Blackout
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace had enjoyed the time that man left and now that he is back, new trouble brews. From the desire to burn the enemy to the new burning desire of lust, Ace can't catch a break. Will he fall into a trap? Can he protect his brothers? Were they really prepared for this all? MarcoAce! Rated M; cursing, lemons, and trauma! Multichappie! ((Semi-Hiatus))
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:: HELLO LOVELIES~! So today I bring you a chapter story for the pairing MarcoAce! Most of it is already typed out, but I thought I'd do chappies!**_

 _ **Rated M for language, lemons, and trauma!**_

 _ **:D**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy! Reviews always welcomed!**_

 _ ***POOF***_

* * *

 **Blackout**

"Look, it's about that time of the month!" A shout came from the kitchen as I was on the couch doing last minute homework.

"Yeah, yeah! You about ready, Lu?!" I hollered out to my little brother as I scrawled some answers down that Sabo pointed out page numbers for each question. The text came in late last night and I had already racked out by the time they came in. Thankfully, Marco called me before my alarm so I could write down what I could. I guess Sabo shot a text to Marco when I didn't reply back.

 _Greatest friends ever._

"Yes! But Ace! It's halfway through October!" Arms were pulling me back so I could pay attention and I felt something click.

"Oh! I have to get a costume!"

"Vivi is throwing a party this year!" He hollered out and it made me push at him to get off.

"My ear!" Laughs left him as I took in that mental note of what he said for later. "You stay out of trouble, got me?" A tongue stuck out as he pulled away and grinned to me.

"You know we stay low most of the time, but hopefully Bellamy doesn't stir stuff up." This thoughtful look was on him as he seemed to be thinking of something. I began shoving my homework away, merely five questions skipped and slung my backpack on.

"Well, you know we will always back you guys up." The body of my brother flung over the couch to pout at me.

"I still wished you had joined us!" A whine left him and I flicked his forehead as I strolled to the door.

"No way! Like I would let my little brother be my leader, plus it took a lot to even let you have your own little group!" Luffy bounced up behind me with his bag and was complaining out.

It was common in our school, Foosha Community College, to be part of a gang or how this community has labeled us as 'pirates'. There are a select few who are not a part of one, but that's usually rare since most groups try to get as many as they can. Luffy was different, picking a few out of other groups and won all of them over with friendship. Hell, he got the Agriculture teacher under his thumb if they are in a bind for a contraption, which in turn helps us. Compared to Luffy's group, I was part of a larger one, which Luffy reluctantly claimed to be a sub-group of it after I prompted it with Pops, who had no problem with it. Of course, how my brother is, I have no doubt he will turn into a large group with his own sub-groups, like that one guy with a Mohawk who is fascinated with him will probably be one of them.

Pops is our boss, our leader, and his real name is Edward Newgate. Of course, in the underworld side he goes by Whitebeard since he kept it separate from his company as much as he could. Most owners of companies, from what I have learned over the past couple years, have some foot within the underworld. Like with our group of pirates, most have sub-groups that are affiliated with the main, but still function on their own. Alliances are not uncommon, but you better make sure either a contract is in place or you need to have full trust in them. Luffy became in an alliance with the Heart Pirates since their leader, Trafalgar Law, was branching away from his main group as it was completely corrupted. That has been a mess for the past three months, which is why he was mentioning Bellamy earlier. The Hyena Pirates are a sub-group of that main group.

Anyhow, the school wasn't far, a mere eight minute walk, which had Luffy chattering on what he wanted to be and was going to partner up with Zoro, his best friend and 'first mate'. My brother had a very interesting group and even though I don't show it, I completely put faith in his actions and decisions. Luffy was a born leader, who just needs help with what he isn't good at.

"Ah, everyone!" Brown hair flopped hectically as he was hopping around and waving happily. "Bye, Ace! See you later!"

"Don't be out too late!" I spoke out, knowing very well on Fridays I couldn't control him.

"I'm staying with Zoro tonight!" He hollered back and I saw his mentioned green haired friend turn.

"Huh?!" It seems Luffy decided on his own and I waved to him. I could go all in detail on calling and such, but he and his friends knew already. My feet curved lightly to go to where I knew my friends awaited as I took in a deep breath. People chattered around and sat along the grass, against trees, and along the half wall of the plaza area I was going through. After rounding the fountain my friends will be ahead, waiting for me.

"Ace." The voice that used my name made my eyebrow twitch as I stopped to turn and see a very familiar man.

"Teach." The bit on the heavier side man stood with hands out as his greeting and this growl left me as I stared into grey eyes.

"Mah, no need for such hostility."

 _I want to burn him to a crisp._

"You tried killing one of my brothers, of course I'm hostile." I snapped out as I remembered Thatch having to go to the hospital from this man's betrayal. In my group, we claim each other as brothers and to turn traitor to your family is just **despicable**.

"It was very necessary at the time, but you know if you had just listened to me…" This curse left me at the remembrance of what took place. Teach had asked me to join him if he had left, 'claiming' how he was going to try for a sub-group of ours and I declined. He didn't take to that well and told me to rethink or he would give me a reason to rethink it. Hence why Thatch had been attacked a year ago, but he's still persistent.

"Look, Teach, you betrayed the family, betrayed my brothers! I'm not going to just hop over to your side!" I barked out as I kept gritted teeth and a sharp glare.

"You make it hard on me, Ace. My boss said it was very important to have you with me and it will be of great reward for you." The words made me disgusted as I shook my head and spit to the side.

"As if." I told him before shifting away and was going to make my getaway quickly.

"I'm going to give you _one last_ nice request, join us Ace." I stopped momentarily to look to him.

"Over. My. Dead. Body." The words held venom as I lashed it out and this disappointed look was on him. A sigh left him with a shrug and he turned to leave.

"Very well. Until again. Soon." It wasn't the right place to try and take him out to question him, too public. Plus no doubt his men awaited hiding in case they were needed and almost on cue his first mate jumped down from a tree with a cane swinging as he walked with Teach.

" _Tch_." The noise left me as I began walking again to notice I didn't have time to converse with my friends, they no doubt were headed to class since there was probably a couple minutes before the bell. The professors don't mind you being late, except a select few, but they also won't catch you up if you are.

The spot was empty as I expected and I let a hand rub the back of my neck with a curse. Marco had to pass along something this morning from Pops since he was the first mate and not in college anymore. The man was only five years older than me, but he was already finished with what was needed to work at the company as a chosen path, not necessary, but he wanted too. Pops was very good to us, letting us follow our dreams and supported our ambitions with frequent questions on the matter, but not too much where you groan and complain, well _sometimes_. A lot of us who joined under him don't have parents or are trying to get away from them and Pops just fits the role perfectly.

"You're late, yoi." The voice had me stopped as I looked over to a tree to see Marco leaning against it with arms crossed.

"Ah-hahaha… yeah, sorry." The nervous tone came from me as I moved over to him with a grin.

"Pops wanted everyone at the house today at around four since the ones who have classes will be finished by then. But he needed the commanders by two if possible." Blue eyes glistened at me and a breeze caused his unusual cut of blonde hair to sway. Long story short, a bet was placed with him and Thatch and he lost, after that he just stuck with it; though people have commented on how he portrayed a pineapple. One of those people was usually me when getting into a spat with him. The spats usually were from me getting irritated or flustered.

"I only have two classes, so I will come after that."

"Around one?" The body shifted so he could come up to me with hands moving to pockets.

"Huh? Yeah." He stopped before me, a couples inches taller so I have to gaze up at him.

"I will come get you then, yoi." This confused look was on me as I swatted a hand out.

"I'm not twelve! I can walk myself!" A look of seriousness came onto his face and I kept quiet instead of persisting; knowing this man very well.

"Not when Teach is showing his ugly head again." My lips went into a straight line as I felt myself swallow heavily and gaze away. "It's not your fault he's persistent."

"I know, I'm just putting our brothers in jeopardy all the time." I spoke out with gritted teeth as Teach has tried several stabs at our group with different attacks and traps that were dangerous, but none were as dangerous as with Thatch, the first initial attack. I knew it was too good to be true when he had disappeared a couple months ago. So much for some needed peace with him eternally gone.

"Ace." My eyes couldn't look to him as he soon grabbed my arm to tug me over. The bell rang, but that didn't matter as I was pressed to the tree and Marco leaned against me with arms around my waist. This wasn't odd at all, during everything that happened with Teach, Marco has been right there for me and comforted me when I needed it most. Plus, I always seemed to enjoy any contact with the man, it filled with me with warmth. "We are family and family protects each other. No matter the nuisance or situation. _Don't try to fight this alone_." That last part hurt, I knew he was right, but it's hard not to do. I really just wanted to go off and find where Teach is so I could burn him to hell.

"Shut up, stupid pineapple." I gripped his shirt as I pressed my face into his shirt to take in the scent of lemongrass and mint. The anxiety was back and right now I needed it to back down because it's crazy to suddenly be weak when everything has just begun. Though at the same time I was straining with the need to burn every fucking place Teach has ever been.

 _Not all this again._

* * *

"Good of you all to make it on time!" Pops bellowed out with a laugh as I sat next to Marco who sat on Pops' right side. Izo was across from Marco and Thatch across from me. Continuing down is Vista, Jozu, Bleinheim, and Haruta; all eight were here for the meeting.

"Let's get on with it, Pops! I have a photoshoot at six and it's going to take me a couple of hours to get there." Haruta claimed out as he had arms crossed over his chest and dark blue eyes was staring down to show his impatience.

"Ah, yes, yes, I know you all have lives. So let me start." Whitebeard went on with recent updates, including his business with the company and business in the underworld. As he seemed to come to a close on those things he scratched at his neck to soon have a more serious atmosphere. "Everyone else will be informed later, but you all must be at top guard now." Confused noises were made and I felt Marco's concerned eyes flicker to me and I knew what he was starting in on. "Teach has decided to make an appearance again." Eyes found Thatch and me immediately, causing me to cross arms and keep my eyes away. The feeling swirled in me, the mixing feeling of wanting to commit murder and freak out.

"Are you okay, Ace?" Izo voiced first as he was known for a motherly side and I gritted teeth.

"He hasn't tried anything has he?" Jozu's voice boomed out as he was a person over from me and this sigh left me.

"He confronted me again." I spoke out as Marco and Pops were fully aware of this as I explained to them as soon as I came to the house. "And as always I told him no, but… he said this was his last, nice request." My eyes were closed as I really didn't want to face everyone on the matter, it was unnerving to think of the words he spoke.

"Nice request?"

"Does he plan something?"

"Was anything else said?"

"Guys, guys, calm down." Thatch intervened at the signs of my stress as I rubbed at my face. This was so not something I wanted again and I just wanted it to go away.

"I don't know, I just told him no and he walked off. I'm sorry, everyone." I spoke out as I had my hand moving to rub the back of my neck.

"Ace, no need to apologize." Vista commented before Jozu threw in his own words.

"Yeah, the damn bastard needs to learn when to back off." I looked to them all with a smile and nodded as they gave me reassuring looks and grins.

"Listen," Pops spoke, "for until we gain more information, everyone is to stay guard and you all need to support your divisions to report anything suspicious. Which goes for you all, anything said or seen comes straight to me or Marco. Got it?" We all nodded towards him as he soon grunted whilst popping his knuckles. "This meeting is adjourned, those who can attend the other meeting please do so. It will merely be the warning and a few other things we have discussed here." We all began leaving, Jozu coming over for reassuring words and the others called out to stay strong and don't hesitate to contact any of them. We all began filing out, but before exiting as the last one I shifted to rest against the wall with hands rubbing at my face.

" _Until again. Soon."_

It sounded like Teach was already anticipating my words and already began his next move. Something like this wouldn't be good and I wasn't sure on everything right now. I need to start carrying around my flask and lighter again no matter where I go now.

"You should go home." I was startled by the voice before looking over into amber eyes.

"Ah, you're right, Thatch." I pushed off the wall and moved to him where an arm went over my shoulders.

"Don't fret so much, we are here for you." The laugh left him and it fathomed me on how he wasn't stressing about this, well visibly anyways.

"I know. Tell my men to text or call for any further questions." I mentioned as we reached the door and I began down the steps to my home.

The walk wasn't too long and I kept alert to my surroundings and made it home with no problem.

After some time of convincing, Luffy will be staying with Zoro for a while. It wasn't unusual for him to do so on any regular occasion. He actually did it a lot, but he was trying hard to disagree when I told him that it was safer for him. Luffy went off on who was it that needed their ass kicked and I merely laughed out at his drive he had for defending friends and family. It only took a few minutes and choice words used by Zoro and me to convince him. Now the house was quiet and the sigh I let out was pretty loud.

My hand found the remote to browse the TV as I had ordered some food to be delivered. I wasn't in the mood to cook and I surely wasn't in the mood to go out. Plus, Marco already chewed Thatch out for letting me leave alone. Of course it was quelled when I called to confirm I was home, safe, and everything locked up. He still mentioned something about him swinging by, but I denied him and said to be there. Marco played just as an important role as Pops, he had big responsibilities that I, as the second commander, tried to help when I could.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:: Okay, I lied. I was getting close to my conclusion before realizing something so now I have to keep typing, nihihihi! So yeah, I have no clue how long this will be! XD**

 **Chapter soon? Who said that?!**

 **Enjoy~! *hands over a lemonade***

* * *

 **Blackout**

It had been a few days of my 'house arrest' and on each day someone came over for a visit. First it was Sabo to collect homework in case I didn't go to school Monday, which I didn't. Then it was Thatch, making meals for me that could probably last a month for how crazy he went. Now it was Marco.

Though the stupid pineapple has been excusing himself for calls and typing away on his phone. It was nice to have his company, someone there to just… well, _be there_. The television wasn't too loud as I enjoyed sitting next to the blonde as an arm was thrown along the back of the couch, my head resting against it. The show was something about a competition for best dance crew. They had some pretty sick choreographing going on, but my eyebrow twitched from hearing the taping after so long. It was low tone but I could hear him 'tick, tickticktick, tick' away at the keys.

"If you have work to do you can just go." I mentioned out as I kept my eyes on the TV and I heard him pause before shifting. The keys erupted before he leaned forward and tossed the phone to the table.

"Sorry, some information was being relayed to me and Thatch doesn't know when to stop." He muttered with an arm going over my shoulders and shifting to nuzzle into my neck. A breath left him as I noticed him finally trying to relax and I frowned. It was like this a lot, he's a busybody and I worried that he would overwork himself.

"Stay over tonight." The head pulled back as blue eyes gazed at me in curiosity. A shrug left me and said, "You need a night to chill out."

A snort left him, "I guess you're right." The face shifted and went back to my neck as he breathed out. This shiver left me, but I ignored it as I soon turned the TV up a little more to pay attention to the dancers.

The evening went on as he had shifted to rest his head in my lap and let himself take a short nap. A few texts came in for him, but when I viewed them I deemed them not an emergency and said that he would get back to them in a bit. Thatch of course was nosey, asking what exactly was happening and it would get me flustered that I had to switch phones. The man always suspected something was between us more than just friends and damn… he was _partially_ spot on. Sometime after the whole incident when I was used to everything and was only feeling murderous intent, Marco still hung around more. It wasn't quite necessary since I adjusted to my shock after only a couple months of Thatch's attack, but he would still come over to crash or something. Made me think maybe he was making sure I didn't go burn a house down.

Luffy thought it was funny because Marco hated sleeping on the couch so he would crash in my bed. It never bothered me because once he would land, he didn't move until morning. Though after just one night, _one dream_ … I can't think straight when we get in a more compromising position or Thatch teases me. Thatch figured it out almost immediately, probably from my sudden lack of interest in women that walked around half naked. It just didn't seem as appealing as I first thought. I mean, like, I was interested and have, you know, dated and messed around with a few flings. Though, it felt like something was just missing and I never really realized what it was. I just thought maybe it was just because on the situation or I was imagining it.

Then it hit me, I was lacking the wrong companion. Not talking about gender, but talking about who I wanted to be with. It was lacking my love interest for someone on a more… spiritual level? Ugh, sounds way too hippie saying that. Nothing wrong with hippies, but it's just really not me. I'm getting off subject, what I found out though was that I was interested in Marco on a higher level than friend. I liked him on a more _love_ _interest_ level and it was kind of hard to cope with. Thatch helped mostly with that, since you know… never really been in this kind of situation on this kind of level? Well, Thatch tried to help as much as he could since he really digs women, but was totally okay with whatever way I swung, which I wasn't fully aware on that either. I just knew that I looked at Marco in more of that kind of light.

This huff left me as cheeks were red and my fingers tapped away. Thatch was spouting out some perverted stuff like usual, but it wasn't helping my situation. The sudden need to use the restroom to relieve my bladder had me wiggling to escape. Marco woke up almost instantly, in a _creepy_ fashion.

"What's wrong?" Blue eyes stared up at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Gotta pee." He shifted, I got up and laid my phone on the table before quickly moving to my bathroom.

It was a good thing when I moved quickly because I almost didn't make it and soon did my business. After washing up and calming raging hormones on the brink of complete frenzy, I made my way back. As I entered the room, Marco was surfing through the channel guide to see if anything else on as I was still on a marathon of that dance crew show. It seemed to be the only thing mildly interesting and new to me anyways.

"Find anything else?" I asked as I soon flopped down next to him as he took the edge cushion of the couch now.

"Nope. But that's not important anyways." The remote was hazardously tossed to the side and hit the floor. Slight shock was on my face before he shifted up and a hand grasped my arm to yank me down onto my back to where he was sitting. Blue eyes blazed down at me as a knee rested between my legs and a hand found the back of the couch. "Important matters are those that are said during text." Slight confusion was on me before he dangled his phone in the air. "You do realize I reread text messages." My face paled at the horror as I began to realize that one of the text was me chewing out Thatch on… liking… Marco…

"I-I can explain!" I waved hands out because I really wasn't sure what would unfold now, but _clearly_ not what I expected.

Lips had harshly swooped down for mine, causing this surprised noise to leave me. Wasting no time, a hand found my hair as he pulled me up more and I let arms move around his neck. This fever went through me as I pressed aggressively back and let that persisting tongue in. A moan left me at the play we ensued and his other hand found itself lining up along my chest. Lips shifted away and I panted out as I finally got a breather, but he didn't. Lips found my neck as he pulled my head back to have more access and nibbled on certain spots that made me tremble in pleasure.

The hand shifted and I let out a shaky gasp as fingers found a nipple that perked right up at the contact. My fingers tried clawing at his back as I felt moans tremble out of me and my manhood was starting to run out of room in my pants.

"Ace," the tone used caused a moan to leave me. "Like you, I have been wanting this for a long while." A small jolt left me in shock as he soon shifted so lust filled eyes gazed at me. This smirk found him before I felt a pinch and flinched with a choked moan.

"S-stupid," I tugged him down so he couldn't see my flustered face. "Don't make me wait any longer." The words were lightly stuttered as I felt embarrassed enough as it was. This chuckle left him as the hand trailed down and went over my stomach, causing me to begin to tremble.

"Do you know what you are asking?" Lips breathed into my ear hotly before he gripped the hem of my pants. My breath hitched as I felt my mind fogged and my whole being screamed for him.

"F-fuck, Marco." I spoke out in slight embarrassment as I really didn't want to say it, but I wanted more. This chuckle left him as he tugged lightly and my hips shifted for more contact.

"That's one way to put it." The button was undone with a tug and the zipper followed as lips began trailing down my neck to my chest.

A breathy moan found me as his finger lined my bulge still trapped in my boxer briefs. My fingers tugged to his shirt before he could get too far and he pulled back so I could watch him tug off the nuisance of an item. I let my hand touch over his tattoo as he viewed down at me with half lidded eyes. A smirk was on his lips as he grasped my hand to shift it up so he could press lips to my palm. The smooth feeling had me lightly sigh out as he shifted it to rest against his cheek. This smile found him before shifting to catch my lips with his and I moaned from the passion in it.

A hand gripped my erection through my underwear and I cried out in surprise. This quick red of embarrassment found me as he pulled back to smirk at me. Gasps began to leave me as he began rubbing and lips went back to my chest where he left off. My hands shifted to behind my head to grip the cushion as I moaned from that tongue leaving a blazing trail down my navel and hands had begun tugging my pants down with my underwear following close after. That mouth disappeared before I cried out with a high arch when I felt lips over the head.

" _O-ooh_ ~!" I shifted a hand to cover my eyes as I gasped with moans as his tongue began making its way along my shaft. " _Ngh_ , M-Marco!" Lips sucked and the tongue swirled the head as I tried to keep myself under control, but it was kind of hard to do. My whole body craved this and got maybe a little too excited from the beginning. A chuckle left him as he shifted up to look down at me and tilted his head one way.

"Bedroom. Now." The light growl leaving him caused a groan to leave me as I shifted with him, but he seemed impatient as I was thrown over a shoulder. Fingers gripped the butt cheek he was holding and this shudder of a moan left me at how close he was to something else. My pants had slipped off and were abandoned in the hall along with my underwear soon following. We found my room as I was tossed onto the bed and I sat up with hands supporting me. All in my naked glory and I noticed hungry eyes examine me as he undid his pants. Being loose cargo shorts, they slid off and his boxer briefs showed his restraining cock that was trying to get out. "Ace," fingers teased under the band as I let my eyes soon make contact with blue orbs. "Lube?" I peered to my nightstand and he shifted to it to open the drawer and pull out the small bottle.

A smirk was on him as he tossed it next to me on the bed, distracting me as I gazed back to see his underwear gone and he approached me. Fire flared through my whole body as he climbed up to soon be above me as my arms were starting to grow weak. Lips pecked along my cheek to lips as he pushed me with his lips to lay back. My body found the bed as his tongue started a play with mine and his legs rested between mine. Moans slipped out in our kiss as my legs were shifted and then one hand lined down before shifting to my erection. My hips bucked and lips moved to kiss at my neck when I noticed something slick press against my butt.

This startled jolt left me as he rubbed the spot teasingly and I gripped shoulders as I moaned out with pants becoming louder. " _Nnhaa_!" I cried out as he pressed the first finger in and I arched at the feel. Though I jolted back when lips found a nipple to play with and the hand on my erection gripped. " _O-oh_ , fuck!" I cursed as he shifted the finger to press against my tight walls. This growl left him as he pulled his head away to gaze at me with a hard gaze.

"I can't wait to feel you." The husky tone had me groan out before gasping as another finger made its way in. My hands moved to lay next to my head as they twisted to grip on the comforter. The movements were quick, but I could tell he was restraining himself to at least prep me. His brow was creased as he shifted to let lips trail my chest in a misguided path. The hand on my erection gripped with a twist and I moaned out with his name as my body rattled with pleasure.

" _Aahha_ ~!" Another finger pressed in and nailed into something that made my eyes almost roll and I heard a growl of impatience above me. Fingers twisted a last time before removing themselves and the other hand shifted to grip my hair. Blue eyes gleamed with need as I panted out to catch a breather before chocking on a breath as he pressed against me.

"Relax for me, yoi." The demand was made and I felt myself moan at the tone, causing him to smirk. "Mh?" A questioning noise left him as he seemed to realize something before seeming to throw it out as he shifted himself. Blue eyes peered down at me as I let hands moved to his shoulders as he slowly pushed into me. Gasps of pain found me before groans as his free hand shifted to begin playing with my balls.

" _Ah_ — _Nhf_!" Lips pressed against mine with that tongue diving in to begin sparking pleasure back along with the play below. My body trembled as he shifted more into me causing my legs to shift and I soon realized it made it feel slightly better. Whilst delving in the kiss, my legs shifted to rest spread eagle style and this jolt left him as he groaned against my lips. This startled breath left me as I saw his cheeks flaring in red as he let out a shuddered breath whilst blue orbs blazed down at me.

"Tch," the fingers in my hair gripped tightly as he shifted to press into me with no stopping. I felt moans gasp out of me as he found himself soon seated as he panted out above me. Half lidded eyes viewed me before beginning to roll his hips and I groaned at the new feel. "You asked for it now." The noise left me at the words before he moved both hands to my hips and I felt myself tremble as he let his body arch up.

"M-Marco…" I whispered out as he soon began rocking his hips with a roll and I moaned out with the new found pleasure of him filling me. My fingers gripped the bed sheets below me as he began to pick up on his pace and the grinding turned into to thrusting into my body. **Ruthlessly**. " _Aaaah-haa_ ~!" Moans spilled as I felt myself completely lose control with any composure I had left. My body shook with ecstasy as Marco let hands hold my legs up by under the knee. The arch of my body caused a sharp sensation as he began thrusting with the new angle and I couldn't last. " _A-Ah_ -M-Marco~!" I cried out his name as I felt my whole body jerk onto him as I soon let myself come onto my stomach.

" _A-ah_ , _nghh_ …" Marco gripped my legs as I noticed his face contort before that pure pleasurable look came across as he panted out above me. This jerk found him during a thrust before he began slowing down before slipping out and letting my body relax on the bed. Hands shifted so he hovered over me with him beginning to calm his breaths. This stuttered laugh left me as he gazed to me in curiosity.

"You better carry me to the shower, bastard." I spoke out as I felt my whole body still twitching and my legs were filled with a jittering adrenaline. This snort left him as he smirked down at me with lips hovering mine.

"I'll do more than that, yoi."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:: Hello my hunnies~! I do hope you all enjoy this with much love! Got some humor and angst and violence!**

 **Enjoy~!**

 ***POOF***

* * *

 **Blackout**

"Shut it, Thatch." Laughter filled the room as I was sitting up in bed looking at the man who was trying to calm down. The body next to me shifted with a grumble before resting a chin on my shoulder and a hand shifted between my legs to rest on the mattress in support.

"I know I said that you guys need to just get it over with, but not right after my text!" More laughter came and I groaned out with a hand rubbing my face and I heard a hum next to me.

"Text, yoi?" Red flushed onto my cheeks and at that exact moment Thatch shifted to view Marco.

"You didn't see it? Wow, I know I'm good at predications, but this takes the cake! Am I also right that Ace is bottom?" Heat filled my face as I glared to the man with fists waving at him.

"Shut up, you bastard!" A mumble of sorts was by me to stop waving around like an idiot and Thatch continued with his laughter.

"Something come up?" Marco asked out as he shoved me down to the mattress so he could see our brother. This suddenly realization hit the auburn haired male as he hummed out.

"Ah, yeah. You didn't answer when Pops called, so he went over-protective daddy mode." Hands shrugged out before glancing back with a grin. "But once I walked in and notice both phones on the table and a trail of clothes, I figured it was because the room was _a_ - _rockin'_ last night." This grin was on him and a groan left me as I felt embarrassed by this all.

"Was it something important?"

"Not too sure, I mean he seemed a bit worried since you are with Ace. Plus too many things were spouted that I kind of ignored them." A phone was flying through the air and Marco caught it. I just relaxed on the bed as he used me to lean against to view his phone. Tapping away at it all and then I felt him stiffen.

"What is it?" I asked, not really being able to look at him.

"Thatch, have Jozu's men report to Pops." More tapping occurred and I noticed amber eyes gleam to serious before nodding out. "Also, give Ace his phone." A short snort left Thatch as he took my phone out and tossed it towards me whilst leaving. If this didn't seem serious I would have been upset. As I noticed at least twenty messages and a lot more missed calls, a hand grasped mine as I opened my message folder. "Pops is sending out a mass text so no need to message back unless necessary."

A twinge of fear went through me at what had transpired over a course of one night and I began skimming. Most were asking if I was alright and if Marco was with me. Some others referring to 'the warning' and then something along the lines of Izo. My body trembled lightly as no one said what happened, just walked around it.

"Some of Izo's men were jumped last night with him." The voice startled me as a body pressed to my back and then lips kissed at a shoulder. "They are fine, we are not even sure if it's linked to them." Anxiety in me had me breathe out heavily before a startled gasp left me as I felt a hand grasp a butt cheek before massaging. "It seems like just a few guys got too drunk for their own bearing."

"Is that was Izo says?"

"Yeah, he's not very keen on this blowing up like it did. Nonetheless, I'm having Jozu's men check these guys out for a bit just in case." Lips spoke against my skin whilst laying kisses in a pause he would make. "Let's go to lunch, yoi."

"Somewhere?"

"Of course, you're safest with me." I could hear the smirk in his voice before shifting and turning to him as he adjusted to me. My hand lined against his face as I regarded his blue eyes as he tried to hide any emotion there except that flaming desire.

"I am it seems…" I whispered out in thought mainly as I felt his hand line along my side. He merely rubbed down to the hip and then up a bit on my ribs.

"Where do you want to eat?" My eyes shifted to pink lips as he held a smirk and this feeling brewed in me as I returned the smirk.

"My usual." Eyes rolled when stating that before I moved both hands to grab his face and pulled it to mine. "Though this new taste is almost hard to pass up." I spoke on his lips before he chuckled out and that was all I needed. Those lips were on mine as I pressed into him hungrily and he moaned in appreciation. Hands had shifted to grab me as I was rolled onto him, lips never breaking as I let my tongue out to play. Now that everything was established… "I'm not holding back." The words left me as I pulled back with a smirk and he returned it with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? Really now?"

"You got that right." A toothy smirk was on me as I shifted my body to rock against him. This growl left him in pleasure as he never took his eyes off of me.

"Good."

* * *

"Best food ever~!" I called out in satisfaction with arms up in a stretch and heard a chuckle next to me.

Marco has been coming by a lot more this past week and I go over to the main house where he lives on some occasions. School has been left in the dust as I just did the work given to me and Sabo turns it in for me. It has gotten to the point that I am sure it was already rumored within the group, plus it didn't help when Vista walked in on us at the main house trying to find Marco. It was embarrassing because Vista was just like _'Ah, that's why it was so difficult to find you. Carry on, I'll be in the study.'_ And just like left. Marco, of course, found it hilarious on how frazzled I was and took it to his advantage to have his way with me. The blonde also finds it his job to take me out and has finally labeled them as dates.

"Don't let Thatch hear you." A laugh left me as we made our way down the streets as the sun was setting. A lot of the shops were in the spirit for Halloween and the decorations had me snort as fake bats wobbled from ceilings to be in the show window. Come to think about it, I don't have a costume.

"Well, I can't believe you have been keeping this place from me!" I spoke out with a feigned hurt tone and this chuckle left him.

"If you came by when I did then I couldn't get work done." Blue eyes watched me as I huffed out with a laugh and soon bumped against him with a grin.

"Well, if you would keep it in your pants." This laugh left him next as we conversed some more as we head for the main house. Before I could bring up a costume idea or anything for that matter, a shout was heard.

"Let go!" We both stopped momentarily before moving to the alley we heard it and saw a female with dark hair tugging on her purse as some guy was pulling at it. "Let go, I said!" She protested and we both moved as I shifted to punch the guy in the face. Marco was calming the woman as I stood with fists up at the guy and he was slouched whilst rubbing his chin.

"The requests are going to be violent now." Eyes gleamed up at me as I let anxiety fill me with his words.

 _ **Bang!**_

"Ngh!" I shifted to turn in time to catch Marco as I noticed the woman with a gun in hand. My leg swept out to have her fall to the ground and I had a hand to the abdomen that was being soaked. Something cold was against the back of my neck as I tensed with a hiss under my breath. Blue eyes looked past me to the man as he had a slight look of recognition, but he didn't dare move with the gun at my neck.

"I don't know why the boss is interested in you." The deep voice was unfamiliar, but it didn't matter as I soon turned to kick out at a shin. My hand grasped the wrist as he tried to swing it down and probably try to knock me out.

"Put me down, idiot!" A hand was to my chest as I soon released my hold to swiftly bring a leg up and kick the man. Catching the movement, I shifted to step on the gun the woman was about to pick up.

"Tell your boss to go fuck himself!" I spoke up with venom and kicked the woman in the face because at this moment she was labeled as a mere human, no a fucking _parasite_. She made a terrible mistake by hurting Marco and the only thing I could feel was fury. They would regret what they have done and I soon tugged a lighter out my pants pocket.

"Hold on, Ace!" Marco argued as I reached into my back pocket to pull out my flask and popped it open.

"You made a terrible mistake." I spoke out coldly before taking the beverage in my mouth before lighting the lighter.

"F-fuck!" The guy responded as he finally realized what I was doing, but it was too late. With a lot of practice, I spit the alcohol – border line gasoline - at the man with the flame finding it. The fire spread quickly as it soon covered the male and I pulled back with satisfaction at his screeches.

"BUFFALO!" I clipped the lighter shut as I gave a deathly glare to the woman that was cowering away with horror at me. The eye contact was broken as the man screamed louder and I heard the sirens in the night air. Though this alley was shining very brightly and how much I would like to watch his skin melt away I had other matters to attend to.

The flask and lighter were put away as I shifted to Marco to sling him over my shoulder. He complained about being so careless and that he was going to slap the crap out of me once I set him down, but I ignored it for now. I moved to dodge around the man on fire as he laid on the ground trying to put himself out and the smell of burning flesh scorched the air. Weaving through a few other alleys, I made my way to the house through the back gate that was facing some trees. Noises were heard as I approached the house and soon kicked the door open.

"Oi, get me a doctor, _now_." Looks were to me as it was fifth division around the area, but they jumped up on command as most signaled the couch. I sat Marco against it as he grabbed my shirt to hold me in place.

" **Don't**."

"I'm sorry." I grabbed his hand to push it away and I moved away to the door again.

"Damn it, Ace!" He shouted to me trying to get up, but was held back by the men as I noticed his bloody side once again. I grabbed a bottle of alcohol from the end table and turned completely.

"Make sure he's patched up, I'll be back!" Before the blonde commander could respond, I left through the door in haste because his word is before mine no matter the situation. As I moved through the streets, avoiding the area where the man was burned alive and hopefully was killed, I made my way to a certain place. "Fuck them." I spat out as I climbed up a fire escape and found the floor I wanted and looked in to see a shaken up woman. I had always kept tabs on certain people and everyone said I was wasting my time on those who showed no retaliation at us in the moment. Look at the retaliation just now…

 _Baby_ , they called her.

A few taps to the window whilst I hid to the side had someone come check it out with a gun. I stomped down on his hand, causing a yelp to rise, but I nailed him in the mouth with my boot into the building. I stood there and jumped into the room whilst the bottle was used to sling the alcohol all over them, only six henchmen as the one at my feet didn't move. They went to retrieve their guns, but hesitated as I am sure they are given the order not to harm me or they were too afraid to move. I smirked out before the lighter in my hand had them flinch as I poured alcohol to my feet.

"Are you ready for a game of **chance**?"

This pained cry left the woman as she viewed me before falling to her knees. Some people looked to her in worry as they were feeling her fear as I tossed the bottle to the side before digging for my flask. Only a few guns were on me as they slowly began to understand the situation since they shook. They knew they had got caught up in something and knew the stories on why I was known as Whitebeard's _Pyromaniac_ Commander.

"I don't forgive people who hurt my brothers." I spoke out in a venomous tone and noticed them move to go for the door, but I brought the flask to my mouth. Baby screamed as I flicked the lighter and gave her a hard look.

* * *

"Ow!" I rubbed my head as I whined out towards Pops as he stood by Marco in the infirmary bed since it seemed to be pretty serious if he wasn't allowed up.

"What were you _thinking_?!" Marco shouted before Pops could and I let a pout form on my face.

"I wasn't." The simple answer made them both sigh with exasperation as I rubbed my bandaged calf with my other leg's shin.

"You could have been burned alive!" Marco scolded with a finger pointed to me before I crossed arms and looked away.

"I know what I am doing!" I spoke out with frustration as anything I do with fire made them treat me like a kid. Arson is my preferred method and they knew that and still wanted me to join. "Stop treating me like some child who just threw a candle out of frustration! They _fucking_ **shot** you, Marco! I was beyond pissed off to let the one who did get away! I wanted to make sure she burned in hell!" My fists were to my sides as I glared to him with fury and this shock was on him. "And when I fucking get my chance Teach is going to join them!" I kicked at a chair before storming out of the room and making my way to the roof to cool off. Everyone moved out of my way as it was already spreading on what I have done.

I burned a whole apartment up with Baby and seven of her lackeys along with it. As far as I am aware no one survived that and I made it out as I couldn't help but watch as Baby screamed out whilst reaching out for me. It was satisfying that I had caught a look in a mirror that showed flickering flames and my crazed grin. The smell of everything burning had put me in a high before I knew I needed to leave and just seeing the woman passed out from how much pain she was in made me feel like I finished my job.

 _Teach will be next whenever I find him._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:: Have a little umff of feels~! Next chappie should be longer, but I thought this ended well! *grins***

 **Enjoy~!**

 **(Song I listened to for the later angsty bits, Haru Haru by BigBang)**

* * *

 **Blackout**

"No, I'm still pissed at you."

"You going to catch me on fire next?" I glared deeply to blue eyes that flared to me.

"Don't start with me, Marco. I regret nothing." I let legs prop up on my coffee table because after trying to cool off, I couldn't. Without saying anything, I left to go home whilst sending a quick text to Thatch saying I was fine. They knew I was home, I don't want to worry everyone too much, but I was also not in the mood. It had took a couple hours before the blonde decided to come along and I looked to him. "Should you even be moving?"

"This isn't about me." The scowl on him made me huff before waving a hand out.

"Go lay down, I didn't burn people alive for nothing." A hand grabbed my wrist as he pinned me down to the couch with an arm to my throat.

"I didn't ask for that, yoi."

"No, you didn't have to, but I _had_ too." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so my face was by his. "I would burn anyone for hurting one of my brothers. Teach is just fucking lucky I haven't because when I do, it will be _slow_ and fucking **painful** for him." Surprise was in his eyes at the words I just spoke out before I noticed a cringe as it must have been his wound. "You need to lay down. Did you even tell anyone where you went?"

"I told Thatch." A snort left me as he relaxed on me, never breaking eye contact. "Ace, I told you… don't fight this alone."

"The more and more I fight with my brothers against this bastard has you all injured!"

"That's his purpose! He's trying to drag you away knowing _very well_ you will find any means to extract pain on anyone on your own!" A hand gripped my hair as he looked to me with a hard glare. "Teach _knows_ that and _I know_ that you will do everything to the point that you will get yourself killed! What if they had shot you?! What if they had taken you?! What do you want me to fucking do when all I want to do is throttle you and kill them?!"

"… Marco…" I whispered out as he hasn't raised his voice like that in a long time and it takes _a lot_ to piss him off.

"Damn it, yoi! Stop trying to get yourself killed! Stop burdening yourself with everything! I am here to carry some of that burden!" A fist moved to hit the back of the couch as he had gritted teeth to me before a wince on his lips.

"S-stop, you idiot!" My hands shifted to feel for the wound to make sure it hadn't opened yet and I felt a hand grab my chin before lips harshly found mine. A groan found me as his tongue slipped in with a harsh tug to my hair that made me suck in air through my nose at the tinge of pain. The other hand lined along my chest to my hip and brought a thigh up so he could grab my bandaged leg. A whine left me at feeling the searing pain of almost getting a third-degree burn there. Lips pulled back as he peered down at me.

"Stop making me worry, Ace." The words were quiet as he glared down at me before releasing my hair to support himself against the cushion.

"I just want everyone to stop getting hurt." Blue eyes softened as I whispered and he sighed out before lips came down to meet mine. The kiss was soft and ended shortly after commencing.

"The reason we get hurt is to protect you… and you would do the same for us…" A hiss left me at the truth of the sentence before he shifted to let his body flop onto of me. This whine left me at the added weight as he began rubbing my sore leg. "Your breath _reeks_ , yoi." The tone was full of distaste and I couldn't help the laugh that left me.

"Sorry…"

"Let me lie here for now." This groan found me, but nonetheless I began rubbing his back.

"Did your wound open up again?"

"No, pretty dang close though."

The tone of my phone going off had me reach over for it as I answered it without looking. "Huh?"

" _Marco made it over, right?"_

"Yeah, everything is fine, Thatch." A sigh of relief was heard before I heard a snicker.

" _Did you guys have make up sex?"_ My whole body flared with heat as I began stuttering out.

"Sh-shut up, you perv! As if anyways! Marco's injured! Stupid!" A laugh was heard and a hand patted to my cheek with a growl.

"You're being loud, yoi."

"Ah, sorry…"

" _Good to hear, just keep a phone on you guys and that Marco rests because the doctor said if he opened himself again that he would personally kill him."_ A snort left the man on my chest as Thatch talks pretty loud, so no doubt he heard. Agreeance left me as Thatch rambled about something else going on and a meeting planned for tomorrow before I had to tell him to get off the phone. _"You're so mean!"_

"You just don't know when to stop sometimes."

" _Well, Sabo called me since you haven't really been answering or going to classes."_

"I will give him a call later."

" _Alright, take care of our pineapple."_

"Oi," a hand swatted out in the air as Marco didn't appreciate the nickname and I chuckled.

"Ah, I will take good care of him!" We said our goodbyes before I tossed the phone to the table, but still in reach. This comfortable silence found us as I let fingers play with hair and my knee swayed as my foot rested against the couch and Marco's body. My eyes closed as I heard his breathing soothe out and I let my hand rise up to reach at the ceiling. Eyes flickered open as I stared to it in thought.

What did I do to deserve this man?

I'm just a big troubled brat that was caught doing arson by Whitebeard himself and all he did was grin at me.

 **[Flashback]**

 _This damned place brought too many painful memories as I let the heat of flames burning the building fill me. The warmth of it filled me to the brim as I could barely hear the screams anymore, but that's what they get for messing with our home we worked hard to set up. No one got away with hurting Luffy in any way and then taunt around him. It was their biggest mistake to bring me here to try and rough me up. They ended up being caught on fire and I slipped up a little and a hand rub at my forearm._

 _This whistle had me quickly turn to see a large man standing there with a grin and twinkle in his eye. Flames lit up the night so I could view him better and a laugh came out before a hand was towards me. This man was well known in both the corporate and darker world._

" _I like your style, why don't you put those skills to good use?"_

" _Fuck off, old man!" I shouted with venom and another laugh left him as I soon heard the sirens. A quick shift had me glance to the direction and then a hand ruffled my head._

" _Trust me, brat."_

" _Why should I?" I asked with a growl and eyes snapping to glare to him, but his face showed of joy._

" _I treat all my sons fairly." A laugh left him and I began to get antsy as I heard the sirens get closer. The hand was out again, "Come on, son." Shock filled me as I stared up to this man who was asking a sixteen year old delinquent to be his_ _ **son**_ _. "It's time that you know how real family is supposed to be and we can pick up your little brother too." The sirens had me jerk before I grasped a hold of his hand and he began laughing out as he began lugging me off. I was almost dragged from his long legs taking large strides and I complained out, but he merely laughed._

 **[Flashback end]**

That old man had taken me to go pick my brother up from a small shack (that was a bit dismantled from those bastards) we had been surviving in since we were younger and then drove us to a large home. Luffy clung to me the whole time as we were greeted with many people that held grins and laughs. It was filling me with joy as we got cleaned up and a feast was thrown for us. Luffy had begun grinning and laughing harder than ever and I couldn't help, but join him hesitantly.

We had a real family to call home and rely on with everything, but I was still uneasy about it all. It was drastic change since we went from a caretaker to suddenly homeless since the one to care for us had been hospitalized and we later found out she had to be put in a home. It wasn't the woman's fault, they wouldn't let her get a single peep out to warn them or have someone rehome us. We were told to get out and left on the streets just before winter. During the first winter, I had frostbite the most and even now my toes were still sort of numb to any temperature change. I think this had caused me to hate shirts so much since my body adjusted to the cool weather and when that fire would warm me up.

Arson became evident as I had always been a big pyromaniac and just dragged it with me as the first homeless guy to try and take our food was set on fire by me. He lived with bad burns on his face and torso which in turn never made him mess with us again. I began using fire as a weapon and practiced frequently to the point my lips would bleed from my first attempts at 'breathing fire' and Luffy would merely accept it after a while. We were trying to survive in a cruel world that even authority figures kicked and spit at us. Luffy became really good at stealing and only once was _almost_ caught, but we had no other choice. I taught him as much as I could from old school books thrown out along with workbooks or assignments with the better grades.

When we had been taken in by Whitebeard, it was like it was a _too good to be true_ thing and we half kept to our ways, but most of them told us that we were part of the family. They would help us out no matter what and would have our backs. The day when Luffy had got his scar was also the day that put my full trust in Whitebeard and his group. Some people who knew some people I had burned, either dead or badly, found Luffy first. I had been meeting up with him and found the scene as my poor baby brother was holding his face and curling away from their assaults.

I had snapped.

I beat the fuck out of a couple guys and received some of my own wounds to the point it was turning on me. They were just a little bit better with more numbers joining from almost nowhere and I even set one on fucking fire and that made them mad. I wasn't sure what really happened, but a knife had come at me and then there was Jozu and Haruta who each punched someone before taking the reins.

" _How dare you hurt our brothers?!"_

" _You have a death wish!"_

They beat the shit out of them to the point they left one guy behind and scurried away. I had moved to Luffy to help him and arms had shifted me to lift me up. I complained, but they merely said they were taking us home to get Luffy treatment right away. Later I couldn't help but go and thank them so much for stepping in and they merely laughed.

" _ **We're brothers."**_

Those words put so much security in me that I began to open up more to them and Luffy was happy for that. It was the first time I felt such warmth from something other than something I had set on fire.

After a while, though, Luffy soon found his friends and slowly drifted from me and this caused us to get a home of our own so we could keep up with each other and have our own brother time. We may not be blood, but we had a deep bond since we were first together and it never mattered who our blood was related to… It never mattered and it especially didn't matter when we were with the whole group.

"Ace?" The voice had me realize I had been trembling lightly and soon covered my face with my arm. Teeth gritted as I felt on the verge of tears and the body shifted below me with hands lining my face. "Did the yelling finally make you break down, yoi?" The tone was sarcastic as I laughed out breathlessly before moving my free hand to his neck as I brought him closer and lips found my chin.

"I just don't understand how so much good could come to me."

"Lady Luck loves you it seems." Lips kept pressing to my chin some more as I felt those cool tears.

"Thank you." A pause from his lips soon had them pressing as I could feel his smile.

"For what?" This choked sob left me as I held to him tightly.

" _For accepting me_."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:: This one is a little longer! Please excuse any mistakes! It's not 'hot of the press' but I haven't reread it in a minute, so excuse any mistake.**

 **I do hope you are enjoying this! I'm in love with it so much!**

 **Things should stay a bit intense since you know what's going on and everything! *smiles***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blackout**

After that whole pyro incident I wasn't allowed to go out with anyone at all and Marco actually had been scolded by Pops before I was, for leaving without a word. Telling Thatch didn't count for him since the whole thing with Teach and I had merely apologized. Pops was very upset, but let it known that it was fine to go to my home and if we both wanted to leave to just call someone to be with us. It merely happened yesterday and I was already under secure house arrest. Luckily I wasn't being watch twenty-four/seven. Teach was vaguely unaware of my home whereabouts and I knew it was a matter of time before Pops would make us stay in the main home.

 **Thud.**

"Marco?" I hollered out as I heard the noise and curses followed it before feet hitting the wooden floor. An arm rested against the hallway wall as he gripped his side and I froze in my spot. "You idiot! You're injured!"

"Get a shirt on, Izo's here!"

"What? Okay? You had to almost pull a stitch over that?" I was shifting off the couch whilst grasping my shirt laying on the back of the couch. Hands tugged it on as I went to him as he grunted at the pain he probably felt.

"Jozu was jumped."

* * *

"You had me overly worried for nothing!" I stabbed my finger into a cheek as we waited for Pops, Haruta, and Jozu to arrive.

"That's all I was told, yoi."

"It made you guys hurry up." Izo claimed sitting there with a book in hand and I groaned out.

"Who knows what you guys were doing." Thatch wiggled eyebrows in suggestion that had the others snorting with hands covering mouths.

"Shut it, you bastard!" I flipped the man off as I soon crossed arms with a glare to the far wall. A laugh left him as he teased and taunted me some more that Izo was even shaking behind his book to try and not laugh too. Haruta had joined us in the middle of the whole fit I was having and the auburn kept his onslaught.

"Alright, Thatch, it's not like you know the fun, so stop it." Marco waved a hand out to the other who held a confused look on his face.

"What?" A bit surprised by the words told to him, blue found him with a smirk.

"Well, I just didn't think you were the type to watch, but by all means, after this meeting come join us." My face flushed at the words as I sputtered out before punching him in the arm in embarrassment. This had the threshold open as everyone else laughed and Thatch was beaming red.

"Ah! I can't _unsee_ it! Oh gods!" An arm shielded his eyes before waving the other one out to try and clear up the thoughts. "It's bad enough when I found you the morning after! Come on guys! My beautiful mind will be spoiled!"

"Stop talking!" I shouted with embarrassment as the others banged the table with a hand and were hooting out in fits. We hardly noticed the door open and it was Pops and Jozu standing with confusion. Both looked to me as I covered my face and I knew Marco was smirking out. Plus, Thatch was still whining about his mind being ruined for eternity. A short laugh left Whitebeard before they moved their way in.

"Well I am glad we still find humor under such circumstances." Pops spoke out as he soon sat down into his chair and Jozu complained.

"Totally miss all the fun." Jozu had a bandage around an arm and a temporary scuff on his chin, shoulder and arms.

They seemed to have gotten in a brawl with someone, since he was with his division. I started to feel neglectful of my division, but when I stayed at the main house I tried to spend time with them, though most understood my privacy spectrum and wanting to be with my brother. Though I haven't seen my baby brother since this all started, but that's fine. He needed to be safe.

"As most of you are aware of, Jozu and his division got jumped this afternoon by some people who were part of a sub-group. It is unaware if it was intentional since the man who started it has a personal grudge against Jozu." Pops stated as we all discussed on how it had to have been at least planned since the ones who survived, and was meant to be questioned, were taken from under their noses.

The conversation shifted to others things along with my pyro incident where Jozu laughed it off as a necessary need. Marco complained saying not to encourage me. Though most agreed that they knew I was like that, so it's expected when trying to go on the offense. Then there was the scolding for going alone and trying to justify it since they knew flames could hurt others, but I was still in danger. A serious tone left me when I told them I knew, but a few gave a look.

"Look, Ace, you're like the baby brother of the commanders." Bleinheim spoke out with the others nodding in agreeance.

"We just worry about you since Teach is hell bent for you for some reason." Jozu started in next as he looked ready to pulverize the man he just mentioned.

"It also seems like that he might be aware of your relation with Marco, so it's best if both try not to be out without someone else." A light heat reached my cheeks at the comment before nodding out and this caused Thatch to whine out.

"I think it was merely coincidence, it's not like they do anything out of the ordinary, in _public_ anyways."

"Shut it." A chuckle left him as I pointed a warning finger to the other and the others merely snorted or rolled eyes.

"Thatch has a point," Izo continued to keep the matter serious, "Teach most likely thinks that Marco is sticking around as extra precaution, like he was already supposed to be doing." Brown eyes found the blonde who waved him off like something wasn't worth mentioning. "Plus, after what happened he was big support to Ace from actually running off and burning some building."

 _I knew it._

This small victory left me as I had always thought that is why he stuck around, but blue eyes peered to me and told me otherwise. A deeper meaning was behind just 'watching me' and I peered away as Vista intercepted.

"That may be true, but we should still consider that he may know that tidbit." We all agreed and Pops decided to boast about Haruta's successful photoshoot with a look of wanting pictures. The man complained but gave in reluctantly before looking to Marco and me.

"I also want pictures of you two, got me?" Red flared onto my cheeks with a groan as most laughed out and Pops gave a serious look behind his chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever." Arms crossed as I pouted and some lighter things were discussed before we decided to part.

"Well, everyone inform your men and make sure to keep them calm when hearing about these things. Exaggerating merely makes things worse." Whitebeard commented especially after the incident with Izo that was thrown overboard. "Plus, in case we don't have one in the next few days, be careful if you go out for Halloween." We agreed out before he dismissed us and most of us had phones out to send a mass text out to our men, most divisions had from ten to twenty men. After I sent the message, I got mainly thumbs up back and some responses about the incident with Jozu and also my incident. I was typing up a storm as I let the chair tilt back with a foot to the table. All the commanders began leaving and I felt lips on my head.

"I'll be back shortly." Marco spoke out as I waved a hand out before returning to my phone. It was quiet in the room and I heard a hum, noticing I was not actually alone.

"You should really be careful." Izo looked to me from across the table and had arms crossed. Before I could respond, he stopped me to continue, "Marco is a little stressed right now with these events and he's also injured, so please keep your mischief to a low. I have already told Thatch to lay off a little."

"Yeah, I know…" I shifted to let my chair rock as I typed away on my keyboard before groaning out to get up. The recent text was from someone who mentioned a bit of trouble at an old abandoned park covered mostly from public eye. It seemed to not really be something bad, but I had to go.

"Some trouble?"

"Come on, Izo. I need you if you're not busy." A sigh left him as he merely smiled out and followed as I left the room with curses stringing out of me.

"I will inform Marco and Pops." I nodded in agreeance as we headed our way to the front and I glanced over to see some of my people.

"Oi! Jimel, Kratos, Iman!" The holler had them look over with grins before coming over and I looked to them all. "What's up with Lion? Who went with him?"

"Oh? Did they find trouble?"

"Well, fuck, I warned them to stay out of trouble because of everything."

"About four others were with him as far as I am aware of, but about three others left shortly after them, so I do not know if they joined up with them." They all answered in the order I called to them and I groaned with a rub to my neck.

"Alright, I'm sending a text _again_ to stay out of trouble and stay in groups, but avoid it if you can." They nodded before I began walking to the door and Izo followed with a finger pointing out to some guys who were by a vase he liked. We left through the door as some watched in curiosity especially with the rumors flourishing about Marco and me.

"Pops is going to hold down Marco until we get back."

"Good, he might pull a stitch." I grumbled out as we got to his car and he merely chuckled with a hand moving bangs out of the way.

"Well, Pops doesn't like you going either with your leg, but he figured you were the lesser of two evils." My hand waved out as he began driving off to the place I told him.

"Are you calling us demons?"

"I'm very well aware you two are demons, you wouldn't be second for no reason."

"But you're third." A hum left him as he casually drove us through the city to where we needed to be.

"True, but even I am aware of how your survival instincts being stronger than mine." This noise left me before a huff as I wasn't really sure what that was supposed to mean. We were all strong and I just got the spot because Pops wanted me to be a commander and they decided to finally rank us in accordance. Of course, a couple of them disapproved of such a 'brat' being the second commander, but it didn't take much to prove otherwise. The ranks had been shifted though, Teach was ranked five until he pulled his little stunt.

"Wha?" A hand was waving out as we got the park and I noticed it one of my men who had some bruises forming and blood from a split lip. As soon as the car stopped, I was out. "What happened?!"

"It's Lion! He poked and prodded this guy!" A hand grasped my arm as I was dragged around to hear shouting and noticed this large body builder like guy standing with Lion being held by his shirt collar.

"Pahahaha!" The man laughed out before noticing me and tossed my man to the side. "Looks like I got mixed up in the right crowd today." A laugh was cut short as he smacked two guys out of the way and I growled.

"Wait, Ace." Izo spoke as he was by me with a phone out since my hand was about to go to a pocket. "We need to stall."

"No time!" The guy called out before he grasped a man and just chucked him at us. I, on instinct, caught the guy whilst tumbling to the ground and I heard a gunshot go off.

"I suggest you stay where you are." Izo held a pistol out towards the large man as he had probably shot into the air and the man merely crouched with a laugh. He was tall for his size, almost up to Pops' height of seven-two.

"I'm not here for you."

"You work for Teach?"

"Of course, pahahaha!" The mentioned of that made me growl out before my men moved to come over to where I was and it was only the five of them.

"Everyone okay?" I asked out as eyes had looked over them and I heard a shift in the dirt.

"I'm just doing what I have been ordered!" The man soon sprung up and caught Izo off guard that this giant could jump and I shifted to quickly push my brother out of the way before nailing a boot into an abdomen. Part of me should have thought about which leg as I winced out from the pain of my sore leg, but he was kicked off none the less and rolled away. The body laid out as he seemed to relax on his side with a hand supporting his head. My body kneeled down as I grasped my leg as it was still sore from my burns.

"Y-you idiot!" The voice left Izo as he tried to reverently brush off his clothes and I heard motorcycles coming our way.

"Ah?" The man before us shifted his tinted purple hair from his ear to cup and listen. "Sounds like my queue to leave, it was fun though. Maybe next time you will show me your circus trick, Ace."

"Don't say my name like you are my friend!" I growled out to the man who easily stood up and began laughing.

"Today I was a bit too caught up, next time you won't be as lucky." A laugh left him as he soon sprinted for the opposite of the area and ran into the woods. My men shifted like they were going to follow and I threw an arm out.

"Don't, you idiots! Just get over here!" I pointed to next to me as I sat down fully with hands rubbing my leg as that guy felt like kicking a steel wall.

"You alright, brother?" Most asked out as they crowded me and this laugh left me as I hit one playfully against the arm.

"Ah! I'm just not used to kicking steel beams!" They joined me in a laugh and Jozu's men, roughly ten with him at the moment, pulled in through the opening and began to surround us.

"What's up, brothers?" He had hollered out as most turned their bikes off and eyes found me. "You alright, little bro?"

"Yeah, the guy left."

"He caused trouble to lure Ace out." Izo began to Jozu as he rubbed at his face in exasperation. "Teach is starting to get more serious." I had agreed with that as they stood near me and my men helped me up off the ground.

"Let's get back, you guys need to get checked over." A few complained but I gave off a scolding voice. "No buts! I want you all in there and coming out with either bandages or an ice pack." I pointed to them as I soon crossed arms and they whined out.

"Yes, Commander!" They spoke out lamely before shifting to some of Jozu's men as they began discussing on who could hitch a ride. The sixth division didn't mind them riding since they needed to be checked over.

"Scolding your own men for something you run off and do on your own."

"That's different and I got scolded for it. You came with me." This had eyebrows raised in surprise as the two commanders looked to each other.

"Our baby brother is growing up."

"D-don't call me that!" Irritation swirled through me as I just wanted to go for a walk. "I'm calling Thatch."

"Huh?"

"I want to go for a walk and you old people bore me." A nice whack to my head had me whine out in complaint as Izo held a fan and a twitching face. Jozu merely laughed out before his men began leaving and he waved off with a bye since he was done here.

"Calling me old!" The scowl was on the male as we were the last two and I laughed out.

"Mah, Izo, you don't like walking too much in your favorite sandals." A smile came on his lips when I told him that and he chuckled out whilst fanning himself.

"True, you troublesome brat." A whine left me as I soon found myself laughing and the car was in sight. We approached the vehicle and I soon heard a noise. My feet stopped as I peered out down the street with eyebrows furrowed and notice Izo mentioning something about getting in since I could just walk with Thatch at the house. I followed behind as he reached for his car door handle and I began to realize.

 _Tick, tick, tick._

"Wait!" I slid over the hood of the car and grasped the man around the waist as he opened the door.

 _ **BOOM!**_

* * *

A rough cough left me as my ears were ringing out and I felt something shaking me. "—ce! Oi! _Ace_!" I shifted my body up with some difficulty as I notice Izo breathing out heavily as he seemed frantic, but now relieved with a hand resting to his chest. Blood was on his face and some on his sleeve and I noticed his arm.

"Y-you ok-?!" As I moved to shift this sharp pain shot through my leg as I felt my hand hold me up with gasps as the other grasped my thigh.

"Don't move you idiot!"

"Your arm!" I shouted up, or at least I think I did, my ears were still ringing.

"S-stupid! Your leg! Your _fucking_ leg!" The words came out like he was shouting and I soon let disorientated eyes find my leg that had already been injured and seen the extent of damage. Pieces of metal from the car was in it and just soaked in blood from the pieces, bandages looked to not have been really touched except being loose. I was still able to shift the appendage, but it was shooting pains through my body and I wobbled a little. "O-oi! Stay with me!" A hand patted my face as I noticed that sirens were in the air and this concerned look was on his face. The dizzy spells came as I kept myself up and suddenly I was hearing slamming of car doors and then a shout.

"Ace!" Thatch's voice came through to me as he was running to us. "Izo!" The body slid by us whilst checking Izo's arm and began patting my head. "Hang on!" I noticed Jozu behind Izo as he lifted him up carefully and I knew they were trying before anybody came. It was well known that hospitals don't take pirates, especially infamous ones. "This might hurt!" I merely waved a hand weakly before he moved it to throw me over his shoulders and I coughed out in pain. He began to fireman carry me as the sirens got almost on us and I heard a shout.

"Get in, son!"

 _Oh gods, Pops…_

My body was soon in a car as I rested along the seat with someone lightly touching my leg and Thatch had my head in his lap as he began patting my face more. "W—ot—u." His voice was too low to hear and I figured it's because my eardrums were either busted or pretty dang close. A pained cry left me as I felt pressure to a part of my leg and Thatch held me down. "Ace! It's okay!" The voice was louder as he stared to me in worry and I gritted teeth with fingers gripping my shirt. Mainly my adrenaline was pumping like crazy and everything was so dizzy that I couldn't feel myself wanting to function properly. The sound of car doors opening and closing were heard and then faint voices filled my ears.

"We have a stretcher!"

"Marco, _stand back_ , you can't do anything!" Pops' voice was heard as I was pulled onto the stretcher and I heard my boyfriend snap in frustration.

"I need to know he's fine!"

"Stupid Pineapple!" The shout left me as I noticed Thatch chuckling and waving a hand out towards the direction of my blonde lover. They were talking, but I only caught pieces of it.

* * *

"Oi, stop it!"

"How could you argue with Pops!" I smacked the other a few more times before hitching in breath and sitting back with a glare. "Stupid pineapple."

"What? I heard you were in an explosion! Of course I was worried!" A sigh left me as I grasped his hand and gave a scowl.

"You are still injured too you know!"

"Mine is not _that_ bad, yoi."

"No, no! Mine is not bad as a gunshot wound! Don't even! I was lucky the pieces weren't bad and it was mostly sore from when I kicked that guy beforehand." I was right too, the doctor said to give it a few days and then take it slow for a few weeks to heal. It just looked bad because the bandages showed my burn that was covered in blood from the car. Izo was told to be lucky since I pulled him far enough away to not lose his hand and forearm. It merely took some of the damage as I got him pushed away and only some scraps from being blown away across pavement.

It was the first time I also had Izo thank me for anything.

"Damn, what would you do if it was worse?! You need to chill out, Pops can't have you reopening your wound!" I began stabbing a finger in his chest as he had sat down and my hand gripped his tightly. "Stop being an idiot." I stabbed some more before he growled and a hand pulled me to him for an aggressive kiss. A groan left me as he soon shifted to press me into my pile of pillows.

"Shut up, brat." A finger stabbed my cheek as he showed worry down at me before pressing lips to mine again. My free hand moved along his face to his neck as I pulled him in for more. This moan left him as he pulled back with a lick to his lips and a lustful look in blue orbs. "How long do you think the doctor will be gone?"

"No, _definitely not_. I'm done being scolded for the week." I hissed out when a hand trail done my chest as I didn't wear a shirt since I didn't need to go anywhere. "Perverted old man." I muttered out as he chuckled out before I jerked lightly with hands gripping biceps as finger tips skimmed along my waist where the blanket covered my lower half that were in boxers. "M-Marco, I'm serious…"

"I can't help it, wearing no shirt for so long and how your nipples harden from the cool air." My cheeks flushed before a whine left me when fingers pinched one of the nubs.

"I-I'm going to kick your ass." I growled out as he pressed lips to my throat as I withered under the touches with a moan and the door slammed open.

"This is _not_ a brothel!" Seeing Izo's angry face staring directly at me had blood drain and panic set in. "Marco, _control_ yourself for gods sake!" An arm was in a sling and he wore a loose fitting yukata with one side exposing his shoulder since he shouldn't wear sleeves right now.

"Aren't you supposed to be sitting somewhere?"

"Same question to you." A scolding finger pointed as Marco shifted and sat on the bed with a smirk.

"I'm sitting, yoi."

"Not what I meant!" The two argued a little more before I noticed the hand supporting the body before me and I covered the blonde's mouth. Izo gave confused eyes before seeming to realize.

"Marco, lay down." I softly spoke out as I released his mouth that let out pants and he grunted out.

"Fine." A hand pressed against me and this had me laugh out before moving over so he could lay on the bed, facing me. My hand found his head as I rubbed it in a comforting manner before viewing Izo as he stood with a relaxed posture. The nod left him and I returned it before he shut the door.

"Idiot, I'll throttle you if you hurt yourself again."

"Same to you." A laugh left me as he rested eyes, but I stayed sitting up leaning on my side to view him.

"Mh, I don't do it on purpose. I've been in this bed like I am supposed to."

"For like three days." A scoff was heard and this whine left me as I soon wiggled down to be laying with him.

"That's because I am fine by that time." This scowl was on me and was returned as flaring blue eyes viewed me. A mumble of 'brat' was heard before seeming to doze off.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:: Have I ever mentioned I love having injured people? Yes? I have? Oh well then... ^_^;**

 **I hope you all enjoy this new chappie! I love intense stuff with loveydovey stuff and angst and... well you get the picture! Nihihihi~**

 ***POOF***

* * *

 **Blackout**

" _Mnn_ ~!" Lips pressed into my throat as the hand squeezed my member through my boxers as I couldn't escape. He caught me off guard since I am allowed to be in my room now, only being a little stiff from meeting pavement.

"I've been patient enough." The words spoke out harshly as the hand went underneath the thin clothing and my head went back.

" _O-ooh_ ~! F-Fuck!" Hands found his back as I arched at the feel of his fingers beginning to stroke me. "Should you even— _hhaa_!"

"Shut up." The forceful words caused my nerves to frenzy as I swallowed hard with eyes closing in bliss of his tongue lining along down my chest. My hands slid off of him to find the bed as I twitched when teeth scraped and my underwear were slipped off one leg to hang on the other.

Lips impatiently nipped at certain areas and then skipped my naval before dipping against the plump head of my erection. A jolt left me as lips began to suck and I felt panting moans leave me as I had one leg up to have toes pressing to a shoulder. The other was literally dead weight, but I guess it didn't matter as fingers finished tugging off my boxers to discard them behind him somewhere. Teeth scrapped lightly along sensitive flesh as he nipped on the underside and hands gripped sheets.

 _ **Thud!**_

"Yo there—WHOA FUCK!" A wince found me when teeth snapped harshly, but luckily didn't get any skin, and Marco pulled away as I tried to hide my flaring face. "Lock the door!"

"Y-YOU NEED TO KNOCK!" I shouted aggressively as I couldn't salvage myself since we were on the blankets.

"LIKE I WOULD KNOW!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT, THATCH!" Hands flailed widely as he soon slammed the door shut and I panted out in panic with a groan. "What in the actual fuck?!"

"Haaah," Marco was rubbing his face with a scowl on it before smirking. "Don't you want to watch?!"

"MARCO!" I shouted out as I heard a hysterical noise coming from the other side of the door.

"MY MIND!" The scream began fading as the man ran off and I felt my heart pumping wildly.

"Why~?" I whined out as I still lay out and noticed his blue eyes staring upon me before a finger lined my manhood.

"Wasn't that thrilling?" A shudder left me as the body shifted to hover over me as my foot stayed in place. Being flexible had its benefits and right now was one. "You're still hard, yoi."

"Sh-shut up." Hands gripped my butt cheeks as he shifted me suddenly and I gasped out. "W-wait, you can't just— _nnhhaa_ ~!" Hands gripped sheets tightly by my head as I arched at the feel of him pressing in deeply. "Y-you fucking pineapple!" The insult left me as he let lips press against my leg with hips grinding lightly.

"You like when I just come in." Blue eyes stared hard at me as he smirked against my shin. Heat flared a new burst as I moaned out when he pressed deeper until fully seated into me. Drool had found me as I couldn't take the sudden sensory of pleasure since we had paused. "All I want to do is fuck you into this bed."

" _Mmnn_!" Hips jerked in his grind as I bucked my hips up and this growl left him. Eyes found me as I smirked up with a daring look. "Then you better do it right."

"Damn brat." My leg was pulled to around his waist as he shifted forward with a grip to my shoulder and the other finding the thigh of my injured leg. A foot dug into his back as I moved with him as he thrusted harshly into me and I moaned out in pure bliss with nail scraping his back. My head was back as I tried not to be so loud in the main house, but damn he was hitting that spot so perfectly.

"M-Marco~! _Ahh_!" Trembles left me as I felt everything overload and those hips kept their aggressive rhythm.

This wince left him, but he merely gripped harshly with a glare down at me before I could try anything. Nails dug into his skin, a couple fingers finding the bandages and I tossed my head to the side as I trembled with moans. The bed creaked faintly as Marco let lips kiss at my shoulder with the rhythm never slowing, causing my stomach to twist. Pleasure clouded my brain as I felt the fog begin to set over my vision as I gasped with moans from the way I was so close. Suddenly, teeth biting into my shoulder had me cry out with a jolt as I pressed a heel hard into his back and arched with hips snapping against him. The feeling in my stomach snapped as I came hard between us with gasping breaths as he continued his rhythm. A grunt left him as he pulled teeth away with his face pressing into my neck and moans left him. I knew I was tightening down on him and it was just enough to send him over the edge as he pressed his forehead a little harder into me. The body relaxed as he slowed to a stop and panted against my collarbone.

"Y-Your wound?"

"Hurts like a bitch…" The hiss left him, causing me to laugh out breathlessly before shifting to have him slip out.

"Now you can't move for three days, since you are so impatient." A hand moved weakly to stab a finger into his cheek and he rumbled with a chuckle. The borderline dead weight on me was making me whine and I let my injured leg drop to the bed when he released it. His hand merely slid up along my hip and to rest against my chest where my heart was thundering.

"Ace." My name had me hum out as I calmed my breathing and relaxed more. "Next time… just ride me so I don't hurt as bad." Cheeks flared with heat as I sighed out heavily, making him chuckle.

"So demanding… We better clean up before Izo comes in here." I mentioned out as he soon shifted to where I was rolled to be on top. Hands pressed to his hips as he groaned out with blue eyes flaming up at me.

"Can't move, yoi…" A chuckle left me seeing his worn out expression before I moved a hand to rub along his injured side. This moan of relief left him as he closed eyes to relish in it and a hum soon finding him.

The sound of a phone playing out a message tone and vibrate made me laugh lightly as it was mine this time before shifting off of him. I dragged the blanket over him as he groaned in protest and I shifted to clean myself up before handing him a towel. After a while it became necessary to have one in the room and we just did our own laundry, though you are supposed to anyway. My hand picked up my phone as I tugged on a new pair of boxer briefs and skimmed through the message before receiving a couple others. A frown found me as I shifted over to the dresser, phone tossed on it as I began tugging on a shirt.

"Pops isn't going to let you leave."

"Well, I would agree if it wasn't for the fact it was a request by Vista." Eyebrows raised at me as I had turned to view the other before tugging on shorts with a slight hop on my good leg and leaned against my dresser for the other. My leg throbbed in slight pain, but I merely found those pain killers and took a couple whilst using saliva to swallow before the pain can get any worse.

"Vista? Is something wrong?"

"Not sure, he just said 'come here' and Pops messaged to do as he says." A shrug left me as I moved to pull on socks, wobbling to sit back on the bed. Hands skimmed around my waist as I soon felt a chin on my shoulder.

"Must not be something too big since I haven't got anything yet." I shifted to pull on boots and tied them, having difficulty as I had to tie one sideways, my leg had to be propped up on the other.

"You just relax before I knock you out." I spoke out before shifting to soon cup his face with a grin and he snorted out.

"Don't take long then, yoi."

"I'll try," laughs left me as I soon stopped to chastely kiss him before pressing him back into the bed. "I will be back when I can." A grunt left him as I soon stood up, grasping my phone and began for the door, shaking my leg a little.

The door was closed behind me as I gazed to see the messages, my other one I got was that Thatch did not want to see me for years, joking of course. Chuckles left me as I made my way along down the hall to the study that Vista usually sat in when wanting peace. Some of his division was lingering in the sunroom when I passed by, laughing about something with hands waving out to describe things. The study door was ahead and I knocked on it before opening it when hearing a noise in return.

"Oh, there you are, little brother." The man addressed me with dark unruly hair being held back by a clasp that you could hardly see. The mustache shifted when he smiled to me before setting his wine glass down.

"You needed me, Vista?" I asked out whilst closing the door and made my way over, eyes watching me as I tried not to wobble under that gaze. Stopping by the coffee table laid out, he hummed lightly as if trying to remember before tapping his chin.

"Yeah, I need you to come with me…" Eyes viewed me at the mention of a type of mission and I grinned up.

"Really?!"

"Yes, it requires your _expertise_." The stress of the word made me think of my ability to use flames in different ways.

"Then I will need to get my flask." I mentioned out as the lighter always stayed in my pocket and he soon stood up with a smile.

"Pack a small travel bag."

"Ah? A city over?"

"Only for a night, we should be back tomorrow night." A grin was on me as he waved a hand out so I could get a move on and I felt excited. "Meet you in the foyer." This laugh of joy left me as an answer as I began my way back to the room.

I greeted my brothers and sent a text out to my division that I would be out and to report to someone else if something comes up. When opening the door to my bedroom, Marco had at some point rolled onto his side with his ribs moving in a steady pace for sleep. Being as quiet as possible, but not too much to startle him at the eerie sensation, I moved to pack a bag and had finished with my flask finding my back pocket. I set the bag on the bed as I shifted over the covers, lips finding his head behind his ear. A grumble left him as I lightly chuckled with another kiss and pulled back to sling my bag onto my shoulder.

When he never moved as I left, I decided to message him in a little bit before heading down the hall after closing the door. A few stopped me to chat about something before I made my way along, my leg getting used to the pressure and I wondered if the pain killers finally kicked in too. Vista was in the foyer with a suitcase next to him as he discussed something with one of his men who both viewed me as I walked up.

"Hey, Ace!" The man greeted as I returned it with a grin. "You two be careful!" We agreed whilst wishing our brother a goodbye and soon began out the door. No doubt Pops was at work, probably some big meeting or pile of papers as usual. I had hoped that anything could be put off for a few hours so Marco got the required rest he needed.

* * *

Marco was not happy when I didn't relay to him that I was leaving, but I argued that I wasn't going to wake him. That kind of stopped the turning heated argument before he said he had to go into the office, but wanted to check on me. I scolded him instead for being such a busybody and to not overwork himself. We bantered on the phone lightly, Vista chuckling as I had done so as we were in the car still relaxing after just eating something. The man waved for me to get off the phone at the time, signaling we needed to get to work and I did so.

Vista and I found ourselves before an abandoned apartment complex that had been falling apart and I sighed out lightly. The fire is going to burn beautifully as the night was coming upon us. That is if I get to use my special skills, since we are trying to coax a man out of hiding. Vista was shouting to a window as I stood in front of the door with a hand rubbing my neck.

"Come out, you scurvy rat!" My brother was getting irritated as he viewed as best as he could into the building. Noises had been heard and knew the man was trying to hide up higher. "Smoke him out." Eyes viewed me as I soon grinned wide and began to the door with a swift kick with my good leg. The wood didn't stand a chance as I made my way in, eyes adjusting as I soon took my lighter out. "Last chance before I send him to burn you out!"

I reached for my flask and soon twirled it lightly with a whistle as I heard the noise of his movement above me to the left a little. Making my way to an abandoned couch laying in ruin, I dragged it lightly before trickling a bit on the sofa. I only needed a little get a fire going as I had almost perfected the act of being a pyromaniac. Noises were heard some more as I brought my lighter down to the sofa, lighting it on a spot. It began to burn, having me put my lighter away as I watched the flame begin to slowly spread along the cloth, dry and littered with debris and pieces of wood. A good means to start a fire and the man must have noticed as minutes went by and it began to expand more, I had begun fanning it to spread more.

"I know nothing of what he plans!" The voice croaked out in fear and I glared to the ceiling, scanning to soon find a glint.

"You know something!"

"Only that he is after you!" The voice returned as he shifted some and I kept a stern glare.

"For what?" He disappeared from the small hole as he seemed to do something, creaking sounded out and I heard Vista come up to the door.

"For what, Layton?!" A screech left the guy above as the floor caved and on a bad spot too. I reached out quickly to grasp the man as he fell on the fire with a scream and I slammed him into the floor.

"Tell me!" I shouted out in anger, kneeling over him with a fist ready to beat him into a pulp if necessary. Pained breaths left him as I knew his back was making him feel agony, so I shifted him to slam him into the floor again. A cry of pain left him as I glared harshly with teeth bared. "TELL ME!"

"YOU ARE THE ONLY DECENT PYROMANIAC AROUND! HE WANTS TO BURN EVERYTHING IN HIS PATH!" The pain seemed too much as he blurted it out with a howl of agony and I released him before backing up. A wince finding me as I grasped my thigh and shifted to stand up and away from him. Teeth gritted as I soon pressed a foot into his chest with eyes peering to him.

"Anything else?"

"Th-the guy he works for," labored breaths left him as he seemed to hold to the small bit of conscious he had lingering and I pressed for him to continue. "Wants something, I d-don't know."

"From me?" A gasp left him as he noticed the fire shift and land near us by a piece of wood falling over, but I didn't move. "He wants something from me?"

"Y-yes! It's getting closer!" Fear drained him white as he gasped with hands scrambling to try and get away from it.

"Who is the man?" Eyes gleamed to me in horror at the question before shaking his head with lips sealed. "Name or death."

"He gets death either way." The new voice surprised me before I felt impact across my stomach and I was tossed back.

"Ace!" I rolled and slid on the floor before finding myself up on knees with forearms supporting me as I coughed out. _That fucking hurt_! Guns shots had rang out as I soon shifted to look up at two familiar people that I did not need on my plate right now.

"Lafitte!" I growled out the name as I felt hands beginning to pull me up and the body building man next to the one I shouted at laughed.

"Good evening, Portgas." The man tilted his head as the hand holding the gun used to shoot Layton dead was pushing up at his top hat. "My, your skills never fail to amaze me." The cane he always carried waved out towards my work spreading like crazy to part of the house and those flames gave enough light to see everything.

"Pahaha, show us the fire breathing!" The man shouted up with a laugh and hand patting his abs in some type of humor.

"Now, Burgess, patience." A growl rolled through my throat as a hand tightened into a fist as I winced lightly at adding pressure to my injured leg. The tone of my phone going off was followed by Vista's normal ping and I kept eyes on the men before me. "Oh, so quickly they have informed you both. Teach wasn't lying about the networking with the commanders." My jaw tightened as I felt my chest clench and I trembled in anger as I feared for the worst.

"That message is your groups doing?" Vista asked out calmly, taking a slight step before me with an arm out in front of me as I tried to keep myself stable. My leg was shooting up pains as I have used it too excessively than necessarily allowed and was hoping our encounter with Layton would have ended shortly after I got a hold of him.

"It should have been those two hired hands dealing with… oh, who was it?" A finger tapped a pale chin as Lafitte thought with a hum and his companion laughed out.

"The pretty boy and biker!" My hands fisted as I gritted teeth and let out a low growl.

"Most likely some of their division as well, since they had been grouped together for some things." Lafitte viewed me with a smirk and soon my brother was holding out a double barreled shotgun, barrel clicking as he snapped it up.

"Ace, leave _now_." A cringe went through me as I heard the serious tone before knowing I needed to start listening more. I would be useless right now with my leg and would only burden the other.

"Damn it." I cursed out before shifting and moving to the doorway out of the building.

Voices were heard behind me with the shot gun going off before a clash of metal. Vista is widely known for his quick bursts, shotgun and dagger coming out right after. Heavy steps were heard though as I shifted along the sidewalk, noticing my eyes having to readjust to the poor lighting from the street lamps out. Feet carried me in a run as I hurried down the sidewalk, hands moving to grab out my flask and lighter in case I needed it. A laugh echoed behind me, throughout an alley that I passed, and made me quickly maneuver through a known alley to cut through to another street.

 _Bad idea._

"Zehahahaha!" Skidding to a stop, I turned to go back, but that body builder was there taking up most of the space. "Don't be that way, Ace!"

"I'm not going to work for you, Teach!" I shouted out in frustration as I tried to ignore the growing agony my leg burdened on me. The feeling of being cornered filled me with anxiety as I panted out, trying to catch my breath and figure out what to do.

"You would want to deal with me than someone else." Confusion swirled through me as Burgess shifted closer and I noticed something by the trash can near him. I used my thumb on the cap of my flask as I shoved the opening of it to my mouth and moving to the bin, skimming by a hand reaching for me. I tumbled, alcohol sloshing into my mouth before losing the flask and I grasped the bottle tightly. A hand gripped my hair as I was yanked up, smashing the bottle across his shoulder and struggling with my lighter.

"More fire tricks?! Pahahaha!" The man laughed out as I soon got the lighter and he pushed me back to be out of reach before I spit the little bit I had in my mouth.

Flames caught quickly, him tossing me to the ground in a holler of panic and I scrambled to get to feet, but a harsh impact found my side. Wind was knocked out of me as I tried to recover, but the swift kick to my leg had me howling out in pain before a hand on my throat pinned me on my back to the ground. Rough coughs left me as I looked up at Teach who smirked out with a victorious atmosphere. My body trembled from the pain and panic I felt before trying to move my injured leg. At a time like this it decided to be dead weight and I used my other to come kick him in the back swiftly before he tightened. Hands grasped his arm as I growled at him with a harsh glare, not letting him win.

"Stop struggling already, Ace…"

"F-Fuck you!" I growled out with a snarl and he chuckled out as I tried to punch him. It was a futile attempt, but an attempt nonetheless as I struggled with one leg to try and push him off of me.

"I can still drag you if you persist."

"I'd rather die!" I growled out as he laughed out before I let hands reach out to grip at the ground with a gasp for air as I felt something digging into my ribs.

"That would be such a waste… you dead and all." A gasping breath of pain left me as I felt something sharp slowly dig into my ribs until it rested against bones, I'm sure. "I've got a deal going, he does the breaking and I do the fixing." Eyes viewed me as he spoke and I hollered out in pain at feeling the sharp blade cut down my side jaggedly. Hands moved to grip his arm, trying to bend it at the elbow to slacken his hold, but he shifted his other arm and I noticed the dagger in hand wag. "Now, now, stay _still_." The blade dug into my shoulder on the front side and I jerked with a foot scratching the ground as I cried out.

"You look to be burned, Burgess." Hearing the voice of Lafitte had worry thrum through my veins and I tried to knee Teach as best as I could. "Sir, you really shouldn't play around so much. The poor thing." The way his words dripped with humor made me want to spit out in distaste and I soon let a hand search the ground blindly.

"Take care of Burgess." Teach was responding to the pale male and I soon found what I had been searching for. To distract long enough, I tugged at the arm more as I let a flame light right under my injured leg and ignored the burning sensation. "Won't you come calmly?" The dagger was tugged out, making me flinch at the way it throbbed along with my side and I kept my glare.

"As if." I let the flame go out as I shoved the top part of the lighter against his hand. This noise of surprise found him as I soon got the hand away and moved to kick his other hand to have the dagger press into his thigh before rolling away. A curse left him as I moved to feet, forcing my leg to cooperate with this new burst of adrenaline and I was soon running away through to the other side of the alley. Rough shifting of trash bins behind me were heard as I ran out and turned roughly on the street and only found myself ramming into a body. The impact had me fall back in a gasp of pain and I soon looked up to a man with red hair as he viewed me in surprise.

"Holy smokes!" The exclamation must have been for the wounds I carried and hearing a shout in the alley had me quickly scramble to feet as I tried to run around the man before feeling an arm around my waist. "Wait a minute!" The words came out as I soon heard a clicking noise and I noticed the other man a bit to the side behind him. A revolver was in the hand of the dark haired male who viewed towards the alleyway with a glare and teeth biting down on the cigarette.

"Get back, Shanks." The man spoke out and hearing that name surprised me with a sharp intake of breath.

 _Shanks?! As in_ _ **Akagami Shanks**_ _?!_

We moved behind the individual whose hair is thin and long back in a low ponytail. The revolver held out as I soon seen Teach appear before taking a step back to be in a safe range. This noise left him as he was at gun point and gave a harsh glare to me with that look of saying _he wasn't through_. Teach quickly retreated and this had the man put the revolver to the side as he held his cigarette. A hand on my head brought me back as I was still held to a body with my back to a chest.

"You alright, kid?" Sudden realization made me jerk in the hold as I soon stumbled when he released me before a hand grabbed a hold of an arm. My knees found the ground as I gasped out in pain throughout my whole body. "Whoa, whoa!"

"Vista!" I shouted as I needed to go get my brother and Shanks tugged harshly to me.

"The building on fire? One of our men just found a man with long hair and a mustache. He is back at our home, most likely being patched up by our doctor." Stuttered breaths of relief found me as he slung my arm over his shoulders to get me up. "Come on, kid, you look pretty bad too."

 _Akagami Shanks._ He's in charge of this territory with a more neutral presence to all around. As long as you don't cause trouble then no problems are voiced out to start anything. Whitebeard uses this to our advantage when things need to be dealt with and stays under control. The building I burned is collateral damage that would not cause too much trouble since it was an older building with every way possible it probably could catch itself on fire. This man, I have never met before until now made me wonder why he would help us. He had to know we were causing trouble and I couldn't help but really want to voice it out, though I refrained.

A slight stumble found me as I felt light headed and soon my whole body was shifted to be over a shoulder, surprising me as I groaned in pain. "Just hang on there." A laugh left him as he carried me along and the way I felt safe had me slip into the dark abyss beckoning me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:: I like that some of you liked Shanks coming to the rescue! Hehehe! It felt like a good time! XD I do enjoy this story very much! I have actually gone through on this a couple times for soon to come chapters and added things. I never want it to end, but also know it has to end at some point. I'm still progressing through, don't worry.**

 **Enjoy, my lovelies~!**

 ***POOF***

* * *

 **Blackout**

Laughter caused me to stir with a groan as I was feeling so sore and stiff. A hand found along my head as if checking my temperature and I sighed out in some type of relief.

"Shut up, you idiots." The stern tone made me recognize it to be the man with the revolver. "Don't try to sit up yet." I let eyes open with a hand moving to press to my forehead before clearing my foggy mind.

"Mh, phone?" I asked out as my other arm shifted, wincing at the feel of my shoulder throbbing. His hand pressed to my arm to stop it from moving and he viewed me lightly.

"Hold on." Noticing the man shift in his seated position to grasp it, I let my gaze go to Shanks when he appeared behind the other and was grinning wide.

"At least you are up!"

"Vista?" I asked out as I tried to shift and look for him, but a hand kept me laid back.

"He's fine, resting like he needs to. Here." The phone was presented to me as I used my hand to grab it and turn it on.

"Ben, did you need some more bandages?" Someone asked out as the man next to me turned to answer the other. My attention was back to my phone as I noticed it blow up immediately with numerous messages and missed phone calls for the past two days. After it settled down, I called Whitebeard with the phone finding my head as I lifted a leg up to rest with my knee bent and let it sway. A chuckle was leaving Ben as he noticed me before getting up and pulling a cigarette out.

" _Ace?"_

"Sorry for making you wait, Pops." The words left me as he soon sighed out in relief and I continued before he could begin. "Vista and I are alright. Resting at the moment, is Haruta and Jozu okay?"

" _Ah, they are alright, they lost a few in their divisions though."_ A wince left me at hearing that as I squeezed eyes shut with lips moving. _"It's not your fault, before you start. Listen, son, where are you?"_

"I'm not too sure, somewhere in Red Line. Hold on." I shifted to view at the room I was in, now noticing my view of Vista on the bed with his chest moving smoothly.

"What is it, kid?" The red haired man with those three scars over his eye appeared as if sensing I needed someone.

"Where are we?" A hand moved out as I stiffly handed my phone over as he greeted the other.

"Good day, Whitebeard!" The grin stayed as he laughed out before shifting a hand out. "Mh, they just need lots of rest for their wounds to heal, but you can retrieve them." A pause, "sure, I will have him message you the address since it's not where you have been before." Some nods left him before he chuckled out and the phone was back to me.

"I will send it right away, Pops."

" _Good, just relax for now and we will be over shortly_." A confirmed noise left me as he sighed out deeply before hanging up the phone. I did as well before sending the message when the other began telling me and then resting my hand down. The phone slipping from hand as I felt a hand stop my leg that swayed.

"For someone injured as badly as you are, you still got that little kick in you." A snort left me as I soon let my leg straighten back out and he plopped into the chair next to me. "I should make you pay for damage, pyro-commander Ace."

"It would have been put out if we weren't interrupted." A hand waved out as he laughed with 'joking' though he looked to know I was lying anyways and let his body lean against the back of the seat with arms resting on the top.

"Is this battle with Teach that bad? What did you all do?" My jaw tightened as I soon stared to the ceiling with a glare and let out a shaky breath through my nose. "You don't have to talk…"

" _He_ tried killing one of our brothers, upmost betrayal you could do and now his group has begun killing us. If anything, we want to know why he would do such a thing to _begin_ with." The words left me bitterly as I felt those grey eyes on me, but kept my stare up. "I will fucking _burn_ him to **hell**." The words seethed out of me as I let my hands grip sheets tightly with my teeth gritted out on how much hate I felt after hearing of my brothers killed.

"Then I will make sure to keep him out of my territory…" Shanks replied as I soon saw his hand place over my eyes and I trembled lightly. "So young and yet you have the mind of someone who has gone through _that_ kind of hell." Silence found us as I felt my breath hitch as I couldn't let myself break under the pressure. "When you get home, kid, have a good cry… everyone needs it, don't bottle it up." Lips pursed together as he soon shifted and pulled back while walking away.

It took a couple hours and then I was informed of their arrival. The first person I wanted to see and not see at the same time appeared with a look of worry flourishing his features as he rushed over with quick strides. Hands cupped my face as he pressed lips into mine and I groaned lightly. A hand moved to pat his face as he soon pulled back with a deep scowl on his face when shifting to look to the bandages snugging my chest.

"Oh ho! I think I have seen something I shouldn't have!" A laugh was in the air as Marco pulled back to view the man.

"I appreciate you taking care of my brothers, Akagami." This hand waved out with a slight interest in the gesture. "No, I still decline."

"Eh?! I haven't even asked yet?!"

"I wish you would stop, Akagami. You set yourself up." Pops appeared through the doorway with this relief washing over his features as he moved to check on Vista first.

"It's always worth a shot, you never know!" Another laugh left the redhead as he moved to Whitebeard and crossed arms. "This young man is faring better than your other son." That relieved me as I soon noticed grey eyes view me with a grin. "I am surprised that he woke up first with how badly we found him." A hand was tugging on the blanket as Marco was viewing my torso as he lined the spot where the blade had slashed at.

"Was it one of his men?" The question was from Whitebeard as he moved to view me. Tension found me as I flickered eyes away with teeth clenching tightly.

"I would say, no, Teach was chasing after him." Blue eyes glazed to me with an untamed emotion as I met it and he ran a hand through my hair.

"Let's get them home." Lips moved as he stared to me in reassurance and I sighed out with my good arm shifting me to wrap around his neck. Marco began helping me move with light whimpers finding me as I felt pain. Stifled breaths left him as he tried helping me as I got sitting up with labored breaths leaving me. It hurt a lot worse than I thought it would and his hands rubbed through my hair. "You are not going to like the way I carry you, but deal with it." The stern tone left him as a hand was along my back as he had me rest against his chest before the other under my knees. A noise left him as he lifted me up (knowing it was because of his own healing wound) and my hand grasped his shirt as I pressed against him. That smell of lemongrass and the faint tinge of mint made me feel relaxed as I soon noticed Shanks opening up doors for us.

Once making it the vehicle, I rested in his lap still in the passenger seat as he shifted a hand to massage through my hair. Pops was talking with him and I zoned out the words as I felt my body strained from it all. They conversed lightly with another hand moving to rub my back, this one larger and I knew it was Whitebeard. Soothing words were heard as I tried not to think about it all. It's been a while since I have been this injured and that's not including a few times when it was just Luffy and me.

The house was in a frenzy when we were brought in, Vista still out since the man is a heavy sleeper, and me biting a lip to keep it together. Thatch was making me something to eat since I guess they had just fed the others who were injured. Some were in a heavier aura of mourning than others that kept strong and I was taken to the room I shared with Marco. There was no room in the small infirmary we had and I didn't want to boot anyone in there, though Izo argued with me. Before we reached the room, I heard a voice call out to Marco so he could stop. Haruta had viewed me with worried eyes and a hand brushing my hair back as he seemed to be relieved by this action.

The man seemed happy enough as he soon parted from us so I could rest and we found solace in the bedroom. My body found the bed as he soon began pulling his shirt off with pants kicked off before tugging on my shorts. When pulling them away, he viewed down at them as I could see the stain of red on one side from where my rib wound had blood soak that far though it wasn't that deep when he slashed down my side. The shorts found the ground shortly as he shifted to tug on stained underwear as well and voiced nothing. The silence gripped at me as he soon shifted onto the bed with the covers finding us. An arm was over my stomach as he rested his head against my chest with a big breath finding him.

"Marco…"

"I can hear your heart, yoi." The words had me blink a few times before I smiled lightly.

"I'm still here."

"And you come back each time worse than before…" His tone was hoarse sounding and I soon let lips tremble as I soon squeezed eyes shut with a breathless laugh.

"Sorry…" A leg draped over my injured one to hook it before he rubbed his face against my chest. My arms moved to rest out comfortably on each side of me.

Feeling him tighten his hold made me want to cry because he was acting as if he let go I would disappear. Having some of our brothers die was very real to us now on how much of a threat Teach has become. Not only that, but they have hired certain people to help and it was becoming too hectic. It was a new hell to experience and I wasn't sure if I wanted to be watching this all happen to people I love. I know they don't want to see the same thing happen to me, but if Luffy found out what was happening… _Oh gods_ , he would be so worried about me and probably try to help. I had hoped that no one has been telling him or any of his friends the worse side of things.

From what I got, last time I spoke to my baby brother a few days ago, that Zoro was taking him to his home. The male's foster father allowing Zoro and his friends to go to the large home he had acquired through inheritance. This was perfect on everything since he lived in another country actually and I guess that one male, Law, went with them with his few men he trusted. It was nice knowing that he was safe for the time being, staying there for the two month break. I needed to call Sabo and have him go away for a bit to keep him out of trouble as well. College is a definite no for next year and I began to wonder if my life would ever be normal.

Thinking on the current situation had me wonder on what would happen now and what Teach would do next. The man spoke of having someone _break me_ before fixing me back up and I feared on what that was. Who was this other man he was working with? What are they breaking me from? Was it from my ties with people?

"Nah, Marco…"

"Hm?"

"If I get taken… you'll come for me, right?" The body tensed above me as he soon shifted to rest his hand on the mattress and prop up onto his other arm. Blue eyes viewed me as I looked to him with strained breaths finding me.

"Of course…"

"Even if I am different?" Confusion flared through his eyes as he shifted to rest along my side and the hand moved to cup my face so lips could kiss on my other cheek.

"No matter what, I would come get you." The face pulled back as I felt eyes sting with tears at the corner of them. "What did he say, Ace?"

"That someone was going to break me… before fixing me back up again." Words were quiet as he stared in disbelief of what he had heard before he closed eyes with a sigh of belief and shifted to be hovering over me with forearms on each side of my head and legs resting between mine. Lips pressed against mine for comfort and I hummed out in appreciation with a shift before wincing at my shoulder. He pulled back lightly as they soon kissed along my cheek and then he nuzzled his nose into my neck.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, Ace." A hollow laugh left me as I laid with eyes staring to the ceiling.

"It's not your fault."

"No, but someone has to say it, yoi." Hands found my head as he pressed against me with his warmth. "I'm sorry… _no one_ should ever go through something like this." Heated cheeks had started to be assaulted on by my cool tears. Hands moved to grip at his back as I curled into him, forgetting my pain and how my breaths shuddered out.

"M-Marco, I don't want my brothers to die!" I spoke out harshly as the raw emotion spilled and I began to shake with sobs. "They don't deserve any of this!" Words were starting to become incoherent as I let my good leg wrap around one of his.

 _It's all my fault._

 _My brothers are dying because of me._

"Ace, it's _never_ been your fault." He spoke out as if reading my thoughts and I let a pained cry out as I gripped tighter to Marco like a lifeline.

"I don't want to die, Marco!"

"You won't, I won't let them." Lips pressed against my neck under my ear as I choked on my sobs.

"I d-don't—!" Sobs took over finally as he tried to coax me, but I could hear his own voice wavering.

"I love you so much, Ace."

* * *

Eyes were on me as I was resting in one of the commander chairs, at least one complaint from each before Whitebeard calmed them. We had already got into it since it has been a week before he called for a meeting and I was able to convince him since I rested the whole time. I was still sore, but my wounds were better, especially my leg that was now scarring mainly from the burn. The only thing is my side catching up and my shoulder taking a little longer since he stabbed pretty deep there. Seeing my fellow commanders put a little relief in me as Teach has been mainly targeting them.

"We have come to the decision that we can no longer stand by, we will start to hunt them." Pops spoke out as most of us knew it was coming and the way the frown laid on our boss's lips made me cringe. "Teach is hell bent on Ace for the purpose of his specialty of fire that I can only conclude mixes with explosives on why it's so important. We also know that Ace is our best with his survival instincts and will be hard for him to capture, as proven this past time." Eyes found me as I had been rubbing at my chest and soon stopped, trying to avoid their eye-contact. "He won't kill him, but anyone in his path he will, so be on your guard. Ace is no longer safe outside of these doors anywhere and should stay here as we begin to deal with these matters." I viewed those serious eyes from Whitebeard and held my tongue as I knew it was for the best.

"Are we to group up then?" Izo inquired about the situation and then Haruta spoke out.

"What about our jobs? I am okay with taking leaving, but some of the men going alone could be in danger too."

"I am aware of these circumstances and hate to have anyone drop anything. Everyone should have their jobs during the day with others near in case of emergency and if any encounter occurs, they need to contact me first before anything." Pops responded as we continued our discussion, mainly me staying silent as I didn't want to think about it all, but still paid attention. They tried to think of all questions that needed to be answered and different scenarios announced for if things went sour. I viewed everyone who talked out and was noticing this sway from a certain brunette.

"Are you okay, Haruta?" The question was soft, but brought everyone to attention as Vista next to him pressed a hand to the pale forehead.

"You have a fever."

"Ah, sorry, all this stress…" The man replied with a hand rubbing his temple with a comforting laugh. Most of us expressed him to go lay down and Thatch offered whilst standing up.

Everything angered me, thinking how Teach was probably just sitting there laughing at what he has done to our family. Haruta, the man who was in top shape even during flu season, was having a fever over these events. He's lost some of his own men, _for fucks sake_ , and we are trying our best to keep our family together by one person who has torn it from the very core. It made me so angry and yet that hate didn't flourish how I wanted it to. I wanted nothing more than to let it take over me, but one thing is certain on my goal…

 _Teach_ _ **will**_ _burn in hell._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:: So I have this plot phoenix lingering and really wish I could ask about it, but I don't want to ruin a surprise if I do it...** **Ugh, I used to have friends to talk this with back in high school... Now I have no one to talk it with and I just sooooo need another ear for it.** **I may do it, but sigghhhhh... Bleh! I don't know yet.**

 **Anyways, this story is going strong! Pretty proud of myself on how I have this going!**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Blackout**

The plan had been working so far, another two weeks had passed with only a couple others dying and us bearing through it. We were breaking into their points and took out more of them than they have us. Commanders switched around and Marco had been no exception. I would be restless on the days he was scheduled for doing such things and could only grit my teeth until he returned. I was almost restless with the others, but Marco knew how to keep me grounded for them.

 _Plus, I_ _ **love**_ _Marco._

I loved him so much it hurts and I knew he felt the same when he said it. We haven't spoken about it, not wanting to step over that line. Maybe in fear of losing the other? Jinxing it? I'm not sure, but we left it at that, but I could still feel it when he held onto me. When I was better and he would have a break, we would still have our moments. To take us away from reality for the time being and give us a feverish sanctuary. We didn't let it interfere with any duties we had or going to have and we stayed in our limitations.

I missed how things were and I had hoped everything would readjust back to the way it was before. In due time, I am sure it will happen, but that seemed so far to reach. Like taking two steps forward and being pushed five back. Our lives having to be put on hold just to get over this feud and from what I heard, it was getting worse. No matter how good we are doing, Teach has realized that I was being kept inside the heart of it all in a safe place.

Marco had to also explain our relation to Shanks and his territory in Red Line. It seems Pops does have a type of agreement with the redhead and merely was able to inform the other if they have business. I guess Shanks has done a few things in our territory too, but they tried to keep it on the down low. The agreement is kept quiet so that other unwanted parties don't try to pry in on it. Plus, Shanks like to keep himself as neutral except recently when he made it well-known that Teach and his men are _not_ allowed in the territory, making it seem more personal with a few of Teach's men being delivered back as dead to show he meant it after a warning was ignored.

The whole thing of asking something of Marco seems to derive from something when Marco was in his late teens and my lover just merely sighed irritably saying he only said one thing. He still hasn't fully told me the story, but I merely shrugged it off.

"Aren't you excited, Ace?" Amber eyes viewed me as I was twiddling with my lighter and soon leaned on the counter as I sat on a barstool.

"About what?"

"Thanksgiving! I get to make a very extravagant meal!" A grin was on him and this smile found me at the thought of the food and baked goods at this time of year. It was as good as Christmas dinner and I hummed lightly as I felt my mouth almost salivate.

"Oh yeah, we got little over a week before then!" I felt some joy in my chest at the thought of it all and he laughed out with a hand reaching over to pat my shoulder roughly.

"That's my bro! Are you going to be my taste tester this year too?"

"Besides the fact that I can't leave the house anyways, I would be here no doubt about it! Especially the cranberry sauce!" Hands moved to have them push at my cheeks as I rubbed with a hum of the thought.

"Izo's making his cherry pies and Jozu his chocolate mousse." The baked goods made me groan as I leaned back with legs kicking the smooth wood protecting the cabinets.

"Stop~! It all sounds so good!" I whined out in complaint as he soon laughed out and I heard some of our men along with fifth division laugh out from the room over as most looked in with big grins. They were in the dining hall, but all tables were pressed to the side or stacked to make room. Izo didn't like them using them so aggressively and instead they had low coffee tables.

"Thatch, make that Alaskan thing!"

"Ah! It's the best since brother Ace's fire blazes the top just perfectly!"

"And right in front of us!" Most agreed as they liked seeing my fire play and expressed for the baked good, which was guaranteed.

"Only for you guys!" They cheered out in joy with some mugs thumping against a couple of the tables in joy and laughter.

"It's good to see them in good spirits, and thanks for taking some of my men with you. I know they are getting antsy sticking around." I told Thatch as he soon set a plate in front of me of some left over fried shrimp from earlier. A 'thanks' was completely overrun by food in my mouth and he laughed out before he was fiddling with an E-cigarette in hand.

"No problem, my group is a bit smaller anyways, so a few more is no big deal." He remarked as he leaned over the counter with vapor coming out over my head. It was a better choice than cigarettes, plus he could do it in the kitchen, so it made him feel better that he wasn't having to wait and wasn't harming anyone else.

"Brother Jozu is _Heeeyaa_ back!" Hearing one of the men come back from the bathroom, I chuckled out and tried not to choke on food.

They cheered out as they were asking Thatch if they could have a drinking game with his men. Thatch went on about alcohol going to be short, _again_ , but was going to go retrieve it anyways. Hearing them cheer out and suddenly Jozu busted through the door with joyous laughter bouncing off the walls. Talking was heard as they explained that they took some of Teach's men down before they could even finish their plan. In a way, it was good hearing that we were handling the situation, but it also hurt when my brothers were in danger and here I sit in my pajama pants trying to figure out what to do with myself.

"Hey, little brother!" Jozu's voice boomed out as he came over and sat on a chair, making it creak like they always do when we sit on them.

"How's hunting been?" I asked out before taking a bite of my food and he grinned towards me with a boot kicking against my calf.

"At this rate, we should have you out in a couple months." A snort left me as I took a final bite and pushed the plate away with the fork finding it.

"He must be very crafty with his words, so many people in a short amount of time." I mentioned whilst stretching arms up with hands reaching behind my head next with a huff when he laughed out.

"You should know best."

"I know, he _is_ very crafty…" I muttered out with eyes staring to my empty plate and sighed out heavily.

Teach and I were technically close after I accepted the family completely, just like brothers with our antics and were stuck at the hip almost all the time. Challenging each other for arm wrestling, getting into fist fights for stealing the last slice of Izo's cherry pie, and even partnering on most missions. Teach knew me best, besides Pops and Marco, and even then Marco can't compare to the length of time. I was fairly close to Teach and he was there to always support my antics, complimenting my flames and how it was like watching a professional fire breather at carnivals. He called me the star of the show that even could hold back the lions from such a dazzling display. It made me feel good when he had always complimented me, especially when I would do such things on my own accord on certain matters. Though others scolded for something reckless, he would bellow in laughter saying they just didn't understand like he did. Teach knew fire was like a part of me and always found ways for me to use my specialty even when not necessary.

"I still think he has a soft spot for you mostly…" Jozu mentioned as the first speculation was just him being familiar with me and thought we would have the same ideals. Of course, we don't on that retrospect and I hated myself for how I was towards the man. I want to burn him in hell for what he has done, but on most occasions I can't fully bring that hatred out unless he just does something.

 _Damn it._

It would explain a lot on how I couldn't fight at my full potential and not only that, he knew my fighting style well. Though, when I am in survival mode, it's hard to distinct on what I do, but he has seen plenty of times first hand on how I fight. Last time, I was caught off guard and noticed a few things he hasn't shown me, but a man's drive for something can make you stronger. Teach was driven to get a hold of me to the point he was hiring someone to break me down and then rebuild me to trust him.

It's sick and I hated him for it, but I wasn't consumed with too much hatred like I feel like I should.

I guess I had hoped this was some sick joke that he would realize and just come clean. It had gotten to the point of no return and I figured to stop showing so much hatred. It was getting me nowhere and I just let the flaring need to burn slowly consume me each day. It will eventually grow so strong that I will feel no mercy if I face the man. For now, I could only rely on my brothers to try and solve this and keep me away to prevent that reaching hand.

"It's hard to hate someone we used to call brother…" Hearing Thatch's voice surprised me as I had gazed up and could feel a hand rubbing my back soothingly from Jozu. Seeing the scar on Thatch's face was also a blaring reminder on how he got that one and a few others hidden beneath his clothes. "We still don't want to believe this all, but we all love and care for you more. We love and care for all the brothers in danger from him. We are all well aware, Ace…" My hand moved to rub at my face to try and calm my tight jaw.

"You two were the closest commanders, he knows you as you do him… We don't want him to corrupt you, though that would be hard anyways. We know you love us all more, little brother. You would risk yourself for us any day and kill anyone who posed a threat, even if it was Teach himself." Jozu said with my eyes finding him as I tried not to let the emotion overrun me.

"We know it hurts…" Thatch said with a soft smile when I found him again and I soon rubbed at my face some more as I felt it flush.

"Th-thanks…" I sputtered out, as I truly meant it. Those words are what I needed to try and keep myself together on how I felt.

"Brother Ace! Brother Jozu!" Some men called out as I soon heard arguing in the background with howls of laughter, a calming background noise in this home. "Join us!" A laugh left me as I soon moved onto the stool and let legs go over Jozu's shoulders.

"DID I HEAR A CHALLENGE?!" I shouted out while Jozu laughed with our men and carried me along to the room, us ducking in.

"WE CHALLENGE YOU, COMMANDER!" It was from all men as they meant both of us and I laughed out when Jozu sat down cross-legged on the floor. A hand held my good leg in a good hold as I was handed a mug and clinked our glasses.

"CHEERS!" We all shouted whilst raising them and laughter filled us.

* * *

"How's that hangover?"

"Shut up, stupid pineapple." I groaned with a face rubbing into my pillow and he chuckled out before I felt the body hovering behind me. "Mmmmaarrcooo…" I whined when lips kissed along my spine with nips to the side as if following my tattoo and hummed lightly with cool fingers causing me to jerk. "O-Oi!" I complained with my head shooting up so he could hear me and this laugh left him.

"It's noon, get up you lazy brat." A complaint left me with a groan as he massaged along my shoulder blades and then I felt it.

"Is this some type of warning?" I asked out, hearing him chuckle with lips along my back and fingers ghosted along to my lower back before gripping my butt cheeks.

"You don't get a warning when you sleep naked." Hips rocked against me as I felt his erection rub and I hitched in breath with fingers gripping my pillow. My morning wood was very happy with these turn of events and I groaned when he shifted a little more. A hand moved and suddenly I felt the cool liquid, causing me to gasp out before groaning when he shifted against me. "Plus I am going to make your head feel better, yoi." A moan found me as he shifted hands along my sides before resting into the bed. Lips kissed at the back of my neck as I felt him press against me and slowly push in.

" _Mmmnn_ , Marco…" I moaned with my face soon shoving into the pillow and he chuckled before humming as he settled inside of me. Trembles left my body as I shifted to have my mouth free from the pillow and gave a moan when he grinded against me. Fingers gripped the pillow tighter as he began to thrust in me, my cock trapped against the mattress and not minding as it was getting some friction from the movements. " _Ah_! _Oh_ ~, s-stupid!" I stated with a curse as he teased with a slow rhythm before I shifted to have my knees press to get my butt hiked up some more. A groan found him as I gasped in pleasure from the new angle and he pressed his forehead into my back.

" _Nh_ , Ace…" Hearing my name caused a whimper when he paused to just rest against me. My insides burned for more and this had me grind my hips a little to feel something. A chuckle left him as hands found one of my shoulders and the other a hip. He pulled back with the hand gripping to pull me up more on my knees and I moaned in anticipation. Shoving my face into the mattress, I cried out when he began to thrust into me with a harsh rhythm. Fingers clawed at the sheets as I arched my back with quivers from him finding my prostate. Toes dug into the bed as I felt so good and just _amazing_ from the way he could tell exactly what I needed.

" _F-fuck, aahh_ ~!" I moaned out away from the mattress as I rested my head on a cheek with eyes blissfully closed. A hand gripping my erection brought a sudden cry and then I gripped hard when he rubbed at the head. It was enough to send eyes rolling as I tried to stay knowledgeable on at least crying out against the mattress when I felt that snap. It was barely muffled, but didn't seem to matter when I heard his own gasping moan and fingers tightening on my body. Prickles of pleasure continued through me as he continued to find his own peak and I trembled with fingers tugging on the sheets.

"Hah? Again?" A hand was gripping my semi-erect cock in a tight grip and was slowing his pace a little with a groan. I could tell he was trying to hold out a little longer as I felt my body heated all over again for more. Labored breaths left me as I soon shifted up onto forearms and tilted my head.

"Lay down, stupid." I reddened even more along to my ears and he hummed before slowly sliding out. A shuddered breath left me as I shifted so he could lay back with a grimace of being part of where I came on the sheets. "Your fault." I bantered him as I soon straddled him and gave a look with a pout.

"Hm?"

"Quit smirking, pervert." I muttered out with a noticeable twitch leaving me and this had him chuckle out with hands along my thighs. My body shifted against him teasingly, noticing the groan as I soon smirked myself with hands behind my head. Eyes fluttered closed as I saw the jaw tighten and this had me notice the concentration on staying in control.

None of that now.

A cheeky grin was on me as I soon moved a hand to quickly shift his cock to slide into me. This stifled moan left him as I hummed out at the feel and let my hips begin to rock against him once he was fully sheathed. Eyes stared harshly with a growl on how I was taking the reins and putting him at my mercy. A hum of enjoyment left me as I let my hips do any talking, but I could see those lips flutter with a groan and I _had_ to say something.

"I have every intention to make you come next." I told him whilst tightening my muscles and he hitched at that.

"Hm? Then what about you, yoi?" I let a hand grip my length as I slowly pumped it with a moan and rolled my hips harder.

"Got that covered." I grinned and this showed a very needy interest going through him as I situated toes into the bed.

Hands both moved to lean back against his thighs and I began to thrust onto him with my head back and moaning out. Legs shifted as he started meeting my rhythm with grunts and panting moans before those hands gripped my thighs tighter. I shifted to place hands on his as I began bouncing on him with gasps as I tried to keep in check. When he tried moving hands away, I gripped them before entwining our fingers to stop him from anything. The head went back as he gasped out and I could tell by the way his chest shifted and those hands gripping that he finally came. I slow to soon begin grinding hips and he shifted one of our joined hands to begin rubbing against my leaking cock. Hips continued rocking as I felt my body spasm at the feel of my second release coiling and the numbing prickles in the back of my head was making me arch, gripping his other hand tightly for support.

" _O-Ohh_ ~!" I moaned out with a tremble as I felt myself come on our fingers with a shaky gasp following after. Pants left me as my legs shook and I was pulled onto his body with him slipping out and a stutter of trying to get my breath back was heard.

"Forgot about that hangover, huh?" A breathless laugh left me as I soon felt hands along my ribs where one found my back and the other was line along the wound that I could finally peel the scab away. "I need a shower…" He mumbled out and I had finally got my breathing under control with a snort.

"You? Both of us do…" I whispered with my face pressing more into his neck and hummed lightly.

"Do I need to carry you?" My face flushed as I pushed back with stutters and groaned at the feeling of my body still tingling. Red beamed to my ears as I looked down at him and noticed the raised eyebrow with a smirk.

"Sh-shut up." The stutter left me as I soon heard the door knock and grasped for blankets.

"Are you two decent?" Izo's voice came through and I cursed lightly since he sounded like we were supposed to be doing something else.

"N-No!" I mentioned out and was hitting the chest before me as Marco was chuckling at my blushing face. "Sh-shut up, you old man!" The words left me before hearing a laugh on the other side of the door. "Izo!"

"Sorry, when you two are finished with whatever, Pops wanted to talk to you both."

We agreed along with getting a move on and taking a shower, which included me curled in a blanket making my way down the hall. Some of my brothers teased at the well-known sight and I was soon followed by Marco. We luckily found the bathroom empty and was able to take a quick shower. Well, as quick as we could with him kissing me against the shower wall. Our bodies found towels as we walked back to our room with me chattering about Thanksgiving coming up and the food that was being made. We dressed quickly and made our way along the halls, talking to a few brothers we had passed with the common 'what's up' before continuing on. The den was in sight as we made our way into the open room to see Pops reading something before gazing to us with a grin.

"My sons! Please come in!" The hand waved us more in as we made it by the chair he sat in and the file he had was put to his side.

"What's up, Pops?"

"Well, you both know that Thanksgiving is coming and everything." We nodded in knowing with me humming at the thought of food, which made him laugh out. "Every son is getting one special request for the holiday and wanted to know what both of you wanted for this special occasion?" I met Marco's eyes as I wasn't sure what I would want and soon crossed arms whilst looking to the ground in thought. "You don't have to decide now."

"I want to go swimming." I stated out quickly so he didn't dismiss us and I sensed surprise towards me. "Well, it's going to get _too_ crowded soon and I figured if maybe for a day with all my brothers wouldn't be too bad?" Hopeful eyes looked up at Whitebeard as he was soon grinning with a laugh out loud before a hand out to grasp one of my arms. They were uncrossed as I was pulled into a hug with a hand patting my back and I returned the hold to this man who is so much like a father to me.

"I will arrange a day!" The laugh was out as I soon pulled back, still in his hold, and gave shocked eyes.

"R-Really?!"

"Of course!" A cheer left me before hugging him tightly and rubbing my head into his chest. "Thanks, Pops!" I was released back and soon grinned wide at Marco who was smiling to me.

"What about you, son?"

"I'm not sure yet, yoi." Blue orbs went to Whitebeard who laughed lowly and I noticed this look in his eye as if he knew something.

"Very well, let me know before then." My lover nodded before pulling out something and handing it over to Pops who smiled. "Finally a picture!" A laugh left him as I flushed at remembering when he asked for one and how we simply used our phone and had Izo go pick it up from the photo lab. I excused myself to go call my little brother and Marco waved me on as he had to check on work related things.

* * *

Being able to call my brother was nice and we chatted about everything he has been up to. Of course everything has been an adventure up there for him and nothing but praises of the cool home and surrounding area. They had been playing in the snow, going to the small village, and a hot springs in the woods by the home that they built a special building for. Things about how Law being very flirtatious had me berating him for questions and he laughed out. He promised to keep me up to date on how they are before changing the subject to on how Marco and I were doing. I told him we were fine and I was being teased as ever from my other brothers and how Thatch had walked in on us. A howling laugh left him at that since I had waited to tell him about it and glad I did.

When he asked about how things were with the whole 'bad guy' thing, I merely told him we were handling it in accordance. He didn't like my vague answer, but knew not to push too much on the subject since he trusted Pops. We saw him as the best father figure in our life and I reminded him to call the man before he starts asking why he hasn't called because messages are just not enough sometimes. Some inside jokes left us on certain things before he was called by Zoro about another round of a snowball fight and I had to let him go. Something along the lines of asking Sanji for more food was there mixed in the farewell and I merely laughed before hanging up after saying I loved him too.

Sabo had been the next person to call as he complained about not being able to talk in a long while, but understood. He knew I didn't want him involved, especially with his status on the line since he has companies lined up for him. Whitebeard was no exception either on asking Sabo for a position at his company and my friend was seriously considering it to stay close by. Though, with the whole family thing right now, he wasn't as close as we were before and I was just happy that Teach hasn't been touching outside of the family. Sabo knew Teach only briefly from my twenty-second birthday party where we had all did karaoke and had to rent out a freaking gym to fit us all at the local community center. Yeah, I am only twenty-three and had to already worry about people close to me dying.

Anyways, my friend that I have known since I started college is planning a vacation now, but he isn't sure if he is going or not. It was one of those things if he wanted to spend the money on it or not. Of course I pushed for him to do so since he is on the verge of coming over to see me, especially since someone let it slip about what is going on (looking at Thatch here on that). Sabo was even fretting over me on the phone and even offered to pay for somewhere else to stay until everything blew over. I declined because in all reality Teach would probably chase me to the ends of the earth. Though with the rate we are going, it almost seemed like a better option as long as only like one person knew on where I was. So yeah, Sabo is making plans for probably a December vacation somewhere for two to three weeks. He is still going to college here in Foosha next semester and no doubt will know more on our situation since Thatch is planning to continue as well.

Now, a couple days before Thanksgiving, we got the community indoor pool booked for the day. Everyone clad in swimwear and some with floaties were all around the area, several in the pool and some along the edges in chairs or standing around. Of course I was on the highest diving board laughing at something Thatch was saying as I was up high. Grabbing the railing and bending down a bit on a knee as I prepared for my run, I breathed out. As if slinging myself, I moved forward in a small run and soon bounced at the end of the board with a knee up and doing some flips before shifting to a dive pose.

Water rushed around me as I let my body sink down before shifting to view out around, seeing some diving under for colorful diving rings. Feet kicked out as I moved in a sway through the water before shifting up to go for the top. I broke the surface with a breath in and heard some hollers at my nice dive. Laughter left me as I used legs to keep me surfaced and was moving my damp hair back with hands.

"Oi, Brother Ace!" One of the men from fifth division called out with a wave to signal me over and I put mine up before moving to swim over. I took the underwater route to feel the water along my skin again and eyes watched to see who needed to be avoided. Resurfacing and soon grabbing the edge, I got out of the pool. "Brother Blenheim wanted to show you something or other!" He was grinning out widely and I returned with my own while nodding and making my way over. He was talking to Izo about something and Jozu was waving to signal I was coming. Shifting to stop, Blenheim turned with his braided hair whipping out and was holding out a case with a small smile.

"What's this?"

"We as your older brothers had decided to get you a gift." The rough tone came out as he held out the case more, some of the other brothers watching our encounter.

Hands grabbed it as I brought it towards myself, unlatching it once I got it stable on one of my arm, and opened it up. Surprise was on me at seeing the dagger sheathed in a green with brown raised wood along it and the handle was of wood as well with a gold hole at the top as if you could tie something there*. A grin was on me as I felt Jozu come up to grasp the box and I took the dagger out to unsheathe the blade. It was curved and was about one and half inches for the blade and length was roughly eight to nine inches.

"This is beautiful, thank you guys!" I gave them my grin whilst sheathing the dagger into its home and they smiled at seeing me purely happy. They each patted on my shoulders with laughter and told me to enjoy my time. I soon put it back in the case and went to go put it by my bag where Marco was watching me with a smile and I pouted to him. "You were in on it, weren't you?"

"Maybe, yoi." Eyes went back to his book as I soon set the box down on the table and soon moved his book out of the way. "Your wet, brat." The complaint came out as I soon moved to sit in his lap and he glared to me.

"You like when I am wet." I commented before laughing out as he was rolling eyes in annoyance at me getting him wet after sitting to just read. "Anyways, it was great, thanks."

"I merely told them on what design you would like, though they had a basic idea." Shoulders rolled as I let eyes wander to the tattoo showing and let fingers line it lightly in thought. "How long are you going to soak me?" Eyes found annoyed blue and I smirked with a chuckle before shifting up off of him.

"Stop flirting and come play, Ace!" Thatch hollered out from the shallow end since it was closer to me.

"Aye!" I agreed whilst moving and jumping with an elbow to splash him and some of our other brothers effectively. I heard complaints when I resurfaced and we soon challenged each other to some waterball.

* * *

 **Note:**

 ***The dagger is in reference to the one in the anime if you would like a better visual.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:: When everything falls into place, yesssss...**

 **So let me know how you are liking this all so far!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blackout**

The dagger was like my new best friend as I began wearing it on my waistband even around the house, it made me feel sort of productive since I had to wear my shorts. Most of the commanders would smile with a chuckle as I had already began showing it off. Everyone complimented on it and was giving some pointers since I have used daggers, but wasn't good as some unless left with no choice. That was when survival kicked in though and I wanted to fight and flight. Actually knowing more advance knowledge on how to handle one made me train somewhat with Vista since he was known for them best.

That was only one session so far and Thanksgiving was upon us. The whole house was in a bout of laughter and chatter, not a single place was left untouched by our voices. Drinking games were put off for after the feast and our usual family games. We had started with wrestling and I was completely tapped out by Jozu, so unfair when he gets you locked tight. Then was arm wrestling, with me reigning as the champion for the moment since Jozu was champion of wrestling. Each commander could only have one title for all fairness and enough games were spread out so that each commander would most likely win and some of the men from different divisions would. Water balloon games against other divisions were being played with first division still reigning champions as we waited for our match, them dominating against Thatch's division. Stupid pineapple wasn't even trying much, but he had a good throw as I had a water balloon to the face before from the past years.

"Come on, second division!" A hand patted my shoulder from Thatch as he was drenched in defeat and I laughed out. As soon as you were hit you were out, but commanders stayed as bonuses because if you hit one then you get your whole team back in. That was why we are hard to battle against because I am good at dodging and it was a personal challenge since Marco is really good with his aim, besides Izo which is why I have been hit at least twice. Also why Izo is reigning champ over the sharpshooter game that we used a BB gun and bow for.

Noises ranging from dog barks to battle cries were heard and we moved to the playing field that was muddy, which made it more challenging. My bare feet found the middle of the field with a grin as Marco was before me. We shook our hands as always to start the game before turning and going to our teams. A pop noise was heard through the air as the game has begun and I got a hold of a balloon that was tossed to me before moving to a barrier. Water balloons were flying through the air and I dodged as much as I could and succeeded whilst throwing some back as I found a small bucket filled with some. Our ammo was being refilled every second by the bottom two divisions, being Haruta's and Blenheim's, and we were all laughing out in joy.

"Ace!" My body quickly bend backwards to avoid an oncoming balloon and looked to see a blonde smirking at me before shifting his head to avoid a balloon. A grin was on me as I sensed the challenge, but knew better to fall that dirty trick as I could tell some of his men were in waiting. "Lion and I got him!" The two had moved as I did to avoid some more, water splashing everywhere and I slipped in the mud. Luckily this had me avoid a balloon and I heard a shout of a cheer. I quickly looked to see Lion getting strike out, but had succeeded in getting Marco as the blonde held a scowl. So the others we had lost were back in and I knew first division was down to five, including Marco.

The game continued on with me easily dodging balloons, my men mostly distracting my lover to the point he was the last one, which meant we had to get him now. Which is proving more difficult as he was still good at throwing and I was down to three other men. I waved them over to me with a plan and explained it out as they agreed shortly after I finished. Once moving into action, noticing a curious brow at us, and cheering intensified from all around. Our team doesn't really _do_ strategies so this probably surprised him as we began moving towards him. We got closer and he knocked one out before another and as he aimed for me with a victory looking smile, Iman took the hit whilst jumping and I slide underneath him to knock the legs out from under Marco before smashing the balloon against his chest.

"YEEAAAHHH!" My division cheered out as I held fists up as I sat next to the annoyed blonde who merely chuckled shortly after.

"THE NEW WATER BALLOON CHAMPIONS!" I shouted up as my men came over to lift me up with cheers and carried me over to snatch the plastic trophy showing a man with an arm up about to throw a water balloon. Yeah, we were that serious into these things since I had an armband around my bicep with a medallion on it to show that I was the champion at arm wrestling. "WHAT DIVISION?!" I asked out in a yell as they trotted with two still holding me up on shoulders and they made a roar.

"SECOND!"

"WHAT DIVISION?!"

"SECOND!"

"THAAAAT'S RIGHT!" They cheered again as we pranced around some more, letting first division laugh out at our crazy antics at finally winning since we have been head strong rivals for the past three years. Thatch announced the tables were set and we all began moving inside to change real fast, being put down and I felt an arm around my waist as I was shifted to be held on to. "Ah! Marco!" I complained as I heard some laughter of being 'romantic' and complained out with a hand waving as the other held tight to the trophy.

"We better hurry before no food is left." The words left him as we made it in the room with him letting me go and I set the trophy down before finding my boxer briefs and shorts to change real fast. By the time I was done, he was buttoning his Capri like pants with shirt left open and a hand pressed me into the dresser. "You brought strategy to the game this time." He commented with interest and I laughed out with arms around his neck with pursed lips.

"I had to throw you off somehow, stupid pineapple." I mentioned with a snarky grin and those lips found mine for a deep kiss.

"It worked, yoi." A chuckle left me as he looked down at me with eyebrows shifting before pulling back with a hand finding mine to tug. "Come on, food is waiting."

"Ah, right!" We made our way out as I began to drag him lightly before letting go to dive to my table with my men and was joining the chaos. During Thanksgiving we all sat at our division tables that made an interesting pattern so we could all easily see Pops with a simple look or turn of our head. Standing on my chair, I fought over a bowl of mashed potatoes with laughter and Kratos slipped from it whilst falling back into some fried corn. More laughter left us at such a sight and he began fuming for embarrassment, but was trying to hide his grin at the same time.

After dinner, which was around the afternoon time, we began for more games as I went to cheer on my men at what they did. Thatch had won best hair, though I am not sure how that all went, but mainly doing stuff to their hair that looked good. Vista is the high ranking chess player, I didn't even try that, and Blenheim is the winner for biggest muscles _again_ this year. Haruta won best for a beautiful display of a cultural dance ceremony, which usually Izo did first, but Haruta is pretty dang good at it so he usually wins. It seemed like some things were simpler than others, but that is how we liked it. The whole point is to spend time with your brothers and to bond all over again with games and fun. We had all joined together for certain things as well, fifth division link with us at a dance off, though we barely lost against Thatch's and Haruta's division.

In a way, fifth division relied on me a lot as my division hung around them a lot when Teach was still here. They had been devastated on what happened and had nowhere to really turn, but to other divisions. They keep themselves prideful as fifth, but make sure to consult us commanders on things. They report mainly to me as most of the time they are with my men, if not they just do something as a division. They had first feared we would abandon them for what Teach did, but we knew they had nothing to do with it and reassured them. We didn't restrain them from being free and just told them to be cautious since Teach did turn and we didn't know if he would try anything since it was his former division. They have only had a few surprised attacked, but kept close to others and help along.

The evening was wearing down for a custom drinking game that anyone could win, even champions. Though, I knew very well on who wins and is going to win since Pops always plays and he never fails. So I kept in moderation as I enjoyed the dessert soon appearing around us in the dining hall as we had moved the nice tables and sat around on the floor, mixed all together that it would be hard to gather your division if need be. That shouldn't happen though as we enjoyed ourselves and I moved with my new plate of dessert to soon sit into my new favorite spot of the night.

"Here." I spoke out with the plate held out and feet tucked under my legs as I rest against his chest.

"Thanks." Marco took the plate as he set it to the side on a table and began eating like that as I ate mine comfortably.

His piece wasn't as large as mine since I liked the cherry pie a bit more than him, but I also had the mousse one too. The men had enjoyed my flame show on the Alaskan dessert as I had used hands to twirl around in the fire to show my attachment to it before it was fanned out by Izo. Watching all my brothers made me feel happy at the display and wish it could stay like this forever, but tomorrow would just go back to the usual shifts and me fretting over them. It sucked having to sit back and watch, but I would give my life to any of them if they needed help.

"Sunroom, now." Words whispered in my ear as I smiled out before shifting out of the lap, placing my plate on his empty one.

A hand grabbed mine as we snuck out, only a few noticing but not saying anything. Marco began leading me to the 'sunroom' on the second floor (the home containing three floors) and I was keeping pace with him. We were quiet with our walk as it didn't take too long and he left the light off, eyes adjusting to the low lighted camp lamp on one of the tables. I was dragged to one of the many floor to ceiling windows and he smiled to me. Eyes looked up to the half-moon and the many stars spanning over the dark blanket of the sky. My free hand found the window as I smiled at seeing the different astrological signs and soon felt him let go so arms could go around my waist.

"Let's enjoy this peace, yoi…" The words made me hum in agreeance as I tilted my head to rest against his as it was on my shoulder.

Breathing in deeply with eyes closing, I relaxed in the hold with a breath slowly coming back out. These arms made me feel safe and I can't imagine them gone from me. Marco is very important to me and has become one of the top people I care for in a more personal way. I love Marco, but Pops and Luffy still held a high place in my heart. He already knew that though, without having to say anything, and I knew he held Pops high as well. If anything they are all three tied at first place, but Marco of course is reserved for the other number one position of being my lover.

* * *

As per usual, the next four days were filled with leftovers from Thanksgiving and most complained about the repeats since Thatch didn't want to waste food. We didn't really argue too much about it knowing very well and just liked bantering with the man. Of course he promised something extravagant once we finish the leftovers. That helped motivate everyone to push through.

"It smells good, Thatch!" I commented at the smell of spices finding me and this laugh left him as he let out the vapor, making a circle with it skillfully.

"Of course it does! It's _my_ famous curry!" The man boasted as we discussed the food some more.

"You use some strange spices, though. I don't think people usually use them!"

"Well that's because some spices are only good for certain things!" A laugh left me at seeing him kiss his fingers before waving them in the air. "Only a master chef would fully understand the extent!"

"Well, putting meat over a fire is my kind of cooking so!" This laugh found us as he took a swig from his whiskey and I merely drank a soda. Thatch had a high tolerance for alcohol since he favors whiskey and on occasion I would join him if I didn't plan on anything and was in the mood for it. Our phones played little noises for our designated messages and I pulled out my phone as Thatch was stirring the curry.

"What is it?"

"Blenheim's been hurt." I spoke out suddenly and Thatch grasped his phone in panic as we soon heard the front doors and some shouting. "I got it, stay here!" I called out as I began my way out of the room and rushing out of the room. Izo hollered for crowd control and I took to that immediately as we watched a very bloody looking male being dragged in with his men coming straight behind in concern. We had our men distract his division to coax them and I was left with getting the story, which took me a minute to get all of their attentions.

"It was that body builder and some sharpshooter since the shot came from nowhere! We had been out of view and brother was hit. The bodybuilder prevented us from getting too close, but we were able too after we began to overrun him a little." At least eighteen are in Blenheim's group and they are very loyal to the man since he had saved each of them individually from something or someone. "We were able to drag him away before he could be hurt anymore, he was already injured fighting the big guy."

"Thanks, you all did well." I smiled at one of the men with a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder. He was the only one coherent enough to explain and they all appreciated my calming comment. "Dinner will be done soon, please eat." I spoke out comfortingly and they all nodded as some of the brothers from other divisions began leading them to the dining hall.

"Good job, little brother." Jozu commented with Haruta nodding with approval as well and they both gave me pats. "He's going to be alright." They had to reassure me as I held a tight jaw and tried to keep myself strong on the outside. We are picked as commanders to be a strong figure to our brothers and show them the way when they get lost. They help us, as well, along trying to find our way, but we had to be the ones to stand tall.

"Blenheim isn't going to let this get him down, if anything he is going to be flashing the wounds and scars for a while." A chuckle left me as Haruta groaned in exasperation on having to hear about such things all over again from the last time he got a scar about a year or two ago. On some occasions, he still flashes his scars with that bellowing laugh filling the air.

"Vista should be back soon. Pops and Marco are a little tied up at the office, so we have to keep the fort for a while longer."

"Well, I have been holding it down for a while now." I commented and they laughed at my humor before we began moving to the hall. "Let's go, Jozu." The words left me as I knew Haruta would be checking on Blenheim and talk to Izo about what we had learned.

"You have turned into a mighty fine commander, Ace." I looked up to Jozu in slight surprise at his words before grinning.

"I try my best, since I am second and therefore should really scold a certain two for overworking _again_." The scowl found me as Jozu laughed out before I sighed with a slight whine.

"Got paperwork again?"

"Yeeeesss, stupid old men." I commented in exasperation since that what my days have been filled with and though I love helping, it's very tedious. Usually I would shake it all off by riding my bike or going out and doing something, but I am confined until it is deemed safe for me to leave. It felt like that was going to take a long while though.

"You are doing well, though, little brother." A hand ruffled my hair as I huffed with heat on my cheeks from embarrassment and he laughed again.

"Thatch made curry." I commented as we entered the room and he praised the other for something different finally. The room was in laughter, lightening up the atmosphere and I smiled at the sight of it all.


	10. Chapter 10

**The author note will be at the end! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blackout**

Blenheim is stable and finally got to talk the other day, sleeping for at least three days, and was explaining from his point of view. Of course he is bedridden now and his men have been very helpful on catering to him. The home seemed to fizzle down a little more as current events have still been looking up for us, but it still got me worried. Whenever Marco was leaving this morning I got a bad feeling, like the time before this one, but thought maybe my body was trying to get used to it again since our nice Thanksgiving break we all had.

Though, this is different now.

Fear strained through me right now as Marco hadn't gotten back yet and hasn't checked in like he was supposed to like an hour ago. Izo had comforted me as much as he could, but even he was worried to the point that he went to Pops. I was alone in my room staring to my phone with fingers trying not to grip onto it too hard. It was unlike the man to be late on a check in and no one in his division was responding either.

 _It worries me._

 **Ba-ding~!**

This relieved sigh found me as I saw the name pop up before opening it and felt my throat constrict. _Oh gods…_

'I have you now, Ace.' Reading the message made me breath out in disbelief and then another came in. 'Won't you come retrieve your lover?' A curse left me as I brought a hand to my face to rub aggressively. I would save any of my brothers for any given reasons, but the fact that he _knows_ about Marco and me had made me worry and wonder if he really did or guessing.

 **Ba-ding~!**

'Every hour is a man from his division to be killed, and then him last.' A strain went through me as I stared to the screen, knowing he wanted me to respond and I soon stood to pace lightly before moving my phone in both hands with a shaky breath.

'Where?'

 **Ba-ding~!**

'Where we fought together for the first time.' Hands about moved to put the phone away as I thought about telling Izo or Pops, but he replied again and I looked to it. 'If I see anyone else with you, I will just kill him first.'

This curse left me as I soon closed out my phone and began moving to my drawer. My flask lay untouched, almost collecting dust from how long it has been sitting there and I grabbed it. My lighter was found in the night stand and my dagger still lingered along my hip since it has stayed a habit. I began moving through the home, our bedroom being on the second floor, without a shirt on so I did not raise suspicion. Most viewed me as if I was just feeling anxious on Marco not making contact. Thatch had told me to come by the kitchen in a little bit for some food and I merely nodded to him. I gave my best smile and he took it as I continued towards the garage. No one was around, thankfully, since Jozu and his division usually was, but he was still patrolling, most likely looking for Marco and his division now. I grasped a helmet off the rack and went over to my motorcycle that I rode mostly when I wanted to be by myself. I let the garage door open with a head tilted down, shoving the helmet on, and I stared to the key I had pressed in.

As it was wide enough, I roared my bike to life and soon squealed out of the garage. I knew hearing it would draw attention and I needed to go by myself. As expected when I glanced driving by the front of the home, Vista and Izo were at the front porch with mouths open in a shout. I tore out of the driveway down the road on my sports bike, leaning along it and letting my body sway. Feeling the air prickle my bare skin brought a thrill through me. It was dangerous to ride like this, but I didn't want to draw attention in the home since I didn't wear a shirt unless going somewhere. Hopefully people around the town wouldn't pay mind at my bare back showing off the tattoo, though I have on occasion and people just seem used to it.

The ride took me along through town as I tried to avoid anyone I knew and made my way to the familiar place. My first fight I had with Teach teaming up with me was at the harbor, a short time after I accepted them as family. We were very hardy as we challenged one another to see who could beat up the most people. We ended up tying as the last guy was punched by both of us and we just kept it at that. Teach and I were close in those aspects, we loved the thrill of the fight and enjoyed each other's company for drinks to compare stories. He had always been fascinated by my ability to almost control fire in different means, some of them dangerous if I ever actually used them without water there to put it out. It was hard to believe that we were close for almost six years and he just ruined it all with his greed for power.

Seeing my destination as the place was mostly abandoned now, a familiar man stood out with a cane swinging to his side when finding a spot between two buildings. This smirk was on him as I pulled up before him while turning my bike off and soon tugged my helmet off with a scowl. A look of approval was on him as I parked my bike and got off with the helmet falling to the ground, not really caring about if it gets damaged. Eyes viewed me as I approached Lafitte with arms crossed and gritted teeth with a snarl.

"Where's Teach?" The cane moved to point in a diagonal towards a warehouse I was familiar with as the place we fought together. Feet shifted before I was stopped by the cane and a hand held out towards me.

"Flask, lighter, dagger, and phone." My body tensed before stiffly shifting to grasp all items and handing them over before he patted the cane against my pockets. "Go ahead, Portgas." The growl left me as I moved to the warehouse, the sun beginning to reach its sunset stages, an orange mixing lowly on the sky. I found the door to the warehouse and shifted it open with it groaning at the movement to soon step in and viewed to see the fourteen men within the first division.

"A-Ace!" A couple stuttered out as I stood with a tense body, checking them over to make sure they were not critically hurt.

"Perfect! Zehahahaha!" Looking up to the second floor on a balcony showed Teach with arms out as he laughed. Next to him was a slouched body, ragged breaths seeming to leave him and I peered to the man again. "Welcome, Ace! Shall we play a game of chance?" My jaw stayed tight as I glowered to him with breaths trying to stay calm. Shoulders shifted as I stretched my neck and soon peered to him with a scowl.

"Don't use my words."

"Oh? But you always used to ask me that." A grin was on him as I noticed the body next to him shift and then a foot pressed him into the ground. My eyebrow twitched as I tried not to snap and he seemed to like my reaction.

"What game?"

"Simple rules, you know… A building I want you to burn down within a certain amount of time." Confusion left me as I stared to him and this smirk had me almost shiver. "That cute home you share with your baby brother." Eyes widened at hearing those words, not aware he knew about the home's whereabouts as only a few knew where it was, especially since I have been at the main home for a while. "Within two hours."

"Wh-what?!" I asked out in disbelief as our personal belongings still lay there with memories; _our lives_.

"Make a decision."

"I have stuff there!" I complained out in shock before he pressed his foot down and I gritted teeth to stop my mouth from making matters worse.

"If you don't then this building will be gone." Whispers swirled through my brothers of first division and I held fists before scowling.

"Fine! But you can't lay a single touch on any of the first division!" The foot moved off of Marco as he took a step to the side before raising an arm and tapping his wrist.

"Tik-tok." Feet quickly shifted as I left out through the warehouse doors and to where Lafitte was holding out my flask and lighter. I gripped them quickly whilst shoving them in a pocket before shoving my helmet on and kick starting the bike. The pale man merely smirked as I pulled quickly out of the small alley area and stormed through the streets. My heart raced as I made my way to the small home I shared so many moments with my baby brother.

The home was empty, but I could tell someone had broken in at some point and I quickly dashed in. A hand grasped a bag as I began shoving pictures, shattering glass and frames before shoving them in. Tears threatened to stain my face and a cry was stuck in my throat at having to throw away part of my life, but I would never let someone hurt _any_ of my brothers. Hands were cut up a little as I hurriedly moved around to grab pictures and any disks that held videos of us and everyone else. Seeing Luffy's room, I had to rub away tears that slipped as I couldn't contain myself. My baby brother is going to lose _everything_ he worked hard for and I couldn't do anything.

 _I'm sorry, Luffy…_

The bag was full as I soon rushed to place it by the front door and soon went to my liquor cabinet. Grasping bottles I began spreading it all over the home as I had to wipe more tears away. Once I had finished my way to the door, I threw the bottle and grabbed the bag before I grabbed my lighter out of my pocket. I flicked it on, letting the flame burn as it was a nice lighter to lose, but it didn't matter right now. It was my only one that stay lit if I throw it and was more along the lines as an at-the-moment buy. I tossed it in and watched as flames caught before spreading quickly as if water rippled along the floor. Turning away, I walked with my hand gripping the bag securely and found my helmet again before jumping on my bike. Whilst driving down the road to make my way back, I stopped at Sabo's home and merely chucked the bag towards his porch. Knowing very well the man has not left the area yet and knew he would take care of it.

 _Hang onto these for me, Sabo…_

The ride back had me hearing sirens in the distance as I soon found my tires bumping up the pavement that changed to concrete to see Lafitte still standing there whilst skimming through my phone. Getting off my bike again, I made my way over as he lazily lifted a leg and I took my flask out. The hand was out as he watched me with a smirk and I growled to him.

"Get out of my phone."

"They are _so_ worried about you…" A growl left me before cringing as I soon moved forward, not wanting to waste time and he chuckled out. "Wise choice, Portgas." I moved along the concrete that had grass trying to take it over through cracks. A hand pulled open the door again, making it screech at the rust it had formed over time by the water, and my body shifted in whilst slamming it shut behind me. Eyes from the first division found me as I stood with a straight face.

"It's done." Shock was shared through my brothers as Teach grinned widely with a glance to his phone.

"So it seems and only forty-five minutes to spare." Marco still hadn't moved from his spot and I wondered if he was alright, but none of his men spoke up, so he wasn't that bad at least. "Last thing for you and I will release them all."

"What?" A grin was on him as he viewed me before arms were out.

"One of these boys was working under me, _kill the traitor_." Surprise found me as all the men in first division started making a fuss about a ridiculous statement. "How else do you think I found out? Though I am a bit surprised… You and Thatch were the biggest skirt chasers I knew." A laugh left him as I stared with a glare.

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll just kill Marco." I chewed on my bottom lip as I viewed the men before me, not imagining how one of them could be the traitor. Arms crossed over my chest as I glared up and huffed out.

"You want me to soak my hand in blood for your amusement?" A smirk was on him as he waved hands out as if listening to a symphony play.

"It shouldn't be hard if you are bent on killing me."

"You tried to kill Thatch and have killed some of my brothers, _of course_ I want to fucking kill you!" The anger seethed out of me as I gripped biceps and he hummed out with a laugh following after.

"What if I said he did as well?"

"I don't believe in liars."

"I never lied about anything, Ace. I did want to make another group, I _never_ clarified that I would positively be off of Whitebeard's group. I also never tell a secret once given to me, like a certain December day." Hands moved to my sides as I pierced him with a glare and growled out.

"You _shut up_ about that!"

"Oh? It was quite beautiful if you ask me."

"Sh-shut up! It was a mistake!" I shouted out as I felt eyes on me and this fear flourished through me. That day was a time of me being very risky on a cabin like boat, setting it ablaze with me on it still. Sadly, I was very unaware of one of my brothers on there being held captive. The boat had blown up, Teach had pulled me out of the water when I tried to escape and was unable to swim correctly from disorientation caused by the explosion. I remember hearing about it later as it was a big thing going through the home, no one knew I had blown the boat up expect one other person. I had Teach promise to never speak of the mistake I had made and just forget about it entirely. "Don't make me pick between my brothers!"

"Then, Ace, won't you join me?" My heart thundered against my ribcage as I stared with a light tremble when he revealed his true intention.

"Don't you fucking dare accept that!" The voice startled me as I noticed shifting from Marco as he moved himself up, arms tied behind his back. People from his division spoke out his name in hushed whispers as I saw the blood along his face. His body rested sideways to let blue eyes pierce to me through the bars and he smiled out. "Pops and I already know about what happened in December. It was an accident, Ace." Lips trembled before he cried out in pain as Teach kicked him harshly into his side and I growled before choking. A gun was pointed down to the head as a finger was pointed to me as he glared harshly.

"Choose what you want to do!" Silence followed as I couldn't get my mind to think straight and this had worried my brothers.

" _He burned his_ _ **own**_ _house down."_

" _I don't want to die by mistake."_

" _Oh gods, we are going to die."_

" _Marco's going to die!"_

Hands shifted to rub at my temples as I tried to think and I screeched out. " _Shut up_!" The quiet room had me hear my panting breaths as I tried to think correctly and viewed to my brothers before Marco with a cringe. "Fine! I've made up my mind!" All eyes were on me as I let lips tremble out before eyes squeezed shut. "Spare my brothers!"

"A-Ace…" My name came out from some of the men before I heard a soft curse from Marco as the gun pulled away.

"Are you accepting my invite, Ace?" My jaw tightened as I stared to dark grey eyes before letting out a shuddered breath, but was cut off.

"Don't accept the offer! That is an _order_!" The shout startled me as well as the others and Teach looked amused before waiting on me. I swallowed hard with a breath shaking out of me as I tried to steady myself.

 _I'm sorry, Marco…_

" _Only_ if you and your group spare **all** of my brothers." A laugh left him as he soon put his weapon away to clap out with his victory and I could see the blonde commander curse out.

"Very well!"

"F-fucking idiot!" The tone made me cringe as I turned my head away with eyes squeezed shut.

"Burgess, Lafitte!" The two men stepped from the sides as I noticed peering back with smirks to me and Teach waved hands out. "Escort these men out, won't you?" The first division began to stand as they were told and led out next to me as I didn't face any of them, keeping my eyes up top. Teach had picked up Marco and leaned him over the railing before grinning with his other hand out. "Five minutes." The body pushed over made me run before sliding to catch him, grunting when he found me.

"Y-you dumbass!" The insult made me wince as I helped him shift to look at me, blood coming from one of his temples and a bit from the corner of his mouth, other than that he was mainly scuffed up from my eyes, but he could also be bruised along the ribs. Blue eyes glared to me with a scolding look and he soon shifted to head-butt my shoulder. "F-fucking idiot!" The head shifted into my neck as I sighed out with hands finding his neck. I held him to me as he cursed at me some more.

"Don't break your promise, okay?" I whispered out as I nuzzled against him and the body stiffened before trembling.

"I should _throttle_ you." A breathless laugh left me as he soon pulled back with a look to me. "You damn brat."

"I know… tell Pops I'm sorry…" The pause was showing this worried look and I smiled to him. "I guess tell everyone I am sorry, especially Luffy…" I whispered out as I viewed him as he shifted on his knees before pressing lips against mine. It was short as he soon moved to rest his head against my shoulder and the next thing to leave him made me hurt even more.

"I love you, Ace." Hands gripped his neck as I laughed lightly before rubbing my head against his.

"Ah, I love you too, Marco…" Eyes closed as I smiled sadly and then I heard feet shifting.

"Times up." I noticed a hand grasped the collar of him as Burgess pulled him up to begin walking him out, blue eyes shifting away as he was filled with worry. Teach held out his hand towards me and this scowl left me as I shifted with feet only needing to bring me up. A chuckle left him as he looked to me and then I moved to watch Burgess press Marco out of the warehouse. "And so it begins." Feet had moved as Teach went to the side of the warehouse with a hand out. "Come on, Ace." I reluctantly followed behind the other as we found a side door and soon a cabin-like boat was parked by the dock we were near. It was really fancy looking and he stood to the side with a hand flicking out. "Get on the boat and I _promise_ to be back for you." This cringe went through me as I soon began to move my way to the boat since my brothers were still technically in harms way. Once reaching it and stepping on, I noticed the cabin door open and moved towards it before a man was before me through the doorway with a sinister smirk.

"Oh, you must be Acey."

 _Oh gods, Marco…_

 _This is_ _ **worse**_ _than we thought…_

* * *

 **PLEASE READ**

 _ **A/N: There will also be a proper warning for next chapter, but I am forewarning everyone that it does get a bit more trauma related in emotional and sexual means. I do ask if you don't care for something like that then step carefully from here on. If need be I will put a warning on where the trigger parts happen, but I also mention it later on and I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable without a fair warning. So please heed my warning and tread carefully if you enter those waters. A warning will be on the next chapter as well.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING:: This chapter contains violence, physical abuse, and forceful actions upon an individual who is not consenting to such sexual activity.**

 **Please heed to all warnings, I will categorize them at the breaks and do notify you when certain things are through.**

 **Viewer discretion is advised.**

 **A/N:: Once again I am back with a new chapter and want everyone to take my warnings as serious since I know that some people may not need to read something like that or feel comfortable with it. It's for mainly this chapter, but a few _mentioning_ will probably happen and I will make sure to warn as classification. This is the only part that describes the activity, if you cannot handle then please scroll until you are in a comfortable zone.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **WARNING: This section contains physical abuse with hints of sexual intent.**

* * *

 **Blackout**

"AAAHH!" A scream left me as I felt hot metal sink into my thigh as the sharp claws pressed harshly. I pressed my head into the ground with eyes squeezed shut with my mouth open as I gasped in breaths when the weapon pulled away. My body trembled in pain from having to deal with different methods in a constant routine and my labored breaths seem to stay with me.

"Do you want to give in yet, Acey?"

"F-Fuck you!" I shouted before toes dug into the ground, my feet not moving as I was latched down by the ankles, but I still tried.

"A new record for me it seems…" Pained breaths slipped out of me as I tugged on my restrained arms behind my back, but to no avail. "No one has lasted this long… usually a week makes someone break, but you seem to surpass that." A screech left my sore throat as those hot claws pressed against my inner thigh, the smell of my ragged stained clothes burning finding my nostrils again. "Two weeks is a long time of torture, maybe I should pick up on my game?" The man acquired out loud, the clinking noise resounding next to my ear as I shifted my body and the chain around my neck was moving with me. A cringe was on me when I couldn't believe on who it was.

 _Donquixote Doflamingo._

A well-known business man for Dressrosa's casinos a couple cities over from ours. He is also famous in the underworld as a ruthless individual that partakes in his own endeavors even within an agreement with a signed contract and known to be a part of human trafficking. The man was not someone to trifle with and I wasn't sure on what to do with my situation. We were still on a boat out somewhere and from what I understand, the room I am in is sound proof. That or people are _extremely_ deaf to anything around them.

"I wonder," a startled breath left me as I felt fingers press between butt cheeks, cloth being rubbed. "Have you been touched here, boy?"

"Don't touch me, you sicko!" I shouted out, trying to jerk away, but my face merely pressed into the ground as those fingers continued to rub.

"Naughty boy, I wonder who had the pleasure, hm?" Disgust swirled through me as I tried to shift away, but he merely chuckled. "Wagging your butt is only making this more thrilling." This curse left me as I couldn't do much else to get away. Fingers pressed harder and I growled out whilst moving forward, out of reach. My hips turned sideways as I awkwardly laid on my side with eyes soon glaring to the blonde. He had been crouching, it seems, with a smirk lining his face and the hand still up, curling fingers lightly with a chuckle. "Don't worry, I _already_ know… Two commanders, hm?"

"Shut up! You fucking bastard!" The head tilted as he grinned with those almost yellow like iris's gleaming down at me.

"What is going to break you, Acey?" I spat at him before he shifted a hand and I watched as he brought the claw out to the side. It had been resting in a bucket of coals, the blades not too deep on the points, but it was red from its resting place. "Usually the hot claws work, but you seem to be used to burning yourself." The hand swiftly brought the claws into my side, causing this cry of pain from feeling the searing heat. They pulled away shortly, leaving me to cough roughly as I caught my bearing. "I am on a time limit, so things will have to change from here, boy."

"Tell Teach to go to hell! I will never work under him no matter what!" The shout left me as I seen the claws get tossed to the bucket before hands were out.

"I don't care what you do once I am through with you…" Eyes widened as he smirked wickedly and I watched him stand up with a hum. "I am merely to break you, boy…"

"Go burn." I seethed out before he laughed whilst turning away to stalk out of the small room.

"Tomorrow is going to be fun."

* * *

 **WARNING THIS CONTAINS SEXUAL ABUSE CONTENT (RAPE) BE ADVISED.**

* * *

" _GAAH_!" The cry left me as I felt more tears slip from my eyes as my face was in the concrete of the floor. Feet tried to shift, not being locked anymore, but I knew after multiple times already that I couldn't escape especially with that hand gripping my restraints on my arms and chain held tight around my neck.

 _The pain physically and emotionally,_ _ **I couldn't take it anymore**_ _…_

"Oh-ho~! Maybe I should have done this long before!" My hands were fisted as they strained against the bounds, but I then jerked feeling the spike after every time he thrust. A gasping breath left me for air from the restricting chain digging into my throat as this man… _this sick man_ …

"S-stop," I cried out as he wouldn't stop his thrusts into my already damaged body.

The intrusion was painful since he didn't really do much prepping at all and it was like I was being split in half. My whole being trembled as he grasped my hair aggressively and let himself rock into me with a harsh pace. My arms were going numb again from the awkward position and my legs shook from the pressure. Gasping breaths of pain kept leaving me as he enjoyed himself with fingers tugging hard on my hair. Disgust built up in me as I squeezed my eyes shut with another gasp leaving me and finger nails dug into my hip.

As soon as I heard his praise of enjoying such actions, I felt a bit of relief wash over as he released me. The chain clattered to the ground next to my head letting me finally breathe properly and he had pulled away. A whimper left me at the sore feeling and pants were tugged up as I let myself soon shift to be on my side. I kept my eyes away as I knew he was smirking down at me and then he was there by my face. A tongue licked up my cheek as I had some trails of tears there and he hummed in my ear afterwards.

"Have you given in yet, boy?" I merely ignored him while trying to calm my breaths. He pulled back with a chuckle and soon shifted to leave. "It shouldn't take too much more." Another chuckle left him as he closed the door behind him and the stuffy air was filled with sounds of my labored breathing.

After a few minutes, a chocked sound left me as I gritted teeth. Part of me had that hope of someone coming for me soon, remembering Marco make that promise with me. It was slowly slipping since it had been weeks and I couldn't really remember myself much anymore. I tried not to think back on the days anymore, especially when he started this new method. The first time, it was excruciating as he made sure I was bound tight and made…

 _Oh god._

My body quivered in shock and disgust at the memory not wanting those thoughts pestering my brain. It made me cough with sobs as I couldn't take much more of this. _How could anyone?_ It was so awful and it was so tempting to just finally give in. Give Teach what he wants, a broken me to fix back up. I didn't want this anymore, _I didn't want to hurt anymore_ …

A noise left me as I couldn't believe how far I have fallen. My family will come for me, _I know it_. I needed to stay strong, let them find me and hope they figured out the link. We made a promise, Marco will come for me!

 _Marco will come…_

 _Marco will…_

 _Marco…_

 _Oh gods,_

 _ **I'm alone.**_

* * *

 **The descripting content is over and now may only mention towards it lightly, but not in full out detail. Warning has ended here.**

* * *

Eyes stared out towards the wall as arms stayed bound behind my back, they were sore from being like this for so long. My body feeling battered and no doubt the bruises and dried blood made it evident. My shorts were only in better condition as he actually changed them out, wanting to at least keep me clean for down there. They barely hung onto my hips though as I laid on my side, breathing out with a hollow feeling in me. The chain around my neck had been removed a few days ago as it was beginning to actually crack from how old it was and being worn down.

 _I lost track of time…_

The door clicked open, but I couldn't see it anyways and kept my empty stare to the wall. When I noticed feet in my vision, I let my gaze flick up to see dark eyes staring down at me. This surprised look was on his features as I didn't move or express anything.

"Did you finally break?" The question merely had me view back to the wall as I stayed there.

"Burn in hell." The words left me, though no threat was behind them and I knew they were dull sounding.

 _I really just felt so hollow…_

"Let me fix you, Ace." Trying to ignore the man, he shifted to crouch right next to me, so he could view me better in the badly lit room. "You won't have to go through this anymore… He would never touch you again." My jaw tightened as I wanted nothing more than that, but also not go with Teach.

The clenching in my chest made me let out a strangled breath, trying so hard to tell myself that my brothers would save me. They will come for me no matter what and they will help me… I just needed to hang on a little longer. Just stay here and wait for them. It had to be soon that they would come for me. We are all a big family and no one turned their backs on anyone. Marco never breaks his promises and I knew they had to be frantically searching.

 _ **Why do my words feel so empty?**_

"It's been almost two months, Ace." It felt like a sharp pain went through my heart as I knew it had been a while. _That long though?_ "I kept my promise, I came for you." Eyes shifted to glare to the ground as I tried to ignore the words being heard. "Do I need to come back?" My throat constricted as I kept my jaw locked and he shifted up. Feet moved towards the door and I actually felt my heart dropping in my chest.

 _Oh gods, no…_

"W-wait…" The hoarse tone came out as I shifted to press my forehead into the ground and knees moved to let me sit on legs. "Just… wait…" Silence followed as I gritted teeth with eyes squeezed shut as I let my head hang before lips trembled. "Don't leave me here… please…"

 _I can't take it anymore here…_

 _ **I don't want that man touching me again.**_

"So you are coming with me? Following my orders?" Teeth were bared as I tried to keep myself under control, but I couldn't bare another _day_ here. If I could leave now, then I want to leave **now** …

"…yes…" The whisper left me as I felt so defeated with hands forming fists as I trembled lightly.

"It could be like before, Ace. We did get along the best…" A hand held onto my arm as I felt the binds come loose. The relief flowed through me as I slowly brought shaky arms to have hands before me. They were trembling as it felt odd being able to finally move them and the prickling sensation chased along them. "Let's go then." The man was standing next to me as I soon looked up to see a hand out. I grasped it to let him help me up onto weak legs and he laughed lightly. "We could fight together again, I still hadn't forgot about our arm wrestling, you know!" The way he talked casually brought some comfort in the setting we were in and though I still wasn't happy about such things… it was better than letting Doflamingo have his way with me again.

That wicked man was not in sight as I was helped out of the cabin and saw how it was close to night time with the sun running to hide and left brilliant oranges and pinks. Then I noticed the speedboat parked next to the boat and Lafitte was leaning against the side of the one we were on. Making our way over, he was holding out a shirt towards me with a look. It was examining me, to see my intent, but really I still felt nothing at the moment, just a relief to be out of that room. Once slipping on the shirt and readjusting my shorts, I was helped to step into the speedboat and sat on a cushion. Teach was at the wheel as he started it up and Lafitte sat next to me with his cane across his lap.

Feeling the cool sea air on my face had me close eyes as I took in a deep breath, taking it fully in my lungs. It felt good on my skin and through my grungy hair as I needed to shower for several hours to ever feel clean. To scrub my skin until it was pink and raw to finally feel somewhat cleansed. Nothing left us on the boat as I merely relaxed into the seat, feeling my muscles relax and I realized how much my body craved sleep.

"After you shower," Lafitte had begun once we reach a harbor and I wasn't sure if this was supposed to be a test. "I will bring you something to eat before you rest." A hand helped me out of the boat as I merely followed them to the vehicle pulled up next to the dock. It was the same harbor that I left after saving the first division and I merely peered to the pale male. A nod left me to give him recognition on what he spoke to me before getting into the car. Teach rode in the passenger seat as Lafitte drove.

Eyes viewed out the window tiredly as I watched the scenery change as we passed through the town. Though I was only partially paying attention before sighing out with eyes closing and let my head turn as I was facing forward now. Being on land again made me feel even more relieved as I didn't take to water very well unless it was a pool. The two in the front conversed on something, but I really didn't pay mind to it all. My mind was lax of anything as I felt I could drift into sleep at any moment. It took a little bit to get to their home, something along the outskirts of the town. We moved into the large home, but not as big as Whitebeard's home as this one only held maybe six bedrooms in it from what I can tell with first glance.

Our feet moved into the home as Burgess greeted us with a look to me and I merely viewed the living room to the side. It seemed cozy enough and seemed like any regular family lived here. The man had addressed me, saying he would show me the bathroom and someone would bring me some clothes. They treated me a little differently now, a bit better and I wasn't sure on why. It's not like they need to or anything, but they did and I wonder if it was to gain my trust.

 _Trust after everything…?_

The shower felt good as I had soaked myself with scorching hot water to feel my skin sting. A loofah had been lathered in soap along with scrubbing my body until raw. Any grime was gone from my hair next before I ran the loofah over my skin again, wanting to forget those wandering hands as much as I could. It would take a few more showers to get it out of my head well enough not needing to scrub four times. Fingers lined my sore neck as I knew bruises had to be there and I was afraid to look in the mirror as I could see through the glass of the shower door. It was fogged, but I could see my body standing with a hand placed to my adam's apple that bobbed as I swallowed, but I could luckily not see myself clearly.

It wasn't like I was fully giving up on my brothers… I never wanted to give up that they would save me, but at that moment I picked the lesser of two evils. Who knew if the boat would have been found or if they even knew who had me at the time? I couldn't imagine what they felt right now. Were they hurting emotionally as much as I was right now? I'm sure, we had all lost it at the thought of _almost_ losing Thatch. Then with the others we lost was filled with nothing more than mourning for days.

It makes me wonder though if anyone would have seen it in that way. The lesser of the two since they could have been close to finding me, _but_ … I couldn't stomach the fact as soon as he would leave, Doflamingo would violate me worse than before. My body didn't want it anymore, I didn't want to live anymore if it meant him coming back into that room. If I hadn't taken it, the offer being placed before me in the most perfect timing, I would have completely shattered under it all.

 _That man succeeded…_

 _ **I had been broken.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:: I do hope you all are enjoying this, it's hard to tell sometimes when no one comments (or just like one after so long), nihihi. But I mean the views are still up, so that's always a good sign! Anyways, I am enjoying this story very much so and am very proud of myself! Since I am just in an awesome mood, I am doing a double update! Here in a little bit, like maybe ten to thirty minutes? I will post the next chappie as well!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blackout**

It had been a few days for me to adjust to the new home and the people within it. There was four people residing in this home, the other 'underlings' residing throughout in other small homes to keep a wide spread on things happening. Three I had already known and the fourth is a man name Van Augur. The man is very emotionless as he seemed to always be analyzing everything and is the supposed sniper of the group, which meant he was the one to hurt Blenheim. Augur expressed that he would keep an eye on me because he vaguely knew I was more than desperate to be out of my situation and stated he would kill me on sight if need be. Of course I, not really caring as much, told him to 'fuck off' and knew it was mainly an empty threat, but a conditioned response. This didn't bother him as he snorted before going back to what he had previously been doing.

"Are you up for burning something for me?" Eyes flickered over to Teach as he leaned against the doorframe of the living room as I had been staring aimlessly at the television. My body shifted off of the couch and made my way over to him as he laughed out. "Nothing too important, just some people who haven't been heeding my words." The man spoke out as we moved to the garage as it was a two car type and got to his vehicle. I sat in the passenger side as I let my hand bring out my new lighter with fingers flicking it up before catching it.

"I'm guessing those people need to stay inside?" Eyes viewed our surroundings as we went around the town, meaning it was probably in the area of middle class. For being early February, the weather was chilly as it should be. Though unlike most places, this city never really dropped low enough for it to snow. It was a bit of a mystery on why such things were like this, so trips out of this area was big for me so we could experience snow.

 _Not that it all matters right now…_

"I'm sure they won't be able to move seeing you." A bottle was handed to me as it was soon in my grasps and I viewed it. Very good quality and high percentage, should have no problem catching fire to anything with it. The car pulled up to the home as I grasped my hood, shifting it over my head and slipped out of the car. "Kill anyone. I'll be here when you get back." The words left him before I shut the car door and made my way to the front of the house with a breath of cool air finding me. Lips found the bottle after I took the lid off and took a swig, letting my tongue roam in my full mouth. Using the bottle, I knocked on the door, thumb ready on the lighter.

"—Definitely, man!" Laughter was heard as the door opened to show a man and I tilted my head. _Good, I didn't recognize him._ "Who the hell are you?"

The lighter clicked as I soon began spitting the alcohol before the flame found it. Screeches left him as he stumbled back into the home, alarming his friends as they all stood up. I kicked the flaming body on the ground before slinging the liquor out from the flaming body and created a string of flames through the air along the other patrons of the home. I flicked my wrist at the end so the flames wouldn't chase back to me.

"Gaaahh!"

"Who are you?!" Someone shouted as the man had come from down the hall with a knife and I sighed out. Fingers fiddled with my lighter as I looked to the flame and soon shifted forward to kick the man before stomping a foot into his chest. "The pyro commander?!"

" _No_ … Teach sends his regards." I didn't want them to associate Pops with this even though it will look like it once word spreads.

A scream left him with gargles as I poured alcohol on his face before flickering the flame to his face. He continued to cry out as I moved to walk around him with a hand slinging the liquor around, it catching quickly from the man wailing. The bottle was thrown to the back of the couch, letting it shatter, and I shifted out of the home. The heat of the engulfing flames behind me bringing a sigh out of me and taking comfort from something so familiar to me. Boots scratched the wooden porch, not wanting to pull away from that warmth, and I shifted down stairs with a hand flickering at my lighter to see the flame dance, catching my hand on fire from the splattered liquor. I calmly patted my hand as I found the car, letting myself slide in to the seat. I shut the door to soon let the cold be overrun by the heat before letting the lighter flip into the air.

"Done." I spoke out and he laughed out joyously before pulling the vehicle away from the smoking house.

"Great work, you know how to handle those flames well."

 _Ah, he always praised my flames even when the others scolded._

"It only takes practice…" I muttered out, but this feeling in me appreciated the compliment as nothing was restraining from how it was handled.

 _I love burning things down…_

* * *

"I'm hungry, what about you?"

"Mh, I could go for something." A shrug left me as we were in the car, travelling back home from a city over to deal with some business. Slowly, Teach has been unleashing me back into the real world of things, but kept the reins tight. Though it felt relaxed, I knew the rumors had begun to flourish and they were very much influenced.

 _Portgas betrayed Whitebeard._

 _Another commander left?_

 _What could be going on with those groups?_

 _Is he crazy for turning to the man who betrayed their group?_

 _Did he have to prove himself?_

 _Did he commit the forbidden taboo?_

The rumors were harsh on me, mainly, as most thought I had a disagreement and went with the other group. Teach is ruthless with his actions, when he plans to kill someone _**he meant it**_. I wasn't quite used to actually killing people all the time, only when threatened or on occasion when it was necessary. Like the time with Layton, we weren't planning to kill him. I would have dragged him off a couple alleys over to live and that was the extent. Now, I have been given my own dagger back that rested along my waistband and I knew better than to try anything.

Teach, even though he was fifth division commander, was _close_ to par with my skills. Training with me on occasion and experiencing some of my survival skills first hand. We were paired a lot too, believe it or not, since we got along so well. Pops had figured at first that was why Teach was after me since we were so close, but he just wanted my abilities. In this moment though, as the man acted towards me, it was almost like before.

 _Almost._

"Let's go eat at the diner, they have my favorite pie as the special today." This laugh left him as I snorted out and had arms crossed, hood over my head. It was a black hoodie with sleeves cut off (this crazy weather feeling like spring in late February almost March) and on the back held three skulls facing to the left, forward, and right. ***** A symbol that Teach had picked out and gave me the clothing as a gift since I had been taken to wearing such things now. I still felt out of my comfort zone, and just decided to keep something on my top half even if it's just a tank top. Plus, the tattoo on my back was a very big indicator on Pop's group, not something I want to flare around right now.

The diner was in sight as we parked along the curb instead of on the side and got out of the vehicle. He chattered about something Lafitte was up to and I moved along, not even hiding the weapon at my side as Teach was sporting his pistol in its holster so openly like usual. The enforcement around these cities are never too prominent; if you want something like that then you go to Water Seven. Here, the government only dips their toes, answering to the larger scales, but most of the time they keep out of the affairs of what we pirates do. People stared and whispered as we made our way in before quieting as we sat at a booth. We made our orders as we already knew what we wanted before he laughed about something.

"That cherry pie must be pretty damn good." I spoke out with a chuckle when he patted his stomach with another bountiful laugh. It really felt like before with him and I wondered if he did that on purpose to keep himself on my better side. Not that I would _ever_ betray my brothers no matter how good the man was acting towards me. Teach told me of a couple shipments we needed to pick up before we were given our food. I munched at my burger as he dug into that pie. A piece had been set out for me as he took the pan and was humming at some bites. This light laugh left me as he almost choked on it and we continued on with me relaxing into the setting.

"Phew, so good~!" Teach cheered up as a compliment and got a joyous 'thanks' from the cook in the kitchen. I took the last bite of the pie in my mouth as he was pulling out money for the bill. "Keep the change, beautiful." The older woman fanned her face at the compliment, Teach being nice, and took the cash presented before bidding us a good day. We began getting up and heading for the door where we discussed a message about getting to the 'cards' delivery. _Cards_ meaning a certain place to pick up a certain package and the _suite_ told was what that product is.

"Teach!" The shout sounded familiar as I tilted my head down, not wanting to show my face from under the hood.

"Look who it is! Zehahahaha!" The man held hands out as I was bit behind him with a frown as it is who I figured it was. "In daylight, Izo? Thatch?" My hand slipped into my pocket to grab my flask and lighter ready, knowing very well on how Teach was. He agreed to leave them alone as long as they butted out and I knew he would have me handle this.

"It doesn't matter what time of day!" Izo shouted with a hand out as we had a good space and Teach shifted to the side.

"Stop them before they do something stupid." A cringe found me as I knew he was only holding back as long as I followed instructions. It was a means to protect my brothers and I would make sure I listened for as long as I could. I noticed one of them shift forward as I saw the glare of intent to stop us and attack if need be.

 _Please forgive me, I wish I could explain._

The hand pulled out both items, flicking the lighter in the air for my free hand to catch it. In a swift notion, I opened my flask to sling the liquor to the ground with a flame touching the last flick of it. Eyes had widened in surprise as a small fire barrier burned, giving us a moment as Teach was already around to his side of the car. It was a means to shock them in spot, but not cause any real damage to the area.

" _Ace_!" The name left Thatch as I soon shifted away with the flask finding my lips as I drank some of the bitter liquid down. I found the car and as I opened the door he shouted to me. "Wait!" I closed the door as they had started around my flames when their initial shock wore off, but Teach drove away from the curb.

"Flashy display." The laugh left him as I soon took another swig from my flask. "Don't go wasting your fuel!" He only chuckled out as I flicked my lighter in the air before catching it between two fingers.

 _Right now, this is for the best._

* * *

 **WARNING: From here until the next part contains content referring to the treatment back on the boat, but not in full detail. Proceed with caution.**

* * *

Sweat was lingering on my body as I felt drenched and this noise of disgust left me. Hands ripped the blankets off as I began trying to control my shaking as I shifted to the bathroom. The shower was on with my pajama pants and tank top off before feeling the scorching water.

I still get plagued with those nightmares of that man touching me, torturing my body…

A strangled noise left me, a mixture of frustration and a whimper. Hands moved the loofah along my body as I felt my skin sting from being scrubbed so hard. Looking down I could see my scarring and knew what exactly went to what. I had no problem with scars, I loved scars actually… Like the small one behind Marco's ear that he got from a sledding accident one year when we vacationed somewhere for the winter. A small laugh left me as I looked to the ceiling with a smile before it disappeared and I began gripping the loofah in my hand tightly.

 _ **My body felt tainted…**_

The scars that Doflamingo left behind are not something I want anyone to see. Just even thinking about it made me scrub at them more, especially my hips and thighs. Just thinking about those fingers shifting along them and biting his nails into skin. A shudder left me as I soon threw the loofah to the ground and rubbed at my face that was being overrun by water.

"You are running the water bill up." I was lightly surprised at hearing the voice before turning the water off so I could view the pale man.

"Sorry…" I shifted to reach a hand out and grasp the towel before pulling it around my shoulders. "Is that all, Lafitte?"

"Besides the fact you are bleeding?" The glass was fogged still, but even I could see the red in the mirror and soon shifted lightly.

"I'll clean up…"

"Come down to the living room." The comment was left out there as he moved to be out of the room.

I slowly moved to dry myself and wrap my leg were I scrubbed too hard at skin and caused a type of burn that bled a little. It was mainly red from irritation and I soon slipped my clothes back on before leaving the bathroom after tossing the towel to the basket. Standing in the hall, I looked to my room before towards the stairs as I heard the television faintly on. My feet shifted towards the stairs and made my way down them. Sitting on the couch, when I rounded the corner, showed Lafitte reading a book with a book light on as it curled over the pages. A blanket was over the back and I soon moved over to the couch and let my body sit next to him before shifting. The blanket found me as I soon shifted to rest against his shoulder with a sigh.

Surprisingly, the soft noise from the television and him just sitting there was making me feel at ease. Eyes slipped closed as I relaxed more against him before shifting to rest along the back of the couch with my body. It supported me enough to be somewhat comfortable and I heard him turn a page in his book. A part of this made me think of Marco and when he would be doing paperwork and I would lay along his lap and comfortably would nap or sleep. Thinking of my lover just made me wish even more that they didn't believe anything they heard.

I'm still faithful to Pops and my brothers, I just want them to feel safer for a while if possible.

"Are you comfortable?" The question was light and I grunted lightly before shifting my body as I soon let my head just give in and rest on one of his legs. Leaning against him was comfortable, but not enough to actually sleep restfully. I was on my side facing the television, eyes still closed, and pulled the blanket over my shoulder more as I knew that I was okay right here. Feeling fingers through my hair made me scowl before huffing at the feel and how much it reminded me of Marco or Izo, even Vista on a few occasions when I would nap randomly or they praised me for something.

 _I miss you guys so much…_

Fingers continued to run through my hair, only pausing to turn a page before going back to it. I wasn't sure on why Lafitte was being nice at all to me, but he seemed like someone to not sleep a lot. Was this some type of sympathy without fully expressing it out loud? Anyways, I could feel the corners of my mind pulling as sleep began to fill me. _This should be fine…_

* * *

 **End Warning**

* * *

People began to fear us more whenever we appeared and in the house I tried to keep to myself mainly, but Lafitte was taken by me since that time a couple days ago. The male enjoyed sitting next to me and merely watch television in silence. I had asked at one point and he stated I was the only one to let him watch his shows and not pester him. Of course, Teach had heard and was talking about how I used to be very rambunctious. No comment left me on that as I shrugged out and watched the show on the screen before me.

When I had woken up that one morning, luckily, it was before anyone else did in the home; or that I know of. Augur gave me a look at some point with a rare curious look to Lafitte. Not sure if he saw, but I didn't ever mention it, not wanting to show that I found some type of comfort in my environment. I got a good rest and that's all that matters to me.

"Lafitte and you will be going on this one." Slight surprise went through me since this is first time since he brought me here that Teach is not going with me.

"On what, Captain?" Lafitte asked out and it sounded like he placed his book to the side. My eyes watched Teach as I was resting back against the couch next to the other with a foot propped onto the cushion under me.

"To pick up some hearts…" I blinked lightly at the term used before I shifted to get up as he seemed to be implying now. "The cards are at their usual warehouse." A hand waved out as I soon shifted to the side so Lafitte could move before me. "Oh, Ace…"

"Hm?" I asked out before noticing his hand on my shoulder and he smiled at me.

"If a problem arises, don't burn anything." The hand shifted when he moved away with a laugh as I soon moved towards the garage. We got in the car with my head resting back into the headrest and I noticed the radio change. Classical music was playing out as I watched our surroundings go by and Lafitte merely seemed to enjoy the melody of the music.

"Teach said last time they seemed up to something." The man mentioned out as we were getting closer to the warehouse and I hummed out in questioning since I have yet to pick up any hearts; being weapons.

"Like what? Not providing hearts or stirring up something that could potentially get them killed?" The question left me as he soon chuckled lightly with a hand waving out lightly.

"The latter it seems." Understanding found me as I frowned lightly and soon shifted to pull my hood over my head.

We parked the car out front at the warehouse, noticing it was in a slightly known area for people still working. Our feet moved along the pavement, a few individuals noticing us, but quickly turned away as if they saw nothing. That was the kind of fear his group instilled and I can't say anything as I was part of it too in their eyes. Lafitte knocked on the door a few times before it was opened up by a man in a dock worker outfit, _just came from his job?_ This wasn't exactly a place near the docks and I could only assume he had to slip away to here. The man waved us in with us moving behind him and I had hands in my pockets. Eyes watched us as we entered the bigger part of the warehouse, away from the small entrance room and moved around a stack of boxes.

 _Oh yeah… something was definitely up._

"Do you have our hearts, Drake?" A male with red hair under an odd hat was viewing us with pursed lips. Eyes peered to me with an eyebrow raised as I kept my head lowered and he had this look of worry on him.

"We could only get half."

"That's quite alright, something is better than nothing." Lafitte spoke out professionally, charisma being a strong point of his.

"Follow me." Drake spoke out as he began leading us, three of his men moving apart to let us walk and merely eyed us. We moved back some more before we found three containers and he moved to them. "A variety, bolt to semi to a clean blade." Lafitte shifted next to the man as to view in the containers and I shifted a foot to view behind us with a tilt of my head. People were moving around us and I held a frown as I soon felt eyes on me.

"What is it, Ace?" I viewed Lafitte as I noticed Drake stiffen next to him and I gripped the hilt of my knife.

"If someone points a gun at me, I will cut off their hand." The threat seethed out of me as Drake was soon shifting away from Lafitte who soon held a sword out to the man's throat.

"Tsk, tsk… You shouldn't anger us." The redhead was shaking lightly in surprise before I shifted and kicked at a crate, making the two people on top soon topple down with it. Guns were being grabbed for and as soon as they pointed them at me, my hand moved and they cried out as fingers were severed from both and I smashed my boot into one guy's face while the other was quivering as the knife set under his chin.

"I warned you." Eyes glared down to him with a serious scowl set on my lips and trembles left his body as he viewed me.

"Drake, you have a chance to redeem yourself, you are very valuable in our hearts sale."

"Hawkins insisted." The words came out in a spat and soon I noticed a hand inch to the weapon and I stabbed the knife into his throat. Gargle noises were heard as I soon moved my foot from the other guy to find a bloody chest to push him off. Hands grasped desperately at a throat and my body shifted as I viewed to the other man holding his hand to stop blood coming from where fingers should be.

"You are making my partner impatient…" Lafitte commented as I soon tilted my head to the side to notice the other men around the corner of some crates, just waiting for a command.

"Look, he said I would surely be dead if I didn't do a full shipment."

"You should have talked to us, though we don't look like it… we are very understanding when it comes to certain suits on not being able to fill completely up to a King. We do accept anything, even a small cargo box." My partner spoke out as I could hear Drake clear his throat to explain.

"We recently got a contact asking for more items, so we have had to cut places."

"But you can still provide." A hum was heard and I assumed that the man had nodded before I heard a sword sheathing. "We can put this behind us, Drake… Don't do it again or I will let my partner kill all of your men next time." I moved to swing my blade out to get blood off before sheathing it and moving away from the man who looked to about faint from blood loss.

"Stand down, men." Drake spoke out as I soon noticed the few men trying to hide were shifting away from the aisle area. "We will continue the contract with no further problems, we merely tried to defend ourselves if things went sour."

"Understandable." A sigh left me as I knew why they had sent us both, Teach would have probably rushed to the conclusion of killing them and then would have lost their weapon dealer. Not that I wanted them to have one, but all I could do was go along with everything. The reason I was sent is because I was very subtle with my methods and only did what was necessary, so it wasn't too out of control. We moved along down the aisle and I noticed the shift from around a crate and soon had my blade out. Before anything could be said, a gurgle was heard as I had an arm extend out right before Lafitte. My chest was resting to his shoulder as I let my blade twist into a man's neck that dropped his weapon with a clatter.

"I said stand down, damn it!" Drake commented in surprise as I noticed the other men that I couldn't really notice on numbers moving away with some covering their mouths.

"He made the wrong choice…" Lafitte merely spoke out as I gazed to his face before pulling out my knife and slung the blood away from us. "No worries, Drake. This man had a personal grudge against me, I know it wasn't related to your group." The man reassured as I stepped back to the side as I flicked my blade once more before sheathing it. "I will have Burgess over to pick up the containers, have them ready in the usual zone." My partner stepped forward and began making his way, avoiding the blood on the floor and I followed behind him.

I kept my attention on Drake's other men who watched us with gritted teeth and fear filled eyes towards me. I am known for my pyromaniac skills and hand to hand combat, no one probably thought I had knowledge of daggers. I really didn't except on some pointers shown to me by Vista. This had me realize I was becoming the number one threat to people and they were aware on who I was especially when Lafitte said my name. They wanted everyone to know that the rumors were true, that I was now working under Teach. It was kind of upsetting that he was making sure that I was noticed on purpose so it would be harder for me to ever return to my brothers.

 _I have really tangled myself up._

* * *

 ***Refer to Teach's Jolly Roger.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:: I have so many things up my sleeves! Enjoy the ride!**

 **Chappie I promised for you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blackout**

"Ace, I wanna show you something."

That's what was all said before Lafitte dragged me out of the home and into the car driving me somewhere. Teach seemed curious since we had been talking in the kitchen, but shrugged it off as we left the home. Eyes scanned my surroundings as it was an area I have not been to before and it was lush with vegetation. It must be on the other side of the higher living people.

"Where are we, Lafitte?" I asked out as we had got out of the car that was along a travelled path, but was becoming overrun by grass. The cane was twirling around two fingers as I soon followed behind the pale male with curiosity. We moved along through trees and bushes, him knowing the path as there wasn't exactly one here. The sound of rushing water was heard and I was beginning to wonder even more on where this place was.

"I used to come here as a child." The man mentioned as he soon moved so I could step out onto a rock to notice the waterfall that streamed along the rocks calmly, not like those that rush down harshly. It was like a creek mostly and it was surprisingly very peaceful here. Eyes found grey ones that viewed my reaction as I showed confusion and he chuckled. "This is where I first met you, actually…"

"Huh?"

"You and your little brother, Luffy, to be exact." I looked to the stream in thought as I didn't quite understand and was thinking back through those awful times. I know we would wander to find a good place to bathe and made sure no one found us. Lafitte had moved along down some stones to the shallow water and was beginning to slip off his shoes and socks with hands tugging his pants up since they were tight enough not to slide down. First thought that came to mind is that is going to be damn cold, but he didn't seem to mind. My second thought came right after as I began to thinking about the area. It is behind the well-off people…

 _Oh…_

 _ **OH!**_

Eyes quickly found Lafitte as he was standing in the water with eyes closed, face to the sky with hands resting in pockets, and cane hanging on his wrist just barely hovering over water. This was the creek that we had come across when I had been injured by a wild boar roughly when I was ten and Luffy was treating my wounds as best as he could. There was someone there, a boy with dark hair and pale skin that looked to be in his early teens, who decided to help with herbs that he had been studying. It seems I actually had an infection and the herbs he gave us helped it go away in a few days' time. We never asked his name or for his help, he just did it without saying a word and gave us enough for a few days to reapply to the infected area.

"The herbs?" I asked out for confirmation before he seemed to smile with his head tilting to me.

"Yes, it's a good thing I was there… The infection from whatever attacked you could have caused nerve damage." I shifted with hands tugging off my boots and socks with a roll to my pants before hopping into the water, feeling the coolness from it.

"Ah, those herbs helped, though Luffy was pretty freaked on when he applied them." A light laugh me at remembering my little brother almost crying since it hurt when he applied the herbs. Feet shifted around as I enjoyed the water and soon began hopping around some as I didn't mind being wet. I liked water, not as much as fire, but it was up there and I moved around as I wiggled toes and enjoyed the peace of it. "Ah, wait… so you were a part of noble class?" I asked with a look and he let a smirk appear as he seemed to have already been watching me.

"Yes, but I don't care for such things."

"Makes sense on why you are such a smooth talker." The words left me as I soon moved over to him, flicking water up a little with my slow steps.

"Am I?"

"Don't lie, you know it's the truth." I pouted out as he soon chuckled before shifting to swing his cane to rest up against his shoulder.

"And you are very good with your instincts, and seeing that from you both made me realize how blind nobles were." Eyes were staring up to the cloudy looking sky again and I was soon by him a good distance.

"It's hard living with nothing to support you."

"I can only imagine, but I can tell you that the noble life is not at all as it seems."

"I'm aware, I know someone who came from nobility and abandoned it all so he could live how he wanted." Thinking about Sabo made me wonder if he was doing alright since I knew he got that bag with no problem and would probably not hesitate to hide it all somewhere, or gave some back to my brother who was probably back from vacation and finding our house burned to the ground.

"To be so blind…" The words left him as he closed eyes, but kept facing the sky as he took it all in.

"Why did you help me that day?" A hum left him in thought as he tapped his cane against his shoulder.

"I'm not quite sure myself… maybe because I wanted to test my knowledge on herbs? Or maybe I was astonished that there were kids actually struggling to live day to day…?" The body shifted as he soon peered to me in thought and soon moved his cane to rest against his neck. "We should head back to the home."

"Sure…" I replied as he got out of the water and was grasping his shoes and socks.

Enjoying for a moment longer, I quickly ran along the water with a grin and stomped on part of the creek before humming out as I shifted along the small rocks in some tipsy twirls. My head tilted as I noticed Lafitte tying his shoe and I soon let myself hop around back to him, enjoying the noises I made with splashing around. When he stood up, I moved to get out and grasp my boots. I moved back to the area we came from and he merely moved back through the area as I hummed out lightly.

It was nice to get out of the house… and _not_ be killing someone.

* * *

It wasn't long that even more news spread along with a few more buildings and many more bodies catching fire or being cut up drastically. The encounter with Drake flared the most like wild fire and I was sent on a few more missions, one begrudgingly with Augur as he was very silent during the whole thing. Not that it bothered me too much, but it was obvious that he didn't like my presence. Even Lafitte was telling him to lay off in his crafty way and Augur merely ignored it.

"Good to know you get along with Lafitte." Teach had commented as I was sitting at a barstool eating some Chinese food that Burgess had brought back from his little outing. Lafitte had gone with him and it seemed like they needed to clean up from their trip, someone not agreeing to terms I assume.

"He's easy to get along with…" I mentioned before shoving some noodles in my mouth with chopsticks and Teach was getting his food out. A laugh found him as he soon moved to stand next to me with a fork moving his food to mix it together.

"I guess so, but still… Makes me a little jealous." The humor was there as he really wasn't and I snorted out with a foot kicking out as I swallowed my food.

"Then watch TV with me, that's what I am _usually_ doing." Another laugh left him as I noticed Augur come for his food and I watched him with a look. He returned the gaze before glancing behind me with a scowl flaring before disappearing.

"Don't take all the egg rolls, Augur." Lafitte had come in and sat next to me on the second barstool and was handed his food by Augur. "Thank you. Soy sauce?" Packets found the counter as they were tossed to him and soon I was shoving noodles in my mouth. A smile found me as I patted the counter and was looking to the man who was trying to ignore everyone, especially me.

"Join us, Augur, give us insight on why you are such an ass." I mentioned out with a tilt of my head and he scoffed lightly from my words, Burgess laughing out as he grabbed his food from the bag next.

"Maybe you should give an insight on how you couldn't handle a little bending." Fingers snapped my chopsticks as I glared to him at the mention of such a thing and I gave a cold stare.

"Want to play a game of chance, Augur?" The question seethed with venom and soon Burgess was shifting the man back as Teach was patting my arm. A cane pushing against my leg as I could feel myself pressing down on a foot, about ready to move if need be.

"You two calm down before someone gets killed." Lafitte mentioned out as I kept a glare to Augur, who was holding a defensive stance. I let chopsticks drop as I soon reached over to take a plastic fork near me and began eating again. The atmosphere lightened up as I was eating and soon Augur made himself scarce and left the room.

"I should get some pie for dessert later, zehahaha…" A laugh was leaving Teach as I soon snorted with a smile to him.

"I'm surprised you haven't turned _into_ a cherry yet." This hand was patting at my back as he laughed some more and I laughed with him before eating the rest of my food whilst Burgess began boasting about something during the mission. Lafitte merely commented on certain things, more business related and I was soon done eating.

"I'll save you a piece, Ace."

"I want one too, Teach." Lafitte complained as it was a dire first come, first serve deal when it came to cherry pie and Teach in the same place.

"Then we should get two pies." This joy was about him as I soon moved to twirl in the chair and began out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to go shower." I mentioned as they merely acknowledged my words and I left the kitchen to the stairs.

Going up them and turning down the hall, Augur was exiting his room from the opposite end that I couldn't see. Ignoring the eyes burrowing into my back, I went to the bathroom and opened the door to finally glance over. This scowl was faint on his face, but his eyes spoke volumes on how much he did not care for me. Staring for a second longer, I soon smirked lightly as if to remind him of my question.

" _Want to play a game of chance, Augur?"_

Lips twitched before he shifted to the stairs and gave one last glare towards me. This huff left me as I went into the bathroom and soon began the shower. That look definitely spoke loud volumes…

" _I've got my eye on you."_

* * *

Time had been passing by with it rolling into late March, I was accustom to the home, routines, and people that reside here. Teach was very pleased on how things were working for him and I figured my brothers had been keeping their distance. I had only hoped that they didn't think I had actually switched over to Teach's side.

 _I_ _ **swear**_ _it's for them…_

I would drop everything if it wasn't in my favor anymore. If Teach or his men began attacking my brothers then I would find a way back to them. The loyalty I held was still there and I always checked over every person I killed to make sure I didn't make another mistake. Which, I didn't know Pops and Marco already knew about that time in December. I had been so ashamed that it was hard showing my face for a couple months, Teach was the only comfort I had at the time. He had reassured that he would never spill and I believed it and only stressed about it around him. I knew that was one of many things he could use as fuel against me, but still… With knowing that Pops had already known brought relief because I wanted nothing more than to apologize profusely to everyone about what happened without them getting upset.

Like when I was stuck with three options when saving first division, it was awful hearing them talk about how I would actually consider hurting them. Yes, I burned down my personal home that I shared with my baby brother, but my brother wasn't in there. The home, though it held many memories, was not as important as any of my brothers. It hurt hearing them actually think I would kill one of them without any proof on if one of them even was a traitor. Marco was so bent on me not going that he actually _ordered_ me to not accept it. I knew he would be upset about it, but I had no choice on what to do. I couldn't save all my brothers or get close enough before Teach could hurt Marco. The only thing to do was to spare all my brothers and let myself just be taken away. It's been in my favor, now, so far and when I finally return, I have this new knowledge on their whole behind the scenes schemes.

Speaking of schemes…

Lafitte and I had packed a small bag for the road after Teach came in to let us know of taking care of someone important. I drove this time to the place I was given whilst Lafitte was talking out about something he saw on TV and trying the trick out later on Burgess. Though all I could really think about was when we were told it was in Red Line. I had kept quiet on it and wanted to know why **there**.

 _That's Akagami Shanks's territory and he knows that._

The trip took a couple hours as usual to get there and we had stopped at a local café to eat when we arrived. "We are only here to deal with Landon." The words out made me nod as I swallowed some of my drink. People stared in confusion and chatter on why we were here. As far as I am aware of, none of Teach's group is allowed unless you had a death wish since that _is_ what happened to a few of his men already.

 _We obviously did have a death wish._

"Related to Layton?" I inquired since the names sounded close.

"Yes, it seems."

"Oh, he's going to enjoy this meeting then." A chuckle left the other as he finished eating his fries and I had took another drink. We paid the bill before leaving, a hand subconsciously tugging my hood as I moved behind the other. We had let some time pass with him telling me to drive around before picking a place to park. Our feet had led us on to some abandoned houses, making me wonder why these people lingered around here. Had the man been in hiding as well?

It didn't take long finding the man who pleaded for his life and cried out when Lafitte used his sword to prod at him for information. I merely leaned against the front of the home as the one to keep eyes out and soon the thump brought me back to the man in the house. Lafitte had come out with his cane swinging around before smiling to me as I pushed away from the wall. The job had been done and we began heading back to where we parked the car.

 _Well, until he appeared._

"None of Teach's men are allowed in the territory." Smoke lingered from the cigarette that was clasped between lips and the revolver up in a hand, but was pointed to the sky. Hands waved out from my companion as I kept myself shadowed from the man before us. He would remember me on the spot and that's the last thing I need right now. Literally, I am the _only_ thing stopping Teach and his men from attacking Pops and my brothers right now.

"Now, now, we are only passing through for food and a good walk. We are leaving now." Lafitte tried to reason with a charismatic smile, but the man didn't fall for any of it. "Mh, you go on ahead, Ace." A hand was out waving towards me as I began backing up, thinking about an alley back on another street that would get me through. Eyes from the man were on me in confusion as he noticed the name immediately and I turned away. Feet moved quickly when they engaged each other with words and I shifted towards the corner. It was a few buildings down and I made my way around the corner. Boots heavily hit the ground as I quickly moved knowing even if Lafitte didn't win, he was good at slipping away.

My body shifted to avoid the blade coming out towards me from an alleyway and as I shifted forward, a hand grasped my hoodie from the back. I was tossed into the shadowed alley whilst rolling quickly to bring a dagger up as I lay on my back. The body over me tensed as I saw grey eyes looking to me in surprise.

"Ah?! Whitebeard's son!" This cringe found me at the words used as I really wasn't worthy of that title anymore. I held the blade at bay as he didn't move from his spot with eyebrows furrowing as I was classified as a threat still. "Are the rumors true then? Have you beckoned to the other man?" Teeth gritted as I felt his strong hold and knew from the very beginning he was stronger than me.

"It's none of your business!" I told him with a glare and bared teeth out.

"Marco's been very bland lately." That hurt deeply as I winced at hearing those words with eyes flickering away. _Were they cooperating together more?_ "Just tell me, Ace…" Eyes found him with a shuddered breath leaving me as I knew I could **trust** him.

"I will _always_ protect my brothers…" I whispered out hoarsely as I felt the need to be as quiet as possible, afraid of anyone to hear. A smile was on the redhead as he viewed me before shifting back. I moved to stand up as he held the sword out, pointing towards me with eyes never leaving me. He quickly gazed behind me as I held my dagger out and soon sensed a figure behind me.

"We should retreat for now, Ace." A stiff nod left me as we shifted away, Shanks viewing us with a stern look, but I knew he was doing it for show.

 _Don't let me down._

* * *

"He was trying to convince me on going with him." I spoke out as Laffite had mentioned in front of Teach on how Shanks didn't seem to have an intent to hurt me. We decided to come straight back, the time pushing closer to midnight the longer we stood here.

"Oh? You didn't take that offer?" Those dark eyes examined me as I gave a blank stare with a snort.

"I'm here, am I not?" I answered with arms staying crossed and leaned against the counter of the kitchen.

"That you are! Zehahaha!" Teach laughed out as he took another bite of his favorite pie and I was handed a glass of water. The pale male smiling to me as I grabbed the glass with a 'thanks' before sipping on it. "Nonetheless, good job you two."

"I didn't do anything." I scoffed after swallowing and he laughed a little more with a hand patting my shoulder.

"No need to worry, I'm sure I will have something for you soon enough." This nod left me as I drank more of the water and rubbed my free hand at my face.

"I'm going to bed." I mentioned whilst setting the empty glass down and shifted out of the room.

"Sleep well."

"Night, Ace!" The laugh was heard as I began up the stairs and into the room I had.

Finding the bed after I closed my door, I faced up at the ceiling with arms out and let a sigh leave me. Hearing about Marco made my body tremble as I had missed the other so much already and that tipped it over. I couldn't help worry about him these past months, Izo was probably fretting over him right now for overworking himself. We tried to help with his duties as much as we could so he didn't overwork himself, though it still happened on occasion. Thinking about my brothers made me clench teeth with my body shifting to lay on my side and I gripped the sheets.

 _Everyone is well, right?_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:: Thank you for the reviews~! I'm happy to know you all enjoy this! Things are really picking up and I love doing twists in my story, so I do hope you hang on for the ride~! Also, keep in mind for the chappies, imagine being in Ace's situation because it's a big difference on being in his situation and under so much pressure on what is going on.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blackout**

"One of the houses?" I asked out as I noticed Burgess showing rage about one of the homes with some of Teach's people being attacked. Eyes glared to me harshly in thought with underlining confusion and I felt myself swallow hard.

 _My brothers?_

"It's quite alright, Burgess." Teach stood up from the couch next to me as he made his way to the kitchen. "You must be hungry." The man inquired as I watched them leave to the kitchen and I soon felt something tapping on my leg. I turned my attention back to see Lafitte as he was on the other side of me on the couch, hand pressing on the remote, cane pushing into my leg.

"Don't worry about it too much." A huff left me as I rested my head back, feeling his head shift against my arm as I had both arms on the back of the couch. I began to realize that Lafitte is used to distract me from certain things or conversations and could be quite annoying. Though at the same time I appreciated when he was a comforting companion to let me get over any stress; almost like a brother of sorts. Though in this situation, it was obviously about Whitebeard or they would have talked here and they knew that I knew.

"They go to one of the other homes, you think?"

"Our people are very swift on escaping situations they know they can't win." The man inquired on my question as we watched some show about this crazy guy doing interesting magic tricks that could be deadly.

"Sounds like a pain…" I muttered out with eyes at the ceiling, the show lightly blaring in the background. "You know if you all don't want me to hear about these things, I could just go upstairs." I tilted my head as I could feel eyes on me and this smile tugged on his lips.

"What for? Don't like my company anymore?"

"Not that, just seems like a hassle to have Burgess repeat everything to you once someone else is watching me." I mentioned as he chuckled out with his cane pressing into my leg some more.

"I see, if you wish to go to your room, I won't stop you, but it is not necessary." The words left him as he soon peered back to the television and I returned my eyes to the ceiling.

My brothers have been on the attack ever since the incident with Shanks. It raised a bit of suspicion, but Teach was aware that I do not know where all of his homes are. I wasn't the one to say anything if I somehow got ahold of means to communicate, but he started to figure something _else_ happened on that day. Lafitte even asked what happened with the encounter since I wouldn't just go down the alley that would have led me a bit out of the way for the car. As the truth, I said he had initially attacked before realizing it was me and tried to talk me out of this.

 _Like I would say the_ _ **complete**_ _truth…_

I was careful, though, as I knew it wouldn't take much to find that wicked man again. They kept in contact, me overhearing a conversation or two especially when that name was in the air, but hasn't needed any assistance currently. It made me nervous, thinking that I would be sent back to the man for another bout to do another 'breaking'. I was just getting over this past time and I just wanted to finally be free of this all.

 _Marco…_

 _Are you guys getting close to taking most of them down?_

 _I can only hold out for so long for you guys._

"Ace." My name made me look over to Teach, who was grinning out to me, and a hand was waving me over. "Come here for a minute." The cane removed from my leg as I shifted up out of the cushions and followed him to the kitchen. Burgess had seemed to go somewhere else in the house or outside through the back door since I never saw him. "Tell me," the man began as he rested over the island counter with eyes looking to me, "what would they do next?"

"Huh? Who?"

"Whitebeard, of course." Eyebrows raised in surprise and I crossed arms with a slight frown.

"Pops was never one to just attack spontaneously, _if_ this was their doing. Mainly, I was the one doing that without permission." I mentioned and this look was on him as he seemed to realize something.

"What would happen after you did something? Is it how it was before?" A slight hum left me as I thought on it, making sure to word very carefully.

"Pretty much, either set up a meeting or let me do something else spontaneously, not that he would admit that." The words left me and fingers grasped his chin in thought, rubbing at his beard lightly.

"At this rate, _you know_ I will have to retaliate." Teach eyed me as I felt perplexed at the thought and he chuckled with hands waving out lightly. "I'm sure I could make an arrangement with Whitebeard."

 **Liar.**

The word seethed in my head, but I looked relieved for a second to play a façade and let a small sigh leave me. He took the expression as me thinking he was telling the truth and I frowned with eyes going to the ground in thought.

"Just stay home for a bit." A nod left me as I peered back up at him and this hand waved out. "Lafitte really likes your company, so it works out!" A laugh left him to try and lighten the atmosphere and I chuckled out. This smile found me as I soon shifted out of the room and headed back for the living room.

 _It's getting close…_

 _My presence soon will no longer be needed…_

* * *

Teach still had it where I go on missions accompanied by him mainly, though I seemed to be kept on the down low for the past couple weeks, and it was starting to get serious. Cargo being acquired in all suites and we were becoming more outspoken about things. The territory is under war, people shifting away to avoid any members from either side. Our presence causing some to even run in fear as we would come through. My brothers seemed to pause from the last attack and I could only assume they were waiting for a bigger chance.

 _Like what we are about to do…_

"This is important…" Burgess began as he was looking to me with a helmet held out to me. "You protect the convoy, _no matter the case_. Teach told me your aim is well enough with a gun." The other hand was holding a 9mm and I stared up at the body builder as he gave me a serious face. "If need be, don't shoot to kill if you must, but we are priority. Teach wanted me to let you know that he still holds his word strong, we will not harm them as long as things go as planned."

It felt like something stuck in my throat as I looked to the motorcycle, feeling the longing to ride it for some fresh air and that adrenaline. Though the way he was talking, it seemed like a possibility that we could come across my brothers, which is more than likely. Fear racked my body as I soon swallowed the lump and grasped the gun that had a holster with it. Attaching it to my thigh securely and clipping it in, the helmet was presented to me.

"Do you understand?"

"Yeah, Augur would love a chance to shoot me." I spoke out, Burgess laughing at my words since they are completely true. Augur was going to be in the truck and no doubt rifle ready to shoot me if necessary.

"Teach should have everything else prepared," keys found my hand as I caught them and got on the sports bike, having me lean along it to feel as I started it. I couldn't help it, riding a motorcycle spiked my adrenaline and I pulled the helmet on before pulling out by the convoy. A black sedan and an old painted U-Haul with modifications that held some important cargo, probably the suites, were next to me. Lafitte signaled at me from the sedan and I revved the bike up to show I was ready. He made signals to just follow them from behind the U-Haul and I revved again. This smile was on him as he soon got in the passenger side of the car and they began to drive off.

We began down the road, hitting the outskirt road to avoid the town and too much traffic that would make us sitting ducks. I wasn't sure on where we are going, but I followed peacefully with a couple swerves as I felt so alive. This bike was different from Stryker, my amazing and beautiful red motorcycle probably sitting in the garage of my family's home. Part way through the drive, we gained trouble behind us as expected and I frowned at the notice of what kind.

 _My brothers…_

It was a part of Jozu's division, each on a bike of their choice and I soon shifted to the middle of the road to signal at the two vehicles. They picked up on speed as I kept my pace to the side of them, bikes began approaching from off a road ahead. A curse left me as I soon sped up with my hand pulling out the gun and skillfully shot out, not hitting them, but I did on one of the bikes as a warning. They moved away a bit more as I balanced with a few leans side to side as I kept the gun up in warning. From what I can tell, they were signaling out, me recognizing the meaning immediately. I quickly swerved between the car and truck as I appeared on the other side and sped up ahead with firing a shot, the box of tacks that was about to be thrown being busted to where they are.

This caused them to be out of commission and I swerved in front of the car to be on the side again to notice I didn't seriously hurt any of the four, just scrapes from skidding on their bikes. Guns out made anxiety soar through me as I was able to hold them back long enough that bullets wouldn't do much damage to any tires or truck. Behind us, the other riders were catching up with a few stopping to help the ones stranded, and I let myself slow down as I noticed their frustration. They probably didn't think it was me since I didn't have my dagger on me at the moment and it didn't seem like something I would do or they expect. Teach has been hiding me so they probably assumed I was in the car, though they may not even think I was here.

Looking to my mirror, I watched carefully, avoiding a car that was pulled over and soon moved to the middle to see up ahead. I sped up the bike next to the car, signaling a blockade as I noticed the distance kept. A hand waved me back as I did so and the car moved to let the truck go first, as it was modified to plow through things and the tires were even tougher, where you would need a higher caliber if you wanted to pop them. Approaching the blockade, the car and me moving behind the truck, we made it through. My brothers moved out of the way, knowing they would not win against a monstrous truck we have.

Haruta and Blenheim's division, I noticed while passing and then the car was back in front for the convoy as I was thinking we may be reaching an area to lose them. They would try a last attempt before that point and I needed to be ready. Riding close to the truck, I kept an eye on the motorcycles still a distance behind us and wasn't sure on what would happen next.

 _Oh no…_

 _I know exactly what they would do…_

I holstered the gun as I kept control of the bike knowing very well ahead should be another gathering to probably shoot at us. I had kept myself steady and was hoping for the best—

 _ **Krrtt!**_

This shout left me as I felt my head go back, bike swerving dangerously as I soon got a steady grip and straightened out as I almost wiped out. Blood was felt along one of my eyes as I felt pain blossoming through my head. _Pure fucking luck._ Once on track and seeing the barricade ahead, I revved forward and found myself at the front of the convoy. On each side of the road held three men on each side, most likely from Izo's group as I knew the precision shot came from the male. It was amazing that I was _alive_ , my helmet somehow redirecting the bullet. My brothers waited with guns held out as they were ready to attack as a last attempt on to stop us. Shifting to be leaning up more, a hand ripped off my helmet to toss it to the side with the same hand moving to wipe blood away. The helmet landed with a sickening crack on the ground and I kept my eyes straight forward, not wanting to see their faces.

I did see them, though, as I got closer and they noticed who I was. My body shifted to lean forward along the bike as I did little swerves and passed through with them standing down. Shifting to the middle, I looked in the mirror to see Izo in the road with a hand to his face and Jozu's division was being waved down to stop.

 _I'm sorry…_

Shifting around some more as we reached the curvy part of the road, I moved to be by the truck again thinking it was through. Surprisingly, though, a motorcycle was seen ahead coming towards us and I shifted to grasp a hold of my gun. I didn't recognize them at first, but getting closer was self-evident with the exposed chest from the shirt left open.

 _For fucks sake, don't do this to me…_

Shifting, I moved the motorcycle behind the truck as to be out of reach and soon heard a screech of tires. When passing, the red sleek motorcycle that is mine revved to soon be par with me and that's when I noticed the helmet tilt towards me. He kept speed with me as I soon gritted teeth with my hand putting the gun away. I waved a hand out for him to leave as he soon shifted over and a hand reached out to me.

"What are you doing, stupid?!" I called out to him, knowing he couldn't hear me, but I gave him a look of desperation. Where he is, I knew Burgess in the truck could see him and I didn't want this to come back to bite me in the ass. "Go, Marco!" I shouted out as I noticed the hand gripping my sleeve and knew he was giving me a look to _just stop this now_. What he didn't understand is that I am labelled to be shot on sight if I were to even stop, the car would turn around and come for me. Teach didn't want me dead, but he knew how to hold that blackmail above me.

 _I didn't want to do this, idiot!_

I noticed the car as I tried to shake off Marco with a scowl as I didn't want the other endangering himself. Lafitte was watching us with a gun held up as I soon glared to Marco. The grip was tight as I cringed with heartache on the whole situation. Eyes flared to him as if speaking and though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was scowling with eyes that would say:

' _I'm not letting go. I said I would come get you.'_

My hand moved to tug away as I was trying to warn him before Lafitte was rolling down the window. In quick reflex as I saw the gun come out, I swerved to slam against Stryker that made me want to cry for damaging it and he released me to right himself. The shot never went off as Lafitte was staring with approval and I glanced back to see Marco stopped whilst ripping off his helmet. Blue eyes blazed to me with an open mouth as I soon turned away with gritting teeth as the car soon had me move over and forward so I was sandwich between the two.

 _Come get me when we aren't in danger, Marco!_

* * *

The cargo was delivered where it needed to be and I was left to sulk against my bike after my wound was tended to, deciding against stiches and merely glued the wound closed. A sigh left me as we had decided to stay at a different home for the night and I was still sitting there on the bike in its carport. Lafitte eventually lured me in with food as I was hungry and can't fight this on an empty stomach. He joined me, of course, as we sat at a small table, telling me on how rooms would be shared to accommodate for the small three bedroom home. I was told that Augur would be sharing one with me and this scowl found me at hearing the words.

"I insisted, but Teach seemed to persist it should be alright." An even bigger breath left me as I soon moved to put the plate in the trash as it was a disposable one.

"Whatever, it's for a night." I muttered as I was still thinking about Marco and how he was trying to keep his promise. It was just _really_ bad timing.

"That's the spirit," he joked as I soon chuckled lightly at it and moved so the other could do the same with his plate.

"He can sleep outside." Augur had come in the room with a glare set to me and arms crossed. I shrugged out with a look to him.

"Fine with me." An eyebrow twitched when I had agreed before Lafitte waved a hand out.

"You two really started off on the wrong foot."

"I was fine until he wanted to be the asshole." I mentioned out with a snarl and eyes viewed me coldly as he seemed to steel himself.

"You didn't fully break, I don't accept whatever you do until I see your very _will_ crushed." No one reacted fast enough as I grabbed a chair and moved it against Augur, the legs going into the plaster wall and a wrung connecting the two legs dug into his throat.

"Not if I crush your windpipe first, but don't worry… I will _roast_ you perfectly while still conscious." Eyes stared to me in surprise as I let my body lean to press and I soon felt hands tugging at my hoodie.

"Ace," the voice began as I growled out to Augur.

"You fucking mention _anything_ referring to breaking me again and I will **burn** you on the _inside_ first…" An arm quickly hooked around my waist as I was pulled away and held to the counter.

"Calm down, Ace…" Teach's voice was in my ear as he rested against my side as I was pressing a hand to the counter and the other finding a sleeve in a tight grip.

"I mean it!" I shouted up with my hand on the counter fisting and slamming against it, cracking the wood top. They got the chair away from Augur and a hand was rubbing at the spot that would surely bruise. Eyes found me in surprise from the two as I growled lowly and an arm was gripping my waist tighter.

"Augur, you can have your own room and Ace will stay with me." Frustration was seething out of me as the man stared to me with a mixture of fear and confusion. "Dismissed." The words had Augur move with Burgess out of the room where I soon slammed my fist down again, making the crack bigger.

"I got this, Captain." The body carefully pulled away as if to see if I would run after the other, but I stayed put as I could feel eyes on me.

"I still stand by my words." I bite out as Lafitte moved in front of me and he leaned against the counter to stare at me with a close enough proximity, but still out of reach.

"He knows how to ruffle your feathers properly which is handy… but he failed to realize on who exactly you are."

"Don't wit me…" A chuckle left him as I scowled at the fact he was trying to use his smooth talk on me.

"It's true though, Augur doesn't know that you heavily rely on instinct for situations. The… _process_ that he is using against you sets it off as you—on instinct—want to keep it far away." Eyes stared to those grey ones gazing back with a smile on him. "I'm sure you made it clear, but understand he retaliates against you because he doesn't trust you."

"No one here trusts me, I already knew that." The words left me as Lafitte seemed to be thinking carefully before speaking again.

"But we let you carry a weapon."

"As I have blackmail holding over my head." The atmosphere was heavy as he viewed me in thought on where to lead this conversation that I kept firm on.

" _Yet_ … you could have killed me at any point during a mission, at night on the couch, or even when the others leave during the day…" My body stiffened at the mention of it as it was true that if I were to consider such a thing he would be the best option to overrun and escape. My mouth opened before closing as I felt my frustration leave and soon shifted back with my head shifting to the side, but kept eyes on him.

"I'm not _that_ fucked up to go that far." I scowled with him smiling out as he found the spot to place his foot comfortably and take reins.

"You just threatened to burn Augur from the inside." A frown was on me as I soon sighed out deeply whilst looking away with arms crossing.

"That's different!"

"How?"

"Because he pisses me off!" I claimed in irritation and was facing towards the kitchen, knowing very well that Teach was still here watching our exchange.

"Don't we all?"

"What? No! I mean, yes— _grr_ — _ **fuck**_! What are you asking?!" Confusion filled me as I glared to the other as I felt suddenly defensive on my standpoint.

"You've threatened to at least kill Teach as well, but only subdued that thought because of the blackmail placed over you and possibly holding onto some companionship. What about Burgess?" Arms tightened as I gritted teeth as he saw my answer, "you in some way wouldn't mind clobbering him too. But what about me? I did hurt and may have killed a few of your dear brothers…" This anxiety filled my chest at what was being asked towards me and began to realize my mistake.

 _I shouldn't have let him comfort me…_

"Fuck you." The conditioned response came out as I felt trapped in a corner and he viewed me with his cane beginning to swing around his fingers.

"You don't feel the need to repay me, but you also do not have any ill intention towards me." He spoke out as I felt my body on edge as I wasn't sure on what to do, but to have him back off and he noticed this as he stopped his cane.

"Lafitte," Teach said lightly, "you will stay with Ace."

"Sure thing, Captain." This curse left me as I soon felt a hand on my shoulder that gripped firmly.

"We are getting up early, rest up and make sure to change that bandage out." I was released as I kept eyes at the man before me and felt my chest being tight still.

"Come on, Ace. I'm sure your head hurts…" Lafitte moved to the small hall that Teach just disappeared into a room, most likely Augur's to let him know on the current situation. Feet begrudgingly followed as my temple throbbed to show he was right and we found a room. He sat in a chair with a hand reaching for the book on the small night stand next to it.

It seems like that he was originally supposed to stay in here and helped himself to the bookshelf in the living room already. I moved to take my hoodie off to show the tank top before moving to the bed. The gun had been returned earlier, _probably a good thing for Augur_ , and my dagger was left at the other house along with my lighter and flask. A sigh left me as I soon let myself flop onto the bed, not even bothering with the blankets as it felt fine in the room. The lamp on the small table he used didn't bother me as I rolled on my side and let myself lightly curl comfortably.

 _I miss you so much, Marco._

 _Please don't misunderstand…_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:: Things are going wonderfully and I hope you stay gripped tight with me! This story bring me so many feels! I love it! Thank you for all your support!**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Blackout**

Augur kept his distance for a good week, not even making a peep around me and the points of time I saw him showed the bruise on his throat. These actions satisfied me, Lafitte taking notice like usual and though I was extremely confused and pissed; I couldn't think clearly enough without the other being his usual quiet self. It reminded me way too much of how Marco would calm me and allow me to relax when I needed it most. My lover had a knack for merely melting me with his presence and making me feel like everything would be alright; though, the comfort brought to me here was more along the lines on when Izo would be there for me. Lafitte was probably taking advantage of my need for some type of outsource; he is clever and crafty in that area after all. Burgess stayed on my good side mainly, probably not wanting to see that side of me again. That side of me is pretty damn scary, but Lafitte was right. It only came out on instinct when trapped or trying to defend myself from something bad, even if it is just a memory.

 _Or talking about my brothers…_

"You better shut up, Augur." I growled out as I didn't even move my head to view the man who was in the foyer talking to Burgess.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop, Portgas."

"You're not being very quiet…" The words seethed out of me as I heard a sigh in the air.

"Stop both of you." Teach stated out as he sat next to me on the couch looking at a file and I huffed out. "Augur and Ace, you will be going on this one." I met eyes with the man, letting out a shaky breath and just stood up with a look to Teach. "Someone is scrambling our messages, I want you to set up at the shop to view out when the message is passed over."

"I can do that on my own…" Augur remarked as he came over to grasp the paper being held out.

"Consider it as punishment for being at each other's throat." A scoff left me before moving to follow behind Augur.

"Maybe I should go along in case they try to kill each other…" Lafitte offered from the couch and Teach was viewing the man who soon shrugged out.

"Very well, this way one of you can leave the post to capture whoever is tampering business." The dark haired male followed as I scowled lightly to him as he joined beside me with a smile.

As we got out in the car, Augur in the back seat, Lafitte was still holding that smile. "Don't be mad, Ace."

"Shut it, I'm not in the mood for your mind tricks." The scowl on me was evident as I propped a leg on the other and was viewing out the window.

"No trick, you just don't like when I pull at very vulnerable information." A grunt left me as he was chuckling and I felt a hand brush through my hair making me lean a bit towards him so it could be done properly. "You can be very interesting with your thoughts."

"Stay out." I grumbled whilst leaning into the touch more as it brought comfort. My body stiffened when he chuckled out and I swatted his hand away with cheeks heating. "W-will you stop?" Silence followed us as I leaned closer to the door with arms crossed and hunching a little to keep calm.

As we got closer to the town, I tugged on my hood to pull it on as a habit and we pulled up to the shop. The small parking lot next to it had us finding a spot and soon getting out to go to the back door. A man in the back greeted us with a smile and we headed up the stairs whilst noticing a bench by the window already. Augur found himself there as I plopped onto the couch with hands resting behind my head against the cushion. A cane hit on my legs, having me lift them up and Lafitte sat down. No complaint left him as I set my feet on his lap and relaxed into the cushions.

Time passed after we sent the message on being here and Augur kept an eye out for the messenger. A rifle had been provided on standby, Lafitte commenting on how it wasn't Augur's preference, but the man only grumbled of it not even going to be used. Augur mentioned seeing the individual and Lafitte moved to go downstairs for a closer eye. My feet moved to the wall as I leaned against it and glanced out the window and down a little to the messenger who was talking to some man with laughter.

"Is that who he is supposed to meet with?"

"No…" We watched as he handed off a slip and soon the other guy walked off and I immediately noticed something small under the collar.

 _Impossible._

"That man…" I muttered out as I watched the figure walk away, no doubt it was a spade tattoo.

"Hm?"

"The spade group…" I muttered out, eyes watching me closely before he was pulling out his phone.

"You are sure?"

"I'm damn positive, I won't ever forget what their tattoo looks like." Thinking back to the time when Doflamingo had reached for my throat and I saw the suites along his bicep. My body moved to look out the other window as I glared down upon the unfamiliar man with a very familiar tattoo.

"What's going on?" Lafitte was in the room as I soon moved away from the window with a huff when the man turned the alley.

"Portgas says the other man is part of the spades."

"Off of Joker's group?" A confirmed noise was returned as I felt suddenly restless and notice Lafitte talking before a little red dot appeared on his white shirt. My heart hammered rapidly, my body moving on instinct as I shifted with a foot stomping on the coffee table. I jumped the other, glass shattering through the air and that searing pain of being shot filled me. We found the ground before I quickly shifted to be against the chair with Lafitte being dragged with me. I heard a thump from near the window and was holding onto Lafitte with legs curling to make sure he was out of sight. Noises were heard out in the streets of what happened as the window had shattered and I cursed softly.

"Augur?!" I called out with a tilt of my head and heard a grunt.

"I'm fine." An elbow pressed into my body, causing me to shift and hiss out in pain from the upper part of my shoulder blade. "Lafitte?"

"I'm quite alright, Ace took the bullet instead." The man spoke out calmly as I let out a deep breath, pressing that pain away for now.

"Still don't wanna use that rifle?" I asked out as I soon heard shifting and then I moved to peer to the couch as Augur had moved there whilst lying down with hands working with said rifle.

"Where was it pinpointed?"

"Left pectoral." I answered as Augur was soon settling into a spot before lifting the gun to peer over the couch. It took less than minute for him to find the other and took a shot.

"He's either dead or wounded." I watched as he skimmed the area before pulling the rifle back and standing up for a good minute. "It's clear." A sigh left me as Lafitte soon pulled back with a tug at my shoulder to shift me forward.

"Let me see the damage." This wince left me as he shifted my clothes up and was pulling at skin. "Does it hurt to breathe?" Most likely asking in case the bullet went down instead of straight or up.

"Mostly a throbbing pain, I haven't coughed up blood." A low laugh left me as I soon noticed the store manager in view before shouting about getting a first aid kit. I had to remove my tops, not feeling all that comfortable about it, but no other way to assess the wound.

"Doc Q will have to remove the bullet." Lafitte commented as I noticed Augur on the phone with Teach as he walked around a little. He was stating on how we needed Doc Q and that it didn't seem serious before relaying some more detailed information since he only sent a text.

Time passed as Doc Q finally appeared, though it was probably only about ten minutes, and damn he looked like he was going to pass out. Insomnia? Anemic? I don't know, but it was odd before Lafitte assisted him as he was about to remove the bullet. I put my hoodie in my mouth as I prepared myself and soon pressed my fist to my mouth, shoving clothing deeper.

 _Fuck!_

Muffled curses left me as I tried to breathe, but he kept digging around and I soon smelled lavender *****. Eyes found Augur as he was crouched before me with a pouch being held before me as I took in the smell. It helped cool the pain as Doc Q finally got it out and Augur pulled back whilst putting the pouch away.

 _Huh…_

My chest was wound up and I could hear Lafitte chuckle, "it's amazing on how you haven't scarred your tattoo yet." I tensed as if he was implying that it should be and I lightly glared back to him. "Ah, no, I am being honest…" A smile was on him as he waved hands out innocently and I grumbled. This new shirt was handed to me so I could slip it on, but no hoodie and I felt awkward.

"Teach needed us to drop something off before returning." I fixed my shirt to tuck under my dagger and I took the hand extended to me after taking some painkillers.

"I will take my leave to track our little messenger before he decides to disappear." Lafitte stated as he helped me up to stand and noticed that he was looking to Augur who in turn viewed me with a very neutral appearance. "I trust you the two of you will behave?"

"Yeah," I answered for us with one shoulder shrugging.

"Those pain killers will help for a few hours, and then take a lower dose, and make sure to alternate." A bottle in my hand was given by the older looking gentleman and I nodded in understanding.

"Got it." I noticed it was stuffed with cotton, so it didn't make a sound; handy.

The bottle went to my pocket as I watched Lafitte leave and mentioned on just walking so we could have the vehicle when done. Augur and I left out of the building onto the streets, people still viewing in confusion before seeing us. People deterred their eyes as we moved down the street and I huffed lightly at the double takes to stare back. I wore a hood so I didn't seem as much of a focal point and here I was being stared at in some type of attraction.

"It will only take a minute." A hand was holding out a thumb drive before tucking it away and I hummed in understanding. Either for the sake of the mission or that I saved Lafitte, Augur was showing a bit of calmness towards me.

"These painkillers are putting me in a high." I mentioned out with a hand rubbing to my head and let out a short whine. A shift in his upper body had me notice that he snorted.

"For the best until we get back home." This agreeance left me as we found the edge of the park and seen a hotdog vendor. A hand had me stop for a minute and I moved to lean against the half wall around the park. Augur was making an exchange of money with the thumb drive concealed and got a hotdog in return. I tilted my head as I felt eyes on me and looked down the sidewalk to the opposite way to see some of my brothers talking. I assumed they were patrolling, Vista nearby most likely since they were from his division. "Let's go, Portgas." The hotdog was held out to me as I soon pushed away from the wall and took the food. A hum left me as I ate it and Augur merely rolled eyes as we began back to the car.

"Wow, who knew stall hotdog tasted good."

"Must be the painkillers." A laugh left me as I put hands in my pockets and was keeping up with the other.

"Look, since I know it won't last long and it's probably these painkillers, who's your favorite; Burgess or Lafitte?" The question left me as he soon raised an eyebrow and viewed me as I waited on my answer.

"Burgess."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't care for someone picking at my brain no matter how intellectual he is for a mission." This hum left me as we were close to the shop again and I tilted my head as I felt the same stare, but with more.

"We should quicken out of here." I muttered as he merely took my words and we moved to the vehicle with no problem.

"You do like Lafitte more… even though he picks at your brain…" The words left Augur as we got in the car and he was starting it.

"I guess so…"

"More than Teach?" Eyes found him with a stare and my teeth gritted.

"That's a very touchy subject and you know that." A hum left him as he soon began backing out and was pulling to look out on the road. This wince left me as I grasped my shirt and shifted my shoulder carefully. "Ugh, I don't ever want to be shot again…" I complained out as we pulled onto the road and this grunt left him.

"Then don't ever piss me off." I stared to Augur who was focused on the road and as I looked to the window again, I noticed us passing by some of my brothers on the sidewalk. This dire need to disappear spread through me as I say the stares being cold towards the vehicle and to me.

 _I guess that would make sense from the convoy time._

A sigh left me as we made our way back and I sunk into the seat a little with a hand messing with the hilt of my dagger. The feeling of dread filled me to the very core as I stared to the air conditioning vent with a deep breath finding me. The convoy trip must have really shook them up and I had only hoped that my encounter with Marco would help. He knew me the best, he would know that I was telling him with emotions that I only wished for my brothers' safety. Seeing those stares that seemed to just deepen with how much they were starting to resent me…

 _It hurt…_

* * *

"You seem down?"

"It's nothing really." I muttered out as Teach was looking down at me and I wondered if it was that obvious.

Ever since I saw my brothers that day, I have been wondering if they would ever take me back now. I mean, even if Marco tried to explain that I was doing it for them, they might not get it? All I wanted to do is protect them and then feeling those stares had me hurting so bad. Anxiety had been flaring through me ever since then and I couldn't help but want to disappear if my brothers hated me.

 _Maybe it would be best if I never returned?_

A grin was followed by a laugh before he said, "I know what will cheer you up."

"Cherry pie cheers _you_ up, Teach." I chuckled as he soon waved a hand out as to agree.

"Not that, though it sounds good, but I was thinking that we could go start a fire." Eyes viewed him as it has been a little while since I got to play with my flames and I was kind of antsy now that he was offering.

"What? Someone not heeding?"

"You need a reason to start a fire?" A laugh was leaving him as I soon got up when he began for the garage. "Come on," a bottle of liquor was shaken and I moved to follow him with a hand grasping my lighter that was tossed to me. Lafitte and Augur went off to do something earlier and I figured maybe that's why my gloom was more evident.

We ended up at the high end side of town, with it being around evening time as we stopped before this nice looking home for sale. Teach explained that some hoodlums have been hanging around, but he figured they were gone by the time we started through the home. Everything looked _pristine_ the way it was staged to look perfect as he shifted to flick a vase that tumbled and crash to the ground. Adrenaline began to fill me as I grinned lightly and moved to kick over an end table. This laugh left Teach as we began to break anything in sight and soon I had the bottle resting on my shoulder as I walked around the downstairs. Glass, ceramic, and dirt littered the area before I began to sling around the alcohol. Cheers were heard as Teach was clapping out in a rhythm and I was feeling pumped with laughter leaving me.

Flames were soon beginning to dance along with us as we enjoyed the warmth filling the home, making sure to make our way out as it became worse. As we left, I stopped to turn in the foyer as smoke began to pillow along the ceiling and I closed my eyes to take in the warmth. The familiar feeling washed over me as I soon heard those distant sirens and Teach hollering that we should scat before they show. We began out of the home with a bit of a skip and jog from me when heading for the car. Teach took off as I soon rolled down the window and sat on the windowsill with a hand gripping the bar on the inside as I hung out. It was like drums beating through the air making you hypnotized and wanting to just dance around a big fire.

At this moment I didn't care if anyone saw me or recognized me as I didn't have my hood on. In this very moment, it was like before when Teach and I would find ourselves getting into trouble. The only thing is this time is that we won't be scolded and he encouraged every bit of the way.

Entering the town, I was laughing out at something Teach hollered as I soon moved into the vehicle as we pulled up to the diner. Exiting the vehicle, our feet carried us along as an arm was over my shoulders and he was grinning out with an inside joke we shared. People didn't mind us in the diner, but were amazed on me coming in without my hood on. Nothing pestered me as we shared a pie, fighting over a piece, and then laughing out while the waitress cut it in half to settle the fight. Chatters left us over the last slice and I was kicking out at him to try and make him stop making me laugh.

"No, seriously! Augur was even shocked!" Teach explained a story and I laughed out whilst we paid for our meal. We began leaving, laughter finding us as I skipped a step on the sidewalk as I walked backwards to the car. "Ah?" I stopped and soon shifted to view behind me as I noticed a certain male leaning against our vehicle. "What a pleasure, Izo." Teach waved a hand out as I shifted to view away to the side and arms crossed over my chest. "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, my baby brother." I tensed with those words and soon Teach was laughing.

"Ah, sorry, but I will have to decline that." He responded as I felt myself wanting to sulk into my hood and I noticed a hand move to pat my shoulder. "You guys got what you wanted, no? We have been leaving you all alone, why would you want to change that?"

"I'd rather be at war with the world if it means having our brother back." My jaw tightened as I knew Izo was serious, but I couldn't help but remember what happened. The stares were pretty obvious and got worse as they lingered longer.

"Ace is right where he needs to be… He's got someone to help comfort him and someone to show him what it's like to be free without worrying about being scolded, then someone to boast stories with, and someone to nitpick at and luckily not going to kill anymore."

"You're only trying to replace what he already has…" Izo seethed out and I knew he was right. Teach has slowly began to alienate me away from my family, but I was also not making it any better in my head.

"Who else would want me back?" The question left me as I soon looked over to Izo with pain filling me.

"All of us, of course!"

"Even the brothers from Vista's division who gave me those disgusted looks the other day?" The body straightened away from the vehicle in surprise at the mention of the event. A concerned look was on him as he waved hands out with a slight step to stabilize himself.

"They would understand once you came home." I noticed the twitch in his face as I knew all my emotion was on display, I was _hurting_ a lot worse than I first thought. "…Ace… _We_ understand, all of the commanders do!"

"I think that's enough, Izo." Teach spoke out whilst shifting to pull me back behind him. "Would you let us go? I'd rather not walk home…"

"I'm not leaving until you give Ace back."

"Is that a threat?" Hearing the question made me panic as I soon viewed Izo in worry and that seemed enough for him as I gritted teeth and shook my head. The commander seemed to contemplate on what to say at this point and a laugh was heard. "Even when you possibly have been abandoned, you still protect them…" This wince left me as I viewed to the ground before he hummed out. "I must know, who was it that tried to shoot one of my men a few days ago?"

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

"The bullet is a custom one I have seen before and know it was from someone in the home." Curiosity left me at the mention of it since I never got to see the bullet myself. My shoulder throbbed as if to remind me of the wound and I shifted a little to help quell it. "Was Flynn critically injured?"

"You shut your mouth."

"Now, now, you hurt one of my men… You are lucky that I don't do anything in return." A frown set on my lips as I listened to Teach bait my brother and really just wanted to hear what Izo would say.

"I hope it was that sniper that hurt Blenheim and that it hurt likes hell."

"You wanna know if it hurt him?" Teach asked out before shifting to begin nudging at my shoulder that made me wince. "I don't know, did it hurt Ace?"

"Just stop already, Teach." I spoke out, feeling eyes on me as Izo must have felt bad about what happened.

"I'm going to _kill_ you for having us hurt our little brother _**twice**_."

"Now _that's_ a threat." A laugh left Teach as I sighed out with a hand rubbing at my face. "They must be back by now, Lafitte said he was going to take you somewhere again." This curious swirl went through me as I looked to Teach with a grunt and cheeks flaring red.

"Whatever." A laugh left him as he teased on my curiosity and I soon noticed Izo standing with an angry stance.

"I will _not_ let my brother go again." Tension filled me as Teach hummed out with a smirk and I knew it was him taking the challenge.

"Just let us go, Izo." I spoke out as I didn't like where Teach was probably going with his thoughts. My hand stopped one that was on a holster and I gave a stare to Izo.

"Don't do this to me, Ace…" The plea made me cringe lightly as he soon sighed out and began to shift back a few steps. "Marco said that he still holds his promise." A smile found me at the mention of those words and that gave him the message he needed… _What_ _ **I**_ _needed._

 _ **I wanted to go home…**_

"They listen so well to you." I pulled my hand away as I watched Izo walk away with a tense body.

"Let's just go…." The exhausted sigh left me and Teach began joking around as we made our way to the car.

…

 _Would my brothers really take me back?_

* * *

 _ ***Lavender is said to help soothe away pain.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:: Everything moving along smoothly~! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blackout**

After the incident with Izo, it was proving that Teach was about ready to take a step over that line.

 _Fighting against Whitebeard and my brothers._

No matter how much he made me feel more at home, Izo came at just the right time to pull me back in the right direction. I needed to know that at least _some_ supported me enough to welcome me back. So in the past few days, I decided that I was going to try and escape from here. It seemed like good timing with Teach and Burgess out of the house for the day, something that would take a while. My only worry now is Lafitte and possibly Augur since I think he was returning back soon.

"Bored?"

"Of course!" I complained out as I stared to the other before shifting and plopping onto the couch, my head finding one of Lafitte's legs. A hand patted my head as he smirked down at me and this grumble found me at the chuckle that left him.

"I'm sure you can hold out for a little while, Teach should have something soon."

"I guess…" I mumbled lightly as the hand soon began petting my hair as he was viewing the television, trying to figure out the mind tricks by the brain teaser show. My arms crossed over my chest as I breathed out with eyes closed and relished in the comfort. It helped organize my thoughts to get out of here and put a front for others. Like Augur who just noisily walked into the room, making me realize I will have to include him into my plan. I coughed roughly when I felt something slam into my chest. "Oi!" I hollered with eyes glaring and the man was viewing me in irritation with his rifle pressing against my chest still.

"Something irritating you, Augur?" No words left the man who glared with analytical eyes examining every piece of me like usual, looking for any sign of betrayal. "You really shouldn't take it out on Ace." This grunt left him before shifting away as I rubbed to the spot with my body slightly hunched up and watched the man move away. "You should get some sleep." Lafitte offered to the other who headed for his bedroom and I relaxed back to my spot with a final glare. No answer was returned as Augur fully went up the stairs and I could hear his door close. An annoyed breath left me as that hand returned to my head and brushed my hair.

I'll give it an hour.

* * *

After eating, Lafitte tried to coax me into a game, but I declined as I wanted to go nap. This smile was on him as I had liked taking naps in my bed and he probably assumed I would just be down shortly because naps were better on the couch. The atmosphere made me feel more relaxed is the only reason and I knew I needed to get out of here.

 _I was getting too comfortable._

Surely it was part of Teach's plan when he brought me here and that it was _actually_ working is the frightening part. If Izo hadn't confronted us that day then I wouldn't have some of my drive back to return home to my family. The real place of comfort and my brothers there to greet me home. I know everything has been a little crazy, but Izo was right… They would understand once I come home.

 _Right?_

Giving it about five minutes, I soon shifted to my window and was opening it to take in the fresh air and shifted to my bed again to sit down and let out a sigh with hands rubbing at my face. Waiting a few minutes as I mentally prepare myself, I got back up and slipped on a black ball cap and sunglasses. A light jacket was slipped on as I soon shifted on the window sill and then let my body shift down to the ground with a roll. Burgess was out with Teach still as expected and Lafitte in the living room. The only thing I worried about was moving along the home and close to the wall so that Augur couldn't see me out his window as he enjoyed sitting by them.

As I rounded the corner of the home, a pressure found my throat as I quickly looked up to the man before me. "I was hoping you wouldn't…" I swallowed the lump in my throat as the cane shifted to my collarbone and grey eyes viewed me. "You are lucky that it's me and not Augur."

"What gave it away?" I asked out in curiosity and he soon moved the cane away to his shoulder as he leaned against the wall with his arm.

"Teach had a feeling you might try something after running into one of Whitebeard's men." This curse left me as he watched me with a certain look and this made me tense. "I'll make a deal with you…"

"Huh?"

"I won't tell Teach about this as long as you be more cooperative for upcoming events." Teeth gritted as Lafitte watched me carefully and I took a moment before speaking.

"First off, I am _not_ fighting my brothers… Second, I know you won't keep this from Teach." I had fingers up to prove my points as if the whole signal was showing how it is fact.

"You are not fighting anyone and as long as you heed to my deal then I won't mention this. I would hate for you to go back to that process again." A shudder left me at the mention and I shifted lightly to be closer to the wall. "Do you agree to my terms?" My fists tightened as I was feeling cornered and his hand pulled out a phone with a slight wave of it. "Don't let your instinct take over or I will call Augur. I am very well aware that I cannot fight you one on one, but don't think I didn't come prepared." Tightening in my jaw was there as I let out a shaky breath and soon closed eyes and shifted my sunglasses and hat off.

"Damn it…" The curse left me as I knew I had no way out of this situation since it would only take Augur a second to respond to the end bedroom and take a shot at me.

"Plus, Ace…" I looked to the man with a deep frown and he looked to me with reassuring eyes. "I can't lose my company." The man soon shifted away from the wall and came up to me so a hand could pat against my cheek. "Come on before Augur comes down for something." This huff left me as we soon shifted to the back door and went in.

The hat was taken from me as he soon set it on his head with a playful hum and I sighed out. Sunglasses were discarded to the counter where some papers lingered and we made our way to the couch as I slipped my coat off and put it on the coat rack by the door. Lafitte was sitting with a can of soda held out for me. Shifting feet closer, I took the can and soon sat down next to him with a light pout on how I was caught.

"That hat looks ridiculous on you." Augur had come down just minutes later with a look to the man next to me.

"You think? Not my style?" A chuckle came out of Lafitte as he questioned out loud and then looked to me. "What do you think, Ace?"

"It would look better on Burgess." I told him as he soon laughed at that and then he shifted the hat off before moving it on my head.

"Or you as well." A pout showed again as I readjusted the hat before just flicking it off and huffed lightly out with a sip to my soda. The only reason he took it was to not raise suspicion since Augur would have tried linking things together.

"Teach said he would be back soon and we should be ready to move." The words made me peer to the man as he stood with a phone out.

"Move?" I asked out towards Augur and this look was to me before his head tilted.

"Aye, moving homes."

"Oh… I see." The answer left me as he raised an eyebrow in questioning and I shrugged one of my shoulders. "I've never had to switch homes before." A hand began to brush along my hair and I didn't react to it as I kept my eyes at Augur.

A snort left him, "Well, just have a bag packed up and make sure not to leave anything behind."

"Of course," Lafitte commented as those fingers continued and I shifted to sink into the couch more with feet propping up on the coffee table.

 _What am I going to do now?_

* * *

The past week has been awful, like I couldn't believe how much of this deal could take a toll on me. Lafitte has used it to his advantage especially on missions lately and what is more splendid is that we shared a room at the moment. The home we are at is going to be the main house for a while and Teach knew very well on who to pair with me. Lafitte was trying to keep his grasps on me and still let me have the support I needed.

 _Gah, what did he do to me?_

It made me stir crazy that I felt so comfortable around Lafitte and it was starting to spread more. Teach was becoming a more pleasing presence and Burgess really is someone I enjoy sharing stories with. Augur doesn't even act as bad as he used to and it was all driving me mad. I'm _not_ supposed to like it here! I'm supposed to _hate_ it so much!

 _ **But I don't.**_

"Yo, Teach," I started out as I saw the man moving into the kitchen as this home had more of an open concept style.

"What's up?"

"Lafitte said not to eat that pie until _after_ he gets back and we find out what's going on." A laugh left him as I was peering over to him being caught red-handed in the fridge.

"I just want a piece, zehahahaha!"

"So do I, but I'd rather not have mind tricks on me again!" I moved hands around in a weird wave like motion and Teach was laughing some more before closing the fridge.

"Good point." A smile was on him as he moved into the living room and soon sat in a chair to the side of the couch as I was laying along the whole furniture. My arms found the accent pillow again as I rested against it with eyes watching this show of a doctor who is very blunt and good at his job though some things seem outrageous. "The information they give us will determine on what route we will take." Eyes were at me and this clenching feeling was in me as I knew what he was implying at.

"I don't want to know…" I muttered out as I tried to focus on the television and I heard a low chuckle leave him.

The man intercepting the messages was someone from the spade group and it seems that the man was working under a private contract for my brothers. Doflamingo seems to have not been fully aware, just that his men pick up side contracts on occasions. It didn't seem to bother that wicked man and said we could do whatever with the man. Seems harsh, you'd think he would at least _try_ to protect his man in some way. Teach used it at his advantage and found out it was one of my commanding brothers who hired him and I couldn't help but want to cringe. They sent out another message and this time it was to see if it lured my brothers. I couldn't do anything because as soon as I about protested Lafitte put a finger to his lips and I cringed with a curse. It has got down to the point of either saving _myself_ or my _brothers_ and I really didn't want to go back under that wicked man's hand.

 _It send a fear through me like no other…_

"We are back," the voice came out from Burgess as they came through the door and it was loud enough that I wouldn't be surprised if the whole neighborhood heard.

"Come sit!" Teach laughed out as they came in and Burgess was laughing out as I didn't even move. Lafitte walked over and I shifted legs up so he could sit down and then I place them back.

"Ah, no spot for me?! Pahahaha!" Burgess was laughing with a hand patting his chest as I noticed Augur go sit in the other chair.

"You can stand, you big lug." I spoke out with a snarky grin and he laughed more at my humor before going to sit on the floor so he was across from us. No coffee table was there for this home, so it was a little different.

"It seems it is as expected," Lafitte began with an arm resting over my legs with his cane as I noticed the smooth surface.

"They raided the old home." Anxiety filled me after Augur said that and I could feel eyes on me as I didn't say anything.

"And did you?"

"We did as said, Captain. Burgess set the explosives off." Arms tightened on the pillow and I felt as a hand began massaging at one of my calves. My mouth pursed tight as I held back my tongue and just wanted to curse at them all. Who knows how many of my brothers got hurt? And I can't freaking leave now because I am literally watched all hours!

"Provide the first section with some cargo, Burgess." The man agreed when he was addressed and Teach was humming out. "Augur keep eyes from the skies, I will leave you to do as you wish."

"Of course."

"Lafitte, you and Ace will take a bike to fourth section and relay the message directly." The hand tightened on my leg as I cringed before moving so you could hear me fine.

"On it." The words left me and there were eyes on me in slight surprise at my response and I heard a chuckle from Lafitte.

"Leave it to us, Captain." A laugh was leaving Teach and I huffed a breath out while cursing at myself for how much I have fallen.

"That's what I want to hear! Zehahaha! First thing in the morning! Now let me have some of that pie!" Burgess was up to follow after saying he couldn't wait to have a slice and I flickered eyes over to Augur who stared to me with a raised eyebrow. There was a nudge to one of my butt cheeks and I huffed out in a whine.

"Lafitte!" I complained out as I knew it was his cane and he chuckled out.

"You better go get a slice before nothing is left." My body stiffened as I soon rolled off the couch to spring up to stand with a look to the kitchen.

"Save me a piece, damn it!" I hollered out as the two gluttons were digging into their pieces and they laughed out. A plate was handed to me as I moved onto a counter and crossed legs to begin eating at my piece and they were sitting at some barstools.

"Next time let's get a blackberry pie!" A laugh left Burgess after his sentence and I waved an arm out with a tongue sticking out.

" _Gross_! Who likes blackberries?! In a pie?!"

"That's what I said!" Teach laughed out in agreeance and Burgess was grinning out with his free hand patting at his leg.

"More for me!" We laughed as he was doing a little dance with fingers pointing out side to side.

* * *

"Ah, look at this baby!" Arms were around cool feeling metal as I rubbed a cheek to part of the leather seat.

"I thought the paint job would please you." My body was already on the motorcycle as Teach spoke out and soon handed something to Lafitte who was standing with a smirk to me.

"It could be puke green and I would still love it!" Hands rubbed along the sleek crimson colored body of the bike, reminding me of Stryker. "I do love red though." I spoke out as I lined a hand farther forward as I was laying along the motorcycle.

"Red like fire, zehahaha!" Teach stated as I grinned out from the true statement and soon Lafitte was coming towards me. "Just let them all know on everything and the true message." Teach was looking to my partner who smiled with a hand waving out.

"We will head out first." Lafitte mentioned as the other two hadn't left yet for the day and I shifted along the bike so the other was behind me. The helmet was tossed to me from Teach as I soon held it back.

"Put this on, if you want."

"Ah? I appreciate your safety protocol for your passenger, but it shouldn't be necessary." Lafitte mentioned from behind me as I soon tossed it back to Teach.

"Wind in our hair it is." I declared out as Teach laughed whilst tossing the helmet to a table before flicking the switch for the garage.

"No rush, you two." A smile was on me as I hated rushing my rides and soon I was starting the bike. It revved to life as I gassed it a few times and I soon felt arms around my waist. Taking off the kickstand, the bike was off as I was already informed on our location we are to report too.

Feeling the fresh air as it slid along my skin was refreshing and something needed for how I have been feeling. I let my body sway to do little swerves and was riding along through the town. The route I was given was through there and it was no problem on a bike. We moved through the town as I felt at peace and I felt hands gripping onto my shirt with a noise behind me.

"You are going to make me sick!" The raised voice made me laugh out as I moved a hand to pat one of Lafitte's.

"Sorry! I can't help myself! But you better hold on, some traffic ahead and I don't want to wait!" I had my head tilted so he could hear me before feeling him press closer and what sounded like a groan. Another laugh left me as I soon focused to weave through cars and sped through the intersection as the light had just changed so no one was really there. This excited holler left me as I kept the ride as smooth as possible.

We reached our destination shortly and I pulled up onto the walkway since it was that or by the curb and I didn't care to try to park between the cars already there. The door of the home opened up as they soon waved to us and Lafitte was off with a groan. A laugh left me seeing his reaction of his first ride with me. I joined him after turning it off and put the kickstand out. I stood next to him with chuckles still leaving me as he was swatting a hand to my chest with a look. A few of the men in the home were laughing to us at the humor of it before inviting us in.

They weren't actually that bad… it was kind of weird though since they kept calling me _Boss_ and said that Teach was alright with them calling us that since they referred to Teach as _Captain_. I guess it was odd since I am used to being a _Commander_ , but I merely brushed it off. Lafitte had relayed the message to the leader of this section as the six other men here were asking about my flame tricks. Of course this included me demonstrating as they provide things for me to do such actions. It was literally almost like being with my brothers and they acted like that towards each other.

 _This all felt awful…_

It was like two families fighting for their father's will to say they have more things. Whitebeard merely wanted to hold strong to the territory and protect the family. While Teach broke away wanting the territory too and was trying to fight for it for his new family; though I wasn't sure if he really saw them as family or not. Just the thought of hurting one of these men before me had a clenching in my chest as I couldn't imagine how I would be if someone did that to my brothers. I wasn't allowed to listen to the word on the street about my brothers and how they raided the home. It seems that either it was told not to mention or they just didn't think about it.

"Let's go, Ace." Lafitte addressed me as I was hovering a hand over flames and seeing an amused smile made me chuckle lightly. I snuffed the flame with my hand with no reaction leaving me and the men were impressed as I explained that it took _many_ years of practice. This had them whine out as I was showing a stern look and point of a finger as if saying 'don't do it' and they laughed.

"Gotta go."

"See you later, Boss!" They shouted up as we began out of the home and I shut the door behind me before making my way down the steps.

"What do you think?"

"Huh?" The noise left me as we were by the bike and I noticed grey eyes view me.

"The men."

"Uh… They're great?" I held a hand out in question as I was confused on what I was supposed to be answering with.

"You looked to have recognize the atmosphere, yes?" My lips moved to straighten as I noticed his direction and soon shifted to get on the bike. "Ace, let it sink in… You are part of our group and the men know that and praise you for every move you make."

"Lafitte, can we not?"

"I have to say it so that it festers in that brain of yours." A smile was on him as I gave a slight glare and tilted my head to the side before shifting a hand back to pat the motorcycle.

"Get on, stupid. I want to enjoy my ride." This chuckle left him before moving to get on behind me. Arms found my waist as I started the bike up and was soon rolling it back onto the street. Hands gripped my shirt and the body pressed into my back, causing a warmth to sear through my veins. It reminded me of the time Haruta first rode with me and was dead scared.

 _I miss my brothers…_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:: Here I am, back at it with another chappie~! A bit of a mild warning for thinking about recent trauma!**

 **Hope you all enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Blackout**

"Lafitte!" I hollered out as I had been waiting on him to hurry up inside the building. It seems things went sour as I heard him cry out in pain and my feet carried me inside. A fist found a man's face as I got him to back off and was standing before my partner who was grasping at his leg. "Oi, you bastards!" I had fists up as there was two others I wasn't aware of and they looked at me with a scowl.

"If it isn't one of the traitors."

"You shut your fucking mouth." I sneered out to them as they soon shifted and the one in the middle moved to reach out at me. A hand gripped his wrist as I flipped him easily and shoved him face first into the floor whilst holding the arm in a painful twist.

"Fuck!"

"Holy shit, man!" I glared to the other two as I had my flask out and was slowly dripping it on the man below me.

"Don't interrupt business." This growl left me as I felt the movement under me, but he was pinned well.

"Get him the fuck off before he burns me!" The guy hollered as I held the flask in my mouth after closing it and soon had a lighter out. The other two held hands out whilst backing up a couple steps. I grasped my flask again to put it away and looked to them.

"Which one of you hurt Lafitte?" The two men glanced to each other before desperately pointing to the man under me. This hum left me as I soon shifted whilst crouching over the man with fingers gripping tighter. "Wrong choice…" The lighter flickered out, the guy began to try and thrash around with cries of help before screeching when the flame caught on the liquor. "Let's try this again…" I spoke out whilst releasing the man's arm and shifting so he could try and put himself out. "Do you want to tell us what you know?"

"You're crazy as fuck, man!" One hollered out as they tried to stay away from me as the guy on the ground had passed out and would most likely die if not treated.

"Huh, kudos for putting the fire out…" I mentioned with a look down at the body on the ground before eyes flickered over to the other two cowering. "Spill."

"We were ordered by our boss, Hawkins, who was hired by one of Whitebeard's commanders!" Confusion left me as it was rare that my brothers would do such a thing since they didn't usually hire people to attack other groups and it made me wonder.

"Which one?" One was nudging the other for help on the name and I gave them a piercing gaze.

"I-it was Marco!" My body stiffened at the information before one guy was shot with his body heavily finding the ground and I shifted to notice Lafitte sitting against the wall with a pistol out.

"That's all we needed." The other guy scrambled to get away and I felt a hand pat to my leg. "Don't let him leave alive!" Feet moved without thought as I pulled out my dagger and stabbed it into a neck as I pressed the body to the wall. Breaths left me as I listened to the gurgling and the struggling shortly stopped. I removed the blade and let the man slip to the ground. It made a sickening thump noise and I shifted to shake off my dagger before sheathing it and noticed Lafitte with his head back.

"Can you walk?" I asked out as I moved to the man who had looked to me as I approached.

"More or less…" I moved to tear at my tank top underneath my shirt and was able to get enough to wrap around his leg. It wasn't that bad, maybe a switchblade that he was able to pull away from before it could do real damage, but he is also doesn't have as much muscle as I do. A hand was patting against my face as I peered to grey eyes and he was smirking. "It's evident on why people like you, Ace." Cheeks heated at that and I soon tied the makeshift bandage before beginning to help him up. "We should go before unwanted attention shows up…" Lafitte mentioned out as I helped him out to the car that we had parked nearby. A stab wound, no matter the size, hurts like a _bitch_ and should be taken care of properly if possible.

Once getting him in and making our way back, he was right on the attention part as we passed a car that I distinctly recognized. I wasn't paying too much attention on _who_ was in it, but I knew the license plate as it is a custom made one to show a type of code. It was so we could find the vehicle in a quick notice and not reveal how. We made it back home, Doc Q had met us there as Lafitte was bandaged and told to be bed ridden for a few days to help speed up on the process. Lafitte had _me_ report to Teach this time and the man was over the hill happy that I relayed the events. That's right, I mentioned everything and knew I should because it was no use lying. Lafitte knew what happened and if Teach wanted to confirm on something then he would just ask the other.

 _At this rate they won't ever want me back…_

* * *

It finally happened, the first actual battle occurred at one of the homes and the information relayed to us made me cringe. Lafitte was there with his hand grasping my bicep to keep me levelheaded and was like a reminder on to watch myself. They seriously hurt my brothers and I couldn't believe when they said how Vista and Haruta were seriously injured in the confrontation. It was making me feel sick having to hear this all and then hear what was planned _next_. The hand on my bicep would grip when he felt me tense too much and it was evident I was trying to keep myself balanced out. Teach had finished up his words before giving out orders and that's when I was given mine as well.

Augur and I were ordered to go out on the streets and pinpoint any buildings that have been overrun. Of course this had the sniper become stiff at the mention of us both walking around in town, but some of our men would be lingering around as well. Though, he seemed to firmly agree once glancing over to me as I had squeezed eyes shut and gritted teeth before I responded how they wanted. The meeting had been dismissed and Lafitte made sure I looked to him so he could tell me again with eyes showing nothing but concern for my wellbeing.

" _Don't do anything with me gone."_

It was means of saying _'don't do anything stupid because either Augur will kill you or he would let Teach send you back'_ and I didn't want either option. We had found ourselves in the town as Augur was looking around and I sighed out. The town was so tense from this war breaking out and some people were just happy we were leaving the innocent out of this. Augur seemed to making points in his head as I noticed him examine certain places with that look and tilt of his head. From being analyzed by him so much, I knew by now at the signs he used. Our men would nod towards us as we happen to notice a few lingering around the area. It wasn't long before word was spreading of us walking around and I wondered if this was all on purpose to see what I would do or what my brothers would do.

"Let me get a cone, I won't complain of hunger for like an hour." I mentioned out to the man as I had already grumbled about being hungry a few times.

"Two hours."

"Deal!" I grinned with a little cheer as I moved to the ice cream stall and grinned when I asked for a double scoop of the mint chocolate chip flavour.

The man told me it was on him and of course I asked if he was sure because I had no problem paying. He mentioned something about wanting to repay Teach in some shape or form. I merely smiled with a 'thank you' and wanted to hide away as it was getting around on how much I was with Teach now. A sigh had left me before I began nibbling on my ice cream and joined with Augur as we continued to do the path he has lined out in his head and I hummed as I ate my treat.

After a while, Augur had stopped with this look to the side as I soon paused as well with a look to him as I munched on my cone. Eyes viewed me before he hummed lightly and shifted to point a gun in the alleyway next to us. People deterred very quickly away from us and I shifted to look in the area that he pointed.

"Listen, Portgas," the man I am paired with spoke out as he kept eyes before flickering them to me. "You will go to the spade shop and wait there for me." Feet shifted back before I soon turned with teeth munching into my cone.

"On it." I spoke out as I made my steps hurriedly, knowing very well he had caught one of my brothers trying to snoop. Worry prickled through me as I didn't want any of my brothers hurt, but it wouldn't take much to redirect that gun. The shop was in sight as I soon moved into the building, greeting the shopkeeper with a smile.

"Evening, Boss!" I laughed lightly as I said I would be residing upstairs and he merely waved a hand out as an invitation. Feet moved up the steps to the second floor of the same room I had been shot not too long ago. A huff left me as I made my way over to the couch with a hand rubbing the back of my head.

"What a mess…" I muttered out with a sigh and before I could sit down, my arm was grabbed as I was twirled and pressed into the cushions.

"It is…" Blazing blue eyes were down at me as I felt my breath catch in my throat and I almost couldn't breathe.

"M-Marco…" The name left me in a stuttered breath as he looked down at me.

"I've been very worried about you, yoi." I couldn't move as hands gripped at my shoulders and then one shifted to the cushion beneath me and the other lined along my face. "Stop doing stupid things…"

"It's complicated…" The words left me in a whisper as I could feel my whole body almost scream for him. Feeling the warmth from him made me almost light headed as I have been wanting to see him again. " _Please_ tell me Haruta and Vista are okay? My brothers?"

"They are fine, resting it out for a little while. We lost a few in the explosion and fight…" Fingers lined along the small scar above my eyebrow and I let my face twist in a cringe.

"I'm so sorry…" A small smile was on him as I let hands move along his chest and just never wanted to let go. "A lot is happening…" The hand moved to brush back my hair and the face drew closer as eyes never left mine.

"Come home," lips released the whisper and this tremble left me with fingers gripping his shirt.

"I—"

 _ **Bang!**_

The body above me jerked as it soon pressed into me and on instinct I shifted him to notice Augur with a glare. I noticed the slight shift and I quickly moved to have Marco laying behind me as I held arms out.

"W-Wait, Augur!"

"I will shoot you as well if need be, Portgas." I heard a pained cough behind me as I soon shifted to stand with a hard stare back to Augur.

"Let's just report back." I spoke out harshly and this snort left him.

"This is a perfect chance of mine, you know?" A growl left me as I straightened my body.

"Teach said to _examine points_ , we have done that! We aren't supposed to play around!" The stern tone made his eyebrow twitch as he soon huffed out a breath with the gun moving to rest against his shoulder, pointed up at the ceiling.

"Unfortunately, you are correct, Portgas. Let's go. I am sure Lafitte would hate to see you gone." Augur began to move out of the room and I shifted to step on the table, but was stopped by a grip to my wrist.

"Ace, don't do this…" The words made me wince as I couldn't look back to the other, knowing very well I couldn't keep levelheaded.

"I'm sorry, Marco… I didn't want it to be like this…" I spoke out softly before pulling away and hopping down on the other side of the table. Augur was waiting with a look to me as I glared up at him and this look was on him as he soon moved. Just because I never knew when I could again, I glanced back to see Marco laying back with an arm over his face, teeth gritting, and the other hand grasping his chest.

" _Portgas_." My name was strained as I soon cursed out and moved to follow behind.

"I'm coming, damn it!" I stated out with fists tightening to my sides and we made our way out of the home where I noticed the shopkeeper was unconscious against the counter. Going out the backdoor, we moved through an alley where I noticed a car waiting and noticed the man at the driver's side. We got in the vehicles backseat as I sighed out deeply and could feel eyes on me.

The drive back was silent and I already knew how Augur's train of thoughts were going. Once making it back, he specifically stated that he would report in and it didn't bother me as I went straight to my room. Frustration was in me as it took everything in me not to smash Augur's head in for shooting Marco. Entering the room, Lafitte gave me a look as I was pulling off boots and tossed my dagger to the chair in the room. Feet moved to the bed as I got on it to soon shift between Lafitte and the wall. I shifted under the covers as I ignored the eyes prying at me and soon laid down with my back to the man and was staring to the wall.

"Did Augur and you get into it again?" The question left the man as I grasped at the pillow under my head and was curling lightly. A hum of curiosity left him as I soon closed my eyes with a scowl still on me.

It didn't take long before the door was opened by most likely Teach and the silence was straining through the air. The door had been closed as I heard the footsteps and could hear the book be closed by Lafitte.

"What's up, Captain?" The question left the male next to me as I could feel eyes on me.

"Care to explain what was going to happen, Ace?" My arms tightened on the pillow as I cursed lightly and wanted nothing more than to run away.

"Nothing." I seethed out and then there it was, a hand brushing through my hair. A stuttered breath left me at the feel and I cringed on how much I almost craved it.

"As expected you can't keep yourself level around Marco." This curse left me as I soon heard a hum and then I heard him moving. "It's fine." The words confused me as I shifted to notice Teach leave the room with a hand out.

I don't like this…

* * *

 **Warning: Trauma of past actions!**

* * *

 _Well that explains why I didn't…_

"If it isn't Acey." My body immediately shifted as I moved over the couch and was on the other side of the room with a glare. Standing in the entrance way, closing the door, is Doflamingo with that grin splitting his face. The other three in the room, excluding Teach, were watching me as I kept my distance.

"You stay the fuck away from me!" The shout left me as I had a hand on my dagger hilt and the other hand out. A laugh left the man as he moved into the room more and I noticed Teach shift in the room.

"You three out." The room began to clear as Doflamingo walked closer to me and I held out my dagger in a protective hold.

"Get away!" Fear flared through my whole body as he got close enough that I began trying to fend him off, but a hand stopped the blade as it barely nicked his arm because of how he stopped it.

"I heard you were being bad." A foot kicked out desperately, but my body was pressed into the wall roughly and he leaned over me with a smirk. "Want to go on a trip?"

"N-no, get off!" The plea left me as he held my hand tightly with it pressing to my chest and he gripped into my hair to have my face up at him.

"Ah, I'm hurt, I thought we had fun last time." This chuckle left him darkly as I whimpered when he tightened his grip and my free hand pressed to him to get the man to back off. It felt like the events from months ago were still a few days fresh in my head and a choked whimper left me.

"A week?" Anxiety flared in my chest hearing the words from Teach and I noticed the smirk widen on Doflamingo.

"N-No! I'll do anything, please!" I spoke out sharply as I couldn't pull eyes away from the ones gleaming down at me.

"Denounce Whitebeard now." My breath hitched as I felt my lips tremble as the overwhelming fear stayed within my chest.

"He's my father!" I complained out before whimpering as fingers tugged at my hair and my head began throbbing from the pain. A reflex suddenly found me as I nailed my foot in between the man's legs and quickly headed butted him before pushing away to slip out of the hold. I moved to be on the other side of the couch with my dagger out as I tried to keep my defensive stance. Eyes flickered over to Teach who had arms crossed and a look. "I will not go anywhere with him!" I spoke out in a serious tone before having my attention back at the blonde male who was snickering out with a rub to his head.

"Feisty as usual, I can complete this in a week…" Eyes widened at the words as I was shifting away before noticing another individual by the front door and this had me curse out.

 _I was cornered…_

"Ace," my eyes found Teach as he was sighing out before smiling to me. "It's up to you on what happens, I only do what is best. As soon as you realize that you are not going anywhere, the better off you will be and feel."

"How do you expect me to just abandon my family?!"

"Hah? I thought it was evident that they were already starting to abandon you." This wince left me as eyes viewed me with a raised eyebrow. "Even if a few of the commanders were behind you, what about the others? They could only do so much to support your case after everything going on."

"Th-that's not true! They would understand!" My resolve used to be so strong, why do I dread the fact that Teach could be telling the truth?

 _Marco, please tell me everyone hasn't turned their backs to me… please…_

 _ **I'm scared.**_

"Isn't that enough, Teach?" Eyes found the hallway as Lafitte was leaning against the frame with a look to the man he mentioned.

"Hm? You think so?" My labored breaths were more noticeable as I tried to keep a protective stance as they exchanged words.

"I'm sure it was just a weak moment, keep the other away and everything should work out fine." Lafitte was moving into the room with a look to Doflamingo showing he did not care for him before he was approaching me. Eyes watched him as he drew closer before he was next to me with a reassuring face. "It's fine, Ace, I won't let that man touch you." The thrumming in my body began to calm as I completely believed his words and soon I relaxed my posture. Feeling nervous, I shifted to behind the male more as if he would hold them off from me. Teach laughed with a hand waving in the air before keeping his grin.

"Thank you for coming, Doflamingo. I think the point has been given loud and clear."

"Oh~? No fun! Maybe some other time, Acey?" A tremble left me in thought as I stayed out of reach and watched the man begin to leave with the other by the door. I sheathed my dagger after the door closed and soon heard a deep breath leave the air.

"You really are cruel, Captain…" Lafitte had turned and I felt a hand line along my face before petting my hair back as I was trying to calm my breathing.

"Ace takes a shove, not a push." I looked to Teach as he was leaning against the wall with a smile to me. "It's not like I want to do that kind of thing to you, Ace. I just know you best and that sometimes you need to be pushed to your limit to fully understand." A scowl found me as I didn't move and let that hand brush through my hair comfortingly. "Once this is over then we can go back to just having fun and taking on contracts." This laugh left him and my breathing finally calmed down.

Everything was becoming too confusing to me as I didn't quite understand on what was actually best for me. The thought of my brothers getting hurt made me feel awful and all I wanted was to go help them. Then again, recently with any of them seeing me was full of disgusted stares and it was making me dread that they have already categorize me as an enemy. They haven't tried to purposely hurt me, so I guess that was helping me stay on top of how I wanted my family still. _But_ there was this pull to stop myself from just abandoning my spot here and I started to feel myself begin to worry.

 _Why am I still here?_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:: Man, is it bad that I am over hearing grinning like crazy?! You all are in for a treat and most will be happy soon, nihihi! Buuuut, maybe not _as_ happy as they would like to be. I have stuffs planned, so-**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Blackout**

It was becoming too crazy these days, for two weeks violent exchanges had occurred among the men and my brothers. Reports and messages were fluttered around like it was a free candy day at Willy Wonka's factory. On most occasions I was a messenger with Lafitte, the man staying close after the incident with Doflamingo. I didn't complain and kept myself quiet about any plans being spoken out. Augur was a bit more… _gentle_ towards me afterwards and may have realized on how much I never wanted to go back. The house wasn't big so no doubt that he and Burgess had heard my fear filled pleas. Burgess made sure I was laughing out at random moments whether it was with words or actions he did with the unnecessary muscles flexing.

On this recent run, Augur got injured with a nice slash across one of his pectorals. Surprisingly he didn't glare at me when mentioning it was a commander who did it, most likely Thatch at the way he described the man. Teach's group had a few other 'bosses' in the area, but the one's he kept close were more higher up, though in the past week another has been visiting often. Some man named Shiliew was reporting in with his battle plans and it was evident he was hold a bit higher as well, just stayed elsewhere, which is fine since this home is small anyways.

"Boss!" Lafitte and I appeared to notice a battle going on through the streets of a rougher side of town and any citizens ran far away. A grimace was on me as I could hear the shouting and gun shots going off as we stood in an alley that could barely see the battlefield. It was plain awful to even see and I noticed Lafitte talking out to some of the men.

"Ace, get the men on the second floor, we will hold them off to evacuate for now." A nod left me as we soon moved to an open window and I tumbled in the building.

"Boss coming in!" The man behind me shouted as we soon moved through the first floor, him ducking as bullets were still heard. I moved to the stairs without a care like usual and began going up them as the same man followed. "Boss coming up!" He hollered out to inform all the men and as we reached the floor, it was an internal fight with a few of my brothers here.

"Inform Lafitte!" The order left me as I noticed eyes to me. Those eyes only held threat and I was very well aware of the fact that these few had no intent on even sparing me.

 _It was that bad, huh?_

"Ermac!" One of my brothers shouted as the man began running towards me and on instinct I clashed my dagger with his sword.

"I don't want to fight you!" I spoke out as he glared with teeth baring at me.

"It's too late! We know you stand with Teach! You are as much of a traitor as he is!" Shock flared through me at hearing those words and barely dodged as he shifted to whip his blade at my _head_. I was on complete defense with the man and was noticing a few other of Teach's men coming up.

"Boss!"

"Get the men out!" I ordered with a hand shifting towards them and they complied as I soon kicked Ermac in the abdomen to get him to back off. The other two quickly moved as one held double daggers and the other a gun out towards me. A cringe found me as they held weapons firmly and I could hear the last man leaving the floor and I shifted back.

 _ **Bang! Bang!**_

Pain flared through my body as I stumbled backwards and soon found a wall as I hollered out. Feeling the pain blossom through my thigh and abdomen was like a very rude awakening.

 _I'm not one of their brothers anymore…_

 _I_ _ **have**_ _been abandoned._

"Ace!" Shocked beyond belief, my body slumped to the ground as I watched Lafitte quickly move with his sword slashing the three down, but I wasn't sure if they would die or not. "Ace!" A hand was to my shoulder as I stared forward with pants and soon began to shake with lips trembling.

"My brothers…" The words left me in a strained voice as I still didn't want to believe what happened. My breath hitched at the feel of pressure to my leg and notice Lafitte wrapping it up with some bandages he carried now when things began to pick up. "I… I don't…" Eyes felt strained as I gritted my teeth and let my head go back before opening my mouth for a noise to leave my throat.

 _ **My brothers abandoned me.**_

* * *

"Should you be walking around?" Eyes found Burgess as he was sitting on the couch opposite end of Lafitte who was reading a book, but paused when I came in.

"Does it matter?"

"Sure it does! Let me get whatever you need!" Burgess offered before patting the couch next to him and this had me slowly move to sit in the spot.

"The doctor insisted at least three weeks." Lafitte sternly said as I gave this pout.

"It's been three weeks."

"A _full_ three weeks, not just weekdays." A huff left me at the words told to me before a hand was patting roughly to my shoulder.

"Let me get you some pie! I doubt Teach would mind!" Burgess was already up from the couch and began for the kitchen as I watched him get the pie out of the fridge and this small wince left me as some pressure found my leg.

"I apologize, did you need company?" Fingers did a small notion near the wound, but far enough not to irritate it.

"I'm just feeling stir crazy." I shrugged out with a huff before he chuckled with the hand shifting to rest on the back of my neck and began massaging there.

"Give it two more weeks and you will be able to be back in action." Knowing, concerned eyes were at me as he knew how I have been feeling these past weeks.

I was _angry_ and _upset_ that I was shot so easily by people I considered my brothers. Granite I haven't been making things better for myself, but I made sure to _never_ hurt any of them and tried my damn best on trying to help them when I could. Now I feel like it was all for nothing, I knew I over welcomed my stay and tried to get back, but it failed. Then when encountering Marco that day, I wanted nothing more than to grip on tight and have him drag me back. I could only assume he thought the others would distract Augur long enough to get me out with no issues.

 _I hope he was okay from getting shot like that…_

 _Marco… is it true?_

 _ **I'm still scared.**_

The feeling of abandonment was making my chest clench as I had cried hard a few days after it settled in to realization. Lafitte had been there for me and to make sure I didn't reopen my wounds from how much I was hyperventilating. It was nice having the man with me to help be coaxed and tell me that he would be there for me if I needed him. This wasn't something I had been expecting, thinking that I could get them to back out to safety. On the spot they gave those hateful stares and I knew that a lot of them probably felt that way about me now.

"Here, Ace." Pie was presented before me as Burgess smiled down and hands took the dessert.

"Ah, thanks." I muttered before beginning to eat it, the hand on my neck stopped to rest soothingly there.

"Did it have to be that big of a piece? Augur is bringing food home." Lafitte scolded the other man who laughed out and soon another fork stabbed at the pie.

"Then we will split it." A snort left me with eyes rolling as he had this a bit planned and I soon shifted so he could access the plate.

"Make sure only half!" I pointed my fork with a look at him and this laugh was bellowing out before we enjoyed the pie.

* * *

"Boss!" Feet moved roughly through one of the homes as I smiled to the men from the fourth section, them spouting about my fire show again. Shifting my leg, trying to get used to the holster strapped to my thigh, I was laughing with a hand waving out.

"Maybe next time, guys. I have to go deliver a message real fast to second section." They complained but expressed that they couldn't wait and that they would see me later when I pick up Lafitte.

Yeah, I was going by myself since this information is time sensitive and needed someone fast to get there.

"Who wants to loan their bike?" I asked out and three out of the six were holding out keys and discussing in a serious tone on which was quicker. Then one man tossed keys and I wiggled them. "Thanks! I will be back shortly!" I mainly shouted so Lafitte could hear me and made my way out of the home after I was told it was the midnight blue motorcycle along with being safe out there. It was getting insane, everyone picking up on the tension.

The bike was amazing as it purred to life and I was soon off to second sections home with a bucket helmet on my head. The ride was going to take me a little bit, but Lafitte clarified that I shouldn't stop for anything. It was to relay of an attack being planned on them tonight and they weren't sure on what time. Traffic wasn't that bad but I flied through the town and noticed some of our men in small groups lingering and of course Whitebeard's group in certain areas. It was tense these days and each side knew better than to start anything within the town unless necessary.

A car suddenly moved to pull in front of me, as if to stop me, but I swerved the motorcycle to dangerously ride sideways. My head shifted to avoid the hood and soon shifted to straighten myself up. Concentration stayed on driving and I heard shouting, but I had to go relay this message. I had resolved myself to not trust on them much anymore. Almost every bit of me lost my hope after being shot so bluntly, but I still refuse to hurt them. No matter if they did abandon me, I _refuse_ to stoop low enough to hurt them unless it becomes a dire situation and even then, I don't think I could. A small part of me did have _hope_ , but I made sure to snuff it out for now.

From the sides of an intersection, two motorcycles on each side of me appeared causing me to pick up on speed. Weaving through traffic and avoiding the four behind me that were nipping on my heels. I noticed the signals from one of them telling me to pull over and this had me quickly cutting off into an alley that I knew that went through completely. Tires were heard behind me as they couldn't cut in time and I quickly swerved to avoid a car and back on the road. Adrenaline flared through me as I was able to ride along the road whilst watching my surroundings.

The home was found as I quickly pulled up with a man running out to me as I was on the sidewalk. I relayed the message and was given a response that they would be moving to another area immediately and to join another home. They had their own messenger run off and I began to rev the bike back to life as I need to report back immediately. The smaller groups didn't carry phones only in case they were raided and someone got a hold of them. The bosses each held a phone, exception being me of course, and then there was Teach as well.

"Thanks, Boss!" I saluted the guy as I pulled away and was making my way back.

It seems they were ready for me to hopefully ride back through as I noticed the blockade up ahead that seemed to be held by Haruta and some of his men. A curse left me as I soon sharply turned the bike around and it wasn't what they expected as I tore away back the way I came to pick an alternate route. Riding back some little ways and cutting down another street where I noticed some of Teach's men at the end shouting in a direction. I could hear more bikes approaching though as I got to the intersection, the yelling about as if wanting to stop them. It was the same four from before as they came around the corner in front of me. Swerving to miss, one clipped one of my tires and that's all it took to suddenly have me be thrown from it.

 _That hurt like a bitch!_

After I stopped tumbling on the ground, it took a second before I shifted up with a rough cough leaving me and grasping at my arm that had torn the sleeve to show the road rash that was there. Feeling something along my face had me notice that I must have busted my cheek as it came from there and I wince at my sore body. Mostly I felt no pain from the shock of it all, but I knew my pulse had to be sky rocketing.

"Get away from our boss!" Some of Teach's men came onto the street where I was with weapons ready.

"Get away from my little brother!" The voice belonged to Blenheim as he wasn't too far off. One of my arms was moved to go around a shoulder as I was helped onto feet and I gasped lightly at the feel of my uncomfortable body. "Ace!" The shout of my name did not make me move to look at Blenheim and I let the man holding me call out for a vehicle.

"Ace!" The shout was from Thatch now as I noticed him to the side being more in view as a few in his division were with him. A pain filled me at seeing the face looking to me in worry and suddenly a couple of the men stood to block his view.

"We won't let you hurt our boss!" They hollered as I was led away towards a building with someone patting at my face. The helmet was removed so they could check me over and I felt a little out of it.

"As if we would hurt him on purpose!"

"Oh yeah?! Tell that to the three who sneaked behind lines and had no problem shooting him when he protected us!" One shouted in anger as I knew some of them were from that time and I heard someone yell about getting out of the way for a car.

"What are you talking about?!" Thatch hollered in complete confusion and that had my eyes widen.

 _What?_

"Don't play dumb!" They were shouting back and forth, trying to hold back the line so we weren't cornered.

"Ace!" Hands cupped my face as I looked to grey eyes and winced when he pressed skin that must have been bruised. "You should have worn a better helmet!" The light scold made me laugh breathlessly before he was looking to the man holding me up. "Have your men hold them back, I have a car around the corner." I was released, Lafitte supporting me as needed and I patted to the one hand still on my face.

"I can walk, just a little delirious." Nods were at me before he grasped my bicep and began leading me to the car. Shouts for us to stop were heard as we left the area, swords resounding out in a clash. It seems they were holding back their fire power as I was soon led into the backseat of a car.

"Give us our brother back!" Hearing those shouts had my veins thrumming in confusion before the door was closed to the car and Lafitte was in the front to drive off. The battle left behind as I looked out the window with breaths keeping calm and I could feel eyes on me.

"Back?" The word left me in confusion and the hum was heard in the front.

"I thought you weren't going to rely on someone who abandoned you?" This wince left me at the words as they stabbed right in the heart and I looked to grey eyes. "I am merely asking what you told me, Ace." Sincerity showed and I let out a slow breath and soon looked back out the window.

"I guess…" I mumbled out as I could still hear Thatch's confused voice in my head on what had happened; even most of the others were outraged at the claim.

"Good job on sending the message." A hand moved to wave out from me and the action made him chuckle lightly. The home was in sight as I was fine to move, but Lafitte fretted lightly over me once we got inside.

"Nasty road rash…" Burgess mentioned out as he was about to take a bite into his sandwich.

"Well, being thrown from your motorcycle isn't _that_ fantastic." A laugh left him before he was tearing a piece of his sandwich to hand over to me. Without thought, I took it and began munching as Lafitte was walking in with a first aid kit.

"Sit." A finger pointed towards a barstool and I shifted to on the counter. "Counters are for glasses not asses, Ace."

"But you can access my wounds better this way." I mentioned out since I was a bit higher in height than he was now.

"Very well, I will make Burgess clean the counter later." Hands grasped my hips as I was soon moved to a barstool.

"Pahahaha, not this time!" A laugh left us both before I winced when peroxide found my arm and Lafitte was starting. "Oh, Teach is going to be delayed a few days, seems he ran into trouble."

"The Captain got hurt?" Lafitte inquired as he continued his work without looking up.

"It seems pretty badly, but not life threatening." Burgess mentioned with a bite to his sandwich and I felt bandages along my arm.

"Well, at least it's not life threatening." I said, they agreed whilst Burgess smiled and I could feel this flip in my stomach. My cheek was cleaned before applying a gauze square and tape to it. Burgess said he would report in for us as Lafitte explained the short version that was important. We moved to the bedroom where I had to strip my shorts because my leg got some road rash and tore the bottom of my shorts with blood soaked in them. The gun and holster were placed on the dresser along with my dagger next to it.

"You sure like getting injured…" A shrug left me as he cleaned my leg and I let out a sigh. "You should sleep with pillows supporting your body up. You might have a slight concussion and should take precaution."

"Sure, I am a little tired." Bandages wrapped around and then fingers lined along the healed bullet wound and the faint scar next to it.

"I bet it's like an adventure looking at all your scars." Grey eyes viewed me as I looked to him with questioning eyes.

"I guess? I got a lot when I was in my early teen years and some others throughout mainly because I was always delving into something." Lafitte shifted while I talked to sit on the bed next to me.

"Tell me, that Marco fellow," my brain felt like it focused better at the mention of the name. Lafitte has asked of my brothers before, keeping quiet mainly when I felt betrayed, but never in specific. "What would he say about your new scars?"

"Well… he would probably look at them with a scowl, rub at them harshly, and then pull at my cheek saying that I needed to stop doing stupid things." A chuckle left him as he smiled before moving to get up and pointed to the bed.

"Lay down." I fixed the pillows before relaxing in the sheets with a hand tugging my shirt off and noticed my tank top to be alright to wear. "Let me get you some painkillers and Ace," I looked to him before fingers gripped my good cheek to pull and I whined lightly. "Stop doing stupid things." I looked to him in surprise as he soon pulled away and began moving to the door and closed it behind him. My face flared with heat as I rubbed at my cheek and huffed out in a pout.

 _That made me feel a little better than I thought it would…_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:: We are delving more into Ace's mind~!**

 **Plopping another A/N at the end!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blackout**

"We got this, Ace!" Burgess laughed out as we were in that modified truck hauling something to a warehouse for sell to Drake who has been keeping himself separate from Hawkins's affairs. Drake knew we were big for sales and this recent delivery had him excited for how much he would be making for the group wanting them a few cities over.

It's been a week from when I wiped out and I would be resting a little longer, but Lafitte had recently went on a mission which resulted in half of the third section to get taken out. Lafitte suffered from injuries where Doc Q stressed that he can't move for at _least_ three weeks. It was pretty bad, so I was given the OK to move out with Burgess since Augur was scouting out 'something' and Teach stayed behind, still recovering from his own injuries. Doc Q is actually sticking around until one of them can move properly without reopening something. We still had to continue on even with them injured as they were.

"Let me send a quick message to Teach on us heading out." He agreed as I used his phone to send a message and soon put it in a cup holder. Thinking about when I was resting, a hand rubbed at my good cheek as I felt cheeks redden. Lafitte definitely knew how to scatter my brain when I was trying to think clearly. It was like a fog he would put over me to keep my thoughts at bay and I couldn't help but curse as I actually enjoyed it. I felt as if I was back with my brothers, like he was an older brother looking after me.

When I am under that fog, it's like I am back to normal, but not with the people I should be with. It felt like he was reprogramming my brain to adjust to my settings I was currently in and it was working. I can't even deny that fact anymore as I felt a bit more comfortable on my surroundings to the point I don't mind Augur's company on occasion and he wasn't as hostile either. Burgess was like a big thing too, helping me stay in high spirits on things going on and Teach of course was right along with him. The two knew how to keep my happiness up and made sure I was laughing as much as they could get me to; not that Teach will ever be excused for what he did to my brothers.

Even with all that, it will _never_ replace my brothers back home, but Lafitte was important to me now as well. Reminding me of my family in the most inconspicuous ways, whether it was asking about my brothers or do something close to remind me of my real home. It was like he wasn't wanting me to forget, but still wanted to show I was okay in my surroundings. As if to show Teach he had a handle on me, but I wondered if I got under Lafitte's skin as well and if that was why he was more of a brother figure than a babysitter. If I went back home by myself now… I feel like I would be abandoning a brother.

"Huh, I wasn't expecting any trouble." Burgess remarked as I noticed a car behind us and sighed out. No one knew of the delivery except Teach, Lafitte and Augur; which this meant they had people on this road. "Get them to back off?" I unbuckled my seatbelt as he shifted the vehicle to the middle of the road more and I rolled the window down. Grasping the handle on the inside, I shifted my body to be out the window and pulled out the gun from the holster. Eyes skimmed to notice the occupants and cringed lightly before looking towards our truck. "Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah!" I hollered out before shifting to lean back with a tight grip with the gun out. Pulling the trigger, I shot at the tire and this caused them to swerve out of view and I cursed with a leg kicking out. "Burgess! They moved!"

"Working on it, pahahaha!" The laughter made me groan lightly as I let my head hang back with the gun hanging low. My abs burned from the stretch and use of them before I sat up right and slid in. "Don't kick the steering wheel." I had shifted over him whilst the window is already open so I could lean out and saw the car closer. "I got you!"

A curse left me as I felt an arm grip my leg and I complained lightly to the man as it was putting pressure on my wound. I was hanging out with no grip onto anything and quickly shot at the tire and was able to hit the mark. The loud sound echoed as I covered an ear at how loud and was soon pulled back in.

"Hang on!" A hand grasped his shirt as we hit a sharp curve, but he skillfully maneuvered before I was able to go back to my seat.

 _Sorry, Vista… Blenheim…_

"Good job!" Another laugh was out as I propped a foot onto the dashboard and was sighing out with a groan. "Take a pain pill!" He said between laughs and I rubbed at my sore leg.

"I will once we get there."

* * *

"Wait… Augur did?" Lafitte was looking to me in surprise as I came in the bedroom with surprisingly not a scratch.

"Yeah, he's going to be alright."

Augur had taken a bullet for me, it surprised me greatly because we had been overseeing a purchase of something from a different source. These people had been working under Hawkins, unsurprisingly, and we know he has made it evident that he does not care for us. Some of them had attacked with swords and I had fend them off, but I was surprised when Augur had shoved me out of the way into some cargo. It hit his shoulder, showing that the man was originally aiming to my head. I was shocked, but was quickly able to pull out my gun and take the guy out before he could do more damage.

"Then you really are lucky, huh?" A hand pat the mattress as Lafitte set his book to the other side of him and I moved to sit down. "Here in a week I will be able to move, so you will have to wait it out with Burgess for a while longer."

"That's fine, he's not bad to be around." A hand grasped the leg I had propped up on the bed and fingers began massaging at my thigh, just right above my knee.

"You are covered in blood." Grey eyes were at me as I soon looked down at my shirt and noticed it splattered everywhere and when I looked back up to Lafitte, he was smirking. "Did you let out that predator again?" I didn't say anything as those fingers continued and he hummed out. "It's one of my favorite things, you know? You are simply amazing when your instinct kicks in and anyone in your path can be classified as an enemy."

"Kind of sounds like I am some sort of monster…"

"Everyone has one, Ace…" This sigh left me as I moved to rub a hand along the back of my neck before noticing the blood dried on my arm and moved it away to view my hand. A tug on my thigh had me noticed him unlatch the holster from the buckle along my inner thigh and pulled it away fully. "Go get cleaned up and don't forget you need to clean your weapons."

"You going to show me again?"

"Of course, you are quick on learning though." A smirk was to me as I shifted to soon move my dagger to the end table and began tugging off my shirt and tank top. "Make sure to bring a rag as well for your dagger."

"Yeah, I won't forget." I mention whilst moving to grasp my towel off the rack by the dresser since only two bathrooms are in the home, so in case someone was in one I can use the other.

Leaving the room, I went to the closest bathroom and started the shower before closing the door. The towel found the sink counter as I began tugging off my belt before shorts found the ground with underwear following. Hands tugged at the bandages that remained to help prevent infection to my scabbing wounds that were slowly showing only nice forming scars. They shouldn't leave that bad of a mark, my cheek already looking a lot better. Stepping into the shower, I let the water warm me as I began rubbing the blood off.

" _Everyone has one, Ace."_

" _I'm very well aware you two are demons—"_

The words had resounded in my head from what Lafitte said and the time when Izo admitted it out that Marco and I were very strong. I sighed out with my head going back and began thinking about my brothers. _If I am allowed to still call them that…_ Did any of them have one as well? I knew of Marco holding a spot being called one and most warned me when I first joined, but if anything, he was very stoic with everything. Only once have I ever seen his temper flare and it resulted with him taking on a bunch of men in a home as I was trying to keep Vista sensible. I couldn't remember who the punks were if they even had a group name, but they picked with the wrong people on the wrong day. Vista had been there to get his men back and we came in for support when we found him injured.

Marco had been calm up until Vista was about begging for us to hurry before they killed his four men inside. _"Stay here, Ace."_ That was all the blonde said before moving into the building with a wakizashi hilt being grasped from his hip and I knew it was serious. He didn't carry one now because of that incident. All I knew is that a lot of noise was heard and Vista had pressed a hand to the back of my neck to tell me, _"Once my men come out, go in for him, okay?"_ It showed how much faith he had in Marco alone and I remember when I went in after his men came out.

The home was covered in blood with part of the wakizashi blade sticking out of a body and the other part stuck in a man's head. At least eight men were laying out in blood and I watched Marco come from down the hall with a look to me. Blue eyes had been darker than usual as he looked to me with a blank face of no emotion and I merely grinned to him. I told him that the men were out front getting Vista back and that we should go too. Seeing the blonde covered in blood didn't put a fear in me, it only brought a bit of excitement because I didn't feel so different. Marco wasn't as diverse from me and it brought relief that I wasn't the only one to lose it once in a great while. He had soon smiled to me, like that cold exterior melted, and he had moved to me. We had left the home with me expressing how it was no fair since I wanted to do a fire play.

" _Thanks, Ace…"_

The words had confused me when he had an arm over my shoulders and was holding me to him tightly. It seemed I helped quell _his_ monster and I knew how much that part of you can be strong. Vista trusted Marco, but looked to not want to mess with the man when in that state. Sending me in seemed the best option as they all knew how ruthless I could be from my own flashy display. _That_ had been something Haruta couldn't even approach me for a little while and Izo told me that he would never let that part of me come out again.

 _I don't really remember much of it… but it seemed bad enough to have my brothers fear me._

I have been careful to keep that part of me away, but it did slip and these recent events, starting with Buffalo and Baby, set it all off. Part of me wished that I could be in better control, but I guess I do pretty well since I have been able to switch it easily when I need to. Though I still liked the adrenaline high it gave me as it was dangerous to do the things I do and the more we went on these missions to encounter stuff like that made me thrum in so much desire.

 _They were pleasing the monster in me to keep me snagged here,_ _ **but**_ _I was also learning to control it better._

The shower was turned off as I got out with a towel drying me, patting over the scabs. Hands ruffled my hair next with the towel and I wrapped it around my waist before grasping a washcloth along with wetting a corner of it. My feet moved down the hall to the bedroom where Lafitte already had my gun apart whilst cleaning it. Grey eyes flicked to me before going back to his work and I closed the door. I shifted over to grasp my dagger and moved to sit on the bed without disturbing him. The sheath found the bed as I began cleaning the blade with the wet part and then carefully rubbing along it with the dry section.

"Did it hurt getting the tattoo?" Lafitte broke the silence as he continued cleaning and I soon used a small cloth with a wire to clean the inside of the sheath.

"Not _really_ , I mean maybe just a little on the shoulder blades." I spoke out as I tilted my head with an eye closing to try and view inside the sheath so I can clean it properly.

"Do all the commanders have one?"

"Except Haruta, but he models, so he tries to keep away from that kind of thing." I said whilst setting the cleaner to the side and sheathed my weapon with a thought of sharpening it soon. I really hoped Haruta wouldn't get too badly injured to leave too many scars, he always liked staying away from getting any if possible.

"Alright, pay attention." Lafitte showed me on how to put the weapon together, since last time I had messed up. After completing the display, he handed it over. I took it apart and, with a short pause, had it back together again with a grin. "Again." A nod left me as I dismantled the weapon and then put it back together again. "Good job." A hand was on my head with the praise and I flushed lightly from it.

"It's not that hard after being shown how to do it."

"For some it's not hard, Burgess still needs to be reminded whenever he is tasked with doing it, but mainly it's Augur's job." A snort left me at the mention and soon moved the weapon to the side as I got up to pull on clothes.

"Well, it seems like it would be hard for Burgess since he has larger hands, especially for a pistol." I mentioned out as I slipped on clothes, being some gym shorts and a tank top before moving back over. I moved my weapons to the dresser as I noticed his cane laying open with the blade resting in view. "Who fashioned your cane?"

"Believe it or not, it was merely a coincidence… I found it at an antique store and the shopkeeper didn't even sell old fashioned weapons, so when it popped open, I kept quiet and got it for a good deal. Whoever handled it before took very good care of it." This noise left me in surprise before moving to step onto the bed with a foot and walked over the other to rest in between the wall and him. "Taking a nap?"

"Yeah, never know when those night raids might happen." I mentioned as I got comfortable in the blankets before sighing out when fingers pet through my hair. The night raids were something new, but I was starting to adjust since I took naps frequently anyways. "Plus Burgess gets me hyped for them when we go together."

"You two…" A chuckle left him as I smiled with arms moving under the pillow as I let out a breath.

* * *

"Pahahaha!" Hearing the laugh made me groan as I had been on the second floor of a building with Lafitte, getting information from some guy that we believed to have been following under Hawkins; we weren't too sure since he wouldn't admit to anything.

"My goodness, he sure knows how to attract attention to himself." Lafitte mentioned out before looking to me with his cane tapping the ground. "Finish up, won't you?" A hand found the hilt of my knife as I grinned out to the guy who was gripping his shoulder wound and stared to me with wide eyes.

"Sure, I haven't been limited this time." My hand pulled out my flask to let it sway and those sky blue eyes widened in fear. The grin stayed as Lafitte moved with a sigh and I shifted forward.

"Don't be too long." He mentioned out since it sounds like Burgess was having fun downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah…" I moved to the man trying to quickly run, but I kicked his legs out from under him and stepped on his chest with a boot. The flask was tipped to dribble the liquid along his collarbone and up his face. Hands grasped my leg desperately as he was hollering with pleas and shaking his head to get the alcohol away.

"I was just following orders! It was for _them_! Don't you care?!" A hum left me as I soon took a drink of the liquor before pulling back with a satisfied noise.

"Hmm, let me think about that…" I tilted my head as I closed the flask and put it away before pulling out my lighter to flick it and sway the flame. "I'm kind of in between right now because here I thought I was helping, but when you get attacked point blank for no reason by someone you considered a brother…" I leaned forward with a slight blow to the flame to flicker towards him, making him whimper in fear. "It kind of makes you a little on _edge_ on who exactly you can trust anymore."

Eyes stared coldly to the man before pressing the flame to his chin, watching as he wailed with fists flying to my face. I avoided the hits as I pulled my upper body back and he screeched in pain. Trying to put himself out as the flames spread and I soon pulled my boot back to tap it on the ground as part of it caught on fire. A hand moved with a whistle leaving me as I grasped his ankle to lift it up and pulled out my dagger. The blade slashed the back of his knee before dropping it, letting it hit the ground heavily as he tried to begin to roll with howls of pain, not able to get up and away from me. I swung my blade out before sheathing it and moving to the hall with the whistling still leaving me. Feet found the creaking stairs and appeared at the bottom to notice the audience we had.

"Ace…" Eyes found me as I soon straightened my body with a cringe showing on my face.

"Good. Burgess?" Lafitte asked out as he soon sheathed his sword and I looked away from the two men standing in the room looking to me in surprise.

"Sure thing!" The man replied with fists pounding together from what I heard and soon Lafitte was next to me.

"What have you done to him?!" The voice from Izo hurt to hear, but I merely walked with Lafitte with hands finding pockets as I looked to the ground.

"It's what you did, pahahaha! Plus, we don't like when you hurt our men!" Burgess stated out as we began out the back way where a hole in the wall was there from mortar giving in since the building was so old.

"Ace! Wait! Listen to us!" Thatch hollered out as I soon stopped and looked back with confusion. "We wouldn't hurt you!"

"Tell that to Ermac, Lin, and Kai!" I shouted out with anger and they flinched lightly from my harsh tone whilst disbelief showed on their faces.

"What?" Izo asked out in confusion as I soon gritted teeth and felt a hand resting along my back.

"Come on, Ace. Don't let them pull the wool over your head."

"Stop being witty, Lafitte." I smirked to the man as he laughed out before patting a hand to my cheek.

"You caught me, now come on… Teach would love to hear this report." I hummed out in agreeance before shifting to leave.

"I'm not holding back!" Burgess shouted as I knew it was towards me and this hand was out as I tilted lightly with a shrug.

"Ace! We would _never_!" Thatch hollered as I was soon hopping down from the building through the hole in the wall and was following after my partner. "WE WON'T GIVE UP!" My hand moved against my chest as I felt it clenching from the shout and felt the pull to go back, but a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Let's go, Ace." The comforting voice brought some relief through me as I still felt a little confused on what is going on. They couldn't be lying about the Ermac incident, right? Those three were bent on killing me on sight and made it sound like they weren't the only ones to think that. "Don't dwell on it much, it will just stress you." Lafitte started with eyes looking to me and a smile on his lips. "You did a good job." The hand was still on my shoulder and gave a firm squeeze before he moved it away as we approached the car.

 _I don't know who to believe in anymore…_

* * *

 **I swear everything will make sense later! Promise! Promise! Just hang on tight! Let the story play out! The next chappie is going to be a doozy! Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:: Sorry for the delay, I have some chapters done, but I am a smidge stuck so I am trying to make sure you all get updates while giving me time to organize my plot phoenixes. It is definitely safe to say that Lafitte is completely OOC. I rewatched Ace fight Blackbeard and I was dying because of the way Lafitte ran in it was so hilarious! XD**_

 _ **So, without further ado!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Blackout**

Teach was starting to get frustrated, noticing the commanders more frequently finding out on where we go to. It seemed like they found out a way to listen to our movements. I had suggested our phones with a shrug since there is a possibility of being able to hack into them or see any messages. Of course, Teach was praising me along with Burgess and I muttered out in a complaint with dread filling me. They had found out that they sent the commanders after us because they match their skills more than a group of men, who are busy fighting Teach's men anyways. Plus, they are trying to take me back and a big part of me was confused on why? If Ermac and the other two were allowed to attack me on contact, then what does that say? I mean… they _did_ seem a little confused on my words when I mentioned it.

 _That's why I am having a hard time comprehending on what is going on._

We were trying with no phones on sending out messages and they merely held onto them for emergencies. Lafitte was tasked with me going to the well-off part of town and pick something up. We went into the home, a man who works under Drake showing something in the vacant home, not sure why it was vacant. I would keep my eyes open as Lafitte used his crafty words and then I was asked to help with a few cargo boxes upstairs, keeping them out of view of anyone trying to look in the home that had no curtains. It was dark in the home as the sun began setting and only led by lantern light.

Lafitte's voice was echoing with the other man named Lapis, and the man before me was trying to make conversation in the awkward atmosphere as I just gave a firm stare. I merely focused on my surroundings and then I stopped in the hall with a tilt of my head and a twitch of my nose.

"What is it, sir?" The man asked with his lantern moving and I was looking to the wall with a glare as I recognized the smell.

"Lafitte! We're leaving!" I hollered out with a glare to the man holding the lantern as I began shifting back.

 **BOOM!**

My ears were ringing from the sudden explosion as I knew I had smelled a little bit too much on the gasoline. I kept my balance and was able to fend off the man who pulled out a gun as I moved to stab up into his wrist. Another explosion shook the home and I had to shift out of the way of the floor crumbling to the first floor. I soon shifted forward in my crouch and got the man in the neck before landing on him. This gargle left him as I held my spot and was noticing the flames beginning to spread throughout the floor from the explosion.

"Ace?!" My name was heard as I shifted to stand up, but a hand grasped my shirt as I was pulled down. A bloody grin was showing as I soon heard another one go off and I began to pull away with the knife stabbing into his hand. He was trying to hold me here so I would burn with the building.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I soon got the man to let go and stumbled back, avoiding flames licking at my arm to have a taste of my skin. Pants left me as I tried to view in the suddenly bright home from the flames and the stairwell was mostly blocked unless I took the railing and the house wasn't too big, so those few explosions alone did enough damage to make it burn rapidly. "Lafitte?!" I hollered out as I moved to one of the rooms to maybe go through a hole in the floor, burning my hand when touching a knob. "F-fuck!" I had waved my hand with a few more curses on how stupid of me to just _touch_ a door knob in a house on _fire_.

"Ace!"

 _That was_ _ **not**_ _Lafitte._

Confusion filled me as I heard it from a room near me and soon moved with the back of my hand touching the knob. It wasn't as bad as the other so I was able to try for it, but it was locked. I moved back before kicking the door down and soon let my eyes widen at who I saw tied up and laying on the ground.

"Ace!"

"Izo?!" I shouted in complete surprise before moving into the room and stopping right next to him to begin pulling at the binds before using my dagger to cut them. "What in the actual fuck?! What are you doing here?!" Hands gripped my face tightly as eyes glared sharply and I saw his worried frown.

"Please let us know what happened with Ermac!" Surprise was in me as I was held in my spot, noticing the smoke filling the air.

"He attacked me along with Lin and Kai shooting me for fucks sake! If you guys don't want me then say something so I can at least defend myself properly!" The raised voice left me as I felt the clenching in my chest return after so long.

"He _what_? He _**shot**_ you?!" Izo seemed angry as he soon began gripping a little on my face before shifting to have me in a tight hold. "Of course we want you! I don't know why the _hell_ they would attack you!" Surprise swirled in me as I felt confused on these events and soon pushed at him.

"W-wait, what are you doing here?! You could have been blown up!" I stated out in a fret as I wasn't sure on why he was here in the first place.

"It's complicated and I will explain later, for now let's get out of here." Hands patted my face as he pulled back to move his shirt over his face and I noticed he was trying to keep calm for my sake.

"Ah, Lafitte!" I suddenly said in remembrance and was moving away before my hand was grasped.

"Just forget about him so we can get you home!" My body tensed as I looked to him in surprise as I felt lips move and I shifted lightly.

"I can't just _leave_ Lafitte in this building!" A rough cough left me as I felt the smoke becoming worse and Izo looked to me in confusion.

"Ace, we need to go or—!"

"What is a commander doing here?" Hearing the serious tone had me look and see Lafitte crouched closer to the floor by the doorway. Grey eyes stared in confusion on what was going on as I soon sighed lightly.

"Don't do that to me! Not answering me!" I complained out towards the male who had a cane tapping against his shoulder. The grip on my hand had me notice Izo glaring to the other.

"Stop playing your wicked tricks on my baby brother!" He sneered out with teeth showing as he pulled his shirt away.

"You don't know what you are talking about…" Lafitte viewed with eyes examining Izo and the scarf around his face shifted before he looked to me. "Ace, we have to go back and report this in."

"Don't go, Ace! Not when I have you now! We don't need any more misunderstandings!" Izo pleaded as I soon found his face again and was a bit confused on what exactly I was doing now. If the family never planned for that to happen or even thought I was a traitor, then I want to go home to everyone. I also didn't want to leave Lafitte though as he made no move to attack, probably knowing how important family was to me after all those talks we would have.

 _ **Creak!**_

"Ah!" The floor caved and Izo slipped and I quickly on instinct grasped forearms as I kept a tight hold. The man in my hold curled away from the flames below and I grunted out as I was on my knees keeping a strong hold.

"Hold on, Izo!" I shouted as I tried shifting back, feeling as the back of my biceps scrapped against the splintered floor.

"Ace! We need to leave!" Lafitte was by me as I soon grimaced with eyes squeezing shut.

"I would never leave my brothers to die!" The holler left me as I gripped tightly and I heard a noise from Izo.

"A-Ace!" Hands were gripping my forearms as he tried to keep himself up. My eyes found his as I let out a ragged cry and tried to breathe properly.

"Please don't abandon me, Izo!"

"We would _never_ abandon our little brother!" The words filled me with so much reassurance and I tried pulling the man up more.

"Damn it." Hands grasped my thighs as I was being pulled on, feet between my calves to push, and I was a little surprised as Lafitte helped.

"Hold on, Izo!" We started getting him up more as my forearms found the floor before I heard a noise above. This noise worried me as the ceiling cracked and suddenly no one was able to even react in time.

" _AAAAHHHHHH_!" The horrifying screech left me as I smashed my head into the floor as I could hardly breathe from how much pain seared through my back. Shouts of my name were heard as I cried out some more in pain and was trying to keep my hold on Izo as I was shaking. The piece on my back was soon moved off as I gasped in pained breaths with rough coughs before another set of hands were grasping Izo's. We got him up finally as I soon shook in pain with rough coughs as I couldn't lift off the floor.

"He's going into shock; he needs a doctor immediately!" Lafitte's voice was heard before a scarf was around my face as the smoke inhalation was taking a toll on me.

"Give me your phone!" Izo shouted out as they started talking out as if we weren't enemies in the first place. More talking was heard as I was lifted into a chest before shifted over a shoulder and the clothing made me notice it was Lafitte.

Everything was kind of a blur as I was soon outside in the slightly cooler air and was soon resting against a chest with whimpers leaving me at the way my body just _hurt_. More voices were heard before I heard complaints and the body tensed below me, but I shifted to wrap an arm around the waist. A tremble went through me and made me cry out in pain. The arguing quelled as I was soon being moved and then darkness grasped at my vision before it finally went black.

* * *

"Nn…" The pained noise left me as I soon shifted my hands along sheets and began to realize I was lying in a bed. The pain was nulled, but certain movements made it lightly flare in response. I was lying on my stomach and it was most likely since my back is what was hurt, especially my ribs.

"I do wish you would stop glaring to me." Lafitte's voice came out from the side of me with a clinking noise.

"You are lucky I am letting you stay in here." The voice I heard in return made me tense lightly before moving a hand out in the direction. A hand found mine as I shifted my head to look up into blue eyes.

"M-Marco…" The hoarse tone made him wince before moving to crouch next to the bed as I let out a pained breath. Both hands held mine as he kissed at my fingers and gave me a comforting look.

"It's me… I'm here." This strangled breath left me as I felt like crying from how I couldn't believe where I was.

"Izo?"

"He's alright, scolding Thatch right now for almost burning his food." A breathless laugh left me at the words before thinking and soon shifted to face the other way.

"Lafitte…" Grey eyes viewed me as I noticed his hands handcuffed and he was holding a book in his hands.

"Did you think I was going to let you stay there? Plus, I said I would be there when you needed me." The firm voice came out as he looked to me with a smile and I reached a hand out. The book was set down as both hands grasped mine and I smiled.

"Thank you for not abandoning me and my brother." A hum left him as he kept that smile and gripped lightly on my hand.

"It was hard not too; it's been a while since I have seen so much trust put into another human being." I looked to him with a firm stare.

"I trust you." My other hand felt the body jerk in surprise and Lafitte was looking to me in shock before laughing lightly.

"Me?"

"Even with those mind tricks, you're not a bad person, Lafitte…" Eyebrows raised towards me before he sighed and used a hand to pat mine lightly.

"You really do know how to make people like you, Ace." A smile was on me as I chuckled out blithely, but was careful not to get carried away.

"Ace," I shifted to view Marco who was looking to me firmly. "You trust in our enemy?"

"Lafitte is not my enemy…" Blue orbs looked to the other male who moved fingers out.

"I am fully at your mercy right now. My only concern is Ace."

"Don't think you will able to run off with him again." The glare had me shiver from how cold it was and I heard a hum.

"I don't think I would be stupid enough to run off with him, I am deep in enemy territory." The remark came out before Marco tilted his head with analyzing eyes.

"You are only allowed in here because of Ace, got me?"

"I understand." The response made him relax only slightly and I tugged on his hands a little bit. Blue eyes found me as I smiled out with a grip and he got the message. Lips pressed to my cheek and this had me laugh softly.

"You focus on getting better, okay?"

"You two behave yourself, okay?" Eyes rolled and I heard a chuckle from the other.

"Very well." Lafitte replied with a grip to my hand and Marco frowned as it turned into a pout towards me.

"I mean it, Marco."

"Any stunts and I—"

"I love you." The lips stopped moving before a hand moved to stab at my cheek as his were reddening.

"Don't interrupt me, brat!" A chuckle left me before he pulled on the cheek and was smiling to me. "I love you, too."

"Good because I have been stressed enough after what happened…" I muttered out with eyelids closing and felt sleep overcome me as I rested.

* * *

"Pops!" I patted a shoulder as arms wrapped around my body again, but was careful of my back. "Are you going to do this every time?!" The whine left me with laughs and he swayed us lightly.

"Of course! I have been worried about you, my son!" I was able to rest along my back and the painkillers were a plus since it helped null the pain.

"You just saw me yesterday and the day before… and the day before that…" My voice got lower as I had an arm around his neck and was pressing into the broad body. "I'm sorry, Pops…" A hand was resting to the back of my head as he laughed lightly.

"It's good to have you back, son." The body pulled away as I rubbed at one of my eyes and was trying to keep the tears away.

"I'm glad to be back." My jaw was tight as I tried to hold in a sob and he moved a hand to ruffle my hair affectionately.

"You are crafty!" Vista's voice came from the door with a laugh as it opened and he was leading in Lafitte who was still cuffed right now. "Ah, Pops! There you are! Izo and Marco have been looking for you!" A scold came out as Lafitte soon rested in the chair next to my bed and Vista was smacking a hand into a sturdy arm.

"Gurarara, where did you think I went? Of course, I would want to see my boy! It's been months!"

"Oh gods this reminds me of when Haruta went to go film for only three months. Please tell me you are not going to cling to me for a month straight once I can move properly." I about begged out in a whine and the two laughed out before Vista came over to pet back my hair that really needed to be trimmed.

"It's bad enough I have to drag Marco away, you know." Vista sighed out since it was true on that fact, but he made sure to do his paperwork even while in here.

"Can I get up yet?" I whined out with arms flailing out in frustration as I felt stir crazy.

"Absolutely not, the doctor said a month." Lafitte pointed a finger for a scold and I complained out to him.

"It's been like a month!"

"A full month, not just _some_ of the weekdays." I let arms cross as I pouted to the other who watched me with a stern look.

"You're a meanie, Lafitte!" A chuckle left him at my statement as I rested in the pillows.

"Come on, Vista. I need you for a moment, son." Pops spoke out with a hand patting my leg as he began leaving and Vista made a confused noise with a look before moving behind the man. A sigh left me as I looked to the ceiling and I heard a hum next to me.

"You really are loved here…"

"Huh? Yeah… we are a family." I looked to Lafitte as he was facing to the side with eyes closed and he seemed to be thinking of something. Then it slightly occurred to me, he used to be part of nobility and what Sabo has told me, nobility parents aren't usually kind. "Didn't you get that feeling with Teach and them?"

"Not really… it was more of a business environment to me." A frown was on me as I soon leaned and grasped one of his hands and when he looked to me, I grinned.

"I didn't first see them as family, you know? I was a delinquent who liked arson and to beat people up for looking at my only brother the wrong way." A snort left him, probably imagining it and I continued. "Then one day, Pops came to ask to join the family and I never took to it because that just seemed to be too good to be true for two abandoned children. I did realize after an incident where they came to the rescue when I tried holding some people off my little brother." I was telling him and he listened with an open face of curiosity since I never told him of my beginning here. "They told me that they didn't have a problem helping me because after all _'we are brothers'_. It made me realize on how much I could put my trust in them. That's when I opened to them more and a year later was given a commander spot. It was more along the lines of a few people I began picking up on a few runs that wanted to follow me and Pops thought I would be a great commander. We have our differences and we fight it out even with our fists, but by the end of the day; even though we are not blood… _We are family_."

Eyes stared to me in confusion before he sighed out with a look to the side and I gave him a second before speaking up.

"Lafitte?" The light tone of his name had him soon look to me with a raised eyebrow and I grinned. "Think about it… watch our interactions… wouldn't that be nice?" Eyes widened lightly at my question and he opened his mouth before closing it to contemplate on what to say and then began moving them again to speak.

"Are you—?"

"Maybe?" A laugh left me as I soon shifted our hands up and down against the bed. "You're not a bad person, Lafitte! My instinct knows that!" My other hand shifted to pat his firmly and he chuckled out. I knew he wasn't, over time at the other home, he would question on my brothers and not only was he reminding me of them even through tough times, but wanted to know why I was so devoted to people who were not blood. The door opened and I noticed a flushed face of anger and Thatch laughing behind the man.

"We are about to not have a cook!" Izo spoke out sternly as I let the hands in mine slip and I laughed out with a hand swatting to the bed.

"Come on, Izo! I was joking!" Thatch was carrying a tray with two plates on it and set it by my legs as Izo was by me with a glare to the other.

"Ace, burn his face off for me." Izo had arms crossed as he gritted teeth to the other that was still laughing with a hand hitting at the air.

"Gods, Thatch, what did you _do_?" I asked with a laugh as a hand was patting to my shoulder in a complaint.

"I told him he should go have a little fun with Flynn."

"Sharpshooting?" I asked out in confusion and tilted my head before hands were grasping my face as I felt my cheeks mush around. "Izo!"

"Please only think that, my cute baby brother!" I whined out as he was doing that thing where he couldn't contain himself when I was being 'cute'.

"That's not what he meant?" Lafitte was chuckling at this point, trying not to laugh and Izo glared lightly. " _Oh_ … he meant?" Hands released me as I looked to Thatch who was trying not to laugh. "Huh… you don't know?"

"What?"

"That Izo already has his eyes on someone." Thatch tilted his head in confusion before a hand was over my mouth and Izo was flushing deeply.

"Shush, he doesn't need to know that."

"What? Who? I wanna know!" This whine left Thatch with this underlining look in his eyes and I soon had a plate in my hands from Lafitte. My mouth was released so I could enjoy my food before hitting against Izo who was arguing with Thatch still.

"At least unlock Lafitte to eat." A huff left him with a stare at Thatch that they would continue later and moved to hand the key over. Laffite was released to eat and I chuckled out at the stares. "Thatch…"

"What's up, little bro?"

"Your jealousy was showing…" Red flared over a face as I began shoveling food in my mouth and he sputtered out.

"What are you talking about?! You can bring the tray back yourself, Mister Snarky!" Thatch turned away flustered whilst leaving the room and I watched Izo move after the other with a beaming face. They both left the room and I let out a breath before snickering.

"You really are the little brother; causing trouble…"

"Oi!" I complained out with a pout and he chuckled whilst eating the food.

"He is a really good cook." I grinned seeing him enjoy the food before I dug into mine more with a hum to agree.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:: Plot phoenixes are being a pain to me right now, I apologize. They are loving other ideas, but I will finish this story, no question about it. But I was wondering, my lovelies, do you like when author's reply to your review? Because I never had because I didn't know if anyone expected one back or not... Would you guys want me to start doing that? (not the guests though, obviously) Let me know!**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Blackout**

" _Mmmh_ , Marco…" I moaned softly as he had come in after Vista took Lafitte to the bathroom.

"I only have a few minutes, yoi." Lips pressed into mine as I hummed in desire for more with arms around his neck. Hands shifted along my waist as he pressed me into the pillows more. A shiver went through me as the pressure made the wound tingle lightly, but I only moved lips along his. Lips shifted to my neck to kiss along there and my legs shifted as I arched lightly at the feel. "I missed you so much…" The words came out as he didn't get to speak to me properly in the past month and I hummed.

"I really thought you all didn't want me anymore…" The words came out and the body shifted above me as a leg moved between mine before he looked down to me.

"We don't know what happened with those three, they disappeared once we tried asking them on what exactly happened. We didn't know you got hurt… They just said that they attacked one of their bosses, we thought they meant someone else…" Blue eyes filled me with so much comfort and he smiled to me. "Everyone began fretting more about you since you started to show a bit more resistance towards us. No one thought that you had turned your back on us, we knew you were just trying to protect us." A hand moved to rub along my face and pet my hair back. "We were trying to grab you when we could, but it seemed like all you did was keep slipping through…. Protecting us with all of your will."

"I didn't want to see any of you getting hurt… And now… I have seen both sides, and it's upsetting, I have met some really good men who are just like our family…" I whispered with hands lining along his neck and I tilted my head as I viewed him. "Some have their own bonded families within their sections that are good men that just happened to get caught up into the wrong side…"

"You have such a good heart, Ace…" Cheeks flushed at that and received a chuckle as I complained lightly. "We just want to be at peace in our territory again…"

"I know, me too…" The door opened and this frustrated noise left Marco, making me chuckle out as we looked to the door.

"I guess we did come back too soon." Lafitte commented and Vista was grinning with a laugh as they came in. They started to let the other walk without handcuffs and still kept guard, but Lafitte even noticed the atmosphere not as bad.

"I remember the first time I walked on you both in the den."

"V-Vista!" I sputtered out with a heated face from remembering that time and how he was so casual about it. Another laugh left him as Lafitte was smiling whilst sitting in the chair and grabbing his book.

"It doesn't bother me."

"Don't be so casual too!" The words were at Lafitte who was smiling with his book open to the page he left off at. "Gaaaaah, you all are mean to me!"

"Can't help it… Do you want me to get Izo?" Vista offered as I soon gripped onto Marco with a gasp.

"You _wouldn't_!" I spoke out as Izo has been coddling me when he had a chance and it was starting to wear me out. They laughed as I pouted with a whine and Marco began shifting me up lightly.

"Tomorrow, we will walk around."

"Really?!" I asked out with a grin and he chuckled as I gripped with a face rubbing against his. "I love you!" The claim came out as I wiggled around as I felt antsy to go now and he let arms go around my waist below my wound.

"I have to go right now, so just wait…" A hum left me as I swayed us a bit before he chuckled some and I gripped harder.

"Be safe."

* * *

"You were keeping our Commander safe?" We had been able to finally sit somewhere else and Lafitte was a little hesitant as he was next to me on the couch with my men sitting around us with looks to the man.

"I tried, but trouble always seemed to find him."

"Oi, oi!" I swatted a hand to Lafitte's shoulder as my men chuckled lightly in agreeance and this whine left me towards them. It seems I had lost one of my men during a fight at some point and I made sure to pay my respects.

"Ace seems to like you, but we're not sure yet." Lion spoke out with a look towards our interaction and I grinned.

"S'fine, who has been keeping Marco on his toes?" A laugh left them all with high fives and someone boasted out.

"I have the record right now! Brother Marco didn't know what to do!" We carried on as they told me how the good things in the home kept them sane and I was laughing with them. Lafitte seemed to enjoy the company more as he relaxed into the setting and they chattered to him on certain things.

"Who put a pineapple in my room?!" The shout was in the hallway and I saw my men begin to scatter with laughter and I smacked at my knee. They escaped out the door and I saw Marco blazing after them. "Come here, yoi!"

"It's so lively…"

"It's like this on most days, you get used to it since it's such a nice feeling…" Grey eyes were still looking to the hallway as he curtly nodded.

"It is…" I stared in slight surprise before bringing my bare feet up to rest along his lap and was curled on my side against the sofa.

"Nah, Lafitte…"

"Hm?"

"Won't you stay with us instead?" A look was at me as I had slowly began to realize it more and more each day.

Even at Teach's home base, Lafitte began to soften towards me and the mind tricks became more along the lines of a joke or to get me out of trouble. After catching me red handed trying to leave is when he started to be even more inviting towards me. I hadn't thought too much on it since I was being bombarded with confusing thoughts, but the time I saved Izo in the fire… Lafitte showed it fully when he began to help me save Izo and even let the man use his phone to call my brothers for more help. He could have just forced my hand off of Izo and took me to Doc Q, but _he didn't_. Lafitte was actually more concerned about me than what Teach would think if he helped one of Whitebeard's men and got taken to here.

Lafitte had started to show it even _more_ as we have been here. Witnessing our family interacting with so much affection and joy that at some points he was startled. Especially when Pops first came in to hold me so gently since I was still on my stomach. Lafitte was witnessing everything first hand, not just what I have told him, and seemed to enjoy seeing me like I was. The man even looked to be more relaxed in this atmosphere even though it is supposed to be his enemy's territory. It felt like he was another older brother I could seek out when I needed comfort or feeling lost.

"Wouldn't I be doing the same as Teach did?"

"Hm?"

"Turning on him to be here?"

"But you like me more than Teach," an eyebrow raised at me with a snort as a hand began to massage at one of my calves. "Plus… it's different… You would be a part of the family, not a business associate… Not to mention that life really is _better_ here." I paused to let him have a moment to let it sink in and I knew it was making everything in him fester. "Lafitte, I want you to know what family feels like and no better place than one who shares it exceptionally. People do things in their past, not knowing of something like this. You don't crave power, you crave _family_ … Let us be your family…" The hand had stopped as he viewed me before looking to my legs with a twist of his lips.

" _Family_ , huh?"

"Yeah, **family** … You could be in my division and spend time together and go out to do things. Once this all over, my brothers and I can take you to some great arcades and pizzerias, or we can show you the great bookstores and the library, though Vista may help you better on that. Our territory is important to us, we keep it safe so that all of our brothers and friends feel safe here. This war is needless and Teach is just trying for something that he merely wants because he craves power. I don't know what happened, but he used to not be like that." Eyes stared to my legs still as I soon reached a hand over to grip his shoulder. "Lafitte… My _instinct_ knows you are good, when has it been wrong?"

"Teach?" My eyes rolled on the name, it totally did not count since the power-hungry man used to not be like that at all.

"I meant recently, stupid." I pressed my heel into his leg with a pout to him as he looked to me before chuckling with a smile.

"If I did consider… does that mean I am protected as well?"

"I protect _all_ my brothers and family _never_ turns their back on family. If you are serious then I will let them know that I trust you, meaning it, and they will follow through. They will still be guarded since of everything that has happened, but will still protect you." I shifted to be sitting up with one leg hanging off the couch and the other tucked under it. "Lafitte, will you become one of my brothers?"

Eyes stared to me with a serious look before he sighed out with a smile finding his lips, "that would be nice." I felt my grin spread as I soon leapt up at him and grasped him in a hug and began swaying us. A complaint left him in that monotone of his like he wasn't affected, but those words said otherwise.

"What's going on, little brother?" Izo had come in with an eyebrow raised and I pulled back with an arm over a shoulder of the male next to me.

"Lafitte is my new division brother!" Surprised eyes showed before smiling out and made his way over and pat a hand to Lafitte's arm.

"Please keep an eye on our stupid brother."

"Oi!" Lafitte chuckled out as I complained to Izo who was grinning with a tease towards me.

"Ace, can you tell your men to lay off?" Marco came in with a scowl as he was dragging one of my men by the ear before an eyebrow twitched as I was resting against Lafitte. "Hah?"

"It seems our little brother has gained a new member for his division." Izo remarked with a look to the blonde who released the ear he was gripping.

"Well, when this all over, we can celebrate properly, yoi." The body stiffened under my arm as I noticed the surprise on Lafitte's face at how everyone was reacting so far. "Now, if _someone_ does another pineapple joke, I will personally throttle them."

"Wait, sway your head so it looks like pineapple leaves moving in the wind!" An eye twitched as I soon squealed when he came at me, but laughter merely followed as he grabbed at my cheek.

"What was that, you damn brat?!"

"The commander crossed the line!" I heard some of my men laughing out as I soon had lips on mine.

"And Brother Marco crossed the line back!" My face flushed beat red as he soon pulled back so I could stare to him in embarrassment.

"Y-You stupid old man!"

"I'm not that much older."

"Bleh! Old pineapple man!"

* * *

"Nnnh," the noise left me as I felt fingers rub ointment along my back around the edge of the mark where it was more sensitive and I gripped the pillow below me.

"Sorry, I'm trying to be careful, yoi." Marco's voice sounded strained like usual when viewing my back and I cringed lightly at the thought of what it looks like. Since with the incident with Thatch, we never could go to a hospital, the doctor we have now coming from there. He had been laid off for finally getting caught helping us. Without the proper equipment he wasn't able to offer a skin graft to help with the healing. The doctor said it should only take another week before I could begin moving more freely. As Marco rubbed towards the center more, the feeling wasn't as bad before I hardly noticed a pressure at all and I was resting my head to face towards the window.

"Marco…" A hum came out as my response as he pulled away to close the ointment and I knew he was done, but was letting it air more. "Is it gone?"

"Huh?"

"M-my tattoo… is it gone?" My voice was quiet as I was very well aware that the burn is in the same area as my tattoo and the scar no doubt looked odd in the middle. I heard a sigh from him as he shifted lightly as he was sitting on my butt. Fingers began to line along part of my upper back before shifting along to my shoulder blades and then lining down my spine a little.

"Not completely…" I let hands grip the pillow more before breathing out in a choked manner as fingers began rubbing along my lower back and he shifted to rest against my thighs more.

"Have they said anything yet about Lafitte and I being gone?" I questioned out in curiosity, wanting to distract away from my back.

"It seems they don't know _where_ you two have went and we have been acting as if you are still with them." A noise left me as I shifted to my forearms to let myself stretch lightly, wincing from my back being stiff. I had stopped taking the painkillers a while ago because I didn't want to rely on them, but it really did still hurt with certain movements. The doctor wanted me to take it easy with my movements and start out with low stretching. My breath hitched as I felt lips press along the back of my neck. "You're beautiful, Ace."

"Shut up, pineapple." I flushed at his words before grunting lightly when lips kissed more with his body hovering mine.

"I mean it, yoi…" Resting my forehead down, I cringed with a whine leaving my throat and he kissed more. "No matter what, you are beautiful, Ace." Fingers lined along scars on my sides and ribs before shifting hands to find mine as he rested more against me, but was careful not to mess up the ointment he just applied. "And still very attractive…" My breath hitched as I felt him rock against my butt with his erection throbbing in agreeance with his words. This breathless laugh left me and he joined me with lips nipping at my shoulder.

"I love you, Marco…" I stated with a smile still on my face and let feet kick against the mattress.

"I love you, too, Ace." The whisper came out as he rocked against me again and this breath left me of excitement.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble again?" I asked out, making him chuckle before gripping my hands and kissing to my neck.

"This is different and you are healed, just can't strain anything, yoi." The words came out as I felt heat flaring through my body and a groan soon leaving me.

"Isn't _that_ strenuous?"

"Only if you move too much, I can do everything." My breath hitched as I trembled from the way fingers ghosted along one of my nipples and I let out a heavy breath.

"M-Marco…" The moan left me as I soon felt my forearms give out and he continued rocking against me. Heat pumped through my body as I felt the excitement swelling below and then I was startled by the sudden snap of the door.

"Marco!" A deep groan left my lover as he pulled back as I heard feet shifting into the room. "What have I told you about doing _that_ while Ace is injured?! You remember when he burned his leg?!"

"Come on, Izo, don't you knock anymore?" Marco complained out as I felt my body cooling off somewhat besides the fact that he had a problem resting against my butt still.

"I will purposely give you more paperwork if you try to seduce our little brother again while injured!" The scold came out as he was by the bed and by the way Marco complained, he was probably tugging on his ear. Embarrassment flooded me finally at the fact that Izo about caught us going at it _again_ and I was a little relieved he did stop this. I wasn't technically supposed to do it anyways; Marco just knew where to pick at and was making me realize I was a little impatient too. "The doctor said a week!"

"He needs to stop tacking on weeks, yoi." The complaint left Marco as he had yet moved from my body and I enjoyed it a little. A smirk found me with an evil thought as I shifted my body to press against his cooling hard on. This had his breath hitch in surprise and was soon pulling at one of my ears. "Listen here, brat!" Laughter left me as I kicked my legs out and tried to enjoy the interaction more.

"You are the one still on me!"

"Stop seducing him!" Izo complained at my lover who was growling in protest as he got up and tugged on my ear more.

"A week and that's my limit!" Marco remarked as I faced him to see his serious face at our brother and I heard a sigh.

"As long as it's not anything crazy!" The two chatter a little more as I shifted to sit up and was facing Marco, away from the door as he let a hand find my head to ruffle my hair a little. "Anyways, it's probably a good thing I showed up first." Shouting was heard in the hall with laughter and every part of me began to tense at the sudden realization of the tone.

"Wait, Luffy!" The voice came as the door was still open and I snapped my head back to notice a grinning face.

"ACE~!" The shout came out as my little brother quickly bounded over to me whilst diving for me. Not quite used to his antics, I faltered a little on my catch, but miraculously kept us on the bed. A laugh left me as I hugged him tightly with a hand ruffling his hair aggressively. Arms around my neck tightened as he was laughing with legs kicking out to the side as those teeth were wide up at me. "I have _so_ much to tell you!"

"Come on, Luffy!" Viewing back, green eyes found me quickly whilst smiling out as he patted his shirt down. "I swear I tried to prevent the tackle."

"It's fine, Sabo. I'm glad to see you both!" This grin spread along my face as I could notice him show worry at my back, but never voiced it as he smiles and came in the room.

"Thatch told me a couple weeks back, but I waited because I knew Luffy would want to see you too."

"You're mean, Ace! I tried calling and finding out you were gone! And everything I was hearing! I had to have my people hold back from doing anything because Pops said stuff was happening!" The rant came out as a pout showed up at me before he situated to be sitting next to me and I grinned with a hand patting to his face.

"Thanks, Luffy."

"Don't think I'm holding back now! I'm kicking his ass!" A fist was up in determination and this laugh left me at such enthusiasm and knew I wouldn't be able to stop him now. An arm was around my neck as Sabo was sitting on the bed with a hand tugging Luffy over for the group hug.

"Sorry, but I'm with Luffy on this one. No one gets away with messing with our brother." The voice came out with a light laugh and we all wiggled around in the tight grip as Sabo didn't let up.

"You guys!" I complained before letting out a roar and we tumbled to the floor with laughter. Luffy had kicked at Sabo and a grip to my shoulder from the blonde as I head locked Luffy. "Listen here! Like you could beat us, baby brother!"

"No fair, Ace! I could totally take you both!"

"As if!" Sabo and I hollered out as we both began tickling Luffy and he was wailing with laughter.

"My other boys!" The booming voice startled us before we were all pulled into a tight hold. "My sons have finally come to visit!"

"Come on, Pops!" I laughed out at the two complaining, Sabo had eventually gave in to call the man Pops since he insisted every time they saw each other, which wasn't too often. I can see that change slightly though since Thatch usually kept Sabo up to speed on current events, but maybe not a direct member of the family.

"It's a family affair." Looking over, I soon escaped the grasp and bounded over the other infirmary bed and was behind Lafitte.

"This isn't funny, Lafitte! I could have totally suffocated!" Laughs came out from everyone as I soon had an arm around his shoulders with a whine. I noticed Sabo leaning close to Marco as if asking a question and my boyfriend responded with something.

"Ah, since I almost forgot!" Pops was standing with arms out, Luffy being coddled by Izo, and gave me a grin. "Commanders meeting in thirty." A grin sprang to my face since this is my first meeting since I have been back, though they probably already been having some and just not telling me.

"Sure thing, Pops!" I agreed before waiting by Lafitte in the room as Izo began moving to follow Pops and Marco gave me a look. Feet moved over to him as I grinned up and hit a hand to his chest. "I'll follow in a minute."

"Alright, come on, Lafitte." Marco addressed the man who was being examined by Luffy.

"Excuse me." Lafitte mentioned as he was about to leave, but he was still staring to my little brother.

"I like you!" Luffy grinned wide with arms grasping Lafitte's waist and I felt a laugh leave me at the shocked look. "Can you do cool magic? I bet you are a magician, or-or a _sorcerer_! That would be so cool!"

"Alright, come on, Lu. Let him go." I was stifling my laughter as I tried speaking seriously.

"What?"

"You can talk to him here in a little while, let me here some of your stories first." I mentioned out with a grin and he returned it whilst pulling away and soon bolting to grasp a hold of me. I held him up in a hold, body already used to the action within the first second, but not the weight and made sure to hold back my grunt.

"See you later, sorcerer guy!" Lafitte just gave a soft chuckle before leaving with Marco.

"I will be in the study with the mahogany colors." A nod left me in agreeance before the door closed behind them.

"I thought…?" Sabo already began as he gave me a look whilst pulling Luffy off me and having him land on the bed with a giggle.

"He's different. While I was there, he's the only one to show me some trust in the beginning and be there for me with… some things I was going through." A cringe was there, Sabo asking with his green eyes, but didn't voice anything as he knew I didn't want Luffy to know.

"So he was a bad guy?" My little brother asked out in curiosity as he was sitting cross-legged and eyed me.

"Yes."

"But now he's a brother?"

"Yes, part of my division now, too." Those brown eyes watched for any sign of a lie before grinning out.

"I like him! He's cool!" This cheer came out before seeming to think of something. "Can I go play with the sorcerer guy?! I mean you have to go do boring stuff and I want your _full_ attention for hours!"

"Alright, alright, go ahead Lu. Just ask any of the brothers on which room."

"Mahoney study!" Luffy quickly bounded up and towards the door and I was going to shout after him on the right word, but he was already gone out the door whilst it slamming shut behind him. _"Sorcerer guy~!"_ Laughter followed that from multiple people and I merely shook my head with a grin.

"For someone who seems dense, he sure knows when to take his exit." Sabo mentioned out, making me nod in agreeance. Luffy seemed very innocent and _very_ naïve, but that was far from the truth. Besides the fact that he appears to be, he is only like that with people he likes or comfortable with. Luffy knows when something is up and can understand situations like this where Sabo wants to have a more meaningful talk.

"At least I know I did something right with raising him." I muttered with a soft smile as I stared fondly towards the door and soon I heard the bed shift. Looking over, Sabo patted the bed beside him as I soon shifted to have a leg up on it and the other dangling as I made myself comfortable.

"Tell me what happened, from all that I have gathered is that you had been forced to burn your home and was able to save some things which I brought over here after a couple days." A frown was set on my face as Sabo watched me with a hand firmly grasping mine. "They just said you were gone, risking your life over your brothers, I never saw them so stressed by this. Not to mention how they may have a possible mole in their midst."

"They did, just not in first division." I mentioned to clarify and this nod left him before he shifted to have a leg up so he could face me.

"You were off the grid for a couple months, what happened?" A grimace was on me as I gripped his hand and stared to our fingers as he kept himself firm and ready.

"I was on a boat…"

"A boat?"

"It was owned by Doflamingo…" The name left me breathlessly and I noticed the twitch from his body before his other hand found my other one.

"Ace…" My name was strained, wanting to push for more as if his life depended on it and I pursed lips. This lump in my throat fighting hard to make me stay quiet and once I swallowed, a shaky breath left me.

"He was tasked to break me, Sabo…" Tilting my head, I let eyes find green ones where he seemed to be holding back a swirl of emotions. "I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy what I went through…" My words were soft and this seem to flick emotions through him as he let out a shaky breath.

"Was it all physical? Was anything sexual?" This tension built through all my muscles as I gripped his hands tight and tried to stop my trembles from being too noticeable. Pupils seem to dilate and this sneer showed as leaned towards me. "I'll deal with Doflamingo, you worry about Teach." The tone came out dark as he stared with eyes seeming to deepen and I let out a breath of relief, but confusion. Hands moved to soon have him gripping around my neck and pulled me to him for a hold, my hands finding his back as I returned it. "Don't pretend you didn't know."

"You are a part of something, is that why you never joined the family?" I questioned, this part never rising to be discussed because he never seemed to want too.

"Yes, I am a part of something big, but no way interferes with Whitebeard." The reassuring words made me chuckle lightly and felt a hand cradle the back of my head. "Thank you for never asking."

"Of course." I mentioned out as we took in this moment and I pressed my face into his shoulder. "I will leave Doflamingo to you."

"Good, and I will make sure he will _regret_ it. No one messes with my brothers." A chuckle left me as I felt so much relief and we pulled apart so he could stare to me with a grin and we stayed close, his hand resting on the back of my neck. "When everything is over with, let's all go find a home together."

"You sure? My brothers here will come annoy us." A chuckle left us both lowly and he gave a grin.

"Of course, you both are brothers I never knew I needed. Plus, if I have to go out of town for a while, it's nice to know that two people are waiting for me when I come back." A smile beamed on my face as I put hands behind his neck and bumped our foreheads together.

"Brothers until the end!" I mentioned as he began to laugh lightly and we pulled apart. "One day, tell me about it."

"I will, but for now, go to that meeting and I will check to see if Luffy has made Lafitte hang from the ceiling yet." A questioning eyebrow rose at that before remembering Luffy's screwy understanding between a sorcerer and Dracula.

"Right, right." I laughed out as we both moved to stand up and I put an arm around his shoulders, our heights only differentiating a couple inches. "Lafitte is good, he was a noble too. Didn't like it and really just needs family." I reassured the unasked question that I knew was lingering in Sabo's head and he chuckled lightly. We moved along to the door and he had a hand around my back to grip at my ribs. Not bothering with a shirt, since most of my brothers have ran in at some point with eyes already seeing it, we made our way right outside of the room.

"Well that's understandable, plus Luffy automatically liked him, so he must be good." A nod left me in agreeance and he soon broke away down the hall to where the two should be and I moved to the meeting room.

* * *

 _ **Of course I didn't forget about Sabo and Luffy! Some things were just going on Whitebeard's side that we couldn't see! So I hope you enjoyed! I do hope to wrap things up, but I do have some things to explain and I want to explain on Ace's sort of split personality (his normal and demon side). So some things may seem like 'oh this is over the top' but I had planned it from the beginning with Ace. Things will fall into place, but I want everyone to see the more darker side as well on how Ace's mind has been readjusting. So please keep that in mind!**_

 _ **Don't be afraid to leave a review! Or if you have a question~!**_

 _ **And Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays~! (and Happy New Year!)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Beautiful things are in store~! I am on a roll with this story again *happy sigh* and things are crazy! I have no definite answer on how many chapters will be left or when it will end, but things are falling into place.**_

 _ **Yeah, so let me know what you all think! Please review~!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Blackout**

"First off," Pops began the meeting after I came into the room and sit at my designated place, smiles from all around. "We are happy to have you home, son." A grin was on me as I propped a leg up on the other and gave my happy face to my brothers.

"It's good to be home." I state as every bit of those words were true since I relaxed the most in this atmosphere.

"Now, everything that has happened can be mainly addressed and that's starting with the three boys." Pops began as he stayed stern and I paid attention as I knew where this was going. "The three were from Vista's division, so though Teach stated that a mole was in our midst, it was not in the first division as far as we are aware of."

"I will deal with the three properly once encountering them, Pops." Vista mentioned out with a finger thumping to the arm rest and gave a serious look; everyone knew he was frustrated on these turn of events.

"I know you will, son. The matter at hand is that they purposely set up that trap to cause conflict between both sides. I heard you were a very good boss whilst over there." Grey eyes were flickering to me in approval since I still held my commander values.

"I frequented the fourth section, the guys take to me more than the other sections, though they weren't my priority." I mentioned as I could feel eyes on me and let this huff out. "Really, it's hard to see such interactions, a couple of the sections have their own families and those guys were very much just there for each other."

"Which brings what I had in mind, but let's save that for later." Whitebeard smiled with a light chuckle, making the others stare in slight confusion along with me. "The new boy is in your trust?"

"Completely, I would risk my own skin for Lafitte." The bold statement had a few show reluctance on the matter and I heard a hum.

"I have to agree, the man is protective of our little brother. I would trust him with Ace any day." Vista came out with a back up to my words and I smiled at him. "He's aware that we all don't fully trust him, but Ace and, if I might add, Luffy are in good judgement of people."

"Not only that, but he saved my life and I will not forget that." Izo claimed with a hand moving a dark lock behind an ear and I was just happy the other had calmed his coddling. "Out of everything, he could had forced Ace to drop me, but he didn't. He could have refused that he had a phone, but he didn't. He protectively held and helped our baby brother to safety and has made sure he was alright before even trying to think about making off with him."

"What about now, though?" Jozu's worried voice came out as he held a firm exterior and arms were crossed with eyes soon finding me. "I don't doubt your judgement, but he was deep seated in that territory before you came along."

"Which is exactly the point," I began as I crossed arms and was looking up with a firm expression. "Lafitte is a smooth talker, I am completely aware of that, but over time he let himself show his true colors. He always asked about our family on personal interactions, curious on how things were different and though he mentioned out things to differ me, he was only protecting me. How do you think I felt during that time?" I paused for a moment to give him a second to answer, but that guilt showing he had nothing. "I was scared in my own environment after what happened the first couple months, he provided to be an anchor so I didn't fall too deeply. Granite he takes to the more dangerous side of me, he made sure when I tried to escape after coming across Izo on the street that I wouldn't be sent back." It was no use hiding anything (besides the boat part), plus I knew my brothers were just trying to get my side of everything and I trusted them.

"That time," Izo interrupted as I gazed over with a look as he seemed to tread carefully. "When you both were together…"

"I was a little confused at that point, truthfully, since I had been given death glares just previously. Teach was trying to cheer me up with some fire play and really I kind of just went with it, I needed something to distract me." I confessed since it _really_ was a means to distract myself from everything going on, keeping the festering at bay.

"Then the part of a man being wounded?"

"Yes, that was me." I confirmed, noticing some of the other's stiffening, not wanting to hear that answer. "It was aimed at Lafitte, I acted on instinct. Damn, should have gone for Augur, the prick."

"Augur is the sniper, correct?" Blenheim asked out, seeming to want extract any revenge for being wounded by the man.

"Yes, he's damn good, which brings the convoy incident." The event I was about to mention was sensitive, but needed to be explained. "If I were to stray for a moment, he would have been pleased to kill me on the spot. That was like his job, plus it was something so they wouldn't kill any of you." The explanation came out as casual as possible, but it still stirred Izo.

"We didn't know you were there." Izo looked guilty with eyes flickering to the barely noticeable scar along my eyebrow and I waved a hand out.

"I know, I have the devil's luck it seems in that retrospect, but I am glad when I didn't hear about any of you guys getting hurt during that time." A smile was on me as I tried to keep it light on that matter, not wanting Izo to dive over the table and hug me.

"You were kept busy." Pops mentioned and I looked over, noticing Marco giving a side glance at me, trying not to be obvious on the way he wanted to probably grasp a hold of me in some way. To know I was still here with them and not having to think about saving me somehow. "With being there, we can have some insight."

"I can probably ask Lafitte as well on certain things, he knew more than me." I responded whilst shifting in my seat and leaned forward with elbows on the table. "I'm sorry for worrying you all." I mentioned as I viewed them all with a slight frown and they all gave a reassuring smile.

"We were worried when you began to fight back." Haruta commented whilst messing with his hair and then gave a stare. "Things weren't adding up, you would never fight back unless it had something to do with your instinct."

"You were always prone to protecting us, but we knew then that it was something more." Thatch finally spoke up and he rubbed at his neck. "Like the motorcycle incident, when they said we hurt you, we had no clue. Plus, you looked completely confused on everything, but then Lafitte came along to get you." This sigh left me as I stretched my neck lightly and had hands gripped together as I stared to the table.

"It was after Ermac, I told them I hadn't wanted to fight them and I was unaware they were doing it for Teach. All I knew was that…" The word stuck in my throat as I cringed with eyes closing at the thought. "I never intended to hurt anyone even after that because I knew something wasn't right, but it just… _hurt_ to think about it."

"We wish we knew on what happened or at least asked for a clarification on _which_ boss they were talking about." Izo commented as I knew they all felt horrible, mostly Vista as it was men from his division. The thought of the three up and disappearing before they could get more out of them was stressful.

"The one man that was hired when we came across you again in that abandoned building." Thatch began as I soon looked to him and seen this strained look on Izo. "We, in a way, hate what happened, but he was also a part of the clubs." The suite name made me scowl as I hated anything pertaining to the main man of the suits and wish I had known so I could have made his death more painful. A look was on Izo, probably because he didn't care for my monster deep down inside and I soon sighed out.

"He deserved every bit of it if he worked for _that_ man." I scoffed lightly whilst making myself comfortable back against the chair. Looks were given to me and this had my jaw tight and they immediately knew I wasn't about to say anything more.

"We can deal with the man from the boat after Teach." Pops seemed to bring up the part I hated the most, telling him about it so at least he knew, but I really didn't want anyone else to know. I noticed confusion spread through my brothers, though, and was waiting for the first to break; which was actually Marco.

"Boat?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I quickly snapped out before looking to the table in thought and soon swallowed the lump in my throat. "Besides, he's taken care of. I have an associate focusing on that."

"Oh?" Pops asked and I peered to him, ignoring the stare from Marco and the others. "A trusting source?"

"Of course, I would want _no one_ else on top of it while we deal with Teach." Grey eyes gave me a look of wanting to know more at a later time and let it lay to rest for now.

"Very well, then we will focus all attention on stopping Teach. I would like to gather with you and your man, Lafitte, for more insight." A nod left me as I kept eyes on Pops and he hummed lightly with a hand rubbing to his chin in thought. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," I chimed in for a moment in curiosity and got a look and I looked to Izo. "Why were you in the building?" A slight grimace was there with hands gripping to arms as they crossed and I noticed some others frowning lightly.

"I had been scouting personally on a couple leads, Pops was fully aware on where I had been going." Brown eyes flickered to Pops before looking back to me. "A tidbit of information led me to linger near that man, Lapis, to try and find out about the meeting you had set up." This had me nod in understanding on being aware of what he was saying and he sighed out. "I found out what they were planning and Hawkins is witty with his tarots, one of his men barely glimpsed me and that was enough. They blocked all my exits and decided to take me since they were aware of us trying to get to you. They knew you would be sent to make sure Drake and his men stayed on their toes. Hawkins wanted to make sure I stayed quiet so he figured if I got caught in the explosion then you would be put to blame, not that the family would believe it." I was surprised hearing this all and gave a frown.

"I apologize for putting you in that situation." The formality surprised him somewhat, but I truly meant it since he was in danger and the thought of not finding him unnerved me. Izo could have died and though I know the blame would have been on me, I don't know if I would have been held back from killing Hawkins for what he did or even Drake at this point. I can hardly contain the urge to go hunt down Hawkins at this moment.

"Though it sounds bad, I am somewhat glad since we have brought you home." A smile was there and I returned it with a nod.

"Anything I am forgetting before closing this meeting?" Pops asked after a minute of silence and there was a throat clearing.

"The fourth section Ace happened to be accustomed to." Vista claimed and Pops let out a light chuckle.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot." Eyes peered to me with a grin, "Do you think you and your man could do some sweet talking?"

"Sure, what for?" I asked out in interest and he chuckled lightly.

"Your division is about to get bigger, son."

* * *

"Look, damn it, I said I didn't want to talk about it!" I snapped out, surprising some of my brothers around us as Marco eyed me curiously since even though I am short tempered, I _never_ snapped with venom unless it was something serious.

My boyfriend waited to talk about it for a few days since I was busy with Lafitte on discussing the new plan over with Pops, along with mentioning on who was tasked with taking care of Doflamingo. It seems Pops actually likes Lafitte and I noticed that Lafitte looked to be more relaxed around my father figure. I was glad that the man was starting to feel perfectly at home and knowing we were accepting him to the point he laid out a lot of information that they brought in Curiel to write down notations. Curiel is a part of Haruta's division, but I heard he may be taking Teach's old commanding spot soon.

Also, Luffy told me everything that happened while I was gone, Sabo shaking his head at how much he went on. We talked over a lot of things, including on how he would be helping out from now on along with his sub groups. My little brother went and became a main group all on his own and I was so proud of him, so was Pops. Luffy had claimed a 'treaty' with Pops, meaning one of his friends made an official treaty for formal purposes. My brother isn't one for formalities, I noticed even more when he explained his subgroups that just claimed to be under him without him agreeing, but he was okay with it. Some interesting characters he has gained and I couldn't help but feel pride swell in me at hearing all about it. I let him know that we would be in touch soon and to have his men ready at the standby since a few needed to be with notice. How Luffy gained a few from a couple islands out in the ocean is unknown to me, but I wasn't complaining.

Sabo said he would start work right away, mentioning a friend of his by the name of Koala. I have only met the woman a few times, someone who stopped in unannounced. It never made me question anything, I trusted Sabo so I knew the woman was good to. Plus I had a feeling it had to do with whatever he was involved with, so I definitely didn't ask. Knowing I had another different ally was nice and plus my little brother with his sub groups. Everything seem to be setting into place and I am glad that I have someone to rely on with that sadistic man whilst we deal with Teach.

A hand grasped mine as I was soon pulled out of the room, protests leaving me as I was dragged along. This made me grumble as I knew he wasn't listening anyways. We made our way upstairs to his room that I hadn't stayed in yet, being in the infirmary until the last day of my 'healing'. It looked the same once we entered and I noticed on his dresser sat a stand holding up a dark blue sheathe and matching hilt with gold embellishments. Marco got a new wakizashi finally. I knew things were bad, but the fact that he was actually willing to buy another just proved it over all. My body was moved and suddenly I was shoved into the bed roughly with him straddling me with hands finding either side of my head.

"What happened on the boat?" The question came out again firmly as I could tell he wasn't going to back down. Flicking my gaze away, I crossed arms with my jaw tightening and he let out a shaky breath through his nose. "You tell your associate, but not me?"

"I don't need you running off during this point of time." I mentioned with a look, keeping stronger in this situation as one of us needed to be levelheaded. If I were to be too bothered at this point then he would no doubt go and kill the man; which I would love, but Sabo has that handled. Marco raised an eyebrow before calming his exterior though those eyes showed a storm.

"Who and what did this man do?" The question came out softly, something that sent shivers down my spine and I felt this hesitant breath leave me.

"Marco, I really don't want you to know…"

"I need to know, yoi." The response was immediate after my whisper and I cringed whilst facing away completely.

"Promise me you will let my associate handle it all."

"Fine."

"I _mean_ it, Marco." I stressed the word with eyes flickering up to notice those blue eyes gleaming in question on what could possibly be so important on the matter.

"I **promise**." The firm tone of the answer made me breathe out to soothe myself. Shifting, I moved hands to his face as I peered up to him with a serious look.

"The two months I had been off the grid, I was on a boat." The words started to come out as I noticed him take in the information and I took in a deep breath. "I was sent to the boat to be broken down." The twitch and jaw shifting showed of irritation, but stayed quiet. "After two weeks of him getting nowhere with these hot claws and who knows how many beatings, he changed tactics on me." Confusion flared as he was following on what I said, but wasn't quite sure on where it was going. "He… He forced himself upon me…" The whisper came out as I felt myself trembling lightly at the thought and made sure I voiced it out carefully. Those blue eyes flickered and suddenly the tight jaw grinded teeth as he fully bloomed into anger.

"He _**what**_?!" Marco asked out, shifting back and suddenly my hands were entwined with his against the bed. " _Who_? What is his name?!" The anger seethed off him as he didn't like the thought of what I even said.

"Don't forget your promise because if you even dare run off right now at a time like this, I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" I countered to show my seriousness of the situation and he shifted to rest his head down against my chest. I saw his back being taut as he seemed to try to cool himself a little and nodded his head.

"I will not go after him, I will leave it in the other's care, but I _need_ to know." The words came out as I soon let out a shaky breath and gripped his hands with eyes closing.

"Doflamingo." The stiffening was obvious and he growled out whilst moving hands to go under my back and was grasping a hold of me firmly.

"I hope your associate makes his death slow and _painful_." The words seethed and I smiled at that along with the thought of Sabo looking he was about to break that wicked man's skull on sight.

"Most likely." Then I knew I needed to show some sort of resolution even though it may not fully be the truth. "I'm fine with it now, Marco. I mean… I don't think much on it anymore since Lafitte was there to keep those nightmares at bay." I mentioned out lightly, not one to beat around the bush unless someone could be reckless about something.

The body shifted so Marco could peer down at me before lips were pressed against mine and I reached up to grip around his neck and groaned. Arms pulled me close and off the bed to huddle against me with urgency showing with his lips. Every bit of me melted in the touch as I opened my mouth to lick at his lips which opened for his tongue to come play with mine. A moan left me as I quivered from hands trailing along skin over my scarring. The feel of him pulling back made me huff when he was back enough to kiss at my chin.

"I love you, Ace." The whisper made me chuckle lightly as he trailed to my neck with fluttering lips.

"I love you, too, Marco…" I returned in a whisper as well and it felt like I could finally take a moment to relax.

* * *

"You are like a feline." I let eyes flicker up into amused grey eyes as I heard Vista chuckle, my head resting in the latter's lap.

"Hey Lafitte." I mentioned as I soon moved my arms up and stretched with a noise leaving me, making the two snort. "You done with Pops?"

"Yeah, Curiel's hand is probably hurting now. I got everything out for now and said I would mention later if I remember anything else." The cane shifted as he tapped it against his foot that was resting on the heel with the toe up. They allowed him to have it back finally and it seemed to help Lafitte since he was quite use to having it around.

"Speaking of Curiel!" I grinned up in thought and soon moved my legs up before swinging them down to sit up. "Shouldn't the ceremony be tomorrow?"

"Yes, we are all looking forward to it." Vista remarked as I peered to him when he turned a page in his book. "Fifth division is very excited that Curiel will be in charge of them and have no patience." A laugh left me as I remembered a week ago when Pops first mentioned it and fifth division made it their goal after that to get closer to the man. It was like a way to say 'we want you to be our commander _now_ no matter what'. Plus, I knew with them not having a commander for the longest while, they really couldn't wait to feel whole again.

"Let's go see if Thatch can make you something, Lafitte!" I grinned and this snort left him as I got up to bound over to him.

"You just want more food." A pout showed on my face at the mention of such things and he chuckled lightly. "Very well." The answer left him before the door opened, startling us, and Marco was standing there with this determined look in his eyes.

"Time's up." The words came, confusing us before he came over to grab my wrist and began pulling me away. "I will hurt anyone who tries to bother us, yoi!" The words came out, making me realize the intent and I heard a laugh from the room we just left.

"I'll take Lafitte to dinner!" Vista hollered out to reassure me as I whined out and knew I couldn't get away. It was evident that Marco finally lost his patience since we are supposed to wait until tomorrow, but we will busy then. The whole process included other divisions and usually lasted into the night. Passing some of our brothers, who only let out cheeky grins of knowing, they made sure to stay clear of our room.

Once reaching the room, he practically slung me in before closing the door whilst locking it; don't need another incident like the one with Thatch. I turned to him so that he could come up and I let him press into me harshly with impatient hands and lips. Noises left me as I tried not to laugh out before arms were around his neck to pull him closer and our lips moved.

We stumbled lightly onto the bed as he was already resting between my legs and lips moved to my neck with kisses. A groan left me at the thought of finally doing something with Marco and a hand was gripping my hair so he could get more access to my neck, making me stiffen lightly. The hand lightened though almost immediately as the other hand was shifting along my side in a comforting notion and I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Mh, you can cuddle me afterwards to make up for the gentle side." The head pulled back to view me with gleaming blue eyes and he soon smirked with lips at my chin. A chuckle left me since it looked like I just gifted him immortality and teeth nipped at my neck. Groans left me as we made ourselves more comfortable with clothes beginning to disappear.

Once clothes were gone, he moved both hands to grip my hips and began rocking his erection against mine. I knew I was already high on desire because the thoughts of being able to do this with him were making me crave for more. It burned through my veins with so much lust that it was a shock that I lasted this long without jumping him. I guess with everything else, it distracted me enough, but not for him. Marco was searing kisses at my neck as he rocked roughly against me, the bed creaking as I was clawing into his back with labored breaths leaving me. Legs smoothed along his sides and wrapped around him as I began rocking back into him with a gasp to try and keep myself in check to last. A low curse was leaving him as he shifted to pin my arms down for just a second before moving to lean over to his night stand as I was panting into the air.

" _Mmmmnnn_ ~!" The moan left me after he shifted my legs out with a hand gripping my cock firmly. I trembled with gasps as I arch at the sensation and hands moved to grip the sheets under my head. "D-Don't tease, stupid!" I complained with a look of desire as he was already working on the lube and I noticed that lustful smirk showing down at me. "M-Marco…" The whine left me as he pressed his finger in and it brought that discomfort with it. He firmly pumped my length as I let toes curl repeatedly and I tried to control my breathing.

A quiver went through me as I felt more pressure as he put another digit in so quickly and I pressed calves against his hips with eyes closing and a whimper escaping. Fingers stayed still as I soon felt lips along my length and I groaned at the feel. He sucked along my cock with it soon finding the head to let his tongue lick it. I shakily shifted onto forearms to watch as he sucked on the head with eyes showing to be dark with lust. A moan flowed from me as he began to suckle and those eyes sent a shiver down my spine. Legs shifted lightly as a motion for him to continue stretching me as he soon began to move the digits within me. Gasps left me as I moved my head back as I enjoyed every bit of him pressing inside whilst his mouth played with my member.

" _Haaaa_ ~!" This moan left me as I felt tingles of pleasure burst up my spine and he pulled his mouth away to begin pressing fingers harshly into the spot. My fingers pulled at the sheets desperately as I soon found myself laying back completely with my head arched back with cries of pleasure. It had been awhile since I have felt _so_ amazing and I trembled as I felt myself being stretched more, but I merely moaned loudly as he rammed fingers into my prostate. "M-Marco, _ahhhnn_ ~! M-More or Imma- _haaa_!" A harsh press into me had me jolt with my body quivering as I withheld myself from coming, though it was hard. Fingers removed themselves as my legs were shifted out more and I felt the nudge.

"Ace," a groan left me at the deep tone being used and I was able to roll my head enough to soon look up at him with labored breaths. "I love you." The words brought this burst in my chest as I smiled and he soon gripped my hips to press into me.

" _Mnnn_!" I cringed lightly at the feel of being stretched before groaning as I moved hands to rub along my face. A moan rolled from my tongue as I felt him continue to press in and I had one hand moving to the bed to grip sheets by my head. The other stayed by my mouth as I groaned a little from the full sensation he brought. Marco stopped with small rocks of his hips and I gasped out at that with eyelids fluttering shut in bliss. "I-I love you too…" My hand was moved as he soon leaned over to press lips into mine sweetly and then to one of my heated cheeks before it trailed to my ear.

"I'm going to fuck you into this bed, okay?" A shiver went through me at the husky tone and he chuckled with lips nibbling on my earlobe. I moaned as he continued before I felt as if I was pumped up even more and I smirked with a low purr as I moved arms around his neck.

"You better do it so good the bed breaks." This growl left him as I voiced out in challenge and he harshly moved with a snap back into me. A small cry left me as he nibbled along my neck with a low moan and began grinding against me.

"You asked for it now, brat." A chuckle left me in excitement and I breathlessly let out a moan as he moved back his hips. The thrust sent my body in spikes of pleasure as he began rocking into me in a mild rhythm. I dug my nails into his back with my body arched as I was moaning from the feel of him and legs moved along his side.

"M-Marco~! _Aaahhhaaa_ ~!" A moan left him as I tightened around him from the feel of him nailing into my prostate and I felt the boiling. I cried out in pleasure at the feel of those spikes going through my body. It practically hurt how hard he was thrusting into me, the bed shifting roughly with our movements, and I was sure no one would want to be around. " _F-FUCK_! M-MARCO! _AHHHHAAAA_ ~!" I desperately gripped to him as I felt my body trembling and eyes watering at the sheer sensation going through me. Drool trailed from my mouth along my cheek as I couldn't control myself from being a hot mess. A hand gripped my hair, not too harshly, as teeth nipped to my throat and I squeezed eyes shut as I couldn't hold back any longer. This scream of ecstasy left me as I came hard between us and he cursed out as I tightened around him.

" _Nnhhhaaa_ , Ace!" The moan brought pride through me as he continued with a crazy rhythm before pressing his head into my neck as he came with a moan. Our bodies were soon frozen in spot as we began trying to get our breaths back and he made sure to shift out of me. A low groan left me at the motion before I hummed in satisfaction and he snorted.

"You better cater to me tomorrow, damn it." I complained once I knew my breathing was back and stable enough to speak. The way we were I knew my back was going to be hurting and not just my lower back, I'm sure this is what Izo meant by not too crazy.

 _Ugh, he's probably going to scold me…_

"I guess I will since the bed is still standing, yoi." A chuckle left me as he pulled back to smirk down at me with lips soon finding mine for a deep kiss that I loved before he pulled back. "Plus, I'm not done with you…"

"I hope not." I did a playful growl with arms around his neck pulling him close again to rub my nose against his face. A light laugh left him as he let hands caress along my sides and I hummed as I enjoyed the feeling.

"Just some love before I have you again." The whisper came out as I chuckled, liking when he sounded so sexy and playful when doing it.

"Mh, I'd like that." I whispered back, fully understanding I will take the brunt of the scold tomorrow unless Izo finds it to be Marco's fault.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:: Well, here is the next chappie! Not much to say, so...**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Blackout**

The home was in full swing of the new promotion as things were being set up for Curiel, who seemed indifferent, but I still sat with him sporting a grin. I could practically see his nerves as he had his headphones bumping to his music and I knew with upbeat music he was trying to get into a better mood than his nervousness. Chatters left me as I got him to relax and he enjoyed our time whilst everyone else prepared the dining hall. This time, Pops would be sitting with fifth division so Curiel could be on the other side, something we all went through. Usually Pops has his own throne and small table in front so we could all see him perfectly well. We only sat division wise when it's a holiday or special occasions, any other time we sat randomly and sometimes without the tables and instead took to the floor.

I remembered back to when I got bumped up into being a commander, since no one was labelled yet. I only had five men at the time, but I made the best of it at a small round table, opting to have everyone on the floor. Izo wasn't too happy about my way of things since I had walked around the table pouring sake in each cup presented up. Everyone was amused by my way and when I sat cross-legged on the table with a pour to my cup, I raised it up with a big grin.

" _To being stuck with me!"_

They had laughed in a boastful fit before cheering in agreement and we had drunk from our cups. It was nowhere as traditional as everyone else had done it, except maybe Jozu who had his men drink from beer bottles and ended up breaking the table from pounding fists against it in cheers. Which prompted Vista, probably Izo too if he had been a part of the family at the time, to make sure none of that would happen again with sturdier tables. He knew you couldn't stop our rumbustious family and decided on an easier solution.

"You guys ready?" Izo asked out as he gave me a pointed look, which made me shift to turn in the seat away with a pout. Curiel chuckled at the action as I was moved close to him, seeking some type of protection, with a look to Izo as I could only see my dark-haired brother in my peripheral.

"If you hadn't made Marco hold off, stupid…" The mutter left me as I let out a holler as I avoided the fan that was thrown at me and flew past between Curiel and me. A whine of complaint left me as I noticed our soon-to-be commander brother staring in surprise of almost being hit. "I-Izo!"

"You two being so stupid!" The aggravated tone showed as he came over to tug me up by the ear and I complied with whines as my legs were sore still. I had to wear a shirt today, though it didn't hide the hickies on my neck and I don't mind showing them off, but with it being a special occasion and all, I decided to look more decent for the family. "You both could have waited until tomorrow!"

"Don't look at me! I would have waited! I was getting food when I was dragged off!" I complained in innocence and I felt my ear released as an arm was around my shoulders to pull me in. "Izo~!"

"Come on, Curiel. We are getting the snacks out so it will be time for you to share a drink with your new division." My brother holding me ignored my protests as he began dragging me off with Curiel following with snickers. I just gave in with a frustrated noise as my bare feet kept up with my brother with a grin as I moved an arm around his waist to press into him.

"Give me another one of those lavender candles later?"

"Sure thing, baby brother." The hand that was around my shoulders moved to ruffle my hair as he relaxed his grip and I chuckled out.

"Come on, guys!" Thatch shouted up excitedly from the doorway of the dining hall that had loud chatters and laughter from. In my own excitement, Izo let me go as I grabbed him and Curiel by the hand to begin dragging them to the room.

"Let's go!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Curiel was more on a subtle route when he did his and everyone was more than happy about everything. Fifth division even got him a present, a new tankard with a fancy design on it that I didn't get to see up close, but it had the words 'Fifth Division Commander' around the rim. Though he had been nervous, Curiel immediately relaxed in the atmosphere and took to everything perfectly. We had all been proud of him and Blenheim began telling him of all the 'in's of being a commander, mainly the inside jokes and all those works. Being a commander brother is a lot more than being a division brother and he was in for the ride since he took the spot at such a time.

The rest of the day was spent letting Curiel adjust and know some other things that came with being a commander, which meant with 'watching the baby brother' and I had complained. That had everyone laughing as I complained to them for treating me as such, but they all knew better. Hell, everyone knew better than to take the 'baby' part literal because of how I was. They wouldn't doubt my strength for a minute just because I was classified as that. A few people in other divisions were younger than me—barely—but when speaking the term, it was sourced back to me. I mostly grew to it because I know it was just in good humor and a means of them showing how much they cared for me.

Marco got reprimanded badly by Izo _and_ the doctor that I had to get them to back down. My lover was about to bite back fiercely if I hadn't stepped in and had them all calm down. Everyone else was of course laughing their butts off, but I got them calmed and everyone relaxed. As expected though, the event went well into the evening and I was super happy to see Lafitte getting along with my men and Vista. It seems that the two shared common interests in books and even music pieces. I was just happy to know he was fitting himself in with no hesitation showing. Some were still weary of him, but still gave him welcoming smiles to show indifference. It had gotten out, not that I hid it, that he was a part of my division now and that I trusted him fully heartedly.

Everyone had to of been exhausted from the evenings events because by the time I got back to the room with Marco, I was groaning in soreness. Chuckles left him as I had flopped onto the bed, not even caring of my clothes as I just stayed sprawled. Shifting was near me as hands soon pressed up my shirt with lips beginning to trail from my lower back up with the clothing sliding. A low moan left me in appreciation before he had the shirt tugging to be off my body.

"Let me get that ointment." A hum left me in agreement as he moved off the bed and I smiled out as I brought a pillow over to tuck under my head. The sound of shifting was made as I knew he was probably putting on comfy pants and then tugs were at my shorts. I complied with a chuckle as he had them off and was soon straddling over my butt. "It's okay if you fall asleep, yoi."

"Mh, not until you are in bed too." A small groan left me at the feel of the ointment massaged into my back with a circling notion.

"I really should go kick a certain two into bed before I have to hear the complaints in the morning."

"I'm already in bed though." I mentioned in confusion and he snorted whilst chuckles followed as I felt his other hand moving to rub into my hair.

"I meant Thatch and Haruta, you are easy enough to drag off _sometimes_." A scoff left me at the words and soon we were both laughing lightly as he continued rubbing in the ointment.

"They'll be fine and I am sure Izo will get to them first. Plus, do you want to risk getting caught in his sights again?" The pause and audible groan had me snickering before he continued and seemed to be finishing up. A hum left me as he was closing the container with a lean to put it on the night stand. Once he straightened back up, like he was about to get up, I began wiggling lightly. "Massage my butt, stupid pineapple."

"Hm?" An interested hum came out as he shifted before hands gripped each cheek firmly. This pleased purr like noise left me as he began kneading and I rubbed my face into the pillow. "Are you that sore?" Cheeks were flushed at the question with a whine before huffing out and gripped the pillow.

"Maybe…" I muttered as he continued and I felt relaxed into the mattress where he soon began shifting along to hips so lips could kiss at the back of my neck.

"Let's get some sleep, yoi." Whispers came out as I could feel myself be very lax and I hummed in agreement before he began pulling at blankets. Somehow, I was shifted enough to be under the blankets and he flicked the light off. The body resting against my back brought relief through me and was happy to feel his warmth fill me. "Why do you have to be a goddamn heater?" The complaint came out as I chuckled and he pressed his head into my neck. I knew he would stay there until I fall asleep and then probably roll over so he didn't end up sweating.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Ace," Pops was looking to me as we all were in another commander meeting the following morning after Izo scolded Thatch and Haruta for running late. Curiel had been caught up to speed before the meeting by Izo, Jozu, and Blenheim before Vista did some inputs since they were the first ones to arrive.

"Right," I claimed with a smile as I was still being serious, but just loved that I was home. It was almost too good to be true, but here I was and loved every minute of it. "Lafitte and I will be needing volunteers on our expedition!" I claimed with a fist up along with a grin and they had eyebrows up in questioning. "Well, we figured we could try something, it would be a bit of a two in one mission. We need a division go in to attack the fourth section, but mainly hold them in spot so we can come in with a guise and try to convince them otherwise. If they agree, then our numbers grow and we know some more things going on. Though they are mostly kept in the dark, but the leader could know of some things."

"If not?" Vista inquired with fingers twirling his moustache and, just like everyone else, gave a curious look.

"Then we just capture them and bring them for questioning." I answered, trying to avoid my first impulse that Teach had been drilling into my head for months. It was a close call, I almost stated to _kill_ them on the spot, but caught myself knowing what to say. Plus, I felt awful at the thought, those men were just like a small family and I took to them well enough.

"Then it explains why you shouldn't use your division, it would be suspicious." Blenheim commented in thought and I nodded out with a smile.

"Though I'm sure a couple would love it!" I hinted whilst looking to them all, making them laughing lightly before a hand was patting out.

"We will join you, little brother." Jozu claimed first, making Thatch protest that he wanted to go and I snorted at that before nodding. "And pick a couple of your men to come along, it wouldn't show anything since we have been doing that with second and fifth for a while now."

"Very well, I'll have to make out some straws." I groaned lightly in thought of the complaints likely to show and they were chuckling at my words.

"Izo and Vista, I need you here to help Curiel with sorting information and stay in connection with the boys while they are out." The words left Pops as everything was getting situated out for the plan. "We will set out in two days, in the meantime…" Grey eyes flickered over to Thatch who was still pouting that he wasn't coming along with me. "Thatch, Haruta…" Both looked to Pops with curious gazes on what he was to say. "Can you boys _not_ get into some mischief?" Grins of excitement beamed on the two as Pops chuckled out in a rumble as he was implying them to go cause some mayhem.

"We'll be good, Pops. Promise!" Haruta crossed fingers out with a grin showing how much he was already planning and Thatch was no better.

"Blenheim, I want you on stand by for Jozu when he goes with Ace." A nod showed as Pops kept things rolling and then a finger was tapping the table. "Marco, I need your division to stay on standby for the _not going to happen_ mischief, guarararara!" A snort left my lover as I had pursed lips trying not to laugh at the way Pops was trying to show his ignorance of what would happen.

"Sure thing, Pops." Marco sighed out in exasperation and I chortled with a hand to my mouth.

"As any other time, Ace and Lafitte are not here and when the mission happens, they will be dressed to hide any features and will talk with the fourth section within the building." Nods left everyone and soon Izo shifted in his seat.

"At least let me have some of my men linger as extra look outs, Pops." A hum came out as our father figure rubbed at his chin and soon grinned with a low rumble.

"Very well, my son. Make sure to have the provided headsets for communications ready." That had Izo nodding in understanding and soon Pops was clapping hands out as he gazed to our new fifth division commander. "Again, congratulations, my boy!"

"Thanks, Pops." A smile showed as we all clapped along with Pops and he heated lightly in embarrassment, but kept his face indifferent.

"Dismissed, except you Ace." A huff left me in a pout as I shifted my chair so I had the arches of my feet in the table edge and was leaning back.

Marco gave a curious gaze before getting up as well and leaving the room with the rest as I noticed Thatch and Haruta already scheming. The doors closed and a finger was tapping the table and I put my feet down as he tapped some more. I knew what he indicated and a grin graced my lips as I stood up on my chair and walked along the table to sit in front of him with crossed legs. A chuckle left him as he patted my knee before leaning back with a look to me.

"I do not want you facing Teach through this," I frowned at that as he held a hand up to stop me as he noticed that I was about to speak. "You both were close and I know you badly want to kill him, I want someone else to handle it and you keep focused on the other members." My body was tense through this all and I gave a serious stare, but not angry.

"Do you think I would not be able to handle it properly?" The question showed hurt in his eyes as he soon moved to pat a hand on my shoulder.

"No, son, I know how capable you are of such things. What I am preventing is him letting out too much of that side of you for unnecessary reasons." The comment made me understand and sigh out with an elbow on my leg as my chin found my hand. I was gazing away to the floor and he was thundering his foot, causing me to chuckle lightly. "I do not want you to say anything, but Marco is forbidden from doing anything as well and Izo is well on his way if he's not careful."

"Why Izo?"

"Because Izo doesn't like when people comb that beast in you. Not since that time." Thinking to the time where I don't know what happened made me slightly worried, no one ever told me what happened since Izo forbade it. "Marco is also on his list after what happened when you disappeared," that made me confused, but Pops did not delve any deeper into what he meant. "So, no doubt he has been trying to figure ways to have you both avoid confronting Teach." A sigh left him as I watched him and this hand was rubbing his chin in thought. "I have a feeling that it won't be easy keeping you two away since he may have a slight vendetta once he finds out you are back and then I have noticed he doesn't care for Marco since he keeps you at peace." Eyes were to me as I gave him a serious look and soon crossed arms over my chest.

"I can't promise anything, Pops… but I will try." The words had him chuckle as he pats my leg once more and soon he was standing up.

"That's all I need to hear. Now get some rest, my boy." My body was pulled into a hug as he soon began dragging me off the table. Complaints left me as he rumbles in laughter before setting me down and I looked up to him with a pout, but he merely ruffled my hair. "This old man doesn't like sending his son's out, but I know my boys best and they won't stand by for such things."

"Damn right, Pops!" I agreed out as he laughed and soon began leading me out of the room where I noticed down the hall Marco waiting with eyes finding us. A grin was on me as he showed a smile and I felt my back being pressed on.

"Go on, son." I noticed Pops grinning as he turned to leave for his study and I soon moved to my lover with a beaming grin.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Damn it, Ace!" A laugh left me as I dodged a foot coming at me, ducking once more to avoid another swift kick, before tumbling down the hall. "I'm going to throttle you!"

"Oh! Oh! Commander did it again!" I heard some of my division men looking around the hall corner as I avoided a foot that found the wall, making plaster cave by the force of it.

"Come on, pineapple! I'm hardly breaking a sweat!" I teased with a stance away from him as he was glaring. I tugged the blue cloth before tossing it over a shoulder and gave a cocky grin. "It's been _ages_ since you wore this, how old are you again?" A yelp left me as I jumped away from the foot coming at me and laughter was heard from my division along with some other brothers who were watching.

"You two!" We both paused and I soon ran past Marco as Izo rounded a corner behind me. My lover followed shortly and lifted me over his shoulder to run. "THE _WALL_!" The screech of fury was there as I was laughing out and we were heading up the stairs, leaving others to run in laughter and fear as well.

Izo was hollering down the hall as we soon found one of the rooms for Vista's division brothers. A few lingered with confusion as I was set down and gave a finger to my mouth as Marco resting against the wall with his elbow to listen. Izo thundered down the hall, making the men in the room turn away as if we weren't there, not wanting to be accomplices, but they were smiling in amusement.

"WHEN I FIND YOU TWO!" The shout made me snicker with hands to my mouth and leaned against Marco's back as I waited.

Noise calmed down and my lover peered out in curiosity before beginning to move. My hands waved out to the men in the room who chuckled with waves and started up a card game with a crate sitting between the four. I closed the door softly and found Marco with snickers as I grinned up to him. An arm was around my waist, feeling the warmth as I wasn't wearing a shirt and he tugged on the blue cloth to bring my face closer.

"I've got a perfect idea for this later."

"Hm?" I hummed in curiosity as we stopped for a moment and he smirked to me whilst leaning to my ear.

"Let's just say your hands won't be very useful." A fierce heat found my cheeks as lips opened and I stared to blue orbs when he pulled back. Desire flourished through veins as I soon gave a pout on how he could just say that. A chuckle left him as we began moving again towards the first floor to get something to eat and my stomach agreed with a rumble.

When we reached to the lower floor, Marco's phone went off and he pulled it out to view to it in curiosity. A grunt left him, but it only showed he was a bit annoyed so it was a good sign. Lips kissed me and soon he moved to leave as I already knew it was probably Thatch or Haruta. They seemed to have some interesting things up their sleeves before they left this morning.

"FIRST DIVISION, MOVE OUT!" The shout came out strong so it could be heard throughout the house and I heard doors slamming around. My body found the wall so men could move past with cheers and laughter as they were following their commander and I smiled to that. Feet moved down the hall as I went to go find Lion to check in with how my division was doing.

The day went on as I hung out with my brothers from different divisions and Lion was being boastful about something he had done. On most occasions, the brothers would spar one another, making me a little envious right now since no one is daring to even arm wrestle me, and it seems Lion recently won against Kenneth from the eighth division. I was proud of my man getting the upper hand and made sure to boast about him when Curiel had come in. It had Lion waving it off, but showed he liked I was showing such pride and we were all laughing out.

Whilst we messed around with a card game starting with shouting of how someone would lose and get their daily chores for a week, the fourth division was back. No one was too panicked, some were injured, but nothing too serious that we should all leave for. The doctor had them handled and Thatch burst through the door, quick movements showed of a hand smacking to an elbow. I yelped as he tackled to me the ground with an elbow drop into my ribs and everyone was either in hysterics or complaining that the table got flipped with the 'bets' and cards on the table being skewered around.

"Thatch!" I complained out whilst we began wrestling around on the ground, making me ecstatic for finally having someone braving it, and people began chanting for either Thatch or me. People threw around bets for our rough housing, causing the small table damage and we kept at it. We cursed at one another with grins as we tried to get the upper hand and soon I moved legs around his waist and arms latched in a death grip.

"He's got you now, Brother Thatch!" Someone shouted up as he began trying to peel me off, but I didn't budge and he couldn't pin me as shoulders were showing to be forward.

"Gah! That's cheating!" The fourth commander complained as he pushed me to my back and tried to roll me to pin my shoulders down so he could win.

"He's had practice!" They were cracking up at hearing those words from someone and I couldn't help to sputters laugh as well.

"Thatch!" The shout startled us as the man in my grip soon moved to hide behind the couch and I gazed to Izo. "No rough housing yet!"

"I'm fine, Izo! You worry wart!" The complaint left me as I shifted and soon flipped Thatch to the ground with an arm hooking his leg as I lay back across him with feet digging into the ground. Grunts left him as he tried to get away and people were looking over the couch as our brother was wailing and someone slid to the ground to smack the floor.

"One! Two! Three!" Someone clinked glasses together and I heard cheers and groans. "Ace wins!"

"No fair! Interference!" Thatch complained as I soon moved off him by flipping back with knees to the ground and grinned. I raised a fist and thump the ground with it as I gave a look of challenge. A grin was there as he shifted to feet whilst crouching as both fists were to the ground.

"Round two!" The man on the side claimed with a hand up and I tensed lightly to be ready. "Fi—grah!" A hand smacked the temporary referee on the back of the head, making him land to his chest as we both looked to an angry cross-dresser.

"Do you want me to tell Marco how the doctor is going to have to add a week on for being reckless?!" A wince left me at those words and I complained with a pout to him.

"Stop coddling me, Izo!" The frown was on him as I sat down with legs crossed and arms soon followed suit with a look. "I'm being serious! I've always been like this! If I get sore, then it's my own fault to blame it on! Plus, I have dealt with something way worse than this!" An eyebrow twitched as he looked confused, but also displeased on the words and I stuck my tongue out. "Marco wouldn't allow it anyways! He's too greedy!" A snicker left most of the brothers in the room as I gave a snarky grin.

"Greedy on what, yoi?" Marco was against the doorframe, Izo moving to stare to him and I gave a deep pout. Feet moved over to him as I wrapped arms around his waist with a look up at him.

"Izo was going to tattle on me and have me restrained a week again!" A conflicted look was there as he looked between Izo and me, trying to figure out who to scold. That had some of the brothers stifling their humor since they found it amusing on how Marco was with me.

"Tell him to stop rough housing!"

"Stop coddling me!" I complained back with a whine and pressed to Marco as I gave a stare to the third commander.

"Alright, alright!" Thatch spoke out with hands coming out to try and lower the intensity, no one else wanting to speak at the events. They found it amusing, but didn't want to get in the crossfire. "We won't rough house again for a while." A scoff left me as I released my lover and soon began leaving with a fume. "Ah! Come on, Ace! I'm not coddling! Promise!" The shout was after me as I was frustrated at the thought of them being so careful with me. I was _healed_ already! I've been working out and did everything told with little resistant.

 _I was feeling restless._

Finding the study, Vista and Lafitte were reading with a couple people from ninth division. They acknowledged me with a look and somewhat smile as they noticed my frustration, well except Lafitte. I moved over to the couch as someone sat on one side and Lafitte on the other with a leg crossed over. When finding the couch, my brothers watching, I sat with a huff and let my back go to the couch and my head on a lap since Lafitte moved to adjust. A sigh left him as I had my arms crossed and was gazing to him with a frown.

"Are you being childish again?"

"Am not, they started it." I complained with a couple kicks of my legs and was mindful of my brother on the other end, who soon patted at my knees. I rested legs out, a chuckle filling the air since everyone was quite use to my interactions.

"You don't sound convincing." Lafitte remarked as he flipped a page before moving his arm back to rest along the couch.

"I don't like being coddled." A whine left me in defeat and he shifted to look down at me.

"Why would you be coddled? You are fine." I moved arms out after hearing that and was motioning hands in frustration.

"That's what I said!"

"That's because the doctor said to take it easy." Vista mentioned as they were all aware on what I was told.

"Ace taking it easy? Are we speaking of the same person?" A laugh left the three others and I even grinned up at that. "Besides, he knows when he reaches his limitations, I'm sure he would notify someone he pushed too much or it would at least be obvious." The man spoke out as he went back to his book and I chuckled with a hand moving to pat at his knee in a type of approval.

"It was Izo, wasn't it?" Vista asked out and I shifted my head to view the man in his usual chair as he was drinking some water from a regular glass that had an imprinted leaf pattern on it.

"Yeah." I mentioned and got a look to me, making me whine lightly. "I know you all care and everything, but it's _suffocating_ and that says a lot when _I_ am the one to say it!" I showed a serious frown and he sighed out before he stroked his chin thoughtfully with eyes flickering over. The two other brothers in the room moved to leave and I voiced confusion. I shifted to sit up with legs crossed as I viewed Vista.

"Ace," the door had closed and I frowned as I knew he was going to be telling me something serious. "You disappeared from us for _several months_ and for the first couple we had no clue on where you went." I slouched with a guilt filling me, but eyes stared fondly to me. "Some of us just don't want you to slip away again. You are very… _wild_ and make your own path without much support sometimes. We know what you are capable of, but we also know how fragile you can be." A sigh left me as I viewed down at hearing those words, something you never want to hear, but should abide. Hands moved to rub at my ankles, lining tiny scars, and grimaced with eyes flickering up.

"I know… I'm sorry…" The words left me lowly as I scratched to the tiny scars now and Vista was watching me carefully with a warm smile. "But he is being suffocating, he could tone it down a little." I remarked with a pout showing and he chuckled at hearing that.

"I never said he _wasn't_ going overboard," that made me smile that he at least saw that. "I just wanted to let you know that we just love our baby brother and never want to let go." A bigger smile shifted along my face as I closed eyes and let a low chortle leave me.

"Thanks, Vista!" I commented before shifting and going over to the other and he chuckled as I flopped sideways to hug around his neck. My legs kicked out as he was laughing with a hand swatting to my upper back near a shoulder in compassion and it made me laugh as well.

 _I love my brothers so much._


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: I am going to work on going back and updating page breaks and such to match with my new page break system.**_

 _ **Well, I hope you all are still enjoying this!**_

 _ **Onward~!**_

* * *

 **Blackout**

When Curiel found me, I had to go find Izo who was sulking about pushing his brother away. I merely acted as if it was nothing, since it kind of was really, and ran to him with a cheer. That had him snapping his head quickly and I was cuddling him with a big grin as I asked him about a recent book he read. That had him perk up quickly, others looking on in relief as I hung out with the man whilst he told me of the book that he was enthralled with. To me it was like he told a story and he was very good at retelling it whilst leaving out minor things that would bore me.

Marco had been happy when seeing we were getting along again and mentioned how he had to go bail Haruta as well. Thatch whined about going, making Izo toss a shoe at him as he was trying to tell the story. The two went at it and I escaped to go make a phone call to my brothers about everything that has happened. It was nice being able to check in on him whenever I wanted and Luffy sounded so happy when I called. I was practically on speaker for most of it since he wanted me to meet a few of his new members whilst that shop teacher was there.

I thought trying to call Sabo would be hard to do, but he picked up normally with a joy in his voice like usual. Whilst talking to him, he subtly hinted at his slow-moving progress, but it was coming along. When on the phone with him, I was resting in bed and Marco had gotten back when I was discussing some matters on describing the boat I was on. He heard part of it, getting an irritated look at the thought of what it implied to. It also made him curious on who I was speaking to, so I decided to tell Sabo that I would talk to him later. It wasn't important on letting anyone else know, Pops knew and that was enough for now. I even deleted on who I called so when I set the phone down, my lover couldn't inspect it later. I know he would only do it because he loves me and wants to make sure it's someone who is trusted, but then I would have to try and explain that I didn't know what Sabo was a part of.

The following day, Thatch had been up in arms about something and delayed his departure for his mischief of the day. It was nice getting lunch before he decided to leave with his division as Haruta had went to go attack some warehouse. Lafitte's information was useful and very valuable for the two who were totally _not_ causing trouble. It made me a little jealous that they could go and I had to wait. Blenheim kept me distracted enough with his division challenging me to an arm wrestling tournament, making sure to show I wasn't being coddled, with their commander as the champion. Of course, Blenheim won in the end with those huge muscles, but his division was hurting a little. They mocked playfully saying I was a shrimp and all that good nonsense before I wiped the floor with most of them.

Marco had to retrieve the two troublemakers again along with Curiel's division since they both needed back up. It wasn't like a major thing, it just made things easier for them to scatter. I found it amusing when they all got back around the same time and I was messing with Marco like usual. Annoyance showed on him, but when we got to the bathroom for him to shower, it proved otherwise. Of course, he wasn't as rough as usual since I had to go out the next day and didn't need to be that sore for it. Though, really, I would adjust back to how it was before where he has no issues and I enjoyed our banters.

Finally, though, it was time for the raid!

Lafitte and I wearing hoodies with scarves over our noses and mouths; some of my brothers did the same to make it seem inconspicuous. The whole thing started a moment ago as we stayed back as the last men to raid the home. People were caught off guard, jumping up to fight and most were tackled to the ground. They were caught in place, all seven of them (the 'leader' counted for), and the house was searched for anything more and everyone in the building was patted down. The extra precautions were done as they all sat in a line and soon Jozu was nodding towards me as I moved forward. Lafitte stayed a couple steps behind me as I discussed that I would reveal myself first and we see how things go.

I pulled down the scarf and the hood was moved back and they were staring with gasps. "Boss!" The shout came out as I grinned to them and then they look muddled with eyes to my brothers.

"You and Lafitte went missing! We have been worried!"

"Aye, no contact!" They began talking out as I kept my friendly smile and soon moved before them whilst crouching to be on level.

"Listen, guys," I began out with a reassuring smile as they stared in wonder on what I could possibly say. "I have always been a part of the Whitebeards, Teach forced me to support him, _but_ I do not regret it since I met you guys." A look of surprise was on them as I pointed out lightly and soon one of them shifted with a look to me in slight anger.

"What does this have to do with us?" I eyed them carefully and made sure to word just how I want.

"Your section reminds me of my brothers, our divisions, unlike the other sections. Most of the other sections act as if the other members are disposable, means of getting out of a situation and would no doubt throw under a bus." A look of shock was there at how they could do such things, but I could see the realization of the truth shining in their eyes behind my words. "I don't want anything bad to come to you guys. Seeing you all has made me realize that you are like family and just ended up on the wrong side. You all deserve to have a chance to have this _brothership_ and be in a comfortable environment and fight for a purpose."

"What kind of purpose do you all fight for?"

"Family." The reply came out with no doubt showing as the seven of them looked to each other in silent communication. "Once you are a part of our family and show your loyalty, you are a brother and we protect _all_ of our brothers." The words left me with a smile before shifting to stand and turn back to the man with arms crossed. "Right, Lafitte?" Noises of confusion showed as my partner soon removed his guise and smiled to me.

"Yes, you are right." I looked back to fourth section as they were completely shocked by the predicament and soon Lafitte was next to me. "The family has taken me in, I am now a division brother under Ace." Lafitte began explaining as I could see the shock still very fresh in them. "For how everything is, some are still weary of me, but show to trust in Ace's decision as I would not put my trust anywhere else. They are a family and they protect _all_ of their brothers." Pride went through me at that as I laughed lightly and put an arm around his back to pull him close.

"Plus, we know you are the best pick with being around here often! I can only see so much potential in you all!" I remarked as Lafitte chuckled softly at my happy tone. The fourth section stared in contemplation on the situation at hand and were looking to each other again.

"If… If we wanted to think about it, we would still have to go with you, right?" The question made me frown lightly and Lafitte hummed lightly as he began to answer.

"Yes, but you need to understand that we are taking a big risk for speaking with you all. It would be best for us to take you regardless since our brothers merely want us to be safe." Lafitte commented as I noticed him shift his arm to have a hand on my shoulder as he was used to my clinginess. They stared to each other more before one shifted lightly as he looked to my partner in curiosity.

"Why did you switch, Lafitte?" A bit of surprise was through me at the bold question and they all seemed anticipated on his answer.

"Ah, that is simple to answer, I don't want power." Heads tilted in confusion and waited for him to continue as he soon looked to me with a smile showing. "What I want is family, a place to belong properly." A grin left me as I chortled lightly whilst swaying us side to side in joy. It was wonderful hearing those words from Lafitte with such a sincere look on his face and I knew he meant every bit of it.

The seven men sat in surprise as they all soon looked to the floor and then moved to gaze at the men in the room. They seemed to be thinking it all over and soon a buzz was in my ear. Izo was getting transmissions in from his look out groups of noticing another section notified of what has occurred. A hand squeezed my shoulder and I looked to grey eyes as Lafitte gave a smirk to me.

"Become a part of the family!" The cheer left me as I looked to fourth section with anticipation and I was hoping they would decide. Sure enough, they all looked at one another one last time and slowly lips began showing grins.

"We want to come with you, Boss!"

"Show us the true meaning of family!"

"Let us be a part of something greater!" The comments coming out made me laugh out in joy and was nodding vigorously.

"Just what I want to hear!" I let the laugh continue as I noticed Jozu moving with a grin and some of his other men started helping the fourth section to their feet. They showed to be weary, but welcoming and it made the new boys all the while smile.

"We will help get them home, everyone head out!" Lafitte and I began covering ourselves again whilst waiting for Jozu and his men help the seven new guys out of the home.

"I'm proud to say I am rubbing off on you, Ace." The comment had me look to Lafitte as his eyes showed the pride and amusement whilst probably smirking by the way his cheek was shifted upwards.

"You think? I'm glad everything came out perfectly." We began out of the home as I noticed a truck waiting for us and we heard the sound of tires on the pavement. I quickly grabbed Lafitte's hand as I began running for the vehicle as I noticed it being the second section coming around the corner down the street. I waved a hand in the air to show we needed to move and Jozu was already shouting for the men to be moved out.

Lafitte and I found the pickup truck, I practically threw him in as I was on the back gripping as it began pulling out. Lafitte and a man from the fourth section pulled me in as I was gripping for dear life at the sudden jerk to the side as we pulled out of the yard behind others. We were one of the last two vehicles as the motorcycles blazed down the road towards us and I had Lafitte and the other man down as my partner handed me the gun he had on him. Moving, I pointed towards the motorcycles as they were ready to assault and I had mine out as a warning to be on offense. Surprisingly, the fourth section man with me had pulled up next to me with a gun pointed out and I looked to him shock. A grin showed as I could see the look in his eyes and knew it was a look of trusting in me. This joy filled me as he had a hold on my hoodie as I gripped the truck so we could stay in a good position.

The motorcyclists seemed to slow up as we soon were able to lose them towards the center of our territory, being the home. The man next to me moved so we could sit comfortable and we were sitting with Lafitte being up. My hand was out towards the fourth section man and he took it with a grin.

"Harvick!" The shout came out in a reminder of his name as he handed the pistol over after we shook and I soon looked to Lafitte so he could take it.

We made it to the home where our brothers awaited, some on standby since they heard of the sudden other section showing up. We kept a disguise on us, like others did as I got out, helping Lafitte in a taunt of being a gentleman, making him laugh, and Harvick hopped out enjoying the humor. My hand patted Harvick's back as we moved to the home, others greeting our new members who were nervous on the large family dragging them in. Everyone had been informed on this mission and that we would probably have new brothers.

Once getting in the home and things were closed up, my hood was pulled down with the scarf as Marco smirked to me before pulling me in for a kiss. A groan left me before he pulled back with a chuckle as I complained at him and was gripping around his neck. I knew he had been nervous on me going out, not wanting to lose me, but I knew that was just because of what has already happened. My other brothers had been worried too, only relieved that I wouldn't be alone or noticed.

"Come on, guys! No showing so quickly with the new guys!" Thatch complained out as I soon noticed the new men staring in surprise. I looked to the fourth division commander with a tongue out and I gripped to Marco.

"Shut up, stupid! I can do whatever I want with my pineapple!" My cheeks were pulled on as I laughed out with wiggles and my lover was lightly growling.

"What was that, brat?!"

"Old man pineapple!" I taunted as he soon tugged more and I noticed most start laughing up as we started our usual banter.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"What?" Confusion left me as Thatch fell over cracking up and I had my mouth open wide at the man next to me. His name is Tony, one of the new guys we got and motorcycle I totally wrecked, and he was explaining what the section thought about a certain _something_.

"Well… I mean, it looked like it is all. You two were so close and you are a carefree person, so we kind of… just figured… maybe?" Tony put hands out nervously as I still couldn't believe they thought _that_ and Thatch had a hand slapping the ground as I heard it resounding out from the other side of the counter.

"What's with all the noise?" Jozu and Curiel asked in curiosity as they came from the dining room attached. My lips moved in a sputter as I waved hands out and Tony was staring to notice the two other commanders. I did too as more had joined in curiosity since we had been in the kitchen and Thatch was still in hysterics.

"Th-they thought—!" Thatch was just dying over this as he rolled on the floor in his fit, rolling into cabinets, and I noticed a couple other guys from the former fourth section.

"You guys thought that too?!" I asked in surprise as they noticed they were singled out and looked to Tony for help who shrugged a little.

"The relation thing we thought?" The two men looked embarrassed at the mention and I whined out in a complaint with hands to my head.

"Gah! We weren't _that_ close! I'm like that with all my brothers!" I complained with arms soon wailing out and Thatch was slapping the ground some more.

"Someone want to explain?" Vista had appeared from the door to the kitchen that came from a different room and Lafitte had peered in as well in curiosity. As soon as the latter entered the room, Thatch was pointing with louder laughs, confusing everyone who wasn't aware.

"Tony?" Jozu asked out, since the other two former members were nervous and I was about to freak out.

"We thought Lafitte and Ace were a thing! Okay?" Tony spoke up and everyone was silent, even Thatch for a moment before he broke it again with legs kicking.

"Shut up, stupid cook!" I shouted up and some others were hiding mouths in humor. "What's so funny?!" I asked out in a snap, making the few who were resisting turn away.

"Oh? That's interesting." Lafitte completely looked unfazed as he walked into the room and shock was showing on some and even Thatch was up and leaning on the counter to look at him.

"That's it?!" The fourth commander asked as Lafitte moved to stand next to Tony and made a shift so he was soon standing to the side of both of us as we were on barstools. Thatch had been cooking and was on the other side of the counter still.

"What? It's not like I would do anything to someone I was very aware of having a partner?" The inquiry showed and I snorted whilst kicking a leg out to him amused that he was so indifferent on everything.

"You wouldn't do anything anyway! You would complain about my clinginess."

"I do that now," a whine left me at the remark and he chuckled with arms crossing. "Plus, you are like a little brother who just needs more attention than everyone else." I stuck my tongue out at him in defiance of his words and he smirked at that. "I rest my case."

"O-Oi!"

"It was a simple mistake really! We didn't see you both interact too much!" Tony waved hands out as if to clear the air and I laughed out before patting to his leg roughly.

"I was just surprised! Though I guess you all were surprised when my pineapple mooched me!" That had most laughing as I was grinning proudly and then there was a shout.

"Ace!" The name came out from the room over and I looked to the door before diving over the counter. I hid into a cabinet effectively and heard noises of confusion before the door closing shut roughly. "Don't hide him, yoi." I heard snickers as Thatch hummed out in asking on whatever he meant.

"He bolted, I swear. Ask anyone else." Affirmed tones came out before I heard feet shifting and it was close.

"Thatch, I will house arrest you for a _month_ if you don't tell me where he is." This remorse filled me as I knew the man would break under that and I heard a chuckle.

"That would be impossible, Thatch was already tasked with something and I recommended him for the job." Lafitte commented and I about swooned in joy for maybe winning this round, though my lover was totally _cheating_.

"I'll get Luffy over here again."

"That's not fair, Marco!" Someone complained out as I knew my tornado of a brother is a real threat and everyone got worn out from him.

"What do you need him for anyways?"

"Doesn't matter, I know he's still in here." Feet shifted and I started to hear cabinets open and he stopped for a minute. "Oh no, you all stay in here so when I find him, you all are in trouble."

"Oh goodness, Ace, just come out." Vista mentioned and I opened the cabinet with a whine and peered to notice Marco standing with arms crossed.

"You don't play fair!" I complained with a jab in his direction and he grinned out with victory. "It's against the rules, no threatening our brothers!"

"A game?" Tony asked out in confusion as I moved out of the cabinet and I pout with a tongue out to my lover.

"Partially, I just thought I make it more enjoyable since we are keeping points." A flush found my cheeks on the whole point of our games and challenges whilst huffing with my head facing away. "And Pops wants to see you." Marco remarked, getting me to grin and began leaving for the other door.

"I'm gone, see you later!" The others complained that this wasn't right to do to them and I turned with finger points. "Marco's fault."

"Oi!" A laugh left me as I made my escape to see Pops in his study.

Another point for me.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

News was around that Teach was furious on the fourth section bailing on him and joining the other side, the meeting with Pops keeping me updated and exchanging information. It seemed like they were also festering over the mischief that fourth and ninth division caused right before the section turning a new leaf. Blenheim and Curiel had gone out to take a warehouse more recently, a couple days after our new members joined. Things were going smoothly; my brother was beginning to poke fun and was starting to handle Drake. Intercepting shipments and taking what was supposed to go to Teach was adding fuel to the fire. The bosses were still well protected and stayed close to their captain. The information given from Lafitte was being slowly picked at to not make it obvious that a reliable source gave out.

Being back was splendid and the coddling has been lifted, Thatch being able to fully wrestle with me unless I say otherwise. It didn't reach that point and the doctor let it be since he checked me over. The most surprising thing was, after the fourth section joined us, they asked about the doctor. Without realizing it, _I_ didn't even know our doctor's name and that had most realized they didn't either. Marco found it funny, already knowing and I asked the physician his name.

Crocus, so simple!

Though he insisted that referring to him as Doc or Doctor was fine still and I preferred the full use of the word. Using it short wise reminded me of Doc Q and I was trying to make everything associated with Teach cut off where I can do it at. It was bad enough I avoided the kitchen like the plague when Thatch made cherry pie and he hasn't since. I would eventually get over certain things, but it would just take a bit longer on specific ones. Plus, being with my family has made everything so much better.

It's been almost a week since Tony claimed what the guys had originally thought and Marco had found out. That of course had him looking at Lafitte weird before being told of the little brother aspect that Lafitte saw in me. It calmed my lover down and it had me teasing him that he was being jealous, though that earned me a stern look and reminder of a certain scarf. That got me excited and he left me like that, causing me to complain.

Well, until now~!

"But I can't see anything?" The curiosity left me as I was on the bed in my bikini briefs that Marco loves on my body. "And I thought I wouldn't be able to use my hands?" I teased him as he hovered my body, legs between mine as I moved hands to grip the pillow under my head.

"Are you saying you have no restraint?"

"For you? None." That had him chuckle in amusement before lips trailed my sternum, surprising me as I only felt a small shift.

"I just want to make sure, yoi." A hum of confusion left me as hands lined along my sides and I moaned in appreciation at the feel. My body arched lightly as he trailed lips along to my stomach and nipped with kisses. I smiled at the feel and groaned with my head shifting back as I tightened my hold on the pillow.

"I hope you're not going to tease too much…" I moan as he lined just above the band of my underwear and he chuckled.

"I won't…" The tone came out deeply as I was already hard from our make out session before this. "Only because you are impatient." I chimed in a chuckle at those words and knew how true they were as I began rocking to show he was right.

A snort left him as fingers began pulling on the band and I moaned gratefully for being released into the air. Legs were shifted as I helped get my underwear off and he shifted to start hands back to hips as he lined down along the outside of my thighs. I groaned as I enjoyed it and lips kissed to the crease of my body and leg. Just feeling prickled sensations and I wondered what his face looked like. Were those blue eyes darkening in lust as I panted with low moans?

Lips caressed my skin with his tongue peeking out before sucking to a spot and I sighed out comfortably with toes curling. The sensation tickled as he trailed, breath cooling the hot trail he left. Moving along skin, he found to my inner thighs and he began to suck tentatively. The only problem was that I had my body practically mapped of every scar and what they belonged to. I moved a hand to place under his mouth with trembling lips and there was shifting.

"Ace…?"

"Don't touch those scars…" I told him lowly as I tried to calm my breathing and then lips kissed at my arm as he trailed up. My head tilted in the direction that he was and soon lips moved to chastely find mine.

"I won't again, yoi…" He whispered with lips nipping to my jaw now as I breathed out shakily. Hands smoothed the outside of my thighs and I groaned when I felt him shift his erection against mine. "Are you still okay with the blind on?" A nod left me as he soon began nipping to my neck and I moaned lowly.

One of the hands disappeared as I rocked against him, my hand moving back up to the pillow and enjoyed the way lips peppered skin along my neck as I gave more access. Slick prodding was to my entrance as he let lips continue and I wiggled hips so he could press fingers into me. A groan left me as everything flared in a rush of desire and I rocked a little against them. The pressure being there moving to find the spot was making me want him even more by the minute.

Labored breaths picked back up as he prodded at the spot and soon pressed harshly into my prostate. My body jerked with a moan and he shifted himself away to begin moving his fingers quickly. I trembled as the pressure and the way he hit right on the spot had me moaning with my body moving with him. When they pulled away, a groan left me at the loss before hands lined around my groin as he lifted my lower half and the next groan leaving me was of anticipation. There was the pressure and I felt him twitch against me as I shifted feet behind his legs, skin under my heels.

"You're beautiful, Ace…" That had heat flare completely through me, always feeling embarrassed when he used such words and I licked lips.

"Marco…" I spoke his name softly and groaned as he didn't move before noticing a hand had moved. The warmth on my chest had me smiling lightly and I moved hands to grip to his to press it more. "I love you…" I whispered as I began shifting to have him press into me and this soft chortle left him.

"I love you, too… impatient brat." A smile widened on me as he moved to press more and I groaned at the pressure. The hand moved, so I shifted mine back to the pillow and let myself relax as he pressed in smoothly. I moaned as he settled inside of me and both hands rubbed along my hips as he began rocking into me.

" _A-Ahh_ …" I jerked as he began picking up on his pace and I gripped the pillow as I could feel him slowly pull back before pushing back in swiftly. It stirred the lust in me as he gave firm thrusts and I had my head tilted up more with heavy pants and moans. " _A-Ah_! _Ha~_! _Ah_!" Finding my prostate caused my whole body to go into overdrive as he started picking up more and I began trying to meet him. "M-Marco, _aah-ah_!" The cries began leaving me as my body arched with hips moving hastily to meet him and he moaned lowly.

I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled the blindfold off before grabbing one of his arms to pull him closer. We rocked against each other as I brought him down to see those dark blue orbs and I brought our lips together. Our tongues clashed as I gripped fingers into his bicep as he had the hand to the bed and the other kept the grip on my hip to pick up erratically. Moans still spilled as I enjoyed our messy kiss and my other hand moved along his face before down to my aching erection to pump with the rhythm. We continued to mash lips together and I couldn't help but think how I loved everything about him.

There was so much he does for me and the fact that we paired together perfectly—I couldn't ask for more. The way he catered and made sure that I was comfortable and cared for properly. Enters my banters and playful taunts or fights that got us riled up just perfectly. His protectiveness for me and the fact that we shared something in common that was scary to deal with, but we quelled one another. I wondered if I ever entered that mode with Marco around if I would battle him or maybe it would flourish from fighting to something more animalistic desire.

" _A-Ah_!" I cried out as I gripped desperately before releasing between us and he choked on his moan as he frantically followed. Sensitive nerves were tingling from his movements and I finally felt his grip tighten firmly whilst he moaned against my cheek as I panted out. We stopped completely as he rested to a forearm now with pants against my neck and I moved hands to rub along his back and ribs.

"You didn't keep the blind on, yoi."

"Couldn't help it… I wanted to see your lustful face." A groan left him when I mentioned that before the hand lazily resting on my hip began to massage the spot.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked huskily and I chuckled.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N:: This is a bit darker, but important things are going to happen and things just get more intense!**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Blackout**

"Lafitte, I need you." I spoke out as I found the man in the kitchen enjoying some tea with a lot of the other brothers in the dining hall. The mouth stopped before the cup as Lafitte gave a questioning look and noticed my antsy movements. I was bouncing on my feet lightly with a wide grin and most were chuckling at my actions. This snort left him as he drank the rest of his tea and soon began moving.

"Could you take my book for me, Iman?" Seeing one of my division brothers smiling with a hand waving out in acceptance as the other hand pushed at dark hair to get his bangs from his face.

"Sure, no problem."

"No fair! When do we get to do something, Commander?" Kratos asked out in a complaint as he was in the mixture of men in the dining room and I laughed lightly.

"Next mission offered up, I got you down, promise! Everyone just needs to hold on a little longer!" I grinned with reassurance and he pounded a fist down with a howl of excitement.

"Can't wait!" Others laughed as I soon turned to walk with Lafitte as we exited the room, leaving everyone back to their conversations.

"What's up, _Commander_?" The word was used in a light tease and I snorted hearing him say it before shouldering him.

"Some fun!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we are going with Izo and Vista on this one! Got some information gathering with the second section." Excitement thrummed through me and this had him smirk out.

"Sounds thrilling." A cheer left me as he agreed on my thoughts and soon we were gathering with the group within the garage as a meeting point. My two commanding brothers were there along with Pops and about twelve other men, six going in with us and the other six staying out with Vista as look outs. Also in the room is Curiel with our required cover and communications and Marco who had been speaking with some of the men.

"Oh ho?" Pops asked in interest as we moved over to the table to have Curiel hand us what was needed. "Picked your man Lafitte?"

"Of course." I mentioned out as I put on the ear piece that would only work from my end if pressing to the button. "He's cunning with his words, if Izo has trouble getting anything out of them." I remarked whilst getting the zip up hoodie and Lafitte was smiling at my words. Though a look was there in knowing that in interrogation purposes, Lafitte and I always were sent for a reason. I was brutal with my methods when allowed and he knew how to play along to get them to talk if necessary.

"You two should be used to this kind of thing." Curiel mentioned as I was pulling on a beanie and gave raised eyebrows in surprise. "I remember Lafitte mentioning it during our information relays." The answer came out as I noticed Izo and Vista paying attention.

"Maybe they should handle it then." The third commander commented as I knew he could interrogate in a more gossip way, but wasn't a hands-on kind of person with more intense methods.

"Depends," Lafitte began as he pulled on a glove and gave a tilt of his head with eyes going to my brother. "Do you want him still alive afterwards?" The question was serious as he paused, hand still holding his glove though it was on. No one spoke and I looked to Pops and though he was frowning, he answered.

"You have an impeccable track record of getting the information needed, so I will leave that to whoever as long as the information is gathered." A nod left Lafitte as he moved to get the other glove on and I noticed a deep frown on Izo as he gazed to me. I was grinning as I soon moved to get the holster on whilst humming lightly since I got a pistol and dagger, though it wasn't my favorite one.

"I should be able to gather it, Pops." Izo commented before making his way to some of our brothers to make sure they are ready.

"You gonna miss me?" I beamed to Marco once I got my gear on and bounded over to him. Fingers gripped my chin as he chuckled whilst moving to kiss me chastely.

"Not one bit." A feigned hurt noise left me in desperation and he laughed lightly before I punched his stomach playfully. Hands found my hips before a hand went down my pocket and I complained as he pulled out the lighter. "As I thought."

"Come on, Marco!" I whined out whilst trying for it and he kissed at my face to back off. "It's my lucky one!"

"Liar, you're lucky one has a spade on it." A finger poked to my ribs and I giggled as it tickled a bit before pouting to him.

"It's my replacement lucky one since my spade one is obvious if I lose it, stupid pineapple. Now give it back!" I complained out before Pops grasped the lighter and handed it back over. A cheer left me as I took it to put it back and Pops was giving Marco a look with a rumble leaving him.

"You ready, son?" A grin was on me as I nodded and soon began over to the motorcycle where a man from Vista's division was standing by. This helmet was handed over as I soon noticed Lafitte standing by me with one as well, full faced ones. "Alright, my boys!" Pops began as we stood at ready, the garage door still closed as I knew a couple cars and a truck wait outside. A few other motorcycles were there, paired with people, and some of my brothers had similar attire to Lafitte and me. "Go get what is needed! No word of who is with us! And base your decisions on what you believe is right!" We cheered up in agreeance and he nodded out with eyes to the motorcyclists. Helmets were being pulled on and Lafitte and I pulled on our bandanas before the helmets. "Come home safely!" The garage opened, men moving out, Vista and Izo moving with them as I knew Izo was riding in one of the cars to be dropped off.

Motorcycles started up as I soon hopped on a gorgeous green one, knowing better than to use Stryker, but damn do I miss her. I revved the engine whilst popping an arm up so Lafitte could get on, using me as support. I put the stand up, his hands moving to grasp the front of my hoodie and I pulled out with the others. We couldn't communicate through the mics, not being able to push the buttons so it was one of those you must be on your toes and make hand gestures. I put a thumb up as I pulled up next to the truck and someone in a hood and bandana returned it.

Excitement pumped through me as we all began to pull out and Lafitte hung on. I could practically hear him groaning as he didn't care for riding much, but didn't complain too much once getting used to it. A laugh left me, hand swatting to my chest in a gesture to tell me to shut up, making me laugh more. We followed down the road as we headed for the place second section was holed up at. My nerves were practically jittering throughout my body as we approached the home after a bit of a drive. Vehicles broke off—a car and two of the motorcycles—and the rest pulled up to the house.

It was a raid, no doubt about it and they weren't quite ready for a front and back entrance approach. They thought they had us when five entered the front, but then five more from the back with Laffite and I included in the group. We came in a flurry of attacks, Lafitte trying to be used to using a double-edged dagger and I had their backs for when it was needed. It didn't take long for us to have them tied down and put in a group as Izo began to interrogate the leader of the building. Second section was bigger than what fourth was, holding around fourteen people and I noticed that a few may not survive as they fought vigorously. My brothers were happy about a successful raid and some had a hard time not pulling off their guises, but managed.

"Brother." A man from Izo's division approached me and this had me nod for him to continue. "Commander Izo is having a hard time with the leader… I know he said he didn't need help…" My hand came up as I soon moved with a bit of a glance to Lafitte who began to follow as we went up the stairs to the room.

A frustrated noise was heard as Izo was asking out a question and I noticed the door open, so we entered with my knuckles rapping to the door. The head snapped back with irritation before a bit surprised to see me and this questioning look was there. I tapped a finger to my chest before pointing to the leader who was tied up with a scowl on his face and a split lip.

"I have it handled." The remark came out and this had me cross arms with my head tilting, making him sigh deeply with eyes closed to cool off. "Very well, if you think you can, go ahead." The words came out and I shifted with a hand out, Lafitte closing the door.

"Step back, Izo." The words left me as we were now enclosed in the room and I shifted before the leader. My brother moved out of the way, towards the door, but still to the side to probably watch me.

"I figured he would do it." I glanced to Lafitte, since that's who Izo was referring to, my partner merely chuckled in amusement before a snort left me. A light hum left me as I looked back to the man whilst shifting to crouch before him as he was sitting on calves.

"Let's see," I started whilst pulling out my dagger and let the blade tap to my cheek. "I am going to ask you some simple questions, nothing too hard… I'm sure you can answer them well enough." Eyes viewed me in confusion, trying to pick up on where he has heard my voice, but I kept on the bandana momentarily.

"I'm not telling you shit!" A breath caught in his throat as I shifted the blade to rest right under his chin, barely touching skin.

"Shh, you will do fine." I moved the blade away as I rested my forearm to my thigh as the other moved out as I let the blade tilt between fingers a few times. "You are the leader of second section, yes?"

"Aye…?" The voice came out in confusion, not exactly following as I viewed him.

"If I told you that we would spare you if we killed the other men down stairs, would you let us?" A noise left Izo, I noticed, and the man before me furrowed eyebrows whilst peering to me in confusion.

"If I got to live, then yes." The answer was expected and my veins pulsed with that beautiful thrumming as I watched the man.

"What if I told you I was planning to kill you, but not them?"

"What?" The question left the leader and I tilted my head and he noticed I was waiting on my answer. "I w-would ask about an arrangement to change your mind." A hum left me as I moved the blade out to the side and stared to the cool metal.

"If I told you I was going to spare you, but only if you gave me information I wanted about your Captain, would you?" Eyes glowered to me as he gritted teeth and made a spatting noise.

"I won't tell you anything!" I gripped to my dagger as I looked to him in interest and let out a snort. Shifting my free hand, I moved to lean forward with fingers gripping his short brown hair so I could view into his eyes.

"Do you hear that?" Confusion left him as I moved my hand with the dagger by my ear as if I was listening.

"N-no?"

"Exactly. It's _too_ quiet for an interrogation to be going on." My hand was quick and his body jerked as my dagger embedded just above his collarbone near his shoulder. The cry of pain was out as his head went up in shock from the sudden onslaught. I released his hair to shift back whilst chuckling was heard behind me. "I didn't like your answer, let's try again?" I asked out in a threateningly sweet tone as I pulled my dagger away from his body, blood dripping as I held it in front of me. Fingers gripped my bandana as I soon slid the cloth down and grinned to him. "Won't you cooperate with me, Yullen?" Eyes widened in fear with sputters as he began to shift with legs moving out beside him, but a sharp glare had made his intentions stop.

"Y-You!" Sputters came out as I chuckled seeing his fear as he soon jerked his head to the side as the person behind me and to the side was chuckling. "N-No, not _both_ of you!"

"Oh, is it that common to find us together?" Lafitte questioned as I chortled before shifting to grip the nape of the man's neck.

"Will you be giving the information I want?" I asked whilst tapping the dagger to his cheek and he was trembling.

"I'll tell you anything! J-Just no more! I've heard enough!" A hum left me at hearing those words and I soon tilted my head slightly.

" _Speak_." The word came out dark as I kept my grin and he began letting out sputters of breath.

"Teach has been talking about taking care of certain people, I only know descriptions, but they were something along the lines of knowing you." Eyebrows shifted in interest on his words and he didn't stop his quivers as I kept my dagger in place. "Some boy in a straw hat, a rookie in the area, and then some blonde that has to do with some untouchable people along with mentioning about a dragon with him?" My grip tightened lightly at hearing those words and he squealed lightly in terror of my scowl.

"Who is placed to deal with them?"

"Straw hat boy with Burgess and the blonde with Augur, but Shiliew has been told to do something more." My dagger pressed in and this wince left him before lips trembled. "I-I don't know, just something with you, I thought it had to do with a mission where you both team or something!" A hum left me at those words and he tried to shift away from my blade. "You know they don't tell us much!"

"Tell me of Shiliew's usual whereabouts." Most of the time that man specifically wondered while the other two do not.

"Sixth section and the house unless he is checking a warehouse near the pier!" The dagger shifted away as he was gasping in breaths and soon a buzzing was in my ear about another section in the area. I scowled lightly in annoyance before moving the blade to catch the corner of a mouth of the leader. Whimpers left him as I stared blankly at him whilst pressing the blade deeper, blood dribbling as it went deeper.

"Stop." The firm voice had me shift with my head tilted as a hand was on my shoulder and I looked up to see Izo standing with a grimace.

"Excuse me?" I asked deeply in displeasure, not liking when people tell me to stop my playtime when it's already cut short. Brown orbs stared in slight confusion at my question and there was a chuckle. Izo pulled his hand away as I soon turn back to the leader and noticed Lafitte to the side, bandana down.

"My, my, don't get carried away. He just meant for you to hurry along, we don't want any of our brothers to be harmed." A breath left me in understanding and pulled the dagger back whilst keeping my grip.

"I see… Sorry, Izo." I glanced to my brother with a look of sincerity of my words and he looked with minor surprise. I pulled a bit away from the leader who gasped for breaths and I grinned down to him. "Oh, I almost forgot…" My free hand moved to grasp a chin that had blood on it and I faced him to me, horror written on his face. "No one is supposed to see me." Eyes flickered as I let my dagger embed into the side of his neck. Gargles came out as he coughed blood and got it on my glove and arm. A low chuckle left me as I shifted him with the blade digging a little around. "No matter what, you _never_ abandon your brothers, you **scum**." The venom left my lips as I remembered when he told me of not caring if the men down stairs were to die if he got to live. He should strive to save who he could in this situation and to never want to arrange such a thing.

I pulled my dagger away as I shifted to stand up and slung my blade out with a noise of distaste leaving me. A hand moved to my face as Lafitte pulled my bandana to cover from half my face. I peered to him in appreciation since hands were practically covered in blood and I sheathed my dagger. Voices were over the headset as we began moving, Izo giving looks to us and I felt a hand pat my shoulder.

"Good job, Commander." Pride swelled in me as Lafitte said that and I looked to the man with a smile, though he couldn't see my lips. He knew though as he gave a look and we soon moved down the stairs.

"We got to get going!" Someone shouted up as we all began moving out of the home, second division shouting out curses as they had to of known what happened to their leader. A thrill was in me as we began our way to the motorcycle and had to make our getaway.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"You encourage it!" Confusion was in me as I noticed Izo looking to Lafitte with a grimace.

"Izo, calm down." I mentioned as we had just returned and I had to get cleaned up like everyone else who needed to. It really wasn't rare for us to kill people, but it was slightly uncommon since it is used as a necessary means of protection and defense. No one was with me when I did change and when I got back to living spaces Lafitte was with me to check over to see if anyone was bad with an injury. We were merely in the meeting room now where we were to meet Pops after he finished his work and only some of us were here. Curiel, Marco, Vista, Lafitte, Izo, and then there was me.

"I don't understand?" Lafitte questioned as he had simply been sitting next to me with a book in hand when the other was suddenly standing with a finger jabbing in his direction.

"How can you not?!"

"Calm down, yoi." Marco put hands out to get the situation down and soon Izo was gritting teeth. Brown eyes only flickered to my lover for a moment before going back to Lafitte with a growl.

"I don't approve of you encouraging that part of my baby brother!" Vista was surprised and Marco tensed as they seemed aware, Curiel was a bit befuddled and merely listened.

"Oh," Lafitte shifted to close his book and set it down as he looked calmly to the third commander. "Do you mean the more… wild side of Ace?" The look on Izo's face was proof enough on it being exactly that. "What is wrong with that? I do say, it is quite fascinating to witness."

"Don't say that!"

"You can't cage a beast, that only angers it more." Lafitte began firmly and I viewed to him in questioning as I wasn't sure on what to say in all of this at the moment. "I have been letting him release out his inner monster so that it will merely be a part of him that he can control better. Suppressing it only makes it snap out in rage, which _could_ have happened today when you decided to tell him to stop."

"He would have stopped!" Izo shouted out as I felt tense on the heavy atmosphere and Lafitte stood up with a look to my brother. Everyone could only stare in contemplation as he crossed arms with a stern look.

"You are _aware_ of his inner demon and want to tell me that he would have just stopped what he was doing without it turning to something worse?" It was a little uncomfortable being spoken about since I still remembered what happened and was fully aware of my actions. "Do you think before he would have apologized for what his body wanted to do?" A silent pause was there as Izo scowled whilst flickering eyes to me and I couldn't really react on all of this.

"You still encouraged him to go completely through." My brother looked back to Lafitte who was still being indifferent, but displeased on the discussion.

"He killed that man because not only were we not supposed to be there, but he was practically throwing his men under the bus." Lafitte explained and I noticed Izo shift to remark, but I stood up with a firm stare.

"Izo, I knew what I was doing." The words left me seriously and he looked surprised. "Before it didn't matter, but I began to find that I did everything with reasoning even without thought. Whether it's protecting a brother or ridding scum like him from his spot for how he blatantly told me that he wouldn't care if his men died." My fist shifted to the table as I stared to my brother with a bit of a somber look. "I asked those questions for a reason, my method is not the best and I get carried away, but not like before. I apologize for snapping at you like that, I'm not used to being told to bluntly stop, Lafitte merely hints to chill out because I am busy in my own mindset. When I see people like that leader, it disgusts me and every bit of me wants them gone, no matter how bad that sounds."

"And he has absolutely done better with controlling himself if I do say so." Lafitte commented as I soon shifted to be fully standing again and didn't look anywhere but my brother.

"You don't have to be like as before when you were just with Luffy, you have everyone, it's unnecessary." A sigh left me at the remark and I ruffled my hair a bit before Izo began to speak again. "Plus, you _enjoyed_ what you were doing!"

"I told you it's a part of the mindset, I'm working on it!"

"You weren't like that before! You were taken and thrown to be killing people left and right!" The shout came out as I soon slammed a fist into the table with a scowl on me.

"Do you think I did it without _triple_ checking that it wasn't one of my brothers?!" I returned in vigor and he was grimacing at my words whilst slapping a hand to the wooden surface.

"I've seen you in the high of that moment before! I would never want that released! You almost killed Haruta for fucks sake!" A shock went through me as I felt myself pull away from the table with a look of surprise.

"Wh-what…?" The question left me as I noticed hands covering Izo's mouth as he looked mortified for saying those words and the silence was death defying.

"Ace, it's okay…" Marco began talking slowly and I felt my chest clenching as I felt a grimace on me.

"I… I almost…." My voice broke as I soon looked to Vista as he was looking away with a guilt-ridden expression as well, but Curiel looked just as surprised on this information. My head snapped to my lover who was standing next to me now with a look of reassurance.

"Ace, please breathe…." The calm words came out as a hand reached to touch mine and I felt this sudden fear in me. I yanked away and noticed him being surprised as I breathed out heavily.

"I'm sorry, Ace… I didn't mean to say it…" Izo spoke softly as I felt everything crashing against me as I soon moved the chair away and moving to get out of the room.

"Ace!" I slammed the door open in my panic and turned away from the direction Pops had been walking from. Feet moved along the hall as I moved to get away and avoided anyone I could with eyes looking anywhere but to my brothers.

 _I almost…_ _ **oh gods**_ _…_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was dark out, the night carrying a small breeze as I rest against the small roof piece that popped up for the window showing into the attic. I was slanted as I rest on my side and viewed over to see the town lighting up the night and the faint sounds of cars and crickets were heard. The stars flickered brilliantly above me and I enjoyed the peacefulness of it.

I had been out here since early evening and knew it was pressing close to late. Hearing those words from Izo, it hurt so much and now I knew why on everything that happened after that moment. Haruta had almost been killed by me because I had snapped into something I couldn't push away any longer. Memories always flickered when I thought back to it, only getting sections of what happened. The blood and fire I had been surrounded with as I got rid of anyone in my path and it unsettled me that I couldn't even tell my own brother apart from it all.

 _Oh, gods_ … If I had known, then I would have apologized to Haruta so much that I would make sure my vocals gave way and even then, I would continue. I was upset to hear all this and wanted to know why they never told me in the first place? I should have known; it could have helped with me wanting to control myself better or something sooner.

I thought I had been doing good with my impulses, but now I realize that maybe I would just be like this forever. My chest clenched with anxiety as I soon rolled to my back, bare feet resting on the main roof and arms were over my eyes. My teeth gritted as I felt so awful for almost doing such a thing, something that Teach had tried to do on his own accord.

 _Maybe that's why we got so much along?_

He was paired with me a lot, especially after my break out, and I felt as if I was doing better since we were hectic in our adventures. Then it began to be blocked out after Teach betrayed the family and I struggled to find peace of mind. A short break helped, but when he returned and one of my brothers was hurt before me; it came back flourishing through me. I hadn't felt that way in a while and it kept thrumming along in waiting and could show itself again when I was broken. It was a reset, a fear of something I couldn't handle but had to on my own.

Teach had that monster come out when I was vulnerable and groomed it to his desire. It was becoming more of who I was, but I was always pulled back into command when seeing my brothers. Then Lafitte began to keep my brothers in my thoughts and helped with making that inner beast be quelled, but have everything within my morals. It was hard sometimes, but I had been doing so well and the thought of Izo thinking I was losing it all over again hurt. I don't _really_ know sometimes how I look when in that mindset, but I was still lingering there to pull reigns when need be. Though, I had been helped by Lafitte more recently after what happened to me and so he knew what to do as he set those boundaries with me.

Lafitte liked the monster in me and knew how to coax with his words to pull me back if need be or direct me in another direction. Believe it or not, but that man has helped me so much and I knew that's part of the reason I trusted him so much. He understood who I was and helped with trying to get me set in the right direction. I just so happened to help redirect his line of sight on what he deserved and, in a way, we were paired perfectly at the home when we were with Teach. It was like fate brought us together, two long lost brothers finding each other and setting them straight to a peace that we had to fight for.

The shifting sound found my ears as I finally noticed a body above me, feet on either side of me. It was silent as I soon felt him straddle me, making me grimace when fingers began lining along my jaw. Warmth was near my arms and lips brushed along mine as I let out a strained breath.

"Let me fully tell you what happened, Ace." I frowned at hearing those words, not wanting to know more than what I have already heard. "You _almost_ did, but your blade stopped short because you knew it was your brother." A breath left me and soon hands were pushing to my arm, but I refused with trembles. "He shouldn't have approached you like he did and even the demon knew of him being good, but was startled of the sudden approach."

Lips pressed chastely to mine a few times and I soon moved arms, but merely faced away. Hands moved to find mine as Marco entwined our fingers and pressed my hands firmly against the shingles. His mouth moved along my cheek in fluttering kisses as I tried to breath, still holding a grimace at the thought of being that close to hurting one of my brothers. A choked noise broke from my throat as I gritted teeth to stop anything else and soon he paused with his head pulling back.

"Ace, look at me…" I squeezed eyes shut as I felt straining in my throat as I tried not to let it all consume me. "Did you know I almost attacked Pops once?" Surprise was in me as I opened eyes and soon flickered them to view him, slowly turning my head. A serious look was there as he smiled lightly, liking that I was finally paying attention to him. "I had been eighteen when it happened, my past very much pressed away from me and being with Pops, I never had to worry much.

"Vista had been with me as we were supposed to be doing something simple, since Jozu and Blenheim would never allow their younger siblings to do anything dangerous, especially with the family starting out." The words were leaving him as I paid attention to the story I have never known to exist. "We had been attacked, they hurt Vista pretty badly and… well, I couldn't handle it with them talking of killing him in front of me." Blue orbs seemed to darken a little and my heart began to race as those pupils dilated. "I killed them with the chains on my wrists and practically _almost_ stabbed Pops with a dagger I had taken from one of the men who tried to fight me." Silence followed as I stared in surprise before shifting a little with curiosity.

"What… what did Pops do?" The question left me softly and he smiled a bit wider.

"He told me, _'you sure know how to keep this old man on his toes, brat'_." A laugh left me as he mimicked the rumbling laugh and he was grinning as I calmed down to chuckles.

"I can see him say that." The grin was on me as he gripped my hands a little before shifting to press to my lips chastely. I pressed into it in return as he pulled back to view me.

"We didn't tell you because we knew you would react badly and you were still adjusting to being a new commander." A breath left me as I kept a smile, though I was still feeling the guilt in me. "Haruta was relieved that you recognized him and… he only told Pops and me, but…" The pause had me about straining on wanting to know. "He said you looked regretful for even pointing your blade at him, and the only reason he feared you and avoided you was because he was afraid you would remember pointing your weapon at him." Hearing this brought a new sensation through me as I felt better knowing even when showing the other side of myself that I could notice family. "Will you come back in now?" The question left him and I grimaced a little at the thought of going back in after the outburst.

"But Izo is right…"

"I know, but Lafitte is right as well." I eyed him in questioning on what he could mean. "Suppressing it _only_ makes it worse and I should have been on top of it more after what happened with Teach, but everyone didn't want you going on a rampage. It was likely, but I should have loosened my grip to prevent such a snap with those two from the alley." A clench was through me in reminder of my lover being shot point blank range. "Though, I expected such… I wasn't too much better after you disappeared." That reminded me of what Pops mentioned and I tilted my head in curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember that small group lingering in the bad side of town, led by some guy named Bluejam?" A nod slowly left me in thought and he pursed lips whilst gazing to the side. "There is no trace of them now." Surprise went through me as he stared to our hands, shifting them a bit as he furrowed eyebrows. "I completely lost my temper when they taunted about our family and you know I am very levelheaded with it…. But you had _just_ been taken away from me a week prior and there was absolutely _no_ **trace** of you. All my pent-up emotions and anger snapped out of me with no restraint." Eyes had closed with teeth gritting and I frowned seeing his tension as he looked frustrated with himself. Hands tightened lightly on mine as he soon had his gaze down to mine showing that intense glare. "Don't ever disappear like that on me again." The voice was possessively deep and I shivered as my heart began to race in _need_.

My hands were free as I grappled to his neck and pressed up to his lips. A groan left him in surprise and hands gripped to my ribs aggressively as our mouths moved against each other hastily. The thrumming in me was spiking in a high as I fully wrapped arms around his neck and my teeth bit into his bottom lip. This jerk was there in surprise before a growl left him and my back roughly found the roof. A wince left me at the rough feeling on bare skin and lips were slick against mine. Blood was there and I felt the thrumming heighten in me as I wiggled under him with a moan deep in my throat.

"Marco! Ace!" The shout brought us back as it was coming from the window that led to the attic and we heard the latch of the door hit the floor as if being opened fully. I was catching up on my breathing with a hum following as hands trailed along my sides and deep blue orbs stared down to me in desire. "Are you up here?" A deep breath left him when Thatch asked out and soon Marco smirked whilst moving to view towards the direction of the window.

"We will be down in a second!" The words left him and there was a noise.

"Pops is worried!" The latch was closed after that and I licked my lips, the metallic taste finding my taste-buds again. A look was down to me as I hummed at him whilst he massaged my sides.

"Is your back alright?" A bit of surprise was on me that he even noticed when I reacted to it.

"Yeah, what about your lip?" I asked as my hands were moving to his face as I viewed the split on those smirking lips.

"Barely noticed besides the fact that I was about to have you on the roof…" A chuckle left me hearing those words as he sucked on his lip to nurse it a bit, but then he was smirking to me again. "I didn't know you liked when I was being possessive."

"Me either." I spoke truthfully whilst chuckling as he soon began sitting me up and I rubbed my fingers along his cheek. "Thanks, Marco… You always know how to make me feel better…" I mentioned with a smile to him and this chuckle left him as he shifted to kiss my lips chastely.

"And I will always be there to keep doing it however many times needed."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Enjoy! (Please excuse any mistakes!)**_

* * *

 **Blackout**

"I'm sorry, Izo. I know you worry for me so much already and I know you really don't like that side of me. And I'm sorry I keep walking off during serious situations and I'm sorry for being void to how you could be feeling, too." I looked to the third commander as he was pursing lips in guilt of his own and began holding my face.

"No, I know you need a moment to go think over things. I'm sorry that you had to hear that from me, I wasn't aware of what exactly happened either. I caused more conflict with that alone and I already know you are a bit on the border about who you are." I was pulled forward so arms could be around my head and I hugged him around his torso. "When we are done dealing with Teach, I know it will simmer down… but I will also leave that part of you to others to handle. It's just because I don't understand and truthfully don't think I want to." I gripped onto him with my head into the crook of his neck.

"You don't have to, Izo. That would be too much for you to know of how I was before the family and that's in the past. I am trying to keep things in the past, but things still linger and I appreciate when you treat me as if nothing has ever happened. You don't realize how much that means to me, thank you." We held onto each other as we were the only ones in the study and I smiled that we got everything out. This should settle everything as we plan for the more important matters at hand.

"Before you ask," we pulled apart as I looked to him in curiosity. "Lafitte and I talked, we hadn't realized each other's stand. I may not care for that side because I don't want you ever doing something you'll regret. Though, I see the importance of what he had done and I absolutely appreciate what he has done to tone it all down. Plus, I realized not only that Lafitte keeps you levelheaded, but _you_ keep Marco leveled. Ever since that time with Vista and his division." Izo spoke lightly with a sincere tone and smiled fondly to me.

The memory brought a warmth through me as I had realized that Marco and I seemed to have something like _that_ in common. We both had something deep within that wanted to be unleashed, but no one dared to contend with it. Then, for Marco, I came along with no care in the world. For me it had been settled when Teach was on our side along with Marco there, but then when I was taken away it had been Lafitte who decided to be there for me. Everything played out almost perfectly and it seems like things were finally settling to the right place on standing with the inner demon of me.

"Thank you…" I whispered in earnest and he smiled whilst pulling me in for another hug. "I love you so much, Izo. I couldn't have asked for better brothers." My hands gripped his yukata as I pressed into him and he chuckled lightly with a hand petting the back of my head.

"Just remember I'm the best brother~!" A laugh left me as we pulled apart and I rubbed to my face as I almost felt like crying. The doors burst open and we both looked to see Haruta running in with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry~! I didn't want you two to fight because of it!" Arms were around our necks as we were pulled in the hug of a crying brunette and we hugged him.

"We are fine, Haruta." I spoke out enough so he could hear me whilst tightening my grip.

"No need to cry everything is fine!" Izo cooed softly into Haruta's ear and I smiled as we all hugged. My eyes closed as I enjoyed the warmth of us as Haruta finally started laughing in joy of us being alright. For now, everything had been alright and it was moments like this that had me knowing that I would never let myself be pulled away from my home.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

After sending a warning to Sabo and Luffy, they were all mobile to protect themselves and challenge whoever was daring to track them. I had no doubt in my mind that they would be fine, but it bothered me that Burgess would be interrupting Sabo since he is doing other things for me. Then there was the matter of Shiliew since he was to be after me and last we checked is that they weren't sure where we were. So, either he is to search for me or they assumed I was back home even with my brothers acting as if I wasn't.

Then I found out that Luffy is still messing around with Drake a bit and is sort of actually gaining Hawkins positive attention, Robin had mentioned. That meant in turn that Hawkins had more control over Drake so the shipments were going to start being messed with, I predict. Robin and Nami seem to pay attention a bit more to serious things, mentioned that they would be meeting with Hawkins and the Strawhats got to pick the location of the meeting. They would report back in as soon as it happened and I relayed that to Pops so he kept up dated.

Of course, he was curious on what Sabo was up to and I spoke out that it was in progress. My brother told me of what was happening, vaguely, but it seemed like Doflamingo may be aware of them going after him because of me. The thing is, though, that today seemed a bit off and I figured out why when the knock was to the door. Two men wanted to speak with Pops and me, making me immediately go to Pops' study that they went too. The house was talking because of the ones who saw were stunned and even more shocked as I was going to the room as well.

"Sabo," I mentioned the name with a grin after I shut the door and he came up to hug me. We patted to one another's backs before pulling apart with grasps to each other's arms. "It's good to see you."

"As to you. Please, come sit." One hand completely released me as the other gripped to my hand and I followed him. We both sat on the loveseat, enjoying each other's company as we hadn't seen the other in a while. If Luffy was here, then he would probably be in the middle with arms wrapped around us both. But, it was Sabo and I so we sat close together. Pops was in his own handcrafted chair and on the other side of Sabo in a chair is a well-known man.

"Through Sabo, we are your associates on dealing with a certain crime leader." The man began and I wondered sometimes on how the universe worked seeing him in person.

"I wasn't thinking I would ever meet you, Revolutionary Leader Dragon." That is where Yullen, the second section leader, got the word dragon from and I had a mild suspicion after that. I, of course, had mentioned that part to Sabo and he must have deemed it important to fully introduce themselves since Teach seems to have figured it out.

The only other big problem of this situation is that a few allies of us do not like the Revolutionaries. We do not have any reason to be on a bad side of the Revolutionaries, though some allies _before_ joining with Pops had to deal with them. I hoped that they either don't get wind—which I doubted—or that they see they are in no way a threat. Sabo has made it clear for me that they have no opposition against Pops and I believed him completely, no doubt in me that he was speaking the truth.

"As I did not think so as well, but it seems that my Chief of Staff has made it clear he would be making an official _contract_ with one of your sons." Dragon held a knowing look to us and smiled lightly as we stayed in our spot—legs touching against each other.

Gods, I kind of miss Luffy draping over us, that damn rubber ball. Oh, speaking of Luffy, he would be stunned that his father existed as the leader of the Revolutionaries. Then again, it would probably take ten minutes to fully explain to him that Dragon _is_ his father. I have no doubt the reason he left Luffy behind was because of his criminal background and possibly not knowing of Luffy or Garp had offered to take Luffy somewhere he would be cared for. We lived comfortably, even low with income, until the day our caretaker was forced to the hospital. I should check on if she was alive or not.

Not only that, did he call Sabo his Chief of Staff? That's like second in command or a type of right/left hand man. _Impressive._

"So, I have been informed." Pops spoke out in awareness as he chuckled lightly with arms crossing. "I have been told that he placed his best _associate_ on the job to deal with Doflamingo."

"Yes, we had been meaning to deal with the man anyways, but this is the push enough needed to continue." Dragon started out as Sabo shifted and pulled me to rest back against the couch as we linked arms comfortably. "At this moment, we have been engaging in multiple engages with Doflamingo's deck and have fully taken and disbanded the clovers and spades. The hearts were already in disarray that it didn't take much to crush them as well. We are dealing with the diamonds, but Doflamingo is picking up on the activities. I insist that all news of importance will be reported to your son, but mere weekly updates are usually what we say. Though it may be different with their relation." A smile showed as Dragon explained and I was happy to hear that he was basically happy to help Sabo in dealing with a problem that happened to me.

Even if this was just an excuse to get themselves in motion to do things, Dragon didn't have to take it. He could have denied any movements since they are still up against the government, but then again… Doflamingo is connected to the government so this would probably help them in denting into the side of the government. Everything is starting to work out together and I was happy about that.

"I also insist that you do not interfere unless it is requested, but I do not foresee this to happen as everything is under control." A nod had left me in understanding as it was directed to both Pops and me. "Ace is aware on how to contact us for anything and I would greatly appreciate if you keep it hidden on how so."

"I don't even tell my own lover." I remarked plainly and Sabo snorted next to me that made me frown to him, wanting to whine.

"Good, then I am reassured." Dragon was smirking, finding his own humor, and Pops was of course chuckling out with his rumbles. "We do need to ask of this new information of an Augur?"

"Yes," I replied as that made him have solely to me. "According to the man I interrogated, Teach has sent Burgess after Luffy and Augur after Sabo with hints of a _dragon_ mentioned, though the leader of that section wasn't sure on what he meant on that part. But this means Teach is aware of my relation to Sabo who is a part of something more. I'm not aware if they know of you dealing with Doflamingo and his men, but knowing he is sending out his bosses after people in relation to me is important to notify of them."

"I see," Dragon replied with a hand moving to rub fingers to his jaw. "From what little information I have been somewhat told of your connection with Doflamingo," eyes were directed to me as I cringed lightly in remembrance of what kind of _relation_. "I can only assume Teach is aware of our activities through Doflamingo himself as I am sure the man is aware we are the one's picking at him specifically."

"Then that would make sense and no doubt Luffy is because of messing with Drake and a possible temporary alliance with Hawkins. Though, he should not be aware of that quite yet since they are to meet in sacred territory." I comment and Sabo shifted as I noticed his surprise on that information.

"If Hawkins is with Luffy then we can redirect shipments from Doflamingo as well." Sabo mentioned to his superior as something formulated there and Dragon gave a look of pride, as if complimenting my brother for what he said. "Of course, another time for that, let me know as soon as Lu goes through with it." That last part was directed to me and this nod left me in agreeance.

"Let me inform Robin with your contact information, she is very attentive to these things. She can keep you updated straightforwardly." A nod left him as I watched him pull out his phone and I gave him the number. Dragon and Pops discussed more on this _contract_ they were calling it in more official terms.

As time passed, we soon found ourselves ending it and I began leading out Sabo. Pops walked with Dragon behind us as I chattered to my brother with our arms linked. It would be a little while until I would see him again, no doubt, so I made up for it. Moving to the door, people stared in stunned silence since they began connecting dots of Dragon and Sabo. Whispers of the Revolutionaries were there and I merely enjoyed my talk with my brother. No one bothered us as I stopped by the door and gave Sabo a hug that we soon released.

"You be careful, Sabo."

"As to you, Ace. I know how much trouble you can cause." A smile was there and I stuck my tongue out childishly to get him to chuckle. We both turned as Dragon approached and I grasped the hand presented to me.

"We will keep in touch, Portgas." It was formal, as expected and I nodded as we soon released hands.

"Thank you for stopping by, Dragon." The name is how he is addressed properly and he soon pulled away to let me step to the side away from the open door, just to be safe. Once they completely exited and I closed the door, multiple eyes were to me as I looked to Pops and he nodded.

"No need to worry," I addressed them all with a smile. "Just some contract business." That was all they needed to know and they knew I wouldn't give more as they all nodded in understanding. Suddenly, I noticed Marco beeline to me with a look of questioning, knowing he made the connection immediately and I raised an eyebrow to him. "I'm not telling you either." I smiled and he gave a scowl before gripping to my wrist after a glance to Pops to make sure I was dismissed, which he agreed for now.

"Come on, yoi. You don't need to tell me anything, I already made connections and will not ask for confirmation." That had me chuckling softly and I caught up to entwine fingers with his. Blue eyes flickered to me as I gave a look and grinned devilishly.

"Shall we play a game?"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

After I had distracted him well enough for a round in bed, we got smacked over the head by the doctor. It seems Marco was coming to get me for a check-up, but I successfully sidetracked him to have some fun. The check-up went over well and I was told everything is fine for me, but still had to be careful if I felt a strain at all in my back. Nonetheless, Crocus mentioned that I shouldn't have any more problems, but I wouldn't be able to get the tattoo back. So, that clearly brought me down several notches as I had a feeling, but hearing it kind of made things set in place.

Marco reminded me that the marking isn't my sole proof of my loyalty, if anything it has been actions. He said that I took damage to the insignia to save a brother was more loyalty than ink could even prove. I knew he was right, but only parts of the tattoo still showed and I had a little of hope that I could somehow get it replaced back over in the same spot.

The house has been as it usually has been with the occasional curious person, especially Thatch. He hadn't been aware of Sabo's affiliation and I merely smiled at him when he asked if I had known. It wasn't I knew exactly of who Sabo worked with, but I still knew from the beginning.

A meeting is set, but first we awaited other allies to come to take part. The eight of them would be joining us in the dining hall since there will be so many of us. Their men who would join them, just a few from each as a means of not being alone, would linger with our divisions in other rooms nearby.

"Are they still going at it?" Haruta asked as he sat next to me, Marco on my other side who sighed with a hand rubbing to his face.

"Sadly." My lover mentioned and I flickered eyes to Thatch and Izo as they were bantering each other. The two did that more than usual, especially after I commented on Izo liking someone. It should have been obvious on who, I did comment on both. So, they are basically being in denial of that fact and not wanting to admit their feelings first. "I wish they would stop already, yoi." Marco commented as most others felt the same and I ate on my roll before thinking. I leaned to pull my lover to kiss him on the cheek and began standing up. "Hm?"

"Your wish is my command." I grinned mischievously and this eyebrow raised as I got out of my seat and made my way over munching on my roll.

"Ace?" Marco had questioned as most viewed on me approaching the two and I stood to their side as chewed on a piece of my roll. They continued as I watched them and I wasn't sure what even brought this on.

"Well, sorry your stupid sleeves wave around and get in the way!"

"Your hair gets in the way more! I hope it catches fire!"

"You take that back, you fiend disguised as a woman!" A sigh left me as I swallowed and looked to them both calmly.

"Izo, Thatch." I spoke out firmly and they both snapped heads towards me, both still fired up.

"What?!" The roll found my mouth as I grabbed them both by the back of their neck and harshly pressed them together. Lips were smashed together, uneven of course, but I didn't care. I then pulled away and they parted with flaring red cheeks. Everyone was quiet as I soon pulled my roll away with a grin.

"There! Now, Izo doesn't have to do subtle hints and Thatch can stop making accusations because he really just wanted to know Izo's type!" I chirped up and they looked to me horrified before each other that had red going to ears.

A feeling of accomplishment was through me as I turned to leave whilst taking a bite from my roll and went back to where I was sitting. Everyone looked stunned and I landed in my blondie's lap as he soon smiled to me with an eyebrow raised. I shrugged and noticed Thatch and Izo sputtered incoherently before splitting ways. That meant they needed a minute and I knew that, but they had stopped bickering.

"They have stopped, my pineapple~!" I grinned playfully and he growled lightly with tugs to my cheek. Most nearby chuckled as talking began back up into commotion and I soon grabbed my lover's face to bring him down for a kiss. That had most voice surprise since I wasn't usually the one to do it unless I was about to go somewhere and Marco did it to tease me. This was different though as I felt no restraint and he enjoyed it.

"Gah, come on, guys~!" Haruta whined out, making us laugh out as I soon sat up to slide to my spot next to my commander brother.

"Sorry, Haruta~!" I spoke out with a grin and waved a hand out, making him whine again. We engaged into a match of hits, no intent on hurting each other as we blocked easily and laughed while doing so.

That's what our lunch consisted and after a while, our allies started to show up. The house was always rowdy, but picked up as people started to show up. One noticeable person was the only woman leader of our allies and she beelined to me. If there is one thing I knew is that she could just be as bad as Izo, plus she was away mostly so it's like ten times worse.

"Bay~!" I whined as she gave a thorough scolding whilst holding me and was trying to suffocate me with her breasts. That was when Marco swooped in to pull me away with a growl, not liking her coddling. It was interesting seeing their stare off before she seemed to remember.

"Oh yes, you two fancy each other." A huff left her as she crossed arms with a grin and tilted her head. "I will forgive you this time, Marco. Though don't expect I won't coddle one of the young commanders if I wish."

"He's mine, Bay."

"I understand that."

"I mean it, yoi." They both stared off and I glanced between them in high confusion before I was swept away with an arm over my shoulders.

"Come on, younger commander! Get away from these perverts!"

"Oi! Doma!" The two complained as I was wrapping an arm up to put a hand to a shoulder and I laughed out.

We moved as the other two followed towards the dining hall as the meeting was soon to start and I talked with Doma the whole time. The other two lingered with bantering and I ignored it because I'm sure Bay was just picking at Marco like usual. They used to go to college together and Marco was the one to suggest she ally with us actually. So, that was interesting.

Most were in the hall as we all began taking places, the commanders on one side and the allies on the other. We went along in our numbers so Marco was to my left and Izo to my right as he finally sat down. I could tell Thatch and Izo were still a bit flustered from what happened, but kept themselves presentable. As others sat with conversation going and I looked across from me who was seated. Jinbei, Doma, McGuy, Decalvan brothers, Squard, Bay, and Ramba were all seated along with the last chair empty as there is eight of them, but nine of us.

Everyone quieted as Pops walked into the room and anyone slouching was now sitting up straight. I wore a button-up shirt today, but left it open as I was a little iffy on them seeing my back at this moment. I'm sure they are all aware of it, but I didn't feel comfortable. As Pops finally sat down, it was time to begin and I knew just as much as he did since Dragon permitted us to explain on everything, but it was _my_ contract.

"Good of you all to join us, even though I am aware of your own affairs going on." Pops began as they all insisted it was no big deal and he began on about Teach. They inquired on certain things and events that I had to comment on briefly with others involved. As the conversation went on, I noticed that some seemed unsettled about a few things.

"One of their, well, _former_ bosses?" McGuy asked in curiosity as he was referring to our newer member.

"Yes," I comment when Pops looked to me and I had arms crossed. "I asked Lafitte to join my division which, in turn, he agreed and I know where his loyalty lies. He entrusts me as I put my full trust in him."

"What if he is just trying to get by like you had over there?" Ramba asked and I gave a firm glare to him.

"Then I am sure he would not have given us such details of everything and that Teach has been a bit more frantic." I spoke sternly and I noticed some of them figure out that I had held the man as a brother. "Besides, I hold everything on my shoulders and would bet on my life on him never betraying me. You all don't actually _know_ Lafitte like I do and been with him personally on both sides."

"I can attest," Vista began right after my sentence and attention was to him. "In a time before, within Red Line, I fought the man and I can tell you now that even I would trust my back to him. This is after fighting him where he had all intentions of trying to best me, but it is not like that now. Our brother," eyes flickered to me as he grinned out, "has brought his true colors out where he does not display to have Teach's ideals, but of ours."

"Yes, Lafitte has become a splendid son." Pops spoke out as the finality, making everyone aware that he saw Lafitte as family and that made everything official.

We got back on subject of discussing the matters at hand with borders and if anyone can assist on anything. Ramba and the Decalvan brothers were free to help as they are closer to the poorer side where Teach has some sections and they would deal with the few near them. McGuy agreed with Bay that they would help when they could along with dealing with some minor groups trying fruitlessly for their territory. Doma and Jinbei _were_ having some problems with Doflamingo, but noticed his lack of attention. We explained he was busy with other matters and that had most voice in questioning.

"A contract is set with the Revolutionaries to deal with Doflamingo as we focus on Teach." Voices of confusion were there, a few giving an appearance of apprehension though the Revolutionaries stopped messing with them once they involved with Pops.

"What kind of contract?" Jinbei questioned up and Whitebeard gave pursed lips before looking to me.

"That is for the one who made the contract to decide on what to say. I am merely a type of co-signer of the matters." Shock showed on most of them as they flickered eyes to me and this had me shift to cross a leg.

"I made the contract about a month after I returned with a close associate of mine because I have… _personal_ matters in the decision to do so." I remark whilst giving a closed off face as it was none of their concerns of why I had a personal vendetta to Doflamingo.

"It has benefit us," Doma commented with a grateful look and Jinbei nodded in agreement.

"We are not sure on why _you_ would set this contract, but that is not of importance. Doflamingo's suits have calmed off and we have heard of tarots pulling back away as well." Jinbei continued whilst adding a thought to everyone and I smiled to that, remembering when I got the phone call.

"That would be because my other associate Strawhat Luffy is in a temporary alliance with Hawkins, which in turn Drake follows along, and part of the agreement was for Hawkins to coincide with us as well—dropping anything that has happened between us. For you may know that Strawhat is an ally as well." I mention, this information making some of the commanders show that they were just as surprised on this. The temporary alliance was made just a couple days ago, so we waited for the meeting, though I did talk it over with Izo since of what happened and he was fine with everything.

"Strawhat is also your sworn brother from childhood." Jinbei commented in interest and I gave a look.

"Yes," I agreed and most may not have been quite aware.

"The Strawhats are upcoming and show to be growing," one of the Decalvan twins spoke up as the other followed.

"They practically have a fleet to be technical."

"Aye," I comment fully aware of my brother's achievements with a proud smile. "His grand fleet includes; Beautiful Pirates, Barto Pirates, Happo Rebels, XXX Martials, Giant Warriors, Tonato Corps, and Yonata Maria Fleet… those are the ones I am aware of. Though, he is also in an official alliance with Hearts and Hyena Pirates."

"Hyena?" Doma perked up at that and I nodded with a questioning look. "I thought Bellamy followed under Doflamingo?"

"So did Law, mind you, and Bellamy had found he was just disposable. Luffy had been in a fight when one of the suits tried killing Bellamy, making him realize he was not taken to be as part of the family. Bartolomeo had been there to protect him and Luffy _had_ bad blood with Bellamy, but he knows when someone's heart is set in place. Plus, Bellamy respects my brother for letting him have his freedom with reassurance that they would help if trouble came their way." I comment as I was always informed of my brother's actions since there is Burgess to worry about.

"Where is Strawhat?" Squard asked out in curiosity and I heard most commanders snort whilst Marco sighed with a hand out.

"You don't want him here, yoi." A laugh left me at hearing that and Pops joined me with a rumble trailing.

"Luffy is not quite…" Blenheim had begun with arms out and was trying to find a word.

"Patient." Jozu continued with a smile as everyone loved Luffy, but he is a handful. "He wouldn't sit still long enough to hear the meetings."

"That is why Ace usually gives him the rundown of what is important." Izo mentioned out with a hand patting to my shoulder and I nodded in agreeance.

"Plus, Ace knows his brother best." Thatch inputted with a small laugh and I grinned at hearing that. Pops continued with plans and as we focused on it, my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out under the table and noticed a message from Sabo.

'Call. Important.'

My eyes went directly to Whitebeard as I waited for a pause and he sensed it. "Yes, son?"

"I need to call my associate." A hum left him as I gave a frown and he understood with a nod. "Excuse me." I spoke out formally with a slight bow to our allies before moving out of the room.

Finding the hall, I had my phone out and calling him immediately. The dining room was closed and I was to the end of the hall and found a small seating area that only a few occupied. A smile was on them as I returned it with a hand gesture and they understood whilst making their way out of the room. I heard the phone ringing and stood with it to my ear whilst the other arm relaxed to my side with a hand in my pocket. The phone clicked as if showing someone connected and I was about to say something.

" _Ace, where are you?"_

"I'm at the home, where else?" I asked worried as he sounded strained and slightly frantic before he made a frustrated noise.

" _Are the allies there?"_

"Yes."

" _Listen to me, I know it's not something you want to hear after everything, but one of them told Teach of your whereabouts a few days before after finding out a contract was made between us."_ I tensed at this information, _knowing_ Sabo was telling the truth and didn't need to confirm such things. A curse left me as I was tired of this all and as I sputtered a word he interrupted. _"And Augur is not tailing me anymore because of this."_

"You don't think they will try at the home?"

" _I don't know, Ace. I need to speak with Whitebeard because at this moment your man and you are not safe at the home."_ I breathed in understanding and the door opened to show a surprised face.

"Excuse me."

"No, come here, Lafitte." I spoke quickly and the man gave a questioning look as he came walking in.

" _Tell him."_

"They know we are at the Whitebeard home." Grey eyes widened and he looked in confusion as he signaled the phone. "My associate is most reliable on these means, I need to speak with Pops right away before anyone can leave. This is a crisis." I spoke out with a hand moving through my hair and Lafitte put a hand to my shoulder to grip.

"Want me to go get Pops?"

"Yes, speak low and tell him no one is to leave. Bring him here." I ordered and this nod left him before moving out of the room. "Gods, I just want this nightmare to end."

" _As do I."_ A steady breath was going through me before I noticed a glint through the window.

"Sabo…" This noise was made in distaste as I don't usually use his name over the phone for confidential purposes. "Where is Augur?"

" _His whereabouts are unknown to us."_ I carefully looked to a mirror to notice the red dot along my collarbone and quickly shifted. Glass shattered, pain flourishing along my throat as the bullet ripped through skin and I tumbled to be scurrying on the other side of the window where he couldn't see.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I spat out curses before hearing another glass pane shattering and a holler from the hall.

"Lafitte!" Pops shouted up and there was rough shifting and I knew Augur shot through the French doors. Noises were heard as I soon brought the phone to my ear as my other hand grasped to my neck and tried to stop the bleeding.

"I'm here, Sabo…"

" _What happened? How is Lafitte? Are you hurt?"_

"I'm fine for now and Lafitte was hit as well. I don't know how bad, but he was with Pops. I need to close the window and everything. Let me call you back."

" _It doesn't matter, I am on my way_ _ **now**_ _. Do not worry, Luffy will not know for now as I have heard he is somewhat dealing with Burgess."_ A groan left me at hearing that before he made an agreed noise. _"Be there shortly."_ The line was cut and I put the phone to the side as I began moving to get to the window shutters to at least close those before shifting to the door.

"Ace!" My name echoed out as the hall was told to stay clear and I got to the door whilst opening it.

"Here!" I shouted up with a hand gripping my neck and stayed to the side so you can't view out or really see me except somewhat from the hallway. "How's Lafitte?!"

"He needs the doctor," is all Pops told me as I cursed lightly and I swallowed thickly as noticed the blood, but I should be fine as long as it gets clotted.

"Me too." I commented with a bit of a raised tone and shifted to take off my shirt. Once bundling it, I pressed it to my neck as my hand was covered in blood.

"Hang on, son!" Pops began shouting towards others farther down around the corners and they began working on a solution.

Luckily by the door had a hall across from me, instead of a wall, that held access to a stairwell. Everyone worked together to get the door blocked off and soon someone came in the room as I noticed it to be Harvick. A look of shock was there as I looked sternly up at him and hands quickly worked to get me up with one of my arms around his neck, though it wasn't necessary.

"I have you, Commander." He mentioned firmly to stay calm and helped move me as I looked down the hall to see Lafitte being carried by Blenheim. Jozu was already heading our way with concern showing once I was stepping in the hall properly. Steady breaths were leaving me as Harvick soon helped hand me over and Pops was there beside us.

"Sabo called, tried to warn one of our allies informed Teach when finding out that a contract was made between us and the Revolutionaries. Sabo is on his way over _now_." I mention and he nodded in understanding with a sharp look to the door of the dining hall.

"Take him, Jozu. Return once cleaned up and wait for Sabo." The sixth commander nodded in understanding before shifting, but I gave a serious look whilst holding us back.

"No, Pops, I want to be there to know." A look was there and a sigh left him as he looked pointedly to me.

"Jozu carries you there and back." That was the compromise to keep me off my feet just enough to get my pulse to calm down a little and I nodded in understanding before letting my brother lift me. "I will not say too much, but be back as soon as Sabo arrives."

It didn't take long to get to the infirmary where Jozu helped with patching me as Crocus is busy with Lafitte, Blenheim already going back to the temporary meeting room. I only lingered long enough to know Lafitte was shot in the abdomen which sent a fury through me. The doctor wouldn't want to let me go, but he understood the family's stubbornness and was busy with my division brother. Blood boiled as I let Jozu carry me to the front door where we had emptied the front area so Sabo could quickly run in once he arrived.

"Ace," my name came out as he eyed my neck and I crossed arms with a scowl.

"Follow us." I merely spoke out as he noticed I was pissed off and merely nodded in understanding.

Everyone was told to stay within rooms and out of the hallway and cover all windows that they could. Once we reached the room, Jozu thankfully let me stand on my own as I soon opened the door with a sneer. Everyone present looked in shock as Sabo was next to me, knowing he was examining faces just as I was. I took note of one person and I soon glanced to Marco who was staring darkly to my neck as others were standing to view me better. My feet shifted swiftly to stand by Pops who was firm in his spot as I raised my chin with a glare, my brothers settling back in chairs.

"Who got one of my brothers shot?" The words seethed out of my mouth as I looked to our allies and they all began looking to one another. "If my associate has to point you out then consider yourself dead immediately." It was a threat spilling from my lips as Sabo was to my side and I knew he was sharing a firm stare as he was always calm, but that didn't mean he wasn't livid for someone hurting me.

The allies began amongst themselves on who would be stupid enough to betray Whitebeard and chattered in hisses. My eyes landed to the one man who was scowling to Sabo and then eyes flickered to notice my stare. I turned my head to the side as Sabo was glaring to him with scrutiny.

"I should shoot you for getting my brother and one of his men hurt…" Sabo spoke out dangerously, lowering everyone's tone and eyes showed surprise that the blonde considered to be my brother. "Though, I am in contract to eliminate someone else does not mean I won't turn a blind eye." Most were beginning to realize he was staring to one man.

"You killed _fourteen_ of my men and was allowed to be in contract after such a thing?!" Squard seethed out from his position and not only did the allies, but the commanders showed surprise on what was going on.

"Do you mean _me_ or do you mean the rebels before you joined an alliance with Whitebeard? We have an underlining rule that we do not mess with Whitebeard's affairs and any found is reported to him through messages." A hum left Pops as if noting that is where he receives information and a hand was gripping to my bicep. "Do you see this, Squard?" A finger was pointed to my neck and Squard grimaced. "This is an injury on the second division commander under none other than _Whitebeard_. Not only did you get a division brother shot, but you got the _commander_ shot as well. You set up _two_ of Whitebeard's **sons** to be _**shot**_."

There was a pause as I practically could see the man pale and it was showing in his eyes. Squard knew he had made a _huge_ mistake, but the way it was laid out in a room where everyone is close to Whitebeard with no past attachments to the Revolutionaries was making everything weigh down on him even more than before. A few others had problems with the Revolutionaries, but they left those behind and showed nothing when I said we were in contract. Nothing was said and Sabo moved his hand to place on my chest.

"Ace is also my _sworn_ brother and that means he is under my _protection_ and Dragon is in full support on the decisions his _Chief of Staff_ makes." That had most take in a breath, even a few commanders as they weren't fully aware on Sabo's positioning. "Do I sound clear enough on how much weighs on your shoulders, _Squard_?" Everyone looked to the man that had a jaw set tight and arms crossed, knowing well enough he couldn't fight his way out of this room.

"Do you think I could ever forgive what has been done?" The question was fruitless coming from Squard, trying to grab at any straws left behind.

"Then set a vendetta against me! Not my brother!" Sabo quickly snapped out in disgust and I moved to slam a fist to the table as I pointed a finger out to the side.

"My division brother is in there with a fucking _gunshot_ wound in the gut and you want to paddle around about affairs with another group?!" I shouted and found myself jumping onto the table, most voicing to stop.

"Leave him be." Pops ordered, making all freeze in place and I stopped before Squard with a glare at him.

"Let me ask you something, Squard…" I spoke darkly with a stern look settling and Izo made a soft protest towards Pops.

" _Pops, you can't be serious_ …" That sentence trailed off as I noticed the man before me not reply.

"How would you feel if I told of your whereabouts and got one of your men killed because, oh… I don't know, I just felt like Doma did injustice towards me?" A look of confusion was there and he sneered to me.

"That would be differe—!"

"It's the same!" I raised my voice with my barefoot moving to press to his throat and I looked to him with a dark look. "Do you understand why I want Doflamingo _**dead**_?" Silence followed and I pressed my heel with a heavy breath. "He _violated_ me while I was chained to the floor incapable to _escape_ because Teach thought it would be the _greatest fucking idea_ to have that man **break** me down until I didn't know what it meant to _live_ anymore!" I shouted while shifting to stomp my foot into his sternum to knock the wind out of him and the chair went back with him. "So, tell me how you told a man, who ordered that upon me and would _again_ , on my whereabouts after I returned away from that hell?!" I about screamed out while glaring to him and jumped from the table with my dagger coming out.

"ACE!" People shouted as I landed feet on either side of Squard and put my blade to his throat with gritted teeth as I crouched above him.

"The hell I went through and you want a fucking _pity party_..." I whispered vehemently as he stared in shock and I soon drove the blade into his shoulder, causing a cry to leave him. "I should do _worse_ , but unless given the order, it's not my choice… but you better wish that I _don't_ get ahold of you." The blade was quickly removed as he looked to me in absolute terror and I pulled away while moving to go past chairs with my dagger sheathing. "Sabo, follow me." I practically ordered as I left the room with him following right after, no words leaving the stunned atmosphere.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N:: Thank you all for the reviews!**_

 _ **Here is the next update! I hope you all enjoy~!**_

 _ **((Story related information at the end!))**_

* * *

 **Blackout**

Pops dealt with Squard as the man was terrified at the thought of me getting a hold of him. He took the banishment and was forewarned that if he were to decide to side with Teach that he would not be able to hold me back. I would find him and make sure he would be knifed in the throat and abdomen for what he did. Now, Lafitte and I were known to be in the home and the windows had to be shut out as they dared near the heart.

Another thing now, even with allies back to their homes safely to prepare, is my commanding brothers. I spoke out for all to hear on what happened because my filter was gone with being pissed off about Lafitte being hurt. They were told to back off on the subject, Marco told me when returning to the room to tell me all what had happened. He coaxed me to take a nap too since I really did need to rest after what happened and my wound.

The following day, I had eaten breakfast with everyone who asked about Lafitte since I stopped to see him first. I soothed their anxieties saying he was fine and just needs to rest and the doctor said people could visit that afternoon. Luckily, the bullet stopped before one of his kidneys and my wound had barely missed a major artery. This has us showing to be lucky, but everyone was ready for battle now after that happening.

"It doesn't surprise me," I mention as Vista, Curiel, and Jozu joined near me to eat lunch a couple days after the event since I was mainly supposed to rest and barely got let out to go eat. Marco was off doing business related things with Pops to catch up and keep their positioning, but two men named Atmos and Blamenco had the business under control.

"What do you mean?" Curiel questioned as I swallowed food and looked to them generally as I replied.

"Augur promised death if I ever betrayed them, but from where he aimed it was my collarbone. Most likely a revenge for when I shoved that chair to his throat and swore to burn him from the inside first." I answered nonchalantly with a shrug and shoved food in my mouth and noticed a certain auburn haired man. "Thatch~! It's so good!"

"Whaa? That's what I want to hear on my newest creation!" He chirped proudly and I grinned while shoving more food in my mouth and noticed Curiel seeming to try and take the shock away from his face.

"Yo!" We all turned to face towards my right as Haruta was there with a grin and a flicker at me. "So, meeting in twenty!" We all agreed and I watched him as the others turned back to their food. A nod was there as he looked to the side and I knew that meant for me to go sooner. I finished up while shoving my empty plate under Curiel's.

"I'm going to go bother Marco beforehand~!" I playfully spoke and they all chuckled while Curiel gave a short protest. A laugh left me as I made it out of the room and found my lover leaning against the wall to the side. Blue eyes found me as he soon moved to begin down the hall with a hand facing out. I grinned while moving forward and gripping it with my body to his side as I enjoyed his company.

"Bother me, yoi?" A snicker left me that he heard me in that loud hall and I beamed a grin at him.

"Of course! It's practically my job as your lover!" I told him in a matter of fact tone and he snorted with a chortle following behind. "So, where are we going?" I asked him with a grin and he hummed lightly while dragging me along to a certain area that I knew well. "Are you going to get me scolded again?"

"Nope," he replied firmly as I hummed in interest before we found our bedroom and he closed the door. "Come here," he mentioned after locking the door and this had me interested as he moved to the pillow pile against the headboard. "Sit back and don't move too much." A grin beamed on me as I felt blood pumping and wanting nothing more than him on me in some way.

Once comfortable in spot, he moved onto the bed to rest between legs, stomach over my groin and his chest to my stomach. A short complaint left me that this wasn't going to be some fun after all and he chuckled while resting his chin. I frowned, but liked when we held hands and I looked to blue eyes curiously.

"I just want to lay with you, yoi." A smile was there and I looked to him before chuckling and closed eyes to enjoy the small peace.

Someone had hollered for us after fifteen minutes and we went to the meeting. I enjoyed our quiet moments like that and walked with a smile to the conference room. We entered the room as everyone calmed down as we sat down. Pops began on more officially about Squard's banishment as they had spoken in private at the time. Most were nodding in agreement at the sentence and a few giving a glance. I merely kept eyes to Pops as we discussed new plans to pick up on things with our home in danger.

"We will figure out more at a later time." Pops spoke firmly as we all nodded in agreement before he gave a swift look over us. "Anything else?" He asked simply before I heard a shifting and looked over. Vista was viewing me seriously and that had my body tense.

"Yes," Vista claimed out with a look to me still and I felt nervous. "Why won't you let us deal with Doflamingo?"

"Because we are dealing with Teach." I comment seriously, acting unaffected on why I wanted that cruel man dead—not wanting to bring the festering. "It would do us no good having two focuses, this way we can have one main person and I know that Sabo has everything covered. Plus, it is benefitting them as well, so everyone wins." The words left me seriously and others stared to me as I noticed the strain.

"We could have handled him after Teach, though." Thatch commented from across the way and I gave him a look before my jaw tightened.

"No, it's fine. I made the deal and I am fully satisfied with that since he will be distracted to not help Teach either." They were dancing around the subject, I could see it and even Marco wasn't going to get me out of this. I knew why he had relaxed with me because he knew they would ask me about it. "Just fucking spit it out already!" I practically shouted with hands gripping at my armrests. They were surprised before a rough voice came out first.

"Tell us what happened, little brother." Blenheim had given in as I looked to him before shifting with a breath. I knew I would give in easily, my trust ran deep with them, but I didn't want to fall into that pit again.

"I don't know what else you want me to explain, I blatantly said it the other day." I mentioned and they gave looks of worry before Vista shifted with fingers thrumming the table.

"Ace, we are just worried about you bottling it up inside." A breath left me in frustration as I glanced to Marco who also looked in worry and Pops was no different, making me grimace lightly with arms crossing.

"I'm fine, so just drop it." I claimed and flickered eyes to the table before hearing most shifting.

"This isn't something to just be _fine_ over, Ace." Curiel spoke this time and I tried to keep my emotions masked.

"I'm not speaking about it."

"Ace, you need—!" I smashed fists to the table harshly, a loud crack sounding through the hardwood and sent a glare over to Vista as he was about to speak.

"What part of _drop it_ don't you understand?" The dark tone left me while he stiffened and gave a weary gaze.

"Son, calm down." I snapped my head over as I pulled away from the table and I took in a steady breath. "Crocus wants you to come talk with him if you do not talk to us."

"What is there to talk about?!" I asked in frustration and they gave looks with a few voicing out about being good for my health making me finally snap. "Fine, _fine_! You wanna talk about it? Fucking fine! Let's talk about it!" I threw hands up in slight rage and glared over them. "I was beat the hell up, he used some fucking hot claws on me that maimed my skin for like the first two weeks! Oh, but of course I am just so used to fucking burning myself that it didn't matter! I was practically strolling through the park! It was like greatest fucking time while there!" I went on with deep sarcasm and Marco shifted.

"Ace, maybe you should—!"

" _No_ , shut the fuck up!" I snapped to my lover harshly before standing up and I shifted lightly with a hand out. "Then, because he thought it would be absolutely _delightful_ , he decided to make sure I couldn't move and forcefully took me with absolutely no preparation!" I swiftly turned to kick my chair across the room in frustration. It hit the wall as I was shaking and moved hands through my hair as I felt tears threatening. "He did every _fucking day_ not even caring when wounds would freshly rip open! I was fucking restrained for _weeks_ and practically choked as he violated me, _hoping_ I wouldn't give in to Teach just so he could fucking enjoy his _sick_ _ **twisted**_ time with my unwilling body while I couldn't move an inch!" I stayed faced away as I was still breathing heavily and felt my lips trembling as I staggered slightly to the side. "I wanted to _die_!" I choked out while I heard a movement and then Marco was grasping to me as I felt myself completely breakdown. Legs couldn't keep me up any longer as I covered my face and began to cry as we found the ground. "I-I was alone… I didn't want to h-hurt anymore… I was… I c-couldn't…!" Arms were around my head as Marco began to shush me and more choked sobs left me as words couldn't be coherent any longer.

I felt like I ripped open an old wound.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"What's wrong, Ace?" I looked to Lafitte who closed his book and set it to the side so he could have full attention to me. Crocus sat at his desk, doing paperwork of sorts, and didn't give us a glance.

"I figured you would be the last person to pry."

"You know that is absolutely not true." He mentioned with raised eyebrows and I sighed out while ruffling my hair. "You have the look from before." The comment came out and that had me cringing lightly letting the silence settle before I shifted to sit on the bed, feet propped on the chair.

"I… I told the basic details to my commanding brothers…" I spoke softly and a hand was gripping to above the knee in reassurance as I stared to it.

"And?"

"I broke down…" I admitted and this hum left him as a thumb rubbed to my leg.

"Well, that's understandable, Ace. You never truly let it out, you have been shoving it to the side." A breath left me as I brought a hand up to the back of my neck and to grip there as I leaned lightly.

"I don't like bringing it up…"

"Ace, you need to bring it up to be able to help coax yourself better and what you did is very good. I _saw_ the aftermath and know you need someone there to help you through it all even if it happened _several_ months ago. It doesn't just go away so easily and having others there to help you will make it easier on you." There was a steady grip to my leg and I gazed to him as he gave a look. "When Teach brought him by that one day, it all came back, right?" I grimaced while he moved a hand to make my head stay facing him. "I'm glad I was there to get him to back off, I don't like seeing you so full of fear and dread when viewing the man. It will still be hard seeing that man's face without some fear or a flaring revolt feeling there, but now with others knowing they can be there to protect you not only physically, but also emotionally with keeping you stable. Though, if anything, we would all probably kill him on sight for what he has done before he could speak with you."

A small smile found me on that and he rubbed a thumb on my cheek before moving the hand to point down. That had me feeling relieved as I shifted to have an extra pillow below my head and I lay next to his lap with an arm draped over his legs. I felt a hand rest to my head, fingers curling a bit to soothe me as I closed eyes.

"Thanks, Lafitte." I whispered lightly as I heard him mess with his book and he hummed lightly.

"It's what family is here for."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Ace!" I had hands to my head as I was panting heavily and felt a hand to my back, causing me to flinch. "Shh, Ace… it's just me, yoi…" Hearing the coaxing had me curl in on myself with a choked noise as I couldn't believe my nightmares were back full force, I felt like they shouldn't have come back after so long of keeping them away.

"M-Marco…"

"Sshh, I'm here…" A shift was there and I reached over while finding his leg, a hand found mine in the dark. Trembles left me as I gripped to his hand tightly and I used my other hand to rub at my face.

"You ar-are here," a choked sob left me as I felt so relieved that my lover was there and I was somewhere safe. "This isn't…" The words choked more as I shifted a bit with a tug on his hand so he could move closer. The body found me, making me tense lightly, but stay calm as he spoke softly to remind me it was him in this dark void.

"I'm really here, yoi… I am…" His hand released mine so he could embrace me as I clung to him with some trembles and my legs curled in on myself. "I have you, Ace, it's okay… you are home…" Eyes were squeezed shut as he rocked me slightly and I held to him tightly.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Ace, it's okay…"

"I'm sorry… Sorry…" The hoarse words were there as I clung to him in desperation to make the memories go away, not liking how fresh they were in my head.

"Ace, why are you apologizing?" Confusion left him as I shook my head and felt lips tremble.

"Be-because… I didn't stop anything and I woke you and I can't keep everything away after it's been so long." The words were rushed as he gripped tighter with a hand to my head and I shook lightly. "I'm sorry… I… I am so weak… I'm sorry…" Another choked whimper left me while he gripped with lips kissing to my forehead as he moved hair back to do so.

"No, shh, shh… it's okay, Ace. You are not weak, you are one of the strongest people I know, yoi. It's okay, I know you couldn't stop it, this is not your fault, Ace. Nothing gives him the right to do such a thing and you were _not_ at fault." Tears began to form again as I shook and he rocked me more. "I _want_ to be awake, I _want_ to coax you. I love you so much, yoi. It's going to be alright, I'm here for you." Lips kissed more and I choked on a sob, feeling the strain in my throat as I prevented the urge to cry. "Do I need to turn on the lamp? Would that help, yoi?" I thought for a minute before stiffly nodding and he shifted with me before I heard a clicking.

The light illuminated on the lower setting and I could see the bedroom better now. Light sniffles left me as I kept a hold and he moved pillows, I could tell by the sound, and soon we were resting to them to still be sitting up, but able to relax. My legs relaxed to become twined with his as I felt eyelids being heavy and knew I was feeling tired. The adrenaline draining from me as I held to Marco and he continued to pet through my hair as his collarbone was in my sight. Shifting slightly, I soon had it where I could view up at his face, blue eyes viewing to me attentively. It was nice to know he was there, to soothe me as I tiredly let a hand move along his face.

"I missed you so much…" I told him in a quiet tone and he smiled to me as the hand moved to line along my face.

"I missed you too, yoi." I let my eyes close as I rested my hand to his chest, feeling his heart beating beneath.

"Don't let me see his face again…" The whisper left me in a slight plead and he pet through my hair with lips finding my forehead.

" _We_ will always protect you, Ace."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _ **A/N:: Don't necessarily need to read, but it explains my reasoning somewhat on everything.**_

 _ **I actually been told by someone I knew (a counselor) that everyone seems to naturally find things their fault even when it is not and that people will think that what happened to them is not as bad as what other's go through. They also told me it was okay to hurt from what we experience and not let ourselves build up over time thinking "it's not that bad" because to you—it is. I have PTSD from a wreck I was in some years ago and I tell you what, it hurts when someone tells you that it wasn't that big of deal and I shouldn't be letting it get to me. I'm afraid to let other's drive except two people and myself. Curves scare me along with fast speeds and someone told me I needed to 'get over it'. Don't ever tell someone to get over something traumatizing. That is one of my biggest things because I didn't ask to be stressed over these factors or troubling dreams—trying so hard to cope was bad enough—and never think someone's trauma isn't 'that bad' as others. To them, it is, and you should treat it as so, just because one is traumatized by something different doesn't make it any less as the next.**_

 _ **Sorry for that slight rant, I just wanted to explain some things to help understand on how Ace was being portrayed. Not only that, but he never truly let it out, he kept things locked away. So, it was like he reopened a wound that had simply been covered but never healed.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hope you enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Blackout**

The following days of me actually going farther than the bedroom and infirmary showed my hesitation on facing my commanding brothers, even Marco at some points. The others noticed and tried to keep my spirits up, but I was having a hard time readjusting myself. I didn't have anyone to completely lean on before since at the time Lafitte wasn't necessarily someone I trusted, but being in an environment of many individuals to be there for me was hard to hold back. They knew me and knew my reactions and how I acted on a day to day basis. So, it had been evident of my emotions flickering and not wanting to talk about what plagues me.

After my outburst, the other commanders were too weary on actually being close to me. They hadn't of known and I knew they felt guilty for not being able to get me out of that situation, but it's not their fault. They didn't know and nothing showed of where I was. I also knew Marco was telling Crocus of me waking from nightmares, being sure to check on me and requesting me in. Lafitte was still in the infirmary and would sometimes just let me curl in a ball by his side, like I used to do at night at Teach's home base. It helped, being a bit familiar with such things and I knew it made Marco a little upset.

My lover wanted to be there for me through it all, but sometimes I needed a moment with Lafitte since he had been the one I went through with the first time. Then at night, Marco kind of cools off since I would always be there laying with him. It really helped settle himself and I knew it was helping me to be with him. I was getting myself adjusted back to before and braved some of the commanders, one at a time to have them know I was okay, but they knew I didn't want it mentioned.

"Ace?" I pushed Marco to the bed to sit down after closing and locking the door.

"Hm?" The hum left me as I flickered eyes up to blue and he had eyebrows raised as I pull at his shirt.

"What are you doing, yoi?" He asks while I got buttons undone and I moved to push him to the bed before climbing on top to straddle him.

"What's it look like, old man?" I asked cockily and hands gripped mine as I had been touching to his chest.

"Ace, we aren't doing that right now." That had me freeze with a look to him, viewing his facial expression.

"Why?" The question left me since it's been a couple weeks of me getting back into the groove of everything, plus I loved our intimate moments. He breathed out with a firm grip and gave a serious gaze.

"I don't want to put any stress on you." The answer was there as I frowned lightly and felt this clenching in my chest.

"I'm asking for it, Marco. I want to do something with you." I comment and he closed eyes for a second before letting out a sigh. Blue looked to me again as I viewed him, not changing on my answer.

"Just not right now, yoi."

"Is… is it because I am dirty?" Confusion showed on him as I felt myself straining and he shifts lightly.

"No, Ace. Plus, you just took a shower."

"That's not what I meant." The words left me in a hoarse tone before I shift to have him release hands and I stood up. A sharp inhale was there before he grabbed my hand and was sitting up, having me look to him.

"Don't think that _ever_." The words left him and the last was emphasized. My gaze went down as I trembled lightly with gritted teeth before he pulled me over. Hands had pulled me to the bed to lay on my side with him petting at my head. "I want to, Ace… Just not after we had you tell us so soon, yoi."

"But it _helps_." I tried to explain and grabbed his hand to be resting to my butt. "You are different with me and that's what I _need_." My arms moved to be around his head and I pressed against him with a smile. "Besides, we have already been doing stuff because I _want_ to." I expressed, trying to clarify on the last part as much as I could and he breathed out with a grip as he pulled me close to him. That caused a spike in me of excitement as I shifted to kiss at lips, enjoying when he returned it.

"I have a hard time being more gentle with you, especially when you are being cocky." That had me chuckle while he firmly held me and it really did bring so much reassurance in me. "Besides, I just… most wouldn't want anything to do with that, yoi." He mentions quietly and I look to him seriously.

"That's because I trust you, Marco." It was like I sparked something in him as he viewed me with a smile there and kissed to my forehead some. "I mean… I… I know it's not something to forget… but you help by replacing the bad with good… and that's what I want."

"I will do anything that helps." The words left him as he kisses chastely to my lips and I shift to press for more.

"Then _love_ me."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The family is still in potential danger, we began setting the bar to take on the war at our door steps. We had a meeting, everyone stayed serious, but I knew most were worried over me. The thing though is that I tried to snap out of it, worrying of Luffy and Sabo who are potential targets. Of course, they were worried over the fact that Teach has Shiliew coming after me, no doubt finding a time to do something. A few runs by my brothers have proven that Teach is angry about what he has figured out.

No doubt, Augur is upset as soon as he finds out I am not dead. I knew he had to of known that the bullet didn't kill me and it made me wonder if it was intentional since he had plenty of time to kill me before I noticed. It was unlike the man to miss a target, especially when distracted at a perfect time as I didn't know he was out there. I could tell it was of a warning and sign that they knew, which would have been quite more surprising if Sabo hadn't told me. Things were a bit vague on what is going on and I soon let myself dig myself deeper into this all.

Marco was showing that he was on the verge along with me, wanting nothing but peace for our territory. Not only that, but he just wanted us to be together in a peaceful environment with no fear on a very close threat. We tried to be uplifting to our brothers, me a bit less than before the whole blow up I had. Everyone was stressed and the fact that the home was in danger meant we had to begin moving people and divisions around.

The home isn't safe anymore.

We decided at the meeting that I would be moved from the home along with fourth and eighth division. Of course, they made sure with me first since I wouldn't have Lafitte or Marco there for me. It was something important to do, knowing that Teach would figure I would stay with either person or my division. I agreed to go, fighting back the lump forming in my throat as I didn't want to separate from them, but it was to get plans moving along then I will go along with it.

Marco and Vista are tasked with finding Shiliew's whereabouts more accurately to get rid of that threat whilst staying in the main home with my division. Izo and Jozu are going after Augur to take him down and make sure he is no longer a threat at a different home. Haruta and Curiel were to follow up with Burgess, getting anything from my brother's gang to find him and eradicate him as well—also lingering in a different home. We needed to clip at Teach's ego, taking out bits that had him feeling all mighty.

When it was time to split houses, the first two to leave were fifth and ninth division as they headed closer to where my brother is. As it came for me to leave with Thatch and Blenheim, Marco hugged to me with lips feathering along my cheek in reassurance. It was going to feel weird without him there and tried to hold back my anxiety on the matter, focusing on taking Teach down so we could go back to how everything was before.

"If you need me, even late at night, just call. I will answer, yoi." My lover told me and it had me breathing easy at the thought of him being as he was. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend.

"Thanks, Marco…" I whispered as we stood in the hallway, just before the loud front room of everyone gathering or moving outside to do some things. It was a bit dangerous, but we had others on standby in case of a sniper.

"Are you _sure_ about this?" The question was a last-ditch effort for me to bail out of this and I swallowed with a nervous breath.

"Yes, we need to do this and get it over with." I told him firmly while he held a look of restraint as I knew he didn't like the idea of it, but knew logically it would work out better than other options. The rating of how well is higher than anything else, but didn't mean it was that high to begin with. This was all dangerous and I tried to think positive on it all. "Then I will be back in bed with you every night," I told him as a means to look on the bright side and he smiled at that.

"So I can pamper you in kisses," lips pecked to my temple, making me laugh lightly. Then as he stopped, arms were around me as pressed his cheek to my head. "Don't be afraid to go to Thatch or Blenheim, okay?" That had me choke up a little as I knew what he was talking about, but was really hoping those nightmares won't plague me—though that is a very demanding wish. "Just promise me that, yoi."

"I will try if necessary…" I replied. A low breath left him in some relief and I held to him with eyes closed. I tried to hold myself strong while he soon pulled back to give my lips some passionate kisses.

"I hate to interrupt," the new voice had me snort while we parted and I looked to an amused smirk.

"It's fine, Lafitte!" I told him with a grin and was released so I could move over to him. "You make sure everyone in the division stays on their toes and support Lion as I have him temporary stepping in." I mention as though Lion is up to the plate, he would consult _everything_ with another commander before doing anything officially.

"I will try my absolute best, Commander." It still made me laugh when he called me so formally on these types of matters before his face softened. "I will also be available to talk with if Marco is not able to for some reason or other." It was reassuring and I grinned at that before moving to grip him into a hug. A hesitant hand patted to my back as Lafitte wasn't one for so many hugs, though he knew how I was once being with the family more. I pulled back with a grin and a nod left him as I soon turned to go bump into Marco with kisses up at him.

"Another kiss-kiss, blondie!" A chortle left him as an arm was along my back to grip my waist and giving peppered kisses everywhere except my lips, making me complain.

"Come on, little bro! Let's get you in the trunk!" Thatch had peered around with a grin, finding humor of where I will be riding.

"It's like your kidnapping me, Thatch!" I joked while flailing arms and gripping to Marco's neck. "I don't wanna ride in the trunk~!" I whined, knowing I wouldn't get out of it, but thought I would at least try while wiggling around.

"I would tie you on the roof, but they might see you there." Thatch comments next making me complain at him before Marco chuckled. Lips press to my temple a few times before I met lips for a moment so I could be released.

"Try not to be too much trouble for Blenheim, both of you." Blue eyes flickered between us and we both gave a firm denial of what he was talking about.

"I will be out in the garage," Thatch gave a point as he walked off and Lafitte gave a nod towards me while making away to the front room.

"I love you, Marco." I immediately said with my body snuggling into him firmly and gave a grin, making him chortle while peppering kisses to my forehead.

"I love you, too." He told me in reply before he shifted a bit down and then I was picked up to go over his shoulder, making me voice a complaint. "Here, _I_ will put you in the trunk, yoi~!"

"Marco! Noooo!" I whined with a smile and was laughing as he began to carry me out, making others laugh all the way to the garage. Thatch got an absolute kick out of it along with Pops as he was there to see me off and being put into a trunk, a smile was on my lover.

"See you soon." He told me softly while the others enjoyed jokes on my predicament and I only smiled in return as he lowered for a few kisses to my lips.

"Soon."


End file.
